Le paradoxe du diable
by Newgaia
Summary: La Rivière de Vie a décidé de confier à Génésis le retour d'un Sephiroth délivré de l'emprise de Jénova.Au-delà des réactions violentes que provoque le retour de celui qui a failli anéantir Gaïa, les deux hommes devront composer avec leur rivalité, la haine et un désir trouble nés de leurs rapports précédents.
1. Prologue : Un accueil sans tendresse

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst  
_

**Rating**_ : T  
_

* * *

**Attention : **_Cette fanfic fera référence à une certaine attirance entre les deux hommes, plus ou moins poussée, sans pour autant fatalement déboucher sur un yaoï._

* * *

PROLOGUE : UN ACCUEIL SANS TENDRESSE

La vie est étrange. Voilà quinze ans que le météore a épargné Gaïa. Quinze ans que je demeure dans l'ombre. Malgré les défaites, je n'ai jamais réellement disparu de ce monde. Mes clones ont nourri les entrailles des charniers tout en forgeant mes chaînes. La clandestinité est ma prison. Je survis, ralentissant au mieux la décrépitude qui ravage mon corps douloureux. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru trouver le moyen de contrer ma dégénérescence. Pour que celle-ci progresse de plus belle à chaque fois que je croyais enfin tenir l'eau de jouvence capable de me délivrer de sa malédiction. Il m'est même arrivé de la prier. Pour qu'elle m'accepte enfin. Elle. La Rivière de Vie. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu entendre mon appel. Admettre mon repentir. Participer à ma rédemption. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à croire ce que je vois. Et je dois dire que le retrouver dans ces conditions m'emplit d'une satisfaction proche de la jubilation. J'avançais dans le désespoir le plus noir, et voilà qu'elle m'offre ce cadeau. A moi. Le paria, l'incompris, le poète maudit. Je vais donc la servir puisqu'il semble qu'elle m'ait choisi pour guider ses pas. Mais ce sera moi qui dicterai les règles. Elle ne m'en a d'ailleurs laissée aucune, se contentant de m'attirer près du cratère Nord avant de se glisser dans un de mes rêves pour m'annoncer qu'elle me le confiait. Qu'il n'était pas encore destiné à dissoudre son âme en son sein. Qu'elle ne l'avait maintenu jusque-là dans une stase de sommeil entre deux mondes, que pour le camoufler aux yeux des mortels, et lui éviter un retour trop rapide dans son courant lorsqu'il se heurterait à leur désir de vengeance. Son sang charrierait-il encore un peu de ce poison trop corrosif pour Elle ? Ou bien juge-t-elle qu'il lui faut s'amender d'une autre façon ? Peu importe après tout. Quelle aubaine ! Et quel délicieux frisson que de tenir enfin sa vie entre mes mains.

Nu et recroquevillé contre un pan de roche grise, il est faible. Il m'a vu mais il ne cherche même pas à se relever. Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine qu'il enserre entre ses bras, son front frôle la pierre. IL penche la tête en avant tel un coupable, et seul le vent qui agite mollement sa longue chevelure me permet de discerner ses traits par intermittence. Il est plus pâle que dans mon souvenir.

Il a la beauté du diable. Un grand corps solidement bâti sur une ossature étonnamment fine. Une musculature de félin puissant qui se dessine harmonieusement en courbes pleines et déliés élégants. Une peau légèrement hâlé, qui offre un parfait contraste avec sa chevelure argentée. J'ai souvent cherché à saisir cette crinière à pleine main lorsque nous nous affrontions. Plus pour en expérimenter la douceur de la texture que pour l'immobiliser. Sans jamais y parvenir. Il faudra que je me souvienne de plonger mes doigts dans cette parure somptueuse. Comme une caresse que l'on donne à un chien.

Je m'approche sans dissimuler un sourire de dédain moqueur. La situation m'amuse, et je compte bien l'obliger à y répondre. Mais mon mépris sonne faux. Il a beau m'opposer l'image d'un perdant, il possède toujours cette séduction si particulière que l'on prête aux démons. Un mélange indéfinissable, où le visuel le dispute au sensuel. Il n'a pourtant jamais fait étalage du second. Et encore moins à cet instant. Autrefois, sa froideur décourageait quiconque de l'approcher spontanément pour lui offrir une étreinte menant au sexe. Homme ou femmes, ils étaient tous bien trop tenus en respect par la beauté hautaine de son regard au bleu-vert de Mako. Une bande de moutons apeurés par le loup. Des pleutres ! Incapables d'aller au bout de leur désir, auquel il interdisait toute incursion dans son domaine intime. Mais je suis sûr que sous son air sévère il dissimule un visage extasié lorsqu'il cède au plaisir.

Il dispose ordinairement d'un charisme exceptionnel. Une aptitude innée au commandement qui l'a très vite propulsé au plus haut grade sans qu'il n'éprouve la moindre difficulté. Son intelligence s'est toujours alliée à la ruse, et à un fort penchant pour rester le premier. Puis est venu la haine et le pouvoir de destruction. Mais cette fois, il a perdu cette fierté qui faisait de lui un rock inaltérable. La Rivière de Vie a séparé son esprit de celui de Jénova. Je suis curieux de découvrir ce qu'il reste derrière.

Je le connais depuis des années, et pourtant que sais-je réellement de lui ? Peu de choses en vérité, si ce n'est qu'il m'a toujours relégué au second plan, et qu'un jour où l'autre, tout se paye. Notre dernière rencontre n'a pas vraiment été cordiale. Lui seul possédait peut-être le moyen de vaincre ma décrépitude. Face à mon exigence, il m'a opposé son mépris et sa colère. J'admets que je n'y ai pas vraiment mis les formes. Il avait déjà tant de mal à résister à l'esprit puissant de sa « Mère ». Lui, l'intouchable, l'immaculé, Monsieur « je suis celui à qui l'on obéit en temps de crise ». J'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer davantage. A creuser le mal qui le rongeait de mes paroles. A définitivement le faire basculer vers ce côté obscur qui a englouti ce qu'il subsistait de sa raison. Au dernier moment, j'ai aimé sa folie. Elle rejoignait la mienne. Et plus encore. Sans moi, sans les sarcasmes que je lui ai servis, Nibeleim serait-elle partie en flammes ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la faute de ce Zack, ce fougueux jeunot qu'Angeal avait pris sous son aile, d'avoir essayé de l'arrêter.

Angeal. Notre grand idéaliste. Combien de fois a-t-il cherché à canaliser notre violence et notre rivalité ? Des centaines. Et le plus extraordinaire, c'est qu'il y parvenait. Sous son autorité tranquille, il acceptait de rengainer sa Masamune, et j'endormais les flammes de ma matéria de feu.

Mais à présent, les cartes sont redistribuées. Différemment.

Je m'immobilise à ses côtés. Mes bottes frôlent ses cuisses. Il ne bouge pas, mais je sais qu'il est mal à l'aise. Je le vois dans sa façon de serrer davantage ses bras contre son torse. Je le lis dans son regard trop fixe qui ne quitte pas la muraille grise. Lentement, en savourant le bruit du fer sur le cuir, je sors l'épée que je porte derrière l'épaule. Il ne tressaille pas. Je vais enfin pouvoir rabattre sa superbe. Avec un geste conquérant, je pose le bout de mon arme sous son menton pour l'obliger à redresser la tête. Enfin il accepte de croiser mon regard. Ses yeux de chat sont toujours aussi beaux. Leur éclat se durcit soudain sous l'assaut d'une sorte de sursaut de colère. Il cherche à m'opposer une fin de non-recevoir à laquelle je réponds en accentuant la pression de ma lame sur sa gorge. Il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me crache sa morgue au visage. Son expression se modifie soudain sous une infime émotion que j'analyse mal, mais qui redonne à son visage une sorte de douceur peu coutumière. Lorsqu'il parle, la calme détermination de sa répartie me surprend.

« Tue-moi. »

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mon arme dévie sous son menton pour appuyer sa pointe dans le creux de sa gorge. Là où la trachée de son souffle côtoie l'artère qui irrigue son cœur. Ce serait si facile. Trop facile. La Rivière de Vie me l'a confié. Pour obtenir sa rédemption sans doute. Quelque part je hais ce courant intemporel qui m'a toujours refusé le repos en son sein. Mais Elle ne pouvait pas me faire plus merveilleux cadeau. Ni trouver serviteur plus zélé.

Je veux qu'il paie pour le refus qu'il m'a opposé lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je veux le voir pâtir de sa réputation de psychopathe dont personne n'acceptera jamais de l'affranchir après ce qu'il a fait. Je veux qu'il vive la peur au ventre de se savoir pourchassé jour et nuit. Je veux qu'il partage le désespoir qui a été le mien. Je veux qu'il souffre. Je veux que sa vie devienne un enfer. Je veux qu'il verse des larmes de sang. Après seulement, il pourra crever.

A nous deux… Sephiroth.


	2. Chap 1 : Difficile prise de conscience

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Note : **_Après ce qui s'apparentait plus à un prologue, voici le véritable premier chapitre. Cette histoire sera bâtie un peu différemment de celles que j'écris habituellement, puisque je vais régulièrement alterner le narrateur, en passant de Génésis à Séphitoth. Je pense le faire en leur donnant la parole une fois sur deux. Histoire de bien marquer leurs incompréhensions mutuelles et la façon dont celles-ci pourront ou non se résoudre. Je précise que bien que je sache globalement où je vais, j'écris cette fanfic en grande partie au fil de l'eau, et que je vous la poste sitôt écrite. Merci donc d'être indulgents aux maladresses que pourraient comporter cette histoire. Je l'écris principalement parce que j'avais besoin de décompresser, et aussi parce que ma muse est venue me faire une piqûre de rappel sur ce fandom ^^. Il va s'en dire que je serais ravie de recevoir vos avis, auxquels je réponds toujours. Alors pour ceux qui passerait par-là, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : DIFFICILE PRISE DE CONSCIENCE

J'ai beau fouiller mon esprit, m'obliger à chercher une réponse à la situation dérangeante où je me trouve, j'ai encore du mal à bien comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Mes idées s'ordonnent avec difficultés. Mes souvenirs demeurent parcellaires. Je suis incapable de me rappeler les évènements précédents mon arrivée ici. Ma seule réalité réside dans la dureté de cette roche froide, contre laquelle je me suis réveillé plus endolori que lorsque Hojo s'acharnait à mener de nouveaux tests sur moi durant d'interminables jours. J'ai l'impression que mon corps entier a été passé à tabac. Méthodiquement. Avec une science rare du degré de douleur infligé. Sur une échelle de zéro à dix, elle frise le maximum, et je crisse des dents pour retenir un gémissement. Apparemment je ne porte pourtant aucune marque de blessures. Mais j'ai du mal à respirer, comme si mes poumons se déployaient paresseusement après être restés trop longtemps privés d'oxygène. C'est une des sensations détestables que l'on ressent en reprenant son souffle, après être demeuré un moment confiné dans une cuve remplie d'un liquide dérivé de mako. Une expérience à laquelle j'ai souvent été soumis. Ma gorge me fait mal. Elle me brûle et m'irrite. Je suis au bord de la nausée. La tête me tourne et me cogne comme si une masse géante s'acharnait à me frapper. Je me sens plus faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Je suis nu. Le vent a beau être léger, il me transperce. Une plaque de neige et le cri d'un aigle quelque part au-dessus de moi attestent que je me trouve en pleine montagne. Je suis transi, au bord de claquer des dents. Ma vue oscille entre le flou le plus total et une netteté crue source de violents vertiges. Ceux-ci m'obligent à conserver une immobilité prudente en appui contre la paroi où le froid me recroqueville. Je sais pourtant que je ne suis pas seul. Je conserve l'instinct du chasseur, et il me renseigne avec précision sur l'endroit où se trouve le danger. Sauf que là, j'ai nettement l'impression d'être la proie. Idée dérangeante qui me met franchement mal à l'aise.

Au prix d'un effort qui menace de retourner mon estomac pourtant vide, je jette un regard à travers le voile de ma chevelure. Je retiens de justesse un hoquet de surprise. Je reconnaîtrais sa haute silhouette mince vêtue de rouge n'importe où. J'ai toujours trouvé ce goût outré pour le paraître ridiculement dangereux d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais beau le mettre en garde lorsque nous devions mener une embuscade de combat, il a toujours refusé de m'écouter, malgré les menaces disciplinaires. Nos pièges de guerre s'accordaient mal de la robe d'un oiseau des îles aussi remarquable. Mais à sa décharge je dois reconnaître qu'à défaut de mimétisme, il savait faire preuve d'une exceptionnelle capacité d'adaptation. Une tête brûlée, indisciplinée et insolente, qui a profité de l'amitié que je lui portais pour agir à sa guise. J'aurais dû être plus sévère avec toi, Génésis !

Il s'approche de cette démarche un peu dédaigneuse qui le caractérise. Je le sens prêt à reprendre notre lutte pour la dominance. Il y a du nouveau pourtant. Lui toujours si coquet, le voilà réduit à montrer des vêtements quelques peu défraichis et troués d'accros. Tout le bas de son visage porte à présent les marques visibles de la dégénérescence qui le menace et il arbore une grande aile noire dans le dos. Ce détail me parait si saugrenu que dans l'état de confusion où je me trouve je ne cherche pas à l'expliquer. Malgré ma volonté je me sens trop faible pour m'opposer frontalement à lui, et je me contente de refuser de tourner franchement la tête pour le regarder.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que fait-il là ? La mémoire ne me revient pas. Je suis néanmoins persuadé que j'ai dû précédemment agir avec une grande violence. Il me subsiste de rares images d'un combat impitoyable où j'oscillais entre la rage pure, la haine destructrice, la colère révoltée, un désespoir profond, et le dégoût de moi-même. Contre qui me battais-je ? Difficile à dire. Mais ils étaient plusieurs, et je les honnissais. Il me semble avoir commis l'irréparable, tout en ayant la conviction qu'il était justifié. Je déteste ce sentiment de vide. J'essaie de me souvenir, mais j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Elle pulse douloureusement depuis mon réveil. Mon front n'est plus qu'une barre de plomb fondu. Mes tempes m'enserrent dans un étau. J'entends mon propre sang marteler dans mes oreilles. Et pas moyen de raccorder le passé au présent. Un bref instant, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

Lorsque Génésis pose la lame de son épée sous mon menton pour m'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui, je suis presque heureux qu'il m'arrache au chaos de ma mémoire éparpillée. Mais je ne lui concéderais pas ce soulagement. Ce serait donner à sa présence plus d'importance qu'elle n'en a. Surtout à cet instant. Il cherche clairement à prendre l'ascendance sur moi. Ma réponse est immédiate. Je me blinde contre la douleur pour lui retourner un regard de mise en garde qui le défie de poursuivre ce jeu. Je le dévisage avec une colère dictée par ma faiblesse. C'est la seule arme qu'il me reste et je la lui oppose avec force.

Malgré le mal qui le défigure, son visage demeure beau. Ses traits fins et ses hautes pommettes se moquent des croutes noirâtres qui progressent de son cou jusque sur son menton et sa joue droite. Sa bouche étroite dessine l'ébauche d'un sourire narquois qui ne gomme en rien la noblesse de son expression. Ses yeux sont deux lacs de mako vivants qui s'accordent à la flamboyance de sa chevelure rousse. Il a toujours su jouer de son apparence. Malgré lui peut-être. Un peu comme un animal qui déploie instinctivement sa séduction pour conquérir tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée. La gente féminine en a souvent fait les frais. Une facilité qui l'amenait régulièrement à mépriser ce qu'il obtenait, au plus grand désespoir de ses conquêtes. Cette cruauté insouciante m'a toujours intriguée. Que recherche-t-il véritablement ?

Je remarque qu'il porte toujours la boucle d'oreille que je lui avais offerte suite à un de nos paris stupides. Cela m'étonne. C'est un élément qui participe à la multitude des contradictions qui le composent, et je sens ma colère disparaître sous une sorte d'indulgence. C'est aussi le moyen pour moi de lui demander ce que la logique m'impose.

« Tue-moi. »

Je me sens détruit. Incomplet. Si sale, que cela me paraît la seule option possible. J'ai la sensation de ne pas me trouver au bon endroit. Je suis mort. Enfin… je crois. Le poids de sa lame sur ma gorge est une promesse de délivrance.

Il hésite. Notre amitié n'a plus cours. Le destin à fait de nous deux ennemis. Je le lis dans ses yeux, et franchement en ce moment cela m'arrange. Mais alors que je bloque mon souffle dans l'attente d'une poussée du fer qui me sera fatale, il rengaine son arme, et d'un geste ample enlève sa cape pour la poser sur mes épaules. Sans douceur, ni déférence. Comme on se contente d'envelopper un vulgaire paquet sans importance. Je vais pour protester, mais aussi sec il se penche pour se saisit de moi sans ménagement. Je bascule sur son épaule avec la sensation que le monde chavire autour de moi, et je lutte ferme pour réfréner une nouvelle envie de vomir. Une fois celle-ci passée, je m'admoneste en me disant que cela aurait été un juste châtiment.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'accorderais une telle facilité », me jette-t-il presque avec moquerie alors qu'il se met en route.

Entendre ses paroles ravive ma rage impuissante. Ma position est humiliante. Il m'emmène je ne sais où sans le moindre égard, comme un sac. Son bras passé sur mes cuisses pour me retenir me fait l'effet d'un fer rouge. Personne ne s'est jamais permis de poser ainsi la main sur moi. J'ai beau essayer de le frapper de mes pieds pour l'obliger à me reposer à terre, je suis bien trop faible pour espérer parvenir au moindre résultat. En réponse à mes maigres ruades il rit, et je sens son autre main se resserrer sur mes chevilles pour les emprisonner. Si ma gorge ne me faisait pas si mal je pourrais l'agonir d'injures tout le reste du trajet. Ce n'est pas son manque de respect qui me hérisse le plus. C'est le plaisir évident qu'il prend à me traiter de la sorte. Il me le payera !

Il emprunte un chemin caillouteux qui dévale la montagne en pente raide. Ma longue chevelure m'aveugle et je ne distingue rien du paysage. Je le laisse me trimbaler sans espoir de rétablir un minimum de considération de sa part. La tête bringuebalant sur son dos, j'ai une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins. Mais pour l'heure j'aimerais avoir la force de saisir son épée. Il ne peut ignorer que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Il me nargue en sachant fort bien que je suis trop épuisé pour tenter quoique ce soit. Je le hais !

Notre arrivée sur une plaine neigeuse apporte un peu de soulagement à mon corps douloureux secoué méchamment, à ma tête dont les spasmes deviennent une torture, à mon estomac toujours aussi près de se manifester. Dépité et furieux je m'oblige au silence. Il répond admirablement bien à ma poussée d'orgueil en m'opposant un mutisme identique. Je ne le savais pas si fort à ce jeu. La nuit tombe peu à peu. Bientôt je ne verrai même plus les traces de ses pas dans la neige, seule distraction à mon ennui. Sa cape ne me protège que très imparfaitement du froid. A la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, malgré moi je me réfugie contre la douceur de son unique aile noire. C'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'il m'ait chargé sur son épaule munie de cet appendice. Mon poids doit le gêner. Et je connais suffisamment Génésis pour savoir qu'il fait rarement les choses au hasard. A-t-il eu conscience que ses plumes pourraient me réchauffer ? Alors pourquoi se montre-t-il aussi désagréable ? Je ne sais plus que penser.

Bercé par la cadence plus chaloupée de ses larges enjambés, je laisse mes sens se gorger de sa promiscuité. Autrefois son odeur était naturellement épicée. Même en sueur, il conservait un fumet tout à fait acceptable. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. La violence de nos entraînements nous amenait souvent sous les douches communes, et je n'ai jamais eu à retrousser les narines avant qu'il ne passe sous le jet. Aujourd'hui il a un relent sucré. Pas désagréable, mais pas franchement courant non plus. Il a beau boutonner son manteau jusqu'au cou, je devine parfaitement l'importance de la nécrose qui sillonne son torse, le haut de son dos et toute une partie de son épaule gauche. C'est celle contre laquelle je m'appuie, et je me demande si ce frottement est douloureux. Dans l'état où je me trouve moi-même, je l'espère.

C'est paradoxal. Les plumes de son aile se gonflent littéralement de vitalité. Comment ce membre ajouté peut-il être en aussi bonne santé à côté de ses chairs pourrissantes ? Depuis quand a-t-il une aile d'ailleurs ? Il devait déjà la posséder lorsque nous nous sommes affronté pour la dernière fois. Il me semble. Mais agité par la confusion où me plongeaient mes découvertes sur Jénova, je n'y ai pas vraiment porté attention.

C'est intéressant et intriguant comme mutation. Une aile noire. Oui, mais une seule. C'est ridicule en fait. Pauvre Génésis. Si obnubilé par le désir de prendre la première place, et qui aura aussi raté la perfection de cette métamorphose. Malgré ma faiblesse et la colère qui m'habitent, je ne peux retenir un léger gloussement, qui se termine très vite par un accès de toux. Mais il ne s'y trompe pas. Il a fort bien saisi mon amusement. Une secousse brutale est la réponse à mon divertissement. Ma lèvre inférieure heurte durement la sangle de cuir qui retient son arme, et le goût âcre du sang emplit ma bouche. Je lâche un juron qui semble le ravir. Sans ralentir sa marche il me demande.

« Quoi ? »

Je le sens sur la défensive, et je prends un malin plaisir à préciser ma réponse.

─ Ton aile. Une seule… C'est ridicule. »

Contrairement à mon attente, il ne se fâche pas. Il a même un certain contentement à me répondre.

« Pas plus que la tienne. Le fait qu'elle soit blanche ne lui donne aucune supériorité sur la mienne.

─ J'ai eu une aile ? Moi ? »

Cette information me stupéfie, et m'affole un peu. En me contorsionnant je parviens à jeter un regard derrière moi. A mon grand soulagement, mon dos est parfaitement lisse. Un instant je penche pour une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais il est d'une nonchalance trop suffisante pour mentir.

« Ouais, reprend-il avec une satisfaction évidente. Et pas qu'une seule. En fait, pour le ridicule, tu te poses là. Parce que franchement, six petits ailes à la placent des membres inférieurs lorsque tu t'es vraiment mis en pétard, c'était aussi mignon que cocasse. Et je ne te parle même pas de la question aérodynamique. C'est étonnant que tu ne te sois pas cassé la gueule tout seul. »

J'ai la nette impression qu'il se fout royalement de moi là. Imperturbable, il continue.

« Encore heureux que Cloud t'ait vaincu. Je voyais mal le panthéon des Dieux vivants s'enrichir d'un plumeau géant », poursuit-il sans pitié, visiblement enchanté de m'assommer avec la révélation de ces vérités.

Je suis tellement abasourdi par ses paroles, que je ne réplique rien. Je ne me souviens qu'imparfaitement du petit blondinet en question. Un sous-fifre de la Shinra. Gentil, plutôt timide et porté à bien faire, mais absolument dénué du moindre sens guerrier. Et il m'a battu ? Moi ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les questions s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit, mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de les lui poser directement. Il finira bien par lâcher lui-même le morceau.

Il ne m'en laisse d'ailleurs pas le temps. Nous montons quelques marches étroites, puis sa botte frappe brutalement un panneau de bois qui s'ouvre sous sa poussée. Nous entrons dans l'unique pièce d'une cabane abandonnée aussi vide que poussiéreuse. Sans ménagement il me décharge dans l'un des angles. J'atterris lourdement sur le flanc, tandis que ma hanche encaisse la majeure partie de mon poids. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Quelle brute ! J'ai l'habitude de subir des dommages nettement plus graves et je n'ai jamais cherché à me faire dorloter, mais là, dans l'état où je suis, je n'aurais rien contre un petit peu d'attention. Le coup de « l'aile » l'aurait-il finalement froissé ? M'en convaincre m'apporte un ravissement bienvenu. Je jubile intérieurement. Mais ma satisfaction est de courte durée.

Mise à part une cheminée de pierre, la pièce est vide et n'offre qu'un abri provisoire contre les prédateurs. L'unique fenêtre est brisée, mais heureusement trop étroite pour qu'un animal de grande taille puisse s'y glisser. L'ai glacial s'engouffre par contre sans difficulté par cette ouverture, et je ressers les pans de la grande cape autour de moi. J'en viens presque à regretter la chaleur précédente. Mon oiseau de nuit est ressorti aussi sec. Il s'occupe probablement de ramasser du bois mort.

Il fait vraiment froid. Dehors le vent souffle de plus en plus fort. Ses rafales bruyantes n'en finissent pas d'ébranler les planches de la cabanes en bois. Si Génésis ne parvient pas à trouver assez de combustible, je sens que la nuit va être épouvantable. Avec lassitude je m'installe au mieux en m'asseyant le dos contre les rondins de bois. La tête appuyée contre le mur, je ferme les yeux. La douleur physique, c'est un élément qui a au moins l'avantage de m'être familier. Les expériences d'Hojo m'ont accoutumé aux pires souffrances. Je sais serrer les dents et afficher un visage ou l'impassibilité le dispute à la froideur. Deux expressions proches, qui dissimulaient la colère et la révolte qui m'habitaient lorsque je devais franchir les portes de son laboratoire.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Mes derniers souvenirs me ramènent sans cesse à la discussion qui nous a opposé dans le réacteur. Génésis n'a fait que m'enfoncer la tête sous l'eau ce jour-là, alors que j'avais désespérément besoin d'une main tendue. Pour comprendre, m'aider à faire le tri, et choisir délibérément. Alors peut-être seulement aurais-je accepté de répondre favorablement à sa demande. A deux, nous aurions été invincibles. Mais je devais être sûr de mon choix. Au lieu de cela, il l'a aidé à voler mon libre arbitre. Et tout est devenu flou. Je conserve à peine le souvenir des combats qui ont suivi.

Qu'est devenu Zack ? Pourquoi vois-je le visage d'Angeal se pencher sur le mien ? Et que cherche à me dire cette Cetra au sein de la Rivière de Vie ? Des images sans parole, déconnectées de leur contexte. Des questions insolubles. Et cet enfoiré de première qui réapparait avec son tas de bois qu'il dépose près de la cheminée de pierre.

Sans un regard de mon côté, Génésis s'active près de l'âtre. Le froid finit par anesthésier mes douleurs, mais j'aimerais éviter de claquer des dents en sa présence. Il arrive heureusement rapidement à faire une flambée. Etre maître d'une des plus puissante matéria de feu procure quelques avantages. Cette constatation en amène une autre. Dérangeante. Où est mon arme ? Sans elle je me sens plus nu qu'un bébé. Je me rends compte que depuis le début c'est cela qui me gêne surtout lorsque je sens qu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Il est incontestablement en position de force. Et je déteste ça.

Les flammes éclairent à présent la pièce envahie précédemment par la nuit. Elles s'élèvent avec force et crépitent. Elles lui lèchent les doigts. Amoureusement il retourne ses mains au-dessus d'elles. Leur chaleur m'attire. Je suis trop loin pour bénéficier de tous leurs bienfaits. Nos regards se croisent. A la fois si semblables et si différents. Il a l'air plus calme que tantôt. A quoi pense-t-il ? Il ne m'invite pas à prendre place à ses côtés pour venir me réchauffer, et je ne lui demanderai rien. Son attitude précédente braque ma fierté. Il attend que je courbe l'échine. Pour un peu de confort, plutôt crever !

C'est une autre question que je lui pose, en prenant soin de conserver un détachement parfait.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

─ Dans le détail, je ne sais pas encore. Mais globalement, je compte bien te faire payer ton refus de me venir en aide. »

Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre à quoi il fait allusion. C'est vrai que je l'ai plutôt rudement repoussé la dernière fois. Les traces de la dégénérescence de son corps étaient pourtant déjà nettement évidentes. Et j'avais découvert suffisamment de choses pour me douter qu'il n'était qu'une victime de plus d'un système qui se servait de nous. Un transfert des cellules de Jenova aurait peut-être pu le soigner. Mais tout était déjà si confus dans ma tête. Et le venin de ses paroles n'a fait qu'alimenter la haine qui m'habitait.

Cette haine, je l'ai toujours. Ma mère biologique n'a pas hésité à faire de moi un monstre avant même ma naissance. Celle qui s'est invitée dans mes cellules s'est accaparé mon esprit. Mon père a orchestré ma métamorphose, accélérant celle-ci par des traitements toujours plus poussés dans la douleur. L'armée a qui j'avais tout sacrifié s'est lâchement inclinée devant la Shinra lorsque celle-ci a voulu me prendre. Jenova était un leurre, mais les hommes n'ont pas été plus tendres. Qu'ai-je réellement fais lorsque ma raison a vacillé ? Quoi qu'il en soit je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir des regrets.

Sans vouloir m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je dois admettre que je me retrouve encore plus seul qu'autrefois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en éprouver de l'amertume. Genesis tombe finalement à point nommé pour évacuer ma tension. Et je cherche à le rabaisser.

« Une fois de plus tu ramènes tout à toi, dis-je en accentuant un accent de mépris que je n'éprouve pas réellement. J'aurais cru que toute cette gabegie t'aurait fait grandir. »

Il réplique en conservant ce calme trompeur annonceur de tempête.

« Vois-tu, ramener les choses à soi, c'est à la fois plus gérable et beaucoup plus agréable. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et avec toi, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir personnellement une part énorme. »

Je lis une telle malveillance au fond de ses yeux, que notre rivalité ancienne et nos adieux brutaux n'expliquent pas tout. Il a toujours eu un brin de folie, mais jamais encore je ne l'ai vu afficher un tel désir de revanche. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui l'anime vraiment, mais je me refuse à le lui demander. Je voudrais pouvoir me relever pour le défier au combat comme autrefois. Tout était tellement plus facile ainsi.

« Tu vas guérir, poursuit-il. J'y veillerai. Je veux d'abord voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Ce qu'il subsiste de ton ancienne gloire. Ensuite, j'aviserai. »

J'ai la désagréable impression de ne plus être pour lui qu'un perdreau d'élevage, relâché dans un sous-bois un jour de chasse. Il ne m'effraye pas, mais il m'inquiète.


	3. Chap 2 : Face à la vérité

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest **: _L'histoire est_ _effectivement assez sombre. Génésis est bien remonté, mais il n'a pas en face de lui n'importe quel adversaire, et se venger ne sera peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il l'imagine. Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais tacher de conserver ton intérêt. Même si jongler avec ces deux-là est épuisant ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : FACE A LA VERITE

L'aube se lève à peine, et je viens déjà d'effectuer un vol de plusieurs heures. D'un coup d'aile, je me suis rendu au village Glaçon pour dérober ce dont j'avais besoin. Effectuer mon raid de nuit m'a permis de passer totalement inaperçu. Depuis ces dernières années, je ne tiens plus à attirer l'attention sur moi. Trop de traque finit par tuer l'attrait de berner les chasseurs. Encore moins depuis que la Rivière de Vie m'a confié ce revenant encombrant. Dire que j'ai dû me bouger les fesses pour lui me dérange un peu. Mais c'était ça, ou risquer de le voir mourir de froid prématurément.

Il ne m'avait pas habitué à un tel état d'épuisement et de faiblesse. Elément finalement positif pour moi. Je sens qu'il ne va pas aimer que je lui en reparle plus tard. Mais cet amusement a des limites. Je n'ai pas l'intention non plus de lui servir de nourrice attentionnée. Vu mon objectif, ce serait contreproductif. Ou pas… Alterner la carotte et le bâton est une stratégie d'asservissement vieille comme le monde. Je serais curieux de voir comment il y résiste. Je le veux à ma botte. Mais suffisamment lucide et en bonne santé pour que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Donc j'ai décidé de me déplacer tandis qu'il dormait. Pitoyable chose recroquevillée dans l'angle du mur où je l'ai déchargé. Alors qu'il aurait suffi qu'il mette en veilleuse son putain d'orgueil, pour partager un feu qui l'aurait au moins réchauffé durant quelques heures. Dans un sens, ça me laisse toute la latitude pour le remettre en place la prochaine fois qu'il osera me faire remarquer que parfois je me comporte comme un enfant. Lequel de nous deux s'est montré le plus infantile ce soir Sephiroth?

Pour moi la nuit a été courte. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Le maigre feu n'a pas tenu plus de quatre heures. Ensuite, il a fallu veiller. Aucune bête suffisamment grosse pour nous inquiéter ne pouvait s'introduire par la fenêtre, mais ce fichu carreau brisé laissait un accès facile à un serpent des glaces, aussi dangereux à sa manière qu'un de ces grands dragons du sud. Son poison est foudroyant. Je ne connais personne qui lui ait survécu. Ces bestioles demeurent actives toute la première partie de la nuit. J'ai donc patienté jusque-là avant de m'absenter. A le regarder. Il a rapidement cédé au sommeil malgré son désir évident de ne pas partir au pays des rêves avant moi. A cette distance de ma petite flambée il devait être mort de froid. C'est bien simple, il se pelotonnait carrément sur lui-même. Roulé en boule dans mon manteau, le nez frileusement dissimulé entre ses bras repliés comme un bigorneau dans sa coquille, le corps agité d'un tremblement significatif, le grand Sephiroth n'avait pas vraiment fier allure. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à agir. Ce serait tout de même dommage qu'il retourne aussi vite, et surtout aussi bêtement dans la Rivière de Vie.

Il a beau être fort, il ne survivra pas longtemps à un tel froid dans de telles conditions. Sans compter que nous n'avions aussi rien à manger. Partir chasser ne m'a pas paru approprié. Cela aurait été le laisser seul derrière moi une partie de la journée. Je ne redoute pas qu'il me fausse compagnie. Dans son état, il n'irait pas bien loin, et il n'est pas suffisamment idiot pour se priver de la protection que je lui apporte. Seulement même si ces montagnes sont peu fréquentées, on n'est jamais à l'abri de la curiosité malencontreuse d'un touriste égaré. J'imagine sa tête en reconnaissant le porte épée de la Calamité des Cieux. Et puis dans un univers aussi aride, cette solution était trop aléatoire. Je pouvais cheminer des heures sans rencontrer la moindre proie. Il fallait également que je lui rapporte des vêtements.

La besace volée que je porte sur l'épaule est bien remplie. Je lui ramène également autre chose. Une surprise. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue qui j'en suis sûr va le décomposer. Il est très fort pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais je doute qu'il s'attende à la lecture que j'ai décidé de lui soumettre.

La cabane se trouve à la limite du vaste glacier qui dévale de la montagne et de la plaine blanche désertique tout juste marquée par le vallonnement de douces collines éternellement ensevelies. L'aube auréole de reflets violines les sommets enneigés. Pas un souffle de vent. J'aime l'image de ce paysage silencieux baigné par une lumière si éphémère qu'il faut savoir la saisir au bon moment. Une merveille de la nature qui ne s'offre qu'aux lève-tôt, ou au voyageur égaré transi froid après une nuit passée dehors .Quel cadre grandiose pour mourir. Je maintiens mon vol en suspension pour profiter de ces quelques instants sous un angle qui n'appartient qu'à moi seul. Grand oiseau rouge à l'aile noire, je sais que je suis repérable à des kilomètres dans ce désert blanc. Mais mis à part les rares prédateurs des glaces et leurs proies invisibles, quel chasseur serait assez sot pour s'aventurer dans ce lieu hostile de si grand matin, alors que la nuit masque encore les dangers enfouis sous la glace et que le thermomètre est toujours nettement au-dessous du zéro.

L'ombre d'un mouvement à travers la fenêtre étroite m'apprend qu'il est réveillé. Je me pose pour le rejoindre. J'ai beau pousser la porte sans faire de bruit, il ne se laisse pas surprendre. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il m'attend. Il faisait vraisemblablement les cents pas pour se réchauffer, mais maintenant que je suis là il conserve une immobilité trompeuse. Ses mains dissimulées sous son menton rassemblent frileusement autour de lui les pans du seul vêtement qu'il porte. Je les imagine sans mal serrées l'une contre l'autre avec rage. Sa situation doit commencer à singulièrement lui peser. Son impuissance surtout. Il n'y a qu'à voir le regard réfrigérant qu'il me retourne. Mais c'est qu'il serait presque menaçant… Ce détail m'amuse. Sans arme, comment compte-t-il faire pour s'opposer à moi ? Je me demande où est Masamune ? Voilà un élément qui participe certainement à sa confusion. Bien droit sous ma cape il parvient néanmoins à conserver un air hautain parfaitement détestable. Ses chevilles et ses pieds nus m'arrachent à point nommé un sourire de moquerie. Je note que ses orteils et ses talons rougis prennent de vilaines boursouflures. Sans compassion, je constate qu'il va devoir soigner de méchantes engelures. Nous avons été habitués à bien pire durant les années de guerre, mais jamais l'un d'entre nous n'a dû y faire face sous le regard de l'autre. Entre nous existait une sorte de fierté à ne pas exposer la gravité de nos blessures. Ou bien était-ce la crainte de révéler une vulnérabilité ? Quoiqu'il en soit, seul Angeal a eu accès à la liste de nos plaies et de nos bosses, certainement plus nombreuses que nous ne les imaginons mutuellement.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il a tout de même un peu perdu de sa superbe. Il me toise avec suffisance, mais sa réaction tient plus de la ligne de défense que de l'arsenal prêt à annihiler l'ennemi. Le tigre superbe à céder la place à un chat qui feule et qui n'a plus que ses griffes pour affronter le danger. Et bien que j'ai la certitude que les griffes qu'il sort sont loin d'être limées, le chat lui, à cet instant précis, malgré, ou peut-être à cause de la fascination que suscite sa beauté sauvage, me fait l'effet d'un minou tout mouillé. Tout un poème. J'ai presque envie de lui en écrire une ode qui le poursuivra le reste de sa vie. Idée trop plaisante pour que je me fâche. J'ai mieux à faire. La colère est mauvaise conseillère, et je connais d'autres moyens de l'atteindre. Son foutu orgueil en est un, et j'ouvre ma besace pour jeter à ses pieds le tas de vêtements et les bottes que je lui destine.

Si ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant à leur vue, il les ramasse sans un mot avant de s'éloigner dans un coin de la pièce pour se vêtir. Sa pudeur m'a toujours beaucoup diverti, et comme autrefois je me contente de m'adosser contre un pan de mur pour l'observer sans détourner les yeux. Mis à part lorsque les entraînements ou la rudesse des combats nous amenaient en commun sous la douche, il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec sa nudité. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi. Est-ce le fait que la vie nous ait séparés et que j'ai pris un peu de recul, mais je m'aperçois que je n'ai jamais cherché à le comprendre en fait. Il devrait plutôt être fier d'exhiber un corps pareil. Ce serait même un excellent argument à opposer à ma décrépitude actuelle. Mais il s'habille en ayant soin d'exposer le moins possible de centimètre carré de peau, et bizarrement je retiens mon ironie. Lorsqu'il se retourne, je réprime pourtant difficilement un gloussement de satisfaction. Cette retenue condescendante ne fait que le hérisser davantage.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus ridicule ? »

Le son de sa voix figerait un régiment indiscipliné. Mais je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre et je persifle.

« J'ai bien cherché, mais de nuit ce n'est pas toujours facile. »

En fait, j'ai sciemment éliminé tout ce qui me tombait sous la main apte à le rapprocher de l'image du soldat qu'il a toujours été. Par jeu, et par envie de lui déplaire. Plus que pour le protéger. Tant que je serais à ses côtés, il n'aura rien à craindre d'une reconnaissance éventuelle. J'enfonce le clou avec délectation.

« Tu devrais me remercier. Personne ne s'attendra à découvrir ton fantôme sous ce genre de vêtements civils.

─ Vêtement « civils » ? répète-t-il alors que ses yeux de chat en colère s'étrécissent encore plus étroitement.

Je m'amuse à le lui confirmer, comme s'il n'était qu'un cadet faisant ses classes.

« Pour « eux », c'étaient des vêtements civils. Et puis ça te donne un petit côté excentrique qui te va très bien.

─ Et tu penses vraiment que je vais passer inaperçu comme ça ? » me retourne-t-il avec suffisance, comme si cet élément devait me plonger le nez dans une indiscutable stupidité, tout en refusant de tomber dans le piège de ma provocation.

Je m'empresse aussitôt de le rassurer sur le peu d'importance de ce paramètre.

« Là où j'ai décidé de t'emmener, je doute que tu fasses les gorges chaudes du voisinage. »

Il ne réplique pas, mais je sais que j'ai touché sa curiosité. Avec un peu de chance, son inquiétude aussi peut-être. Durant quelques secondes nous nous contentons de nous affronter du regard. Le mien comporte une raillerie qui renforce la fureur du sien. Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main.

Je suis arrivé au village alors que celui-ci était en plein préparatif pour la fête des Terres Blanches. Un évènement qui n'a lieu qu'une fois tous les cinq ans, et qui réquisitionne les bonnes volontés de tous les habitants. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Trouver un costume n'a pas été bien difficile. En dégoter un à sa taille par contre a été plus compliqué. Mais je suis heureux du résultat. J'ai mis la main sur la reconstitution de la tenue traditionnelle d'un homme des Glaces, représentant d'une peuplade primitive aujourd'hui disparue. Entièrement blancs, ses vêtements sont issus exclusivement de la faune locale. Des sortes de braies en peau de phoques laineux, retenues par une triple ceinture en cuir incrustée de petits ossements, s'ajustent au-dessous des genoux dans des bottes de fourrure, dont les semelles sont suffisamment larges pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige. Une lourde casaque elle aussi en cuir protège le haut du corps, sur laquelle retombe une cape en plumes de grands tétras des Montagnes. Sa doublure en duvet d'hirondelles des Mers en fait l'un des équipements les plus chauds du continent. Fermée par une fibule en os poli représentant une tête de loup aux crocs recourbés elle vaut à elle seule une fortune. Une toque et des gants également en fourrure complète cet accoutrement d'un autre âge.

J'ai beau m'amuser de l'image peu conventionnelle qu'il renvoie, je déchante légèrement sur l'effet escompté. Finalement cette tenue ne lui donne pas du tout l'air grotesque. Et en plus, il la porte comme un prince. Ça m'agace énormément de le reconnaître, mais je dois admettre qu'il possède une telle prestance naturelle, que même déguisé en chocobo il parviendrait encore à susciter un certain respect. L'argent de sa longue chevelure se marie admirablement bien avec tout ce blanc, d'où le léger hâle de son visage ressort presque doré. Son regard à la couleur si semblable au mien en acquière même davantage d'impérieuse réserve, comme s'il déniait à quiconque le droit de l'approcher autrement que par inadvertance. Du temps de notre amitié, il était capable de demeurer des semaines sans m'adresser un signe de vie. Angeal lui-même n'est jamais parvenu à obtenir de lui autre chose qu'un semblant d'intérêt pour la vie sociale. Si ses obligations de général ne l'avait pas obligé à participer à quelques mondanités, il aurait passé le plus clair de son temps terré je ne sais où. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait se complaire dans une telle solitude. Et pourtant, il avait le monde à ses pieds.

Durant quelques secondes encore nos regards se défient. Au milieu de ce blanc la dureté du sien sonne étrangement faux, et je dois discrètement me pincer pour échapper à la fascination de ses iris de félin. Il dégage un magnétisme à damner un saint, et il n'en a même pas conscience. A cet échange silencieux, il cède pourtant le premier. Sans doute convaincu qu'il n'est pas en position de force. Il a toujours su se retirer au bon moment pour sauvegarder sa dignité lorsqu'il s'y voyait obligé. Il refuse à présent de m'accorder son attention, préférant observer le ciel à travers la fenêtre étroite. Pour qui me prends-tu Sephiroth ? Je ne vais pas te lâcher aussi facilement. Encore moi t'accorder un temps mort qui te permettrait de recomposer ton personnage dédaigneux à la force silencieuse. Nous allons maintenant passer à la phase numéro deux.

Sans un mot je jette le paquet de journaux à ses pieds. Ceux-ci s'éparpillent suffisamment pour révéler quelques photos de la une qui ne peuvent pas le laisser de marbre. Son visage y apparait régulièrement. Or du temps de sa gloire militaire il veillait à confisquer la diffusion de son image. Malgré cette irritante indifférence qui le caractérise, je le vois se baisser pour en ramasser un. Je jubile. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir. C'est celui qui relate l'incendie de Nibeleim. Après coup naturellement. Une fois que la Calamité des Cieux ait été détruite. Car lors de ses actions en directe la Shinra s'ingéniait à effacer les traces de son passage. Tout y est. Comment un estimé et glorieux général s'est transformé en pyromane assassin, avant de se vendre à un ennemi du nom de Jénova pour satisfaire son ambition et sa mégalomanie sans borne, puis de sombrer dans une incoercible rage de destruction lorsque les nouveaux héros ont osé s'opposer à son projet d'asservissement totalitaire. Il fallait bien inventer une histoire pour satisfaire le petit peuple. Ce qui restait de la Shinra et Reeve n'avaient pas envie de donner des explications à n'en plus finir. Je me chargerais volontiers de rectifier les détails plus tard. Mais pour le moment je profite de sa première approche d'une période dont il ne semble garder aucun souvenir précis.

En découvrant les forfais dont on l'accable je le vois progressivement blêmir. Il a beau avoir été entraîné à encaisser les chocs, une telle brochette d'événements ça vous scie les pattes d'un homme. Même relatés par la presse à scandale. J'aimerais assez qu'il s'effondre. Mais c'est trop en demander. Sans dire un mot il lâche le premier journal pour en ramasser un second, puis un troisième, un quatrième, et enfin toute la pile y passe. Il lit rapidement, se contentant parfois de déchiffrer les titres en gras ou d'examiner une photographie. Sa mâchoire se contracte plusieurs fois, et je suis certain d'avoir aperçu ses doigts trembler. Mais de quoi ? De colère ? De surprise ? De dégoût ? De regrets ? De honte ? Ou bien est-ce du dépit ? Une sorte de rage froide de ne pas avoir gagné ? Au-delà de la haine que j'ai pu ressentir face à son refus, le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre m'a toujours fortement intrigué. Au début je n'ai voulu y voir qu'une fin de non-recevoir insultante de sa soi-disant supériorité. Mais même si à ce moment-là il était tout de même déjà un peu secoué, il conservait encore les traits généraux de sa personnalité. Et il était bien prêt de renier l'humanité. Alors dis-moi Sephiroth, quel est le monstre sournois qui se cache en toi ?

« Ce sont des mensonges. »

Sa constatation lapidaire me ramène au présent. Comme s'il voulait mettre fin à une mauvaise plaisanterie, il me tourne le dos. Je m'approche de quelques pas.

« Pas tout à fait. Tu t'es bien comporté comme le pire des psychopathes au nom de Jénova. Le nombre de tes victimes est impressionnant et le sang que tu as sur les mains n'a rien à voir avec celui d'une guerre. Pour le météore je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as effectivement failli pulvériser cette planète en l'invoquant. Et j'ai le regret de te le dire, mais la narration de ta chute est exacte. Tu t'es fait rétamer par l'insecte que j'ai vu te coller aux basques une ou deux fois auparavant. »

Brutalement il se retourne pour me foudroyer d'un regard glacial. Je savais que ce dernier élément lui déplairait. Mais je ravale mon sourire. Je n'ai pas encore terminé mon travail de sape. Méthodiquement je le mets en face d'une vérité dérangeante.

« Tu es devenu le prototype de l'ennemi public numéro un, et tu le resteras à mon avis encore longtemps. En fait j'ai bien peur que tu symbolises définitivement le mal incarné. Tes exploits précédents sont lettres mortes. S'il savait que tu es revenu le plus paisible des paysans se changerait en chasseur de tête. Personne n'accordera jamais foi en ta soi-disant amnésie. Que quelqu'un d'autre que moi se doute de ton retour, et tu seras traqué comme le pire des nuisibles. Et je ne te parle même pas des joyeusetés qu'ils désireront te faire subir avant de te tuer. L'âme humaine a parfois une définition de la justice très noire. »

L'énumération de mon catalogue ne semble pas l'atteindre. En surface tout au moins. Je le connais tout de même suffisamment pour savoir qu'il accordait une certaine importance à sa réputation de soldat intègre et dépourvu de cruauté gratuite du temps de sa splendeur. Si j'ai bien en face de moi le Sephiroth d'autrefois, ce retournement de situation doit le faire souffrir un minima. Mais à son habitude il ne montre rien. Il me toise même avec un brin de défi arrogant pour me demander.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

─ Payer tes crimes peut-être. »

Ma réponse du tac au tac m'apparait tout à coup bancale. Cette évidence est loin d'en être une. La Rivière de Vie possède ses propres règles pour réguler le mal que les hommes ont accompli durant leur existence. Sans avoir fait aussi fort que lui, d'autres monstres à la perversité sanguinaire ont parsemé le passé. Et à ma connaissance, aucun n'est jamais revenu pour expurger ses crimes. Que fait-il réellement ici ? Cette énigme me chiffonne. J'ai décidé de lui en faire baver, mais j'aimerais tout de même bien résoudre ce mystère. Il m'irrite. J'ai l'impression qu'on lui donne une chance qui m'a toujours été refusé. Cette pensée me braque de nouveau contre lui et c'est avec une méchanceté qui se veut blessante que je poursuivis.

« Pauvre Séphiroth. Si célèbre et si détesté. Tu ne vaux même plus la corde pour te pendre. Et incapable de te défendre en plus.

─ Tu crois vraiment que je suis devenu aussi inoffensif ?

─ La preuve,… »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en rajouter dans la raillerie, que son crochet du droit vient me rappeler au bon souvenir de sa force physique. Il a beau être fatigué, il conserve néanmoins des réflexes rapides excellents. Ma joue en témoigne. Il m'aurait presque cassé une dent le salaud. Un point pour lui. Je crache un jet de salive sanglante en me massant la mâchoire. Impassible, il me guette. Je ne lui offrirai pas le plaisir de perdre mon sang-froid. Je me contente de constater en retournant m'adosser contre le mur du fond.

« Toujours aussi chaleureux et direct. »

Tel un animal méfiant il m'observe un moment, puis devant mon manque évident d'envie de poursuivre dans cette voie, il retourne s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Le front incliné vers le sol, il refuse à nouveau de me regarder. Il m'ignore délibérément. Cet incident douche quelque peu mon euphorie. Un témoin extérieur dirait que nous boudons. Si je veux être franc, c'est bien un peu le cas. D'un autre côté, qu'il réagisse de cette façon prouve son impuissance. Sa désorientation aussi. Voilà deux éléments qui me confortent dans ma supériorité, et je retourne à l'extérieur en fredonnant.

Dehors, le jour inonde à présent la plaine de sa lumière crue. Le ciel est sans nuage et le soleil a un peu réchauffé l'atmosphère. Suffisamment pour que nous puissions enfin reprendre notre route. Avec un peu de chance, dès ce soir il dormira dans la prison que j'ai décidé de lui offrir. Et le véritable jeu pourra alors commencer.


	4. Chap 3 : Une fuite éprouvante

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : UNE FUITE EPROUVANTE

Voilà une semaine que je végète sous la coupe de Génésis. J'oscille entre l'indifférence la plus parfaite et une rage rentrée qui me donne envie de pulvériser la glace autour de moi de mes poings. Si je ne savais pas que cet exercice est voué à l'échec, il y a longtemps que j'aurais laissé se transformer ma haine en tentative pour m'extraire de cette prison. Mais sans la puissance de Masamune ou d'une matéria adéquate, je ne ferais que m'y briser les mains.

L'endroit où je me trouve rendrait dépressif le montagnard le plus aguerri. C'est une grotte. Ou plutôt une excavation profonde creusée dans la glace à l'intérieur du glacier. Là où la langue épaisse de celui-ci lèche la roche dure de la montagne, jusqu'à se glisser sous ses arêtes dont j'aperçois la masse sombre à intervalles irréguliers au-dessus de moi. Aucune lumière directe, mais l'éclairage redirigé d'une galerie à ciel ouvert, qui perce à travers les parois translucides. Je baigne dans une pénombre qui oscille entre le bleuté et le gris selon l'heure de la journée. Je demeure privé du moindre accès à l'extérieur, et ma vue se limite à ces murs de glace que domine une longue veine de roche que le gel rend noir. Il fait frais, mais la température constante de ce lieu m'évite l'atmosphère polaire qui sévit au dehors. Pour m'isoler du froid je dispose de quelques planches de bois recouvertes d'une mince couche de paille qu'il a été chercher je ne sais où. Les vêtements qu'il m'a fourni prouvent leur utilité, et je lui en veux moins de son choix. Mais ce trou circulaire dont le seul accès se situe en hauteur va finir par me rendre fou.

Comment ose-t-il me maintenir ici dans de telles conditions ? Que veut-il à la fin ? Se venger ? Alors pourquoi ne me livre-t-il tout simplement pas à la justice des hommes ? Si ce que j'ai pu lire sur mon odyssée meurtrière et ce qu'il m'a raconté sont vrais, ce geste lui donnerait une occasion unique de se racheter. Mais il se contente de me séquestrer comme un animal. Sans autre explication que celle de son sourire narquois lorsqu'il vient me donner à manger ou qu'il persifle en essayant d'engager la conversation. La plupart du temps je l'ignore et conserve le silence. Ça a le don de l'irriter au plus au point et celui de me détendre. Heureux compromis qui tombe à point nommé pour évacuer mon stress et mon principal problème du moment. Oh ! comme l'idée de m'effondrer et de devoir m'incliner devant lui me pèse.

Je me démène pour lui cacher ce qui me mine, mais je me doute que je ne pourrai pas éternellement le leurrer. A-t-il seulement idée de ce qu'il me fait subir ? Dans un sens il vaut peut-être mieux pas. Ce serait lui accorder trop de liberté pour me brimer davantage. Personne n'a jamais véritablement su ce que je vivais aux mains d'Hojo. Même ses laborantins les plus proches ne partageaient pas tous ses ignobles travaux. Leur curiosité s'arrêtait devant la porte en fer blindée derrière laquelle se trouvaient ses quartiers secrets. J'étais un des rares privilégiés à la franchir.

La grotte où il me séquestre est haute et suffisamment large pour que je puisse effectuer une dizaine d'enjambées pour me rendre d'une paroi à l'autre. De quoi me sentir à l'aise. Mais sa forme circulaire et le fait que sa seule ouverture soit au sommet d'une sorte de grand entonnoir voûté, inatteignable sans aile d'oiseau, me rappellent de trop mauvais souvenirs. A force de me voir confiné au sein des tubes à essai géants dont je ne suis jamais parvenu à m'extraire seul, j'ai fini par devenir claustrophobe. Un élément de plus qui permettait à Hojo de me manipuler à sa guise sur la fin. J'étais prêt à accepter tous les tests qu'il imaginait et à supporter la douleur consécutive à n'importe quelle injection, pourvu qu'il évite de me plonger vivant dans un des bains si particuliers d'une de ces prisons de verre, où j'avais l'impression de me noyer à chaque fois. Peine perdu la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à limiter mes mouvements et à me contraindre de la sorte. Mais malgré la panique qui m'envahissait peu à peu, j'ai toujours réussi à ne jamais craquer en présence de ce fou.

Ce n'est pas pour offrir aujourd'hui ce spectacle à cet oiseau bizarre. Je dois me contrôler. J'y arrive encore, mais s'il me maintient trop longtemps dans cet univers clos, je vais finir par me cogner la tête contre les murs.

Il faut que je m'échappe. Hier j'ai réussi à lui subtiliser une petite tige filetée qu'il conservait au fond de ses poches. Du temps de la guerre contre Wutei, un de mes hommes s'était révélé être une redoutable pique-pocket. Lorsque je l'ai découvert je lui ai laissé la vie à la condition qu'il exerce ses talents ailleurs que dans l'armée, et qu'il m'apprenne un ou deux de ses tours. Caprice qui vient de prouver son utilité aujourd'hui.

J'ai creusé une partie de la journée avec cet outil de fortune jusqu'à me mettre les doigts en sang. J'ai choisi un pan de glace aux aspérités irrégulières pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon travail, et j'ai pris soin de me placer à l'opposé de ce chantier quand il m'a rendu visite. Mais en amorçant mon ascension la désillusion a été rapide. Escalader une paroi pratiquement verticale est déjà difficile, mais continuer à creuser pour progresser dans un plafond en forme de dôme inversé devient quasiment impossible. Le gel ne me fournit plus aucune prise, je n'ai rien pour m'assurer, et je dérape plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir douloureusement le dos sur le sol. Après cinq tentatives il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Je n'y arriverai jamais comme ça.

Dépité je retourne m'asseoir sur les planches qui me servent de lit. J'espérais tant parvenir à un résultat. Les obstacles de ma vie antérieure ne me paraissaient pas aussi insurmontables, et je finis par me prendre la tête entre les mains. Est-ce moi qui ai régressé jusqu'à perdre ma panoplie de capacités de survie ? Est-ce un tour de la Rivière de Vie qui me prive délibérément de mes atouts d'hier ? Me pointe-t-elle par là que j'accordais trop d'importance à l'aide de Masamune et aux autres pouvoirs que je tirais directement de la mako ? Qu'elle me laisse seulement la possibilité d'affronter Génésis dans un rapport purement physique, et je saurai lui prouver qu'elle se trompe. Mais tant qu'il dispose de ses armes je reste à sa merci.

J'ai beau rager contre mon impuissance et l'iniquité de ce déséquilibre entre nous, j'en arrive à croire que le cœur de notre planète essaie véritablement de me transmettre un message à travers cette épreuve. Que dois-je comprendre ? Qu'attend-t-on de moi ? Je n'ai rien d'un philosophe et pourtant j'en arrive à ce constat amer. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est obéir, tuer, décider de la stratégie d'une attaque, tuer, me taire, et tuer encore. Finalement, que ce soit par mes actes héroïques ou mes agissements criminels, le résultat ne change peut-être pas grand-chose à la valeur profonde de celui-ci. Juste la façon dont il sera perçu par la multitude d'une humanité aveugle. L'adulation et le rejet sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. Tout dépend de quel côté elle tombe lorsque vous subissez le regard des autres.

Un grondement sourd me tire soudain de mes réflexions désabusées. Autour de moi un frémissement léger se fait sentir. Un peu de givre se détache des parois tel un lourd voile de poussière remuée, tandis qu'une lézarde mince s'ouvre dans le sol. Je devine immédiatement de quoi il s'agit et je me raidis. Les montagnes du continent Nord dissimulent sous leur tapis de neige de nombreux volcans. La plupart sont en sommeil, mais pas tous. Et celui qui a décidé de se manifester aujourd'hui semble particulièrement proche.

Une nouvelle secousse, plus violente, m'incite à me redresser vivement. Autour de moi la glace s'effrite en morceaux plus gros. Ma solitude et le danger qui se précise bousculent quelque peu ma carapace, et je regarde autour de moi sans dissimuler mon appréhension. Je suis piégé comme un rat. Et cet abruti de Génésis m'a averti ce matin qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Même s'il s'aperçoit de loin des caprices de Mère Nature, le temps qu'il revienne ne me laisse que peu d'espoir. Pour une fois que sa présence serait requise. C'est à croire que l'âme de cette planète a décidé de me donner du fil à retordre… ou un coup de main déguisé. Cette dernière pensée m'arrache un sourire d'ironie. Avant de sombrer sous le joug de Jénova ce genre de superstition pour esprit simplet ne m'aurait jamais effleuré. La Rivière de Vie n'est pas censée se manifester autrement qu'à travers notre mort. Mais ne suis-je pas déjà mort justement ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cette idée dérangeante, qu'un nouveau grondement ébranle ma prison durant d'interminables secondes. Déséquilibré, je ne dois de rester debout qu'à la présence du mur derrière moi. Cette fois-ci, c'est un véritable tremblement de terre. Sa force secoue les parois de la grotte comme celle d'un fragile récipient de verre. Plusieurs plaques de glace se décrochent pour se fracasser en morceaux épars et tranchants autour de moi. Malmenée, une partie du dôme menace de s'effondrer directement à mes pieds. Avec effroi je calcule l'angle de la chute. Je n'ai aucun endroit où me réfugier. Rapidement je louvoie d'un bord à l'autre en tentant d'anticiper les points d'impacts. Je vacille souvent, et sans mon entraînement précédent, je ne parviendrais jamais à conserver mon équilibre.

Lorsque le silence revient, je réalise ma chance. Ma prison est à présent encombrée de pains de glace dont certains font presque ma taille. C'est la première fois que je dois résister à un tel cataclysme sans la protection d'un bouclier d'énergie, et je retrouve un peu confiance en mes capacités purement physiques. Je suis couvert de givre, mais je ne suis pas blessé. Les vêtements que je porte m'ont protégé. Un point pour toi Génésis. Quoique j'ignore si tu l'apprécieras.

Je me retourne pour constater les dégâts et le spectacle que je découvre me fige un instant dans une sorte de joie incrédule. Une faille suffisamment large pour que je m'y faufile s'est ouverte dans la paroi du glacier. Reste à savoir si elle est assez profonde pour me mener quelque part. Ma décision est rapide. La dernière explosion qui accompagnait le tremblement de terre a été si forte qu'elle a dû s'entendre dans toute la région. Génésis va surement revenir. Je n'aurai sans doute pas d'autre possibilité de m'enfuir. Sans souci du danger je m'engouffre dans le passage. La glace demeure instable et elle peut s'effondrer à tout moment. Je n'en ai cure. Je préfère mourir encore, plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans ce piège infernal. Mais c'est oublier un peu vite mon souci claustrophobe. Les murs autour de moi paraissent se resserrer et ma respiration s'accélère dangereusement. Si je reste coincé là-dedans, je vais hurler. C'est couru d'avance.

M'exhortant au calme, je ferme les yeux pour respirer lentement durant quelques secondes. Lorsque je les rouvre, je remarque que la faille où je progresse s'élargit quelques mètres plus loin. Repris par l'espoir, j'avance rapidement jusqu'au bout du passage. Il donne sur une sorte de couloir large et haut, creusé par les eaux souterraines du glacier. Un mince filet liquide se dirige droit vers l'est. Je décide de le suivre. C'est un chemin très aléatoire qui ne me mènera pas forcément vers une sortie assez large pour que je puisse m'y glisser. Mais je ne retournerai pas en arrière.

Je n'ai qu'une crainte. Que le volcan n'ébranle à nouveau tout mon environnement. Sa voix grondeuse semble heureusement s'être rendormie et je me hâte. Je progresse ainsi durant quelques minutes dans un labyrinthe de glace sans lâcher des yeux le mince ruisselet. Cette cathédrale de cristal a beau m'offrir une voûte deux fois plus haute que celle de ma prison, je sens l'oppression coutumière me saisir à nouveau. La chance semble pourtant bien être de mon côté. Un rayon de soleil apparaît à point nommé à un détour pour distraire mon angoisse. Sans réfléchir je m'élance en courant vers ce qui ressemble à une issue. Si je croyais à quelque chose, je le prierais à ce moment précis pour que la sortie dont je n'aperçois encore d'une partie soit suffisamment grande.

Elle l'est !

Je m'échappe par une large excavation donnant à l'air libre, heureux de retrouver la couleur du ciel bleu et la blancheur du tapis de neige au-dehors. Mais mon euphorie est de courte durée. Si je ne veux pas retomber entre les griffes de Génésis je dois rapidement trouver une cachette. Ces vêtements blancs vont me permettre d'en chercher une en progressant à découvert avec un minimum de discrétion. Néanmoins je me méfie. Je connais sa vue d'aigle. En plus en hauteur, il bénéfice d'un point de vue redoutable. Maintenant que je lui ai échappé, je ne veux pas retenter le diable. Je ne me déplacerai sur la plaine immaculée que la nuit. J'ignore encore où je me rendrai mais il me faut déjà quitter ces sommets. Ensuite trouver une arme et d'autres vêtements. Je réfléchis en m'avançant sur la langue glacière, et je m'aperçois que mon costume mimétique ne sera pas suffisant. Je laisse de magnifiques empruntes derrière moi dans la neige fraiche. Rapidement je me rapproche de la montagne. Sa roche est truffée de grottes, dont les galeries s'entrecroisent à n'en plus finir. Jamais il ne me retrouvera là-dedans. L'ennui, c'est que je vais avoir du mal à m'enfoncer très loin en conservant la tête froide. Maudit Hojo et maudites expérience, qui viennent si lamentablement me pénaliser aujourd'hui !

Je réussi enfin à me dissimuler en plongeant dans une anfractuosité de roche qui semble s'enfoncer en direction de la lointaine civilisation. J'ai effacé mes traces et je progresse un long moment à l'abri de ce dédalle de pierres. Ce couloir demeure parallèle à la croute extérieure du glacier. Régulièrement je vois le ciel et cela suffit à calmer mon angoisse.

En fin de matinée, une ombre attire mon attention. Lorsque je lève les yeux, je distingue parfaitement un grand oiseau rouge qui déploie son unique aile noire. Là où je me trouve il ne peut pas m'apercevoir, et je le vois survoler le terrain en larges cercles concentriques durant un moment. Ce n'est qu'une petite revanche, mais personnellement, j'exulte. Soudain il s'engouffre dans l'une des ouvertures qui trouent cette paroi comme un gruyère géant. Il ignore mon petit souci de claustrophobie, donc logiquement il va penser que je vais m'enfoncer au plus profond de la montagne pour le semer au cœur de ses multiples chemins. C'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir m'éloigner encore un peu de cette façon, et une fois la nuit tombée, je fille sur la plaine en espérant rallier la civilisation d'ici l'aurore.

Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin et mon estomac commence à réclamer. Voilà plusieurs heures que je marche sur ce sentier de caillasses ardu. J'ai dû contourner ou escalader un nombre incalculable de rochers mais je fais abstraction de ma fatigue. La nuit tombe et il ne m'a toujours pas retrouvé. Bientôt je vais pouvoir m'affranchir de la discrétion que m'offre cette paroi rocheuse. J'arrive d'ailleurs au bout du chemin qu'elle m'a tracé. Devant moi, la plaine déploie son immensité déserte à perte de vue. Je vais devoir louvoyer en cachant ma présence aux creux des valons. Une main posée contre la roche froide, j'attends que le soleil soit totalement couché avant de tenter ma chance.

Soudain un bruit aussi discret qu'inquiétant attire mon attention. C'est un feulement, suffisamment proche pour que je prenne conscience de ma vulnérabilité. Comment ai-je pu minimiser ainsi le danger que représentent les prédateurs ? J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma fuite et le désir d'échapper à Génésis que j'ai négligé de me trouver une arme. Le plus lentement possible je me retourne. La galerie que j'ai suivie donne sur une grotte secondaire d'où émane cette fois-ci un grondement clairement menaçant. Je me fige. En face de moi un mouvement me permet de déceler mon ennemi. C'est un tigre des neiges. Il est énorme. Seule une faille béante au fond de laquelle coule une sorte de boue noirâtre le sépare de la plateforme où je me tiens. Ses yeux jaunes luisent comme deux braises flamboyantes dans la pénombre et je j'entrevois les quatre longues canines recourbées qui sortent de sa gueule.

Si je ne trouve pas rapidement une arme pour me défendre, je vais finir en gibier de choix. Je regarde autour de moi, mais mis à part des pierres qui lui feront l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique, je ne découvre rien. Devant moi, l'animal se ramasse, prêt à bondir. Pour lui, la fracture rocheuse ne représente qu'un mince obstacle qu'il va aisément franchir. A cet instant précis, je comprends ce que les soldats ordinaires sur lesquels je fondais durant la bataille devaient ressentir. Et c'est une expérience très désagréable. L'animal déploie soudain son corps d'une détente puissante, et je comprends instantanément que mon salut réside dans le trou qui s'ouvre à mes pieds. J'ignore ce qu'il contient exactement, mais alors que le fauve m'arrive dessus avec une précision remarquable, je plonge par réflexe pour me laisser tomber dans la boue noire. L'atterrissage est amorti par la viscosité d'un flot aussi salissant que malodorant, et je m'enfonce jusqu'aux épaules dans une sorte de flux lent, qui charrie une terre visqueuse et tiède, sans doute alimentée par le précédent réveil du volcan.

Au-dessus de moi le tigre à un rugissement de dépit qui résonne dans toute la montagne. Agacé de tourner en rond pour rien, il repart. Je ne me sens pas soulagé pour autant. Le centre de ce ruisseau m'aspire insidieusement, et je dois lutter de toutes mes forces pour m'en éloigner. Sur ma droite la faille s'élargit jusqu'à laisser surgir une vaste plaque de roche plate mais mon corps est si glissant que je ne parviens pas à m'extraire de ce piège. Mes doigts s'accrochent avec désespoir à ce rebord. Je barbotte dans cette terre sale et collante avec la conviction que je ne m'en sortirai pas. Si je demeure au bord je conserverai pied, mais incapable de me hisser et obliger de constamment lutter pour ne pas glisser, je sais que je vais finir par déclarer forfait par épuisement. Seule la colère me donne un surcroît de force et je m'accroche. Colère contre le sort, colère contre les caprices de la Rivière de Vie, colère contre moi-même. Finir de cette façon est vraiment pathétique.

« Un petit coup de main peut-être ? »

Une paire de bottes que je connais trop se dessine soudain devant mes yeux. Pourquoi suis-je étonné ? S'il y en avait un capable d'interpréter le rugissement de déception du tigre c'était bien lui. Après un bon départ, je cumule maintenant la malchance. Quoique dans ma situation… Ce qui me vexe le plus, c'est que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je m'attends à ce qu'il affiche sa supériorité moqueuse et je me crispe. Par automatisme mon regard remonte avec dureté le long de sa silhouette pour défier le sien. Ce que j'y lis me déconcerte. Là où je redoutais de l'ironie mesquine je ne vois que de la colère. Mais mon instant d'immobilité totale me dessert et mon corps s'enfonce un peu plus dans le flot visqueux. Il pose un genou à terre et sa main se tend aussitôt vers moi.

« Sephiroth ! »

C'est un ordre, mais son ton sec sonne étrangement, comme s'il ressentait une véritable inquiétude pour moi. C'est inattendu et je doute presque de ma perception. J'hésite encore. Si j'accepte son aide j'aurais une dette envers lui.

La boue qui s'insinue à la commissure de mes lèvres décide pour moi. Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon. Ma main se tend à son tour et je sens immédiatement ses doigts se refermer sur les miens. Ce changement de position m'enfonce un peu plus dans la boue et la terre fluide frôle mes narines. Durant quelques secondes je me débats en vain. Sa poigne solide arrive heureusement à me tirer hors de danger. Je m'agrippe comme je le peux et je parviens enfin à poser un pied sur le bord. Il ne me relâche que lorsque je suis debout, m'envoyant valser pour l'occasion contre la muraille derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourne, ses yeux n'ont rien perdu de leur fureur.

« Idiot ! »

La gifle qu'il m'assène projette ma tête contre la muraille ou je finis de m'assommer à moitié. Epuisé d'avoir dû tant bataillé pour conserver le visage hors de la boue, mes jambes flagellent et je m'écroule devant lui. Ma joue est en feu. Si j'en avais la force je le tuerais pour ce geste. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à lui opposer que ma dignité. Je me redresse tant bien que mal pour lui faire face. Il est hors de question que je m'avoue aussi facilement vaincu. Il n'aura pas ma réédition. Il me jette un regard de pur dégoût en fronçant le nez à l'odeur que je dégage. Je le comprends.

« Tu es répugnant, m'assène-t-il avec mépris, sans que j'arrive à déterminer s'il fait référence à ma saleté présente ou à l'intégralité de ma personne. Cette fois-ci ne compte pas que je te porte. Tu vas devoir marcher. Droit vers l'Est. »

Son bras tendu me désigne une ouverture donnant directement sur la plaine un peu plus loin. Malgré ma situation précaire je ne peux m'empêcher de le provoquer.

« Et si je refuse ?

─ Si tu refuses, je t'y obligerai. A coup de pieds s'il le faut. »

Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, et moi je suis trop groggy pour lui opposer plus que ce verni de façade. Poursuivre dans cette voie serait suicidaire. Le tremblement de terre, puis ma rencontre avec ce fauve et mon bain involontaire m'ont fait prendre conscience que même si elle n'a plus aucun sens, je tiens encore un peu à la vie. Tournant les talons vers le point indiqué, je me mets en marche. J'ignore où il a décidé de m'emmener cette fois-ci, mais au moins nous éloignons-nous du glacier. Tant bien que mal j'essaye de faire abstraction de la boue qui s'est infiltrée sous mes vêtements, et de celle que le gel durcit en me transformant en une sorte de bonhomme de terre, pour m'engager sur la plaine que la nuit teinte de gris cendré. Je le sens qui avance derrière moi. Son silence inhabituel m'intrigue. Pourquoi m'a-t-il repêché ? L'endroit est mal choisi pour le lui demander, mais je me rends compte qu'il va bien falloir que l'un de nous deux cède à un moment donné pour répondre à quelques questions essentielles. En attendant je vais lui prouver que même épuisé, je suis encore capable d'effectuer une longue marche.

La lune est haute ce soir. Progresser en évitant les pièges de la glace sera facile. Se faire repérer aussi. Si nous continuons vers l'Est, nous filons directement vers la civilisation. Le froid glacial de la nuit retient généralement les hommes chez eux, mais les soubresauts du volcan ont dû suffisamment les inquiéter pour que certains campent à l'extérieur, voire se soient rapprocher de ce géant pour en guetter un nouveau caprice. Malgré la pénombre, dans cette étendue désolée où il veut que j'aille au plus droit en ignorant les maigres hauteurs qui pourraient nous dissimuler, nous sommes trop visibles. Je suis étonné qu'il prenne un tel risque. Mais c'est à présent lui qui prend les décisions n'est-ce pas ? Alors à lui de les assumer.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**: "Difficiles confidences". Génésis va enfin comprendre ce qui le pousse vers Sephiroth, et Sephiroth découvrir ce qu'attend de lui la Rivière de Vie. Mais ces révélations vont-elles vraiment les aider ?


	5. Chap 4 : Difficiles confidences

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Note:** _Voilà bien un chapitre que je ne pensais pas mettre aussi longtemps à écrire, et je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs qui auront eu la patience de l'attendre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois, mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire._

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : DIFFICILES CONFIDENCES

J'ai pris un risque énorme ce soir en l'emmenant jusqu'à cette base désaffectée de la Sinrha. Les bunkers se trouvent non loin d'un village minier, et je sais qu'il subsiste encore là-bas quelques habitants désœuvrés de la pire espère. Mais je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit où il sera en sécurité.

Le glacier est devenu trop dangereux et il va attirer tout un tas de scientifiques. Sa proximité du cratère Nord pourrait bien aussi amener quelques vieilles connaissances trop suspicieuses à mon goût. Ces bâtiments sont parfaits. Personne ne s'aventure généralement par simple curiosité dans d'anciens locaux de ce genre. Trop connotés. Sans compter qu'il est difficile de savoir ce que la Shinra laisse véritablement à l'abandon ou non, ou ce qui peut traîner derrière elle. Et ses représentants ne sont pas connus pour leur tendre délicatesse à l'encontre des indiscrets.

Je déjà visité cette base. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois il aura du mal à me fausser compagnie. C'est moi qui détiens les clés et les codes d'accès aux portes blindées. Il est littéralement emprisonné au sein de bâtiments qui s'assemblent comme des poupées russes, et je suis le seul à savoir comment débloquer la sortie. Ça m'a d'ailleurs permis de lui faire une fleur. Je l'ai installé dans le dortoir central des gardes. Cela lui laisse l'accès à trois pièces relativement vastes, dont celle des douches où il se trouve actuellement.

J'ai soigneusement verrouillé ces quartiers et ils ne comportent pas la moindre fenêtre. Il pourra bouger sans pour autant me fausser compagnie. Ces derniers temps, j'avais la nette impression que mon petit cocon de glace lui pesait. J'admets qu'au bout de dix jours je m'y serais senti mal moi aussi. Mais j'ai apprécié de le deviner aussi tendu. C'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'il a commis l'erreur de poursuivre son périple sans chercher à se confectionner une arme. Une faute de débutant qui aurait pu lui coûter cher.

J'ai fait demi-tour dès que j'ai entendu la déflagration en provenance du volcan. Si j'avais hésité sur la localisation précise de ce phénomène naturel, les fumeroles apparues au sommet de la montagne m'auraient renseigné. Juste à quelques kilomètres du lieu où je l'avais laissé. En découvrant l'aspect chaotique du glacier, j'ai rapidement compris que le terrain avait été soumis à un fort tremblement de terre. Me faufiler jusqu'à sa prison de glace n'a pas été facile. Lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'il n'était pas sous les gravats j'avoue avoir été soulagé. Perdre aussi stupidement mon nouveau jouet m'aurait ennuyé.

Qu'il ait profité de tout ce foutoir pour s'enfuir ne m'a pas surpris. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Et commencer la chasse m'a beaucoup plus. Je savais qu'il m'offrirait un réel plaisir de la traque. Mais je ne pensais néanmoins pas que la poursuite serait si ardue. Plus les heures avançaient et plus je me demandais si j'allais réussir à le rattraper avant la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le rugissement de colère de ce tigre des neiges. Je n'avais aucune certitude. J'ai agis à l'instinct. Ce fauve semblait venir d'essuyer une sérieuse frustration, et mis à part lui je ne voyais pas bien d'autre gibier capable de tenir en échec un tel animal.

Le retrouver dans ce flot de boue a été jouissif, mais a également déclenché en moi une sorte de fureur rentrée sans commune mesure avec la contrariété où m'avait plongé sa fuite. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Sans mon intervention, il ne s'en tirait pas.

Cette évidence m'a mis en rage. Je ne m'explique pas encore bien pourquoi, mais l'idée de le perdre aussi stupidement m'a jeté hors de moi. Durant quelques secondes je l'ai regardé se débattre. C'était à la fois plaisant, et parfaitement insupportable. Alors je me suis raccroché à l'ironie de la scène.

Il déteste la saleté, sous toutes ses formes, et de tout temps je l'ai toujours vu accorder une grande importance à son hygiène corporelle. Comme il évite généralement de toucher à mains nues ce qui s'assimile aux ordures, avec un net dégoût pour les choses gluantes ou nauséabondes. Or là, il pataugeait littéralement dans ce qui lui répugne le plus. Je ne sais pas ce que charriait cette fange, mais ce bain était réellement putride, et il n'avait pas fière allure.

Le rabaisser de quelques railleries cinglantes aurait été facile. J'en mourrais d'envie. Mais la constatation de sa difficulté pour se maintenir sur le bord m'a immédiatement porté auprès de lui. L'urgence était réelle, et finalement je n'ai rien eu à lui dire. Ma vue à elle seule a paru fortement l'ennuyer. Sa réaction a d'ailleurs failli lui coûter la vie. La mienne a été machinale. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il perdait pied, c'est comme si notre ancienne solidarité n'avait jamais cessé d'exister, et je lui ai tendu la main. Qu'il ait hésité à la saisir m'a blesser et j'ai été beaucoup plus brutal que je ne le souhaitais ensuite. Cette gifle, il l'avait méritée, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour la lui donner.

Traverser la plaine enneigée a été plus simple que je m'y attendais. Il s'est non seulement montré conciliant, mais singulièrement soumis. De quoi réamorcer ma méfiance. Ce n'est qu'en atteignant les bâtiments où je l'emmenais qu'il a manifesté un semblant de riposte. Durant quelques secondes, il s'est immobilisé avant de pénétrer dans la cour externe. Prise de conscience qu'il aurait du mal à me faucher de nouveau compagnie ? Ou résurgence de mauvais souvenirs ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste, mais finalement il a franchi le trou que j'ai fait dans le grillage sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, enclencher le générateur électrique pour me rendre maître de cette citadelle était un jeu d'enfant. M'assurer de l'abandon total de la zone n'a pas été non plus très long. Mais durant tout ce temps, il m'a suivi beaucoup trop sagement à mon goût. Et sous sa carapace de boue j'étais incapable de déterminer s'il agissait ainsi pour s'imprégner des lieux, ou parce qu'il était simplement trop épuisé pour se révolter.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai exigé qu'il aille se laver dès que nous avons posé les pieds dans ce qui sera dorénavant sa prison. Pour ça, et parce que sa puanteur me devenait intolérable. Il n'est pas question qu'il me dissimule quoi que ce soit, ou que je me prive de l'approcher pour le tourmenter. Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser que j'ai une revanche à prendre.

Que je m'invite à ses ablutions, il va détester ça. Un sourire aux lèvres je me dirige vers la salle d'eau réservée au personnel. La Shina a toujours su allier l'efficacité à un minimum de confort. La pièce éclairée de néons où je pénètre, aligne sur la longueur de son mur gauche plusieurs cabines de douche individuelles, dont les carrés demeurent ouverts sur la succession d'une série de lavabos identiques qui leur font face. Dans le fond, protégé par une paroi en plexigas pratiquement opaque, se trouve une sorte de salle de bain rudimentaire. Des clapotements légers me parviennent. Naturellement, il n'a pas pu résister au plaisir de se plonger dans la baignoire. Je l'aurais parié. Si peu porté aux confidences et pourtant tellement prévisible.

J'avance d'un pas lent, volontairement nonchalant. Je me délecte du bruit de mes talons qui frappent le sol. J'anticipe son déplaisir et je me réjouis déjà de son agacement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de respecter sa gêne de se montrer nu. Si tu savais ce que tes réactions parfois exacerbées sont douces à mes yeux Séphiroth, tu ferais un effort pour me les dissimuler.

Je dépasse enfin la paroi translucide et j'interromps ma marche. L'agencement de cette salle de bain improvisée relève du grand n'importe quoi et je m'accorde quelques secondes pour inventorier ce désastre. La baignoire est un vieux modèle sur quatre pieds. Sans doute amenée là par un contremaître soucieux de son confort, elle a été posée en dépit du bon sens carrément au milieu de la pièce. Sa tuyauterie s'aligne sur une des poutrelles métalliques du plafond avant de descendre telles les pattes d'une gigantesque araignée alimenter le grand bac en fonte. Le plus bizarre c'est que cela place la personne prenant son bain dos à l'entrée.

La position de Sephiroth brise en partie mon effet mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour si peu. Mon jouet est bien là, à barboter dans une eau qu'il a vraisemblablement laissé s'écouler plusieurs fois pour qu'elle soit aussi claire. Il ne peut pas me voir, mais il sait que je l'observe.

Désolé Sephiroth mais je ne te laisserai pas seul après la façon dont tu viens d'essayer de me faucher compagnie. Je me déplace de quelques pas pour rejoindre l'autre cloison, où je m'appuie les bras croisés. Je m'attends à entendre un soupire excédé, mais c'est à peine si son souffle s'accélère. Ce nouvel angle de vision me donne une oblique parfaite sur la musculature à la fois puissante et déliées de ses épaules et son dos, en partie couvert par l'opulence argenté de sa longue chevelure. Ce mélange étonnamment équilibré l'identifie à un grand félin, à la fois fort et agile, aux mouvements harmonieux, tout à fait agréable à regarder. « Racé » est le terme qui me vient tout naturellement à l'esprit.

Ses vêtements sales s'entassent dans un coin et je grimace à l'idée de me transformer à nouveau en garçon de courses. Je ne suis pas son domestique. En attendant, il portera l'uniforme bleu de la Shinra. Une chance d'en avoir trouvé un à sa taille en fouillant dans les placards. Ce nouvel accoutrement l'attend, replié sur une chaise à ses côtés, mais il n'en finit pas de tordre l'éponge gorgée d'eau sur sa chevelure pour en évacuer les dernières traces de boue.

J'ai décidé de patienter le temps qu'il en termine avant de le boucler dans les quartiers que je lui réserve, mais je ne vais pas non plus y passer la nuit. J'ai autre chose à faire. Aller m'assurer que personne ne patrouille dans le secteur par exemple.

Son visage se profile suffisamment pour que je suive l'arrondi de sa joue et sa pâleur me frappe à nouveau. L'électricité revenue, j'avais déjà noté ce détail mais je l'attribuais davantage à sa colère rentrée. Le chauffe-eau n'a pas eu le temps de remplir sa fonction. L'eau froide lui arrache un tressaillement, à moins que ce ne soit l'acuité de mon regard sur sa peau. Je le veux à ma botte, dominé et conscient de ma victoire, mais je n'ai pas non plus résolu de le briser.

Il ne lui reste plus que sa chevelure à débarrasser des derniers paquets de boue. D'un mouvement sec je m'arrache à la paroi pour m'avancer derrière lui. L'eau presque limpide ne dissimule rien de son corps alors que je m'approche, l'exposant dans une vulnérabilité inaccoutumée qui ne me plaît finalement pas autant que ça. Il refuse de m'accorder le moindre intérêt, mais ses mains tremblent et s'agacent sur ses longues mèches détrempées

Sans un mot je m'agenouille près du rebord de la baignoire. Obstinément, il refuse de tourner la tête pour me regarder. Mes doigts frôlent les siens lorsque je lui retire l'éponge des mains. Il les rétracte comme si je l'avais brûlé. Je demeure le maître de comédie et je veux le surprendre. Avec des gestes doux, je termine de laver et de démêler ses cheveux comme si entre nous cette action n'avait rien de bizarre. Et à l'instant présent, elle me semble presque parfaitement naturelle. J'aime ce que je fais. Je me prends à mon propre jeu sans éprouver le désir d'interrompre ce moment d'entraide incompatible avec mes projets. A moins que mon apparente bienveillance ne les serve finalement admirablement bien. Le premier de nous deux qui réagira de façon violente perdra la partie.

Durant de longues minutes, seul le bruit de l'eau trouble le silence. Elle cascade et perle sur son épiderme jusqu'à ce que le froid active de petits frissons qui veloutent sa peau de bien jolie façon. J'en viendrais à regretter de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Je le sens plus tendu qu'un arc, mais les avant-bras posés sur le rebord émaillé, il me laisse faire.

Sa passivité m'étonne. Je suspends mon mouvement en conservant une lourde poignée de sa chevelure dans ma main. L'idée de le tenir en laisse m'effleure et mes doigts glissent de quelques centimètres sur cette gaine de soie avec volupté. L'image qu'il m'offre de sa nuque dégagée à quelque chose d'incongrue, presque d'indécent, qui renforce mon impression d'impunité. J'ai l'impression de l'asservir. Cela me plaît, et d'un autre côté je commence à être las de ce jeu. Au plus profond de moi je sais que je convoite autre chose, mais quoi ? Agacé par le sentiment que je passe à côté de l'essentiel, je penche mon visage vers son oreille pour lui demander d'un ton bas.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé de m'aider autrefois ? »

Je n'ai rien besoin de préciser. Il sait pertinemment à quoi je fais allusion. En douterais-je que le léger frémissement de ses épaules me renseignerait. A moins que ça ne soit ma proximité qui le trouble ?

« Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu montré aussi destructeur ? » me retourne-t-il d'un ton monocorde de sa voix grave et profonde.

Sa réponse en forme de question m'accule à un épisode de ma vie dont je n'ai aucune raison d'être fier. Elle est directe, et elle m'interpelle.

Il n'a pas tourné la tête, et cette indifférence tranquille lui donne une supériorité que j'ai du mal à lui dénier à cet instant précis. Je n'ai pas bougé et je suis suffisamment proche pour voir sa physionomie. Son regard se perd sur les carreaux muraux en face de lui. Un peu trop fixe. Un peu trop vague. Ma joue frôle presque la sienne et ma boucle d'oreille accroche sa chevelure dégoulinante d'eau. Par provocation, je fixe avec insistance son profil de médaille. Il ne cille même pas, ne modifie en rien son expression, comme si le sujet évoqué ou ma présence le touchait finalement peu.

Pourtant…

N'est-ce pas le reflet d'une immense lassitude que je descelle sur ses traits fatigués? Une sorte d'abattement trop lourd à porter, comme un accent de défaite ? Le masque commencerait-il à se fissurer ? Vais-je parvenir à découvrir ce que cache ce monolithe de froideur ? J'en serais ravi, heureux de réussir là où tout ceux ayant précédemment essayé ont échoué.

Même Angeal s'y est cassé les dents. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de tenter de le comprendre. Avec trop de douceur peut-être. Mais parallèlement je n'aime pas ce que je découvre. Il semble prêt à renoncer sans se battre. Se battre serait-il chez lui uniquement un réflexe de survie et non la définition de sa personnalité ? Que dissimule-t-il vraiment derrière autant d'intransigeante indifférence ? Et alors que je me perds en conjectures, brusquement il se relève, me bousculant au passage.

« Les mensonges m'acculaient à la folie, et non seulement tu n'as pas été capable de lever le petit doigt, mais tu n'as pas hésité à m'enfoncer davantage », daigne-t-il néanmoins me rappeler alors que je me redresse d'un bond pour éviter l'eau qui m'éclabousse.

La franchise de son commentaire m'arrache une moue intriguée. Subsistait-il véritablement encore un fragment de lucidité capable d'évaluer la réelle portée de notre affrontement en lui à ce moment-là ? Si oui, alors j'ai réellement participé à sa chute.

Pourquoi cette douce revanche me parait-elle soudain si amère ?...

Peu importe. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec lui et je dois exploiter mon avantage. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas apprécier ma grimace. Avec un peu de chance il la prendrait pour un sarcasme. Mais je profite de la vue. Il a une chute de rein magnifique, apte à faire rêver les femmes autant que les hommes. Néanmoins je m'intéresse davantage à ce qui se passe dans son esprit en cet instant et j'insiste lourdement en ignorant ses reproches.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Sans s'émouvoir, il prend la serviette blanche posée sur la chaise pour se couvrir. Ses gestes calmes et précis, étudiés et calculateurs jusque dans les circonstances les plus difficiles, ont toujours eu le don de m'irriter. Mais aujourd'hui j'y détecte davantage de détachement, et cela ne me plaît pas. J'ai besoin de savoir que je combats un adversaire en pleine possession du ressentiment qu'il éprouve pour moi.

Le morceau de tissus fixé autour de sa taille, il se retourne. J'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter. Le regard dont il condescend à m'effleurer est presque aussi méprisant que ceux dont ils me couvraient lors de notre rencontre dans le réacteur de Nibelheim. Je n'ai pas besoin de le provoquer à nouveau pour qu'il me répondre.

« Tu ne sais pas demander Genesis. Mais pire que tout, ce jour-là, tu exigeais »

D'un haussement d'épaules, je réplique avec la plus parfaite condescendance.

« Et alors ? Jénova représentait le summum de la puissance offerte sur Gaïa. De notre puissance. Même si m'immiscer dans tes projets froissait ta Majesté, je n'allais pas rater l'occasion d'une telle alliance. Qui plus est, si celle-ci pouvait me permettre de vaincre la malédiction qui n'a jamais cessé de me ronger. »

La fin de ma phrase butte sur une aigreur que je ne parviens pas à cacher. Le révélateur d'une faiblesse que je me refuse d'autant plus à lui accorder, qu'il est le vecteur de sa pérennité. Et c'est avec une rage rentrée que je précise :

« A deux, nous aurions pu conquérir ce monde ! Mais tu as toujours été bien trop imbu de toi-même pour partager quoi que ce soit. »

Debout deux pas face à moi, il me regarde avec une dureté presque affligée. Cet étonnant mélange perturbe ma capacité à lire en lui, tout en renforçant ma conviction que je parviens à l'atteindre.

« Alors c'est que tu n'as rien compris », répondit-il d'un ton froid, où perce pourtant l'amorce d'une souffrance que je m'explique mal.

Je retiens un sourire de triomphe. A cet instant précis, son insensibilité apparente n'est que le haut de l'iceberg des remous douloureux qui l'assaillent intérieurement. J'en mettrais ma main au feu. Il n'a jamais été aussi prêt de se livrer. A force de le faire trébucher j'ai réussi à effriter sa carapace de distance prétentieuse. Mais cette satisfaction se heurte à une prise de conscience que je n'attendais pas.

Si. J'ai compris. Bien plus tard. Bien trop tard. Et la réalisation de cette évidence ne m'a jamais apporté la moindre satisfaction. Alors que j'aurais dû jubiler. Pourquoi ? C'est un mystère de plus qui m'irrite davantage. Et voilà qu'en écho de ce paradoxe il ajoute de ce ton atone qui me donne envie de le secouer.

« Tu as anéanti ma vie. »

La simplicité de ces mots m'interpelle.

« Moi ? »

Non mais, il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je le trouve injuste et de façon totalement inattendue je me sens coupable. Notre conversation prend une tournure qui me crispe. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ça. Pour un peu il retournerait cet interrogatoire contre moi.

Soudain, je vois un éclair de colère étrécir ses pupilles de chat. Voilà qui me plaît mieux.

« Oui, toi ! Tu revendiquais une alliance ! Mais avant tout tu exigeais que je prenne en compte les soucis de ta petite personne, reprend-il pour la seconde fois, comme s'il cherchait à me faire toucher du doigt une vérité que je serais trop crétin pour appréhender.

─ Comme un dû ! poursuit-il avec une fougue inhabituelle. Comme si rien d'autre ne se jouait! Un égocentrique arrogant à la stupidité d'aveugle ! Voilà à quoi c'est résumé ton rôle ce jour-là ! »

Me voilà au moins fixé sur sa représentation de ma personne. Mais quelque chose cloque. Il est trop remonté. Je le provoque en persiflant.

« Mes revendications t'ont braqué ?

─ Pas seulement, me retourne-t-il avec un sursaut de hargne qui cadre encore plus mal avec la mesure dont il fait preuve habituellement. Si tu y avais mis un minimum de formes, peut-être aurais-je pu conserver un peu d'emprise sur moi-même. Pour agréer à ta demande, et réfléchir ensuite à ta proposition. »

Il ne plaisante pas. Cette révélation me sidère.

« Tu veux dire que Jenova s'opposait à ce que tu me viennes en aide ?

─ Jenova n'avait que faire d'une expérience râté ! m'assene-t-il avec violence, sans que je parvienne à déterminer si cette vérité le satisfait ou non. Ça, c'est un élément dont tu peux être sûr ! Et tu n'as rien fait pour la séduire ! »

Son regard qui oscille à présent entre la turquoise et l'émeraude, me foudroie littéralement. Mais je n'arrive pas à le définir. Néanmoins je n'aime pas sa tentative accusatrice. Il oublie trop facilement un paramètre que je m'empresse de lui rappeler.

« Tu sembles négliger toi aussi un élément de taille. Je me mourrais ! Et même si j'ai appris à gérer, je me meurs encore ! »

Ma voix recèle un désespoir qui me fait grincer des dents. Il l'a certainement perçu. Pas un trait de son visage ne bouge, mais sa réponse claque comme la langue brutale d'un fouet.

« Tu aurais dû lâcher prise.

─ Le suicide ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Je n'ai pourtant pas eu l'impression que tu ais cherché toi-même à le mettre en application.

─ Elle ne l'aurait pas admis. Et j'avais une revanche à prendre. »

Et sur ces mots énigmatiques il se détourne pour prendre ses vêtements. Une fois de plus il va m'échapper. Mais je ne le tolérerait pas. Il me sous-estime et surtout il sous-estime la rancœur que j'ai accumulée contre lui. Je profite de son inattention alors qu'il se penche pour saisir au vol le poignet qui se tend vers ses affaires. Il veut gagner et je refuse de perdre. Il faut que je le déstabilise, et pour cela j'ai intérêt à frapper fort.

La solution m'apparait alors que d'une poussée brutale je le plaque brutalement contre le mur du fondi. Mes deux mains immobilisent à présent les siennes contre la cloison carrelée, tandis que je glisse une de mes jambes entre les siennes pour le maintenir davantage. Autrefois, il aurait pu se libérer d'un mouvement rapide, qui m'aurait probablement envoyé valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aujourd'hui, c'est à peine s'il peut m'opposer suffisamment de force pour m'obliger à transformer ma prise en étau. Cette résurrection a finalement bien quelque chose de bon dont je vais user au maximum. Et je sais déjà comment.

Furieux et interrogateurs, ses yeux croisent les miens. L'amusement cruel de mon expression l'avertit sans doute de mon intention, et je le sens frémir contre moi. Colère ou inquiétude ? Il va me sommer de cesser là ce jeu, lorsque ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne. Je tiens le moyen ultime de l'humilier, et c'est avec un plaisir décuplé que je lui impose ce baiser brutal.

Il se débat inutilement et cherche à me mordre. Sa lutte inutile m'incite à le rejoindre sur ce terrain, et c'est moi qui réussis à capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre mes canines pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Ma menace l'immobilise. Je le marquerai volontiers si sa réaction ne me donnait pas soudain envie de rire. Sa stupeur lorsque j'investis sa bouche ne fait aucun doute. Elle le pétrifie littéralement. Au point de le rendre presque touchant. Vaincu, il me laisse enfin mener ce baiser comme je l'entends. Naturellement il n'y répond pas, mais je m'applique néanmoins à lui accorder un peu plus de douceur.

Il va avoir du mal à se remettre de la manière dont je lui impose ma supériorité. Victorieux, je souris intérieurement. La colère me quitte au fur et à mesure que passent les secondes. Ce n'est pas du désir que je ressens pour lui, mais le besoin de le rabaisser à l'état pur.

Du moins… je crois…

Pour être franc avec moi-même je dois admettre que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça. Alors que les hommes ne m'ont jamais intéressé, et qu'il n'entre aucunement dans mes intentions de poursuivre plus avant. Et pourtant, je sens que ce baiser n'a rien d'innocent. Rien de charnel non plus. Encore moins de pervers. C'est autre chose. Mais quoi ?...

Je décille à mon tour et le retour à la réalité n'a rien d'agréable. Brusquement je me rends compte que notre rivalité d'autrefois obéissait à de règles qui m'échappaient en partie. Qui m'échappe toujours. Mes provocations incessantes prennent un tout autre sens dont l'énigme m'effraie. J'ai tout à coup la conviction que nous sommes passés à côté d'un secret qui nous crevait les yeux, et dont je ne parviens toujours pas cerner les contours. Comme si une voix extérieure essayait depuis des années de m'atteindre pour me livrer une vérité essentielle. Tellement étouffée que je n'en prends conscience que maintenant, alors que mes lèvres capturent toujours les siennes.

Brutalement je me détache de lui. J'évite de croiser son regard. Il faut que je réfléchisse et je quitte la pièce à grand pas. J'ai besoin d'air, et de distance. Le cadeau de la rivière de Vie n'a rien d'innocent. Elle est déterminée à obtenir quelque chose d'important pour elle-même. Et je sais à présent que cela nous implique tous les deux. Mais qu'attend-t-elle exactement de nous ?

Les règles m'échappent. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne le reconnais plus. Cela va trop loin.


	6. Chap 5 : Entre rêve et réalité

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest:** _Merci, à toi ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : ENTRE REVE ET REALITE

La porte vient de claquer violemment au bout du couloir. Habituellement je ne me laisse pas facilement désorienter, mais là, je tressaille. J'écoute encore distinctement le bruit de ses bottes qui s'éloigne rapidement. Une autre porte s'ouvre, puis se referme tout aussi brutalement. Il descend à présent l'étroit escalier de fer qui mène dans la cour intérieure. Encore un grincement de gonds. Plus faible, plus lointain. Mais tout aussi rudement manœuvré. Et puis, le silence. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je ne l'entends plus. Me voilà seul avec le ronron du générateur trois étages plus bas, le grésillement intermittent de la lampe qui éclaire crument le plafond, et le goutte à goutte aussi lent que stressant du robinet dans la baignoire toujours pleine. Un condensé d'ordinaire au rebut qui résume le vide abyssal de ma vie. L'abandon de cette base opérationnelle qui s'effrite lentement sur elle-même dans l'indifférence générale me ressemble.

Je prends soudain conscience des traces de moisissures qui courent sur les murs, et une odeur de renfermé humide resserre ma gorge. Le dos toujours appuyé contre la paroi carrelée, je me laisse lentement glisser sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux. Ma lassitude n'a jamais été aussi grande. Il subsiste un parfum de désespoir dans cette salle d'eau dont je ne veux plus m'imprégner.

Quelle stupide idée t'a donc traversé l'esprit Génésis ?

J'ai froid, et l'eau qui s'écoule de ma chevelure mouillée sur ma peau nue m'arrache un nouveau frémissement. La serviette blanche hâtivement nouée autour de mes reins ne m'est d'aucune utilité contre la fraîcheur de cette pièce inhospitalière. Et moins encore contre la vague glacée qui m'assaille de l'intérieur. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de marcher jusqu'à la chaise pour me vêtir. Que vient-il de se passer au juste ? Une bravade revancharde comme Génésis en est coutumier ? Une tentative de déstabilisation en règle pour me convaincre de sa supériorité ? Une parodie d'humiliation aussi débilitante que dégradante ? Ou autre chose ?... J'aimerais pouvoir opter pour l'une des trois premières solutions, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi et que j'ai compris qu'il s'agenouillait derrière la baignoire, je me suis immédiatement méfié. Il a toujours eu l'art de chercher à contourner les règles. Fanfaronner et pavaner s'accorde à sa nature. Et plus encore quand je me trouve dans le secteur. Il a toujours aimé me provoquer. Et il a un sens excellent pour m'exaspérer. Combien de fois ai-je dû le remettre en place d'un combat sans merci, ou tout simplement quitter la pièce en dissimulant mon agacement sous ma froideur. Mais j'avais beau me tenir sur mes gardes, une fois de plus son attitude m'a désorienté.

J'avoue que lorsqu'il m'a pris l'éponge des mains, le frôlement de nos doigts m'a troublé, alors que nous avons eu maintes fois l'occasion de nous effleurer autrefois. A tel point que je ne l'ai pas supporté. Mon mouvement de retrait a dû le satisfaire, et je m'en veux encore pour ce réflexe. Si j'y réfléchis bien, ça a sans doute été le premier déclencheur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris que quelque chose clochait à ce moment-là. Et j'ai eu encore davantage de mal à ne pas trahir mon désarroi ensuite. Ses gestes étaient doux sur ma chevelure. Apaisant et presque naturels. Même si j'y décelais une sorte de domination primaire. Le véritable sens de cet étrange manège allait au-delà de ce qu'il en percevait lui-même. J'en suis convaincu.

Et puis il y a eu ces mots, chuchoté à mon oreille. Etrange ouverture de sa part qui réclamait une mise à plat. Et brusquement, j'ai eu la rage. La rage de me soumettre aussi facilement. La rage de lui céder alors qu'il m'a détruit. La rage d'envisager la possibilité d'une trêve lui donnant l'avantage. Ma sincérité s'est alors teintée de mépris, alliant le mordant de paroles acides à la dureté de la vérité. Lui faire mal, et arracher ce demi-sourire plein d'arrogance narquoise dont il me couve parfois. Alors qu'il a toujours envié ma place. Si tu savais combien mes chaînes m'ont paru lourdes durant toutes ces années, tu réfléchirais à deux fois avant de me les convoiter. Comment peux-tu demeurer aussi aveugle Génésis ?

Jenova a un temps endormi ma méfiance et comblé le vide qui n'a jamais cessé de me dévorer. Le peu qu'il subsistait de moi en elle ne peut pas le nier. J'ai aimé son pouvoir destructeur, et la liberté qu'elle m'offrait de m'affranchir de cette putain d'humanité, sans cesse en quête d'un peu de réconfort. Mais à l'instar de tous les autres, elle ne m'a laissé aucun choix. Elle s'est approprié mes combats. Elle a volé mes victoires. Ma défaite elle-même semble erronée entre ses mains.

Comment peut-il en pavoiser ? Il était pourtant le premier à se perdre sur les sentiers interdits. L'a-t-il oublié ?... Moi pas. Durant des mois je l'ai cherché. Au mépris des ordres reçus, et des craintes légitimes qu'engendrait sa trop longue absence. Je n'ai jamais pu tirer un trait sur l'ami brutalement disparu.

L'ami…

Ce mot me paraît tellement vide de sens aujourd'hui. Quand avons-nous vraiment commencé à nous déchirer véritablement ? A Nibelheim ? Ou bien déjà longtemps auparavant, plus insidieusement lors des entrainements qui nous dressaient de plus en plus violemment l'un contre l'autre ? Je ne sais plus. Non contente d'emmêler mes sentiments, Jenova a détourné à son profit tant de souvenirs, m'obligeant à partager des émotions miroirs et néanmoins dissemblables. Et j'ai moi-même refoulé tant d'éléments incompatibles à ma fonction ou simplement à ma vie ordinaire.

Au fil des jours, ma mémoire fragmentée refait pourtant surface. De façon de plus en plus précise, et j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur. Comme si une partie de ma vie était passée à côté d'un élément essentiel, flagrant, et pourtant dissimulé. Comme si depuis des années, quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait d'attirer mon attention sur…Quoi au juste ?... C'est totalement fou, et pourtant, j'ai encore cette impression singulière alors que sa conduite inqualifiable n'en finit pas de me désorienter.

Je dois bien admettre qu'il vient de réussir là où il avait toujours échoué auparavant. Il m'a littéralement réduit à l'impuissance, sans que je trouve la réponse adéquate à lui opposer. Surprise, colère, révolte, envie de meurtre,… Je n'ai véritablement repris pied dans la réalité qu'en écoutant la première porte claquer sur son départ. Etrange réaction d'ailleurs après le point qu'il vient de marquer. Il aurait pu m'enfoncer de ses sarcasmes jusqu'à plus soif. _« Aucun quartier »_ voilà la seule devise que nous ayons encore en commun. S'essuyer les pieds sur moi, c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il a fait. Logiquement, je devrais déjà m'interroger sur le meilleur moyen de lui trancher la gorge.

Alors pourquoi ai-je envie de m'excuser ? A quoi rime ce goût de bile qui me brûle l'eosophage ? Comme si je venais de commettre un acte impardonnable. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Lui qui m'a imposé ce rapport grand-guignolesque ! Lui qui sans le savoir à ravi le premier véritable baiser qu'on m'ait jamais donné !

Voilà longtemps que j'ai perdu mon innocence, mais je n'ai jamais connu d'autres femmes que des putains. Des femmes rétribuées pour un service rapide et discret avec lequel je ne m'embarrassais pas de fioritures. Des femmes à qui je demandais le strict minimum, aptes à calmer un temps cet instinct primaire qui faisait pourtant de moi un homme. Des femmes aux corps sans nom, desquelles je pouvais tout exiger, mais dont je préférais ignorer le visage. Embrasser dans ce cadre m'aurait paru grotesque. On dit parfois que ce sont elles qui refusent un tel acte, qu'elles préfèrent réserver à celui pour qui elles affichent leurs sentiments. Moi, c'est justement pour échapper au désir de connaître la tentation d'une telle rencontre que j'agissais ainsi. Dépassant mon interdit, quelques-unes ont essayé d'obtenir ce qu'il vient de me ravir. Je les ai toutes arrêtés. D'une simple inflexion de voix. Un ordre sec qui n'avait rien de menaçant, mais suffisamment froid pour les dissuader de persister. Aucune n'a jamais osé passer outre. Je les effrayais trop. Et j'en suis venu à haïr ma propre aura, tout en enviant la liberté de leur misérable vie.

Le grand général, jalousé et adulé des foules, plus seul affectivement que la dernière des putains. C'est pathétique…

Ce baiser n'était rien ! Ni plus ni moins que le nouveau crash test débile d'un cerveau définitivement fêlé !... Je dois m'en persuader. Même si à la base, j'ai la nette conviction que sa stupide provocation ouvre sur un portail autrement plus complexe qu'un simple baiser. Je devrais comprendre, et je n'y arrive pas. Je suis quasiment certain qu'à la fin, il a également perçu que la comédie nous échappait. C'est sans doute d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a fui aussi vite. Décidément, on peut toujours aussi peu compter sur lui aux moments cruciaux.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je pose mon front contre mes deux paumes ouvertes avant que mes poings ne se resserrent. Soudain, je me martèle brutalement plusieurs fois le crâne contre ceux-ci. La sensation est douloureuse mais elle me donne l'impression d'être vivant. Elle n'atténue néanmoins en rien mon expectative. Envie de découvrir ce qui m'échappe, et paradoxalement de tout foutre en l'air. Merci Génésis ! Tu m'as vraiment désaxé cette fois-ci ! Et toujours le souvenir dérangeant de la pression de sa bouche sur la mienne. Comme si la pièce manquante du jeu qui nous échappe en passait pas là. A la limite, je pourrais admettre qu'il ait involontairement agi sur une tension sexuelle latente de mon côté. Il y a si longtemps que plus personne ne m'a touché. Mais c'était très différent. Lorsque profitant de ma surprise sa bouche s'est faite plus douce, c'est là que j'ai réalisé que… Que quoi ?... Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais je suis incapable de définir de quoi il retourne.

Ce n'est pas logique. Il me hait. Je le hais. Notre discussion était suffisamment claire. Pas de quartier en encore moins de reddition. Nous nous sommes détruits mutuellement avec la plus parfaite lucidité. Une méticulosité irréprochable et une cruauté assumée. Le réacteur de Nibelheim a été le charnier de ce qu'il subsistait de notre amitié. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous en arrivions là ? Alors que j'aurais tout fait pour le retrouver sain et sauf lorsque Lazard m'a averti de sa disparition. Que s'est-il passé lors de cette odyssée destructrice, où j'ai aussi perdu Angeal, tandis que je menais Zack à sa perte ?

Jénova …

Oui, Jenova et son chant de sirène tellement envoûtant. Ma plus grande défaite et ma plus grande gloire. Je n'avais aucune prise sur sa volonté, mais ai-je seulement cherché à la repousser lorsqu'elle m'a séduite ? Elle s'alliait à ma folie, la nourrissant avant de s'en repaître elle-même. Tel un masque derrière lequel s'abritait les dernières parcelles de ma lucidité dans un semblant de conscience. A travers le filtre de ses commandements, j'ai aimé semer le désordre, la terreur et la mort. La vengeance est douce à qui sait la cueillir à maturité. Et elle excellait à distiller dans mes veines le poison de la revanche.

La shinra … Hojo … L'armée… Je leur ai tout donné. Ils m'ont tout pris. Ils ont fait de moi une machine de guerre redoutable, sans imaginer une seconde que l'arme forgée par leurs mains finirait par les broyer. Jusqu'à ce que le triomphe se retourne définitivement contre moi. Les hommes se souviendront encore de mon nom pour le maudire alors que les cendres de mes ennemis s'éparpilleront dans les méandres de l'oubli. Tes journaux ont eu au moins un avantage Génésis. Celui de me faire prendre conscience de la futilité de mes anciens actes de bravoures.

La plus grande faute d'Hojo n'a pas été de m'injecter des cellules de Jenova. Mais d'oublier de faire de moi un être totalement insensible.

Il aurait dû m'arracher le cœur !

J'ai passé mon enfance à jouer au bon petit soldat, à endurer les expériences de mon père en serrant les dents. J'ai appris à taire ma douleur et à refouler ce désir de normalité qui m'assaillait aux heures les plus noires. Je me suis abstenu de gémir, de renâcler ou de crier lorsque la torture devenait trop forte. J'ai asséché mes larmes et j'ai figée l'expression de mon visage pour leur faciliter la tâche. J'ai étouffé l'incompréhension et les doutes qui me saisissaient parfois. Hors mes missions pour l'armée j'ai accepté de vivre en vase clos. J'ai finis jusqu'à renoncer à l'attente d'une main tendue. J'ai toujours fais ce que chacun attendait de moi. Et je n'ai jamais rien reçu d'autre en retour qu'une reconnaissance bassement intéressée. Un respect dicté autant par l'enthousiasme que par la peur. Une pseudo admiration qui a montré les crocs dès le premier coup de Mazamune assené de travers. Si auparavant Angeal n'était pas venu briser le cycle de leur indifférence, je n'aurais jamais lutté aussi longtemps contre la volonté de Jénova. Les derniers temps, Zack m'a aussi aidé. Mais Zack n'avait pas la carrure d'Angeal. Ni celle de ce crétin à plumes qui a fini par m'achever !

Cinq ans. Il a ensuite fallu cinq ans d'endoctrinement et la manipulation de mes propres clones, pour que Jenova parvienne à briser les derniers lambeaux de mon humanité avant de m'asservir entièrement. Et je l'ai suivi avec délectation. Opprimer, torturer, ravager et refuser de voir la souffrance à mon tour était finalement facile. J'avoue l'avoir laissé agir à sa guise en y prenant parfois un véritable plaisir. J'aurais dû y noyer l'ultime parcelle de ma véritable personnalité. Au lieu de ça, il a fallu que cette Cetra se mette en travers de mon chemin.

Une fille étonnante dans son insignifiance, valeureuse et déterminer à m'affronter jusque dans la mort. Sa mort. Et que Jénova m'a obligé à frapper comme un vulgaire assassin. Un geste qui m'a forcé à plonger un regard dans la désagrégation de mon âme. Une grande victoire pour Jenova, et la fissure étroite du dégoût de moi-même. Un petit grain de sable qui a déclenché ma chute. Mais de ma collaboration à demi consenti, j'aurais au moins espéré conserver un avantage. La perte de mes anciennes valeurs. Vivre sans sens moral est infiniment reposant. Ce cadeau m'aurait peut-être permis d'échapper au mystère qui m'accable à présent.

Pourquoi ce baiser me bouleverse-t-il autant ? J'en reviens toujours la même question. C'est une clé, dont je ne suis pas fichu de trouver la fonction.

Cette énigme annihile mes dernières forces. Ma fuite et notre marche m'ont épuisé. Je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir. Je ramène ma tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce que la cloison arrête sa course. Mes paupières closes se font si lourdes tout à coup.

La Rivière de Vie ne vaut pas mieux que Jénova. Elle n'a aucune considération pour nos petites individualités en souffrance. Elle agit à une autre échelle. A ce stade, je ne peux même pas lui reprocher d'être cruelle. Elle œuvre certainement pour un grand Tout qui nous dépasse. Mais là, pour ma tranquillité personnelle, je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir réussi à évacuer sa puissance. A la faire taire. Je n'ai jamais demandé à revenir. Je me sens tellement fatigué. J'aimerais que tout cela cesse. Dormir, et m'engluer dans le noir le plus complet jusqu'à dilution de ma mémoire, voilà tout ce que je demande. Détruisez jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de mon âme s'il le faut. Mais par pitié, laissez-moi dormir.

« Sephiroth. »

Et voilà que j'entends des voix à présent.

« Sephiroth. »

Une voix. Sa voix. C'est impossible. Je deviens fou. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs mieux ainsi ? Cette éventualité m'arrache un petit rire sec, semblable à un sanglot.

« Sephiroth, ouvre les yeux. »

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il use de cette autorité bienveillante qui me rassurait tant autrefois ? S'il n'y a que ça pour le satisfaire. De toute façon il va disparaitre dès que je me réveillerai, et je pourrais ensuite prétendre à un peu de repos.

Avec un soupir de lassitude j'obéis à cette voix issue du passé. Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec difficulté et je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Je ne reconnais pas la pièce où je me trouve. Les murs carrelés tanguent et se floutent derrière un voile de lumière verte légèrement brumeuse qui me donne envie de vomir.

« Ne les regardes pas et ça ira beaucoup mieux », me conseille la même voix chaude et légèrement rauque sur ma gauche.

La nausée m'oblige à tourner la tête avec une lenteur. Et mon regard se fige. Il est bien là. Dressé à quelques pas, il me domine de toute sa haute stature. Il se dessine à contre-jour mais il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Immobile et détendu, il me toise avec cette expression à la fois ferme et amicale qui a toujours été la sienne hors les moments de crise. Il porte toujours son armure sur son indémodable chandaille bleu bien qu'il n'ait plus d'arme. Shooté par tout ce chamboulement, j'ai un peu de mal à me sentir sur un pied d'égalité, alors que j'ai été son supérieur. D'un geste instinctif je rajuste la serviette sur mes cuisses comme un cadet pris en faute, tandis que je déglutis la bouche sèche.

« Où suis-je ? »

Cette question m'a échappé avec un désarroi trop prononcé à mon goût, et je me braque imperceptiblement. Mais rien ne lui échappe et il répond avec ce demi-sourire qui se veut apaisant.

« Nous sommes entre deux mondes Sephiroth. Il n'y a que là que je puisse te parler.

─ Angeal ? Mais enfin tu es… »

Au dernier moment j'évite le mot « mort », qui me parait indélicat. Je l'étais moi aussi il y a peu, n'est-ce pas ? Cette évidence devrait me rassurer et m'aider à accepter ce que je vois. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à admettre la réalité de sa présence, et une interrogation incrédule fuse un peu malgré moi.

« Comment ? »

Conscient de ma difficulté, Angeal franchit le peu de distance qui nous sépare pour poser un genou à terre près de moi. Il est maintenant à ma hauteur, et cela le place dans un champ presque intime qui me rappelle la force de notre ancienne camaraderie. Après la duplicité de Génésis j'avoue que ça me fait un bien immense, et ma tension interne décroît. Au pire ce n'est qu'un rêve, alors autant s'arranger pour qu'il demeure agréable. L'expression amusée, Angeal semble lire en moi, mais j'ai décidé que je ne m'en offusquerai pas.

« Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais ça fait des jours que je t'observe, m'explique-t-il enfin. La rivière de Vie n'accorde jamais rien sans raison. Elle t'a ramené dans un but bien précis. Tu n'es pas sans bonne volonté, mais tu patines indéniablement à comprendre ce qu'elle attend de toi. Alors je suis ici pour te donner un petit coup de pouce. »

Pourquoi son discours ne m'étonne-t-il pas plus que ça ? Parce que j'ai l'habitude de me faire manipuler ? En tout cas voilà qui ne m'incite guère à aller dans son sens. Je ne serai pas le pantin de tout le monde, et c'est avec plus rudesse que je demande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

Ennuyé, il secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne suis pas sûr d'en savoir suffisamment pour tout t'expliquer. Mais ce n'est rien de mal. »

Ça je m'en doute. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui m'incite à l'écouter. J'ai frôlé suffisamment prêt l'âme de notre planète pour déceler la grande différence entre Jénova et elle. La première agissait pour elle-même. Son irrépétible envie de détruire obéissait à un idéal de conquête et de domination personnel, dont les fondements m'échappent d'ailleurs toujours aujourd'hui. La seconde préserve et s'oppose au chaos sous toutes ses formes. A la limite, elle n'acceptera l'idée d'une annihilation que dans un but ultime de sauvegarde. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, et encore moins pourquoi Angeal a décidé de s'en mêler.

« Pourquoi toi ?

─ Parce que tu m'as toujours fait confiance. »

C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas que l'on me démasque ainsi et je me rembrunis. Un sourire indulgent fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il poursuit.

« Mais si tu veux réussir, il va falloir que tu apprennes à être un peu moins susceptible et beaucoup plus ouvert. »

Ma parole, il lit véritablement en moi ou quoi ? Désorienté, j'élude volontairement sa réprimande pour saisir au vol la perche qu'il me tend.

« Réussir à quoi ?

─ Ça, c'est à toi de le comprendre tout seul. Mais tu ne dois pas te décourager. Et j'ai le droit de te donner un indice. Génésis a besoin de toi. »

Sa dernière allégation me laisse la bouche entre-ouverte. J'oscille entre la stupéfaction la plus pure et la colère noire. Se foutrait-il de moi à son tour ?

« Tu voudrais que j'aide ce salopard ? Si tu me surveilles, tu n'as pourtant pas dû rater son dernier exploit. A moins que la perversité de cet enfoiré t'amuse ! »

Il me dévisage sans perdre son calme, et une fois de plus j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

« Là-dessus, il a peut-être été plus intelligent que toi, finit-il par me retourner le plus innocemment du monde.

─ Quoi ? »

Bientôt il va me dire que j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de participation peut-être ! J'ai un peu de mal à le suivre, et je crois que je vais arrêter là cet entretien qui devient franchement grotesque. Avant que nous ne nous fâchions pour de bon. Mais plus rapide, il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi simple que tu le crois Sephiroth », me retourne-t-il avec un hochement de tête apaisant.

Son ton à la fois grondeur et suppliant m'interpelle. Mais toute cette conversation me plonge une fois de plus dans un passé que j'ai du mal à accepter. Sans compter la chaleur de sa main sur mon épaule que je repousse avec brutalité. Mais qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui à être aussi tactiles ? Ou bien est-ce moi qui réagis de façon exacerbée? Ce désordre dans mon esprit ne fait que nourrir ma colère, et j'explose.

« Ah oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il m'a délibérément poussé dans les bras de Jénova ! Grace à lui j'ai failli détruire cette planète ! Et tu voudrais que je l'aide ! Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le sens du pardon de Gaïa !

─ Je sais au moins une chose, me répondit-il sans élever la voix. C'est que je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas réussi à vous entendre ce jour-là. »

Sa réplique me sidère mais elle a au moins le mérite de me radoucir.

« Non mais tu t'entends ? Te rends-tu comptes que si nous l'avions fait, il y avait toutes les chances pour que nous unissions nos forces contre Gaia ?"

─ Ou que vous compreniez enfin ce que vous êtes réellement, me retourne-t-il sans s'offusquer de mes brusques sautes d'humeur. Ce que « nous » sommes réellement, complète-t-il avec un sourire entendu qui finit de me déconcerter

─ Ce que nous sommes réellement ? répété-je un peu stupidement. C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? Pour m'embrouiller d'une nouvelle énigme ?

─ Non Sephiroth. J'ai toujours été de votre côté. »

Il y a une telle sincérité derrière ses paroles, que mon trouble grandit encore. Je vais pour l'interroger davantage mais l'envie irrépétible de dormir s'appesantit soudain sur moi. Inutilement je tends la main pour me raccrocher à ses doigts. Je ne bouge pas, et pourtant il me semble glisser loin de lui. Le voile de lumière verte s'épaissit. Il esquisse un geste comme pour me retenir mais mes yeux se ferment déjà.

Je sursaute brutalement, et ma tête qui cogne contre le mur me réveille instantanément. La pièce a retrouvé sa blancheur sale et cadavérique, le robinet goutte toujours, et avachi contre ce mur glacé je grelotte maintenant littéralement. Un peu hébété, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis seul. A quoi m'attendais-je ? Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Non seulement je suis incapable de stabiliser mes émotions, mais mon imagination me joue des tours dont je me passerais bien. Si même en dormant je dois affronter mes échecs, ça va vite devenir ingérable. La colère contre ma faiblesse me motive à me relever. Je rejoins la chaise où s'entassent toujours mes vêtements. Je m'habille presque avec rage. Mes mouvements saccadés peinent à boutonner le costume des miliciens de la Shinra. Je sais que cette fois-ci seul le hasard a guidé le choix de Génésis, mais m'affubler de cet uniforme bleu sert admirablement bien son besoin d'humiliation pour me rabaisser. Il va falloir qu'il me trouve autre chose.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai dormi. L'éclairage électrique ne me donne aucune indication horaire, et l'absence de fenêtre me tient davantage dans l'ignorance. Pas suffisamment pour délasser mon corps fourbu en tout cas. D'un pas déterminé je vais pour rejoindre les dortoirs, lorsque ma botte écrase quelque chose qui rend un son tintant de métal contre le sol carrelé. Il ne trainait pourtant rien par terre lorsque je suis entré.

Intrigué je me penche pour examiner ce qui se trouve encore à moitié dissimulé sous la semelle de ma botte. C'est petit, arrondi et en argent. C'est une bague. Sa bague. Je reconnaîtrais l'image stylisée de tête de lion qui y figure n'importe où. Il la cachait généralement sous son gant, mais j'avais accès à ses quartiers où il évoluait à main nue. Ce bijou n'est pas là par hasard. Il me l'a volontairement abandonné, comme une preuve de sa présence, et je le ramasse presque avec révérence. C'est un don d'outre-tombe, qui m'ouvre les yeux sur la complexité de mon retour.

Pourquoi m'avoir remis cet objet Angeal ? Alors que je sais que c'est Génésis qui te l'a offert il y a des années? Bien avant notre rencontre. Lorsque le rouquin n'était encore lui-même qu'un enfant.

Songeur, je passe l'anneau à mon doigt. Que vais-je faire à présent ?


	7. Chap 6 : Un visage du passé

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest:** Donc tu as un narrateur préféré ^^. Ceci dit c'est peut-être parce que tu préfères aussi son adversaire ^^. Point de vue de Génésis pour ce chapitre, qui je l'espère te plaira. Il rendra peut-être Sephiroth un peu moins mystérieux (car Génésis a plein de choses à recentrer avec lui-même), mais il réserve une petite surprise vers la fin.

* * *

_**Note :**__ Pas facile de se raccrocher aux branches de « Dirige of Cerberus » pour orienter mon histoire vers ce que je désire. Mais je crois que le rôle, l'implication et les motivations de Génésis n'ont jamais été d'une clarté éblouissante là-dedans. Bref, je vous en livre ma version, en demandant l'indulgence des puristes ^^.Et aussi désolé de vous offrir un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je suis sans doute comme beaucoup : « en pleine préparation des fêtes ». Ce qui m'amène à vous souhaiter à tous avec un peu d'avance un Joyeux Noël ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : UN VISAGE DU PASSE

Voilà trois heures que j'erre à l'extérieur, ratissant le moindre recoin un peu sombre aux alentours de la base désaffectée que j'ai fuie comme un lâche. A me peler de froid. C'est une manière aussi stupide qu'inutile d'occuper mon désarroi. Franchement, qui serait assez bête pour se dissimuler en pleine nuit dans cet endroit glacial, alors que personne ne se doute de notre présence.

Le ciel étoilé est magnifique. La blancheur du manteau neigeux acquière une douce clarté bleutée sous sa voûte, qui me permet de voir loin sur la plaine. Autour de moi, les lieux obscurs entre les bâtiments diluent leur mystère sous la touché délicat d'une lune à son déclin. Seuls les pans abrupts de la montagne qui se dresse derrière moi parviennent à se noyer dans l'obscurité. Si danger il y a, il viendra de là, et du village isolé en contrebas, ou ne subsistent plus que quelques rares trappeurs attirés par la fourrure épaisse des loups du Nord, et un ou deux hors la loi qui n'ont d'autre souci que de se faire oublier. Mais j'ai une vue dégagée sur le chemin qui monte de ce côté. Et de toute façon qui oserait pénétrer dans des locaux aussi inhospitaliers que sujets aux rumeurs les plus folles ?

M'occuper l'esprit pour nier la réalité est inutile. Il fait trop froid pour que je prenne mon envol. M'émerveiller de la beauté de ce paysage ne servirait d'ailleurs qu'à me renvoyer l'image glacée de son expression ordinaire. Un masque que j'ai bien failli arracher tout à l'heure. J'en suis certain. Alors pourquoi cette semi-victoire ne me satisfait-elle pas plus que ça ? L'effroi que j'ai deviné sous l'immuable carapace de supériorité à la limite de l'insensibilité m'aurait-il moi-même effrayé ? C'est inconcevable ! Tout comme l'idée qu'il puisse exister une âme aussi torturée que la mienne sous ce visage d'ange méprisant et infatué de sa personne. Et pourtant… Que caches-tu réellement sous ta froide indifférence Sephiroth ? Aurais-je exagéré ton arrogance ? Et surtout comment dois-je interpréter cette sensation à la fois oppressante et douce qui m'a saisi lors de notre baiser, comme si à notre insu nous touchions au fondement même de nos existences par le relais d'un lien invisible ?

Retranché à l'intérieur d'une guérite qui me permet de m'adosser au sec contre ses planches en bois, je lisse machinalement une de mes plumes noires. Cette aile, issue de l'expérimentation ratée qui m'a mis au monde, est à la fois encombrante et bien pratique pour distancer mes poursuivants lorsque je les croise. En tout cas elle est fort commode pour m'abriter au minimum contre le froid, et je m'enveloppe frileusement dedans en faisant gonfler la sous-couche duveteuse qui la compose. Aussi fonctionnelle qu'étrangement épargnée par la dégénérescence qui dévore à petit feu tout le reste de mon corps, je l'accepte maintenant comme une partie intégrante de moi-même. N'était-elle pas la juste rémunération d'un destin sacrifié ? Presque un don du ciel, sur lequel je m'interroge parfois. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai disparu autrefois. Parce que je savais que la Shira m'aurait mis la main dessus avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf ! Quel aurait été ton attitude si je m'étais présenté avec ce membre supplémentaire en rentrant de mission ? M'aurais-tu aidé, ou bien te serais-tu rangé aux côtés des chasseurs ?

Je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer à l'intérieur pour me glisser bien au chaud sous des couvertures, et m'évader à travers quelques pages de Loveless. Même si je connais ses vers par cœur. Certains de ceux-ci font d'ailleurs étrangement écho à mes interrogations présentes.

_« Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini._

_Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol. »_

J'ai toujours su ce que texte renfermait une vérité qui nous échappe. Si ancienne, qu'elle en devient indéchiffrable. Passer pour un rêveur trop passionné à ce propos ne m'a jamais gêné. Les visionnaires demeurent des incompris. A mon avis, ces mots vont au-delà de la restitution d'un simple mythe. Parfois je me demande jusqu'où ce récit n'est pas prophétique. Plus encore depuis ma défaite contre Zack.

Je ne me rappelle que peu de choses de l'après de notre affrontement. Un sentiment de chute, de désincarnation, de repos mérité contre lequel, malgré tout, je me débattais. Ensuite… C'est là que tout devient flou. Mais j'ai suffisamment approché les puits de mako et louvoyé au plus près des mystères de notre planète, pour savoir que j'ai touché la Rivière de Vie dans ce qu'elle a de plus sublime. Ou plutôt, son incarnation. Gaia a effleuré ma conscience sous les traits de Minerva, avant de me renvoyer dans ce monde. Pour quelle raison ? Ses mots semblaient m'accorder son pardon et la guérison, à la condition que je veille sur ce que j'avais un moment moi aussi voulu détruire. Alors pourquoi ma dégénérescence n'a-t-elle jamais cessé de me ronger ?

Je l'inverse ou je la stoppe au grès de mes propres découvertes, par des pis-allées qui finissent toujours par se révéler inefficaces à long terme. Et aujourd'hui, le mal n'a jamais été aussi grand. Si mon intuition est juste, que Loveless est le témoignage de sa toute-puissance, les paroles de Minerva ne sauraient mentir. Alors pourquoi ma décrépitude poursuivait-elle son lent travail de désagrégation ? Que désire réellement cette planète ? A côté de quoi suis-je passé ? Qu'attendait-elle exactement de moi ? Je l'ignore, mais j'en viens à me dire que le retour du psychopathe de service n'a rien d'innocent.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne m'oppose plus à elle. Indirectement, je l'assiste même en châtiant les fous qui osent encore s'approcher des puits de Mako pour y puiser une énergie aujourd'hui interdite. Alors que j'aurais très bien pu la poignarder d'une façon peut-être définitive lorsque les membres de la Deepgroup se sont intéressés à moi. Je n'ai jamais accepté de me lier à eux, encore moins de les servir. M'extraire de leurs pattes a failli me laisser sur le carreau encore une fois. J'ai assisté à leur chute en donnant un petit coup de pouce à Vincent sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Une façon pour moi de prouver à Gaïa que toutes ces gamineries étaient loin derrière moi. Mais elle refuse toujours de m'indiquer la manière de soulager cette malédiction qui me dévore vivant. Mes plaies n'ont jamais été aussi étendues et purulentes que maintenant. La douleur que j'en ressens me réveille la nuit lorsque je reste trop longtemps appuyé sur mon épaule. Pourquoi m'abandonne-t-elle ? Alors que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être devenu pour elle un pion indispensable.

Et L'autre ressuscité qui ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Je suppose qu'il me raillerait en m'accusant de folie des grandeurs s'il se doutait de mes réflexions actuelles. Et pourtant n'est-ce pas lui qui le premier à franchi le cap de non-retour en se liant avec la calamité des Cieux ? Lorsque je l'ai acculé face à ses exactions, son manque de justification m'a paru clair. Mon absence de compassion l'a peut-être bien jeté entre les bras de Jenova, mais sa rancœur s'est réjouie de la revanche qu'elle lui offrait jusqu'à approuver certaines de ses décisions. Et il voudrait me faire porter le chapeau aujourd'hui ? Si contradictoire et dissimulé ! Tu es loin d'être le parangon de vertu que certains ont cru voir en toi autrefois Sephiroth. Quel pourri fini !

Rien que ce paradoxe devrait lui valoir l'exile éternel du cours de la Rivière de Vie. Et au lieu de ça, elle semble lui accorder une seconde chance. A moins que son retour ne soit que l'avant-goût d'un long calvaire. S'il tombe entre les mains de ses ennemis d'hier, je ne donne pas cher de leur code de déontologie. Leur miséricorde volera en éclats sous l'hypocrisie du prétexte de détenir un monstre, et ils mèneront la danse de nouvelles expérimentations sans la moindre pitié. La population ne sera pas plus tendre, et je suis sûr que quelques-uns testeront sur lui l'inventivité de nouvelles tortures.

Pourquoi me l'avoir refourgué dans ce cas ?... Gaïa sait parfaitement que malgré notre rivalité et l'hostilité qui se sont installées entre nous, je ne le livrerai jamais entre leurs mains. Réflexe de pourchassé sans doute. Et aussi parce que je connais mieux à présent toute l'horreur qui se dissimule parfois derrière les bunkers. Je me sens apte à lui infliger moi-même une leçon dont il se souviendra, mais il y a des façons dont je refuse de le détruire. S'il doit être ma marionnette, je ne le désarticulerai pas.

Il y a tout de même un truc qui cloche. Notre vaillant général ne semble pas se rendre compte, mais lorsque Cloud l'a pourfendu en l'acculant au seuil de l'anéantissement, il a bénéficié d'une veine extraordinaire. Qu'il le veuille ou non, s'il n'est pas mort, c'est avant tout grâce à l'intervention de la Rivière de Vie. Si la mako ne s'était pas cristallisée pour éviter sa dissolution en son sein et préserver ce qu'il restait de lui, je doute que même les pouvoirs de Jénova soient parvenus à le sauver. La calamité des cieux était-elle consciente de cette aberration ?... Comment l'esprit de notre planète a-t-il pu ainsi préserver sa pire ennemie en sachant que celle-ci mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'abattre une fois libérée de son emprise ?... Mis à part pour le protéger lui, je ne vois pas.

Ça a l'air fou, mais cette idée n'arrête pas de s'imposer à moi depuis cette parodie de baiser. J'ai d'ailleurs été stupide sur cette action là. Quoique j'aie la conviction de l'avoir méchamment déstabiliser. L'ennui c'est que j'ai pris le même coup dans l'aile. Que s'était-il passé exactement ?... Normalement il aurait dû se débattre et m'agonir d'injures une fois relâché. De mon côté, le contraindre à un petit débriefing bien gênant participait à l'idée générale. Et là, ce ne sont ni la colère ni l'ironie qui ont pris le relais, mais bien l'impression d'une unicité, totalement folle compte tenu des circonstances. Comme une leçon apprise par un biais détourné.

On ne va tout de même pas recommencer l'expérience pour s'en assurer. Je doute de sa coopération, et je préfère qu'il ignore ma propre confusion. Ne plus penser. Me reposer. Oublier que je le trimbale depuis bientôt deux semaines sans décision précise. C'est pourtant moi qui ai instauré ce jeu. Et il me plaisait. Il me plait toujours. Il faut juste que j'en réajuste le sens. Et surtout que je me magne le cul pour échapper au phare de recherche de l'hélico qui vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Putain ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? J'étais tellement perdu dans mes réflexions que je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Dans l'immensité acoustique de ce désert blanc il était pourtant repérable depuis au moins cinq minutes. C'est un gros modèle en plus. De ceux capables de transporter plusieurs hommes et du matériel. Mis à part l'armée et la Shinra, je ne connais pas d'autres organisations suffisamment tarées pour investir dans ce genre de monstre ruineux, alors que l'effort de reconstruction est loin d'être achevé.

Rapidement je me faufile hors de la guérite pour me glisser derrière un tas de vieilles caisses abandonnées. C'était moins une. Balayant la cour d'une large auréole claire, la lumière se braque de ce côté. Pile sur mon précédent refuge. Là, y'a plus de doutes. Ils cherchent quelque chose. Et je n'aime pas l'endroit où les mène leurs investigations. S'ils décident de fouiller ces bâtiments, ils débusqueront fatalement mon prisonnier. Sephiroth n'est pas en état de soutenir une nouvelle traque. Il faut que je les tienne à distance.

Etayant mes craintes, l'hélicoptère effectue une rotation au-dessus du terre-plein le mieux dégagé avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de descente qui soulève une fine couche de neige. J'ai une vue magnifique sur le logo qu'affiche sa carlingue. Et merde ! C'est bien la Shinra. A choisir j'aurais préféré l'armée. Aussi dangereuse mais plus prévisible.

Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien les amener là ? L'explosion du volcan était suffisamment proche du cratère Nord pour les inquiéter, mais je sais qu'ils ont méthodiquement fouillé toute cette zone il y a des années. Reeve n'est pourtant pas du genre à s'affoler pour un rien, et il a su redonner un certain cachet de respectabilité à cette organisation qu'il dirige d'une main de maître, même si Rufus a repris officiellement le poste de président. Après, il suffit qu'il tombe sur un nouveau Hollander pour que celui-ci se passe de son approbation. Dire qu'un moment j'ai fait confiance à ce type.

L'heure n'est plus à la circonspection. L'appareil va toucher le sol. Déjà sa lourde porte latérale coulisse et j'aperçois trois hommes chaudement emmitouflé près à sauter sur la terre ferme. Deux d'entre eux portent un fusil sur l'épaule. Quant au dernier, ses longs cheveux noirs ont beau être dissimulés par une horrible capuche, je reconnaîtrais son visage anguleux n'importe où. Tseng ! Là ça se corse. D'un autre côté ce fin limier est sur ma trace depuis tellement longtemps. S'il n'est pas là pour moi, sa présence pourrait néanmoins me servir à l'intéresser à ma propre poursuite. Option à utiliser immédiatement d'ailleurs.

D'une roulade suffisamment lente pour être repérée, je sors de ma cachette avant de courir jusqu'au grillage.

« Là ! »

Le cri d'un des deux sous-fifres m'amuse. Si je ne lui donnais pas la possibilité de m'apercevoir, jamais il ne me verrait. Néanmoins il est préférable que je conserve une marge de sécurité, et je bondis sur une passerelle qui mène vers une tour de garde étroite. Derrière moi l'appareil manœuvre pour me tenir sous le feu de son projecteur. J'enchaîne rapidement une série de sauts qui me propulse en haut du mur d'enceinte, qui donne directement sur un pan de falaise qui domine la plaine. Un bref instant je me retourne. Contrairement à ses deux acolytes qui s'agitent en me désignant, Tseng n'a pas bougé. Nos regards se croisent. Malgré la distance et l'éblouissement qui m'oblige à porter ma main en visière sur le bas de mon front, je lis clairement une sorte d'interrogation suspicieuse dans le sien. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais étoffer cette chasse inattendue.

D'un mouvement parfaitement provoquant, je déploie largement mon aile noire avant de m'élancer dans le vide. Un courant ascendant me permet de m'élever rapidement. La porte se referme. L'hélicoptère reprend de l'altitude. Ferrés ! Ils me suivent.

Je suis incapable de rivaliser de vitesse avec ce gros oiseau métallique, mais je parviens à changer de direction dix fois plus vite que ses pales pourtant très maniables le lui permettent. C'est une chance, car et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'attaquer pour relancer la guerre. Ça pourrait même être stimulant s'il ne faisait pas si froid, et s'il ne me prenait pas pour un pigeon d'argile. Les mitrailleuses de ce monstre d'acier se sont déployées avant même que je n'ai le temps d'effectuer ma première boucle pour me retrouver derrière lui. C'est nouveau ça aussi. Tseng ne m'a pas habitué à des méthodes aussi radicales. Jusqu'à présent il se comportait plutôt comme s'il voulait me capturer vivant. Mais là…

Une salve particulièrement vicieuse vient de me frôler les plumes. La menace n'a rien de négligeable, et je me replie en zigzaguant vers la montagne. Quitte à jouer au chat et à la souris, autant profiter des avantages que m'offre le terrain. Séparé de celui de sa grande sœur par la plaine, le relief ici est beaucoup moins haut que celui environnant le cratère Nord, et il ne se truffe pas de trous de gypse comme un gruyère. Mais je connais malgré tout quelques grottes et failles profondes qui vont leur donner du fil à retordre. L'avantage de vivre ici depuis un moment. Si je parviens à les atteindre…

Un nouveau tire passe beaucoup trop près de mes oreilles à mon goût et je me dirige à tire d'aile vers la montagne. La nuit est mon alliée mais elle ne me protégera pas éternellement. Et dire que je déploie une telle ardeur téméraire pour lui. En théorie c'est pourtant bien moi qui devrais tranquillement me la couler douce tandis qu'il sue d'angoisse. J'ai comme l'impression d'une petite erreur de scénario là.

Derrière moi le bruit de l'hélico se rapproche trop vite. Et leur putain de projecteur me piège encore dans sa ligne de mire. D'un autre côté il m'aide à repérer la faille que je cherchais. Juste en dessous. J'ai intérêt à m'activer, parce que cette fois-ci je suis bel et bien acculé contre la paroi.

Une autre rafale s'égrène alors que je plonge vers le bas en piqué. La douleur qui me déchire soudain l'épaule m'arrache un cri. Je viens de prendre une balle. Et il faut que ce soit juste en haut du dos, à l'intersection où ce membre emplumé se rattache à ma chair. Cette chair malencontreusement pourrissante à cet endroit précis, qui en temps normal m'oblige déjà à serrer les dents à chaque battement d'aile. Mes mouvements rapides rendent la douleur intolérable. Impossible de me diriger correctement dans de telles conditions. J'ai beau tenter de redresser mon vol, je me laisse littéralement tomber dans le gouffre sombre qui s'ouvre en dessous de moi. La grotte est aussi obscure que profonde. Plusieurs fois mes bras et ma tête cognent le flanc rocheux au point de finir de m'étourdir. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements. Bien ou mal, il me tarde que cette chute se termine.

Sans ménagement, je heurte brutalement une plateforme où je finis pas atterrir en m'affalant sans grâce. A genoux et les mains posées sur le sol dur et froid, je conserve une immobilité tremblante en me mordant les lèvres au sang pour ne pas défaillir. Le vrombissement du moteur de l'hélicoptère me parvient toujours distinctement. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il fait du sur-place, et je relève la tête avec difficulté pour évaluer le désastre de ma situation. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la lumière qui balaie le haut de la sorte de cheminée où je me suis lamentablement écrasé ne peut pas m'atteindre. La mauvaise, c'est que je ne suis pas certain que Tseng poursuive la chasse si je ne donne plus signe de vie.

L'appareil tourne brusquement sur lui-même pour s'éloigner. Et merde ! Je l'entends repartir du côté de la base désaffectée. Je les ai retardés, mais ma carcasse ne les intéresse apparemment pas suffisamment pour qu'ils lui sacrifient le but de leur mission. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que le vacarme précédent aura averti Sephiroth du danger. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'endroit où se cacher. En plus je suis partie en laissant tourner le générateur. Tseng et ses acolytes vont comprendre que les lieux sont occupés dès qu'ils apercevront la lumière.

Je parviens à me relever en m'accrochant à la roche. La tête me tourne et malgré l'obscurité je ferme les yeux, le temps de retrouver un équilibre précaire. Ma blessure m'élance et je sens mon manteau raidit de sang dans mon dos. Placée où elle se trouve, je ne peux même pas évaluer sa gravité, encore moins tenter de me soigner. Mais elle est fichtrement douloureuse, et le poids de mon épée de l'autre côté ne fait rien pour atténuer mon calvaire. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose.

Sous mes doigts, la pierre rugueuse s'anime de multiples creux et bosselures. Escalader la paroi devrait être possible. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Avec prudence je me colle au pan de roche, tâtonnant pour trouver des prises. Petit à petit je me hisse vers le sommet. Ne surtout pas me focaliser sur la souffrance qui m'irradie à chaque fois que je lève le que faire se peut je maintiens mon aile au repos contre mon corps. J'ai intérêt de la ménager si je veux l'utiliser encore un peu une fois à l'extérieur. Mon pied ripe sur un arrondi particulièrement glissant. Ma manœuvre pour me raccrocher m'arrache un cri de pure agonie. J'ai déjà était blessé de nombreuses fois, parfois gravement, et jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle douleur. La balle a touché un point de névralgie pure. Un tison incandescent profondément incéré et remué sous ma peau ne me ferait pas plus mal. Pourtant, je dois continuer. Il faut que je remonte pour le tirer de là.


	8. Chap 7 : Dure réalité

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest : **_Et voici donc la suite que tu attendais. Toujours axée sur nos deux ténébreux qui sont loin d'en avoir fini de leurs aventures. En fait, je m'aperçois que ma « petite » fanfic est doucement mais sûrement en train de se transformer en récit beaucoup plus long. Mais il faut dire que les deux héros m'inspirent ^^. En espérant ne pas te décevoir. Bises._

**Camu : **Quelle impatience ^^, mais je te trouve un peu dur avec les autres auteurs en « panne ». Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai toujours achevé mes écrits, et il devrait en être de même pour celui-là. Mais ma vie étant bien remplie, et ayant à présent des obligations plus « professionnelles », ce sera à mon rythme ^^ (passe sur mon profil pour plus d'info). Merci en tout cas d'apprécier mon écrit.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : DURE REALITE

J'ai beau avoir perdu pas mal de ma force de frappe, mes vieux réflexes conservent une acuité qui me soulage après tous les revers que je viens de subir. Les premiers ronrons de l'hélicoptère m'ont réveillé avant même qu'il n'atteigne les bâtiments. Ensuite, il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre survoler le site. Comme s'il hésitait à se poser ou à se focaliser sur une cible. Le bruit de la mitraille m'a presque donné envie de rire. Un petit souci Génésis ? Quoi que… Identifier un danger est une chose. S'en préserver avec efficacité en est une autre. Et cet abruti de première qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'enfermer en me laissant seul sans véritable possibilité de dissimuler ma présence. Mon premier réflexe m'a précipité sur tous les interrupteurs pour éteindre les lumières encore allumées. Mais comme le générateur tourne toujours, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. A moins d'être particulièrement opus, ces envahisseurs vont rapidement comprendre que les locaux sont occupés.

Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant qu'ils n'investissent ma nouvelle cage dorée ? Parce qu'il y a approximativement cinq minutes, j'ai distinctement entendu l'appareil se poser après un petit vol qui m'a semblé plutôt sportif.

Question inappropriée si je m'en réfère aux cliquetis qui me parviennent de la grande salle annexe au réfectoire. Un bruit de clenche caractéristique m'apprend qu'ils viennent de déverrouiller la porte. Et merde ! Ils m'ont l'air plutôt efficace pour des quidams perdus dans le désert blanc. Le panneau de métal s'ouvre en coulissant sur son rail métallique. Pas un mot mais des pas rapides et déterminés. Des bruits de bottes qui ne me plaisent pas. Ils sont au moins trois, et ils se déploient pour ratisser la zone. C'est peut-être ma chance. Ils n'ont pas verrouillé la sortie derrière eux. Si je parviens à me faufiler jusque-là sans attirer leur attention, je connais suffisamment cette base pour leur échapper ensuite facilement. Et filer pour la seconde fois sous le nez de mon geôlier à la manque.

Les lumières se rallument avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir du dortoir. Par réflexe je me plaque contre le mur entre deux armoires en fer. Il n'y a qu'une issue. Je suis pris au piège. Cette pièce est la dernière du périmètre qui m'emprisonne. Le peu d'ameublement et de matériel facilite la fouille de mes indésirables. Ils en ont déjà terminé avec la grande salle. Je ne vais tout de même pas me glisser sous un lit. De toute façon je doute que la feinte les trompe longtemps. Finalement ce costume de la Shinra va peut-être prouver son utilité. Tant pis si j'ai l'air d'une marionnette. Génésis vient de m'enseigner que je peux survivre au ridicule. Où est-il d'ailleurs celui-là ? Jamais là lorsqu'il pourrait se montrer utile.

Les pas se rapprochent.

Je torsade rapidement ma chevelure afin de la dissimuler sous le casque dont j'ajuste les larges lunettes qui me mangent une partie du visage. Ça fait tout de même des années que ces frusques traînaient dans un placard. J'espère que cet accoutrement est encore d'actualité. De toute manière je vais bientôt le savoir. Et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que mon déguisement de bon petit soldat les surprenne suffisamment pour que je puisse leur filer entre les doigts. J'attends d'être certain qu'ils se trouvent tous les trois dans la pièce pour sortir brusquement de ma cachette. Les surprendre me donnera les secondes nécessaires à établir une stratégie en fonction de leur position.

Deux gardes Shinra se retournent face à moi. L'uniforme n'a pas changé et ils ont un mouvement de tête interloqués pour se regarder, comme s'ils s'interrogeaient sur la marche à suivre. J'en profite pour foncer sur eux en frappant suffisamment fort le premier à la tête pour le sonner. Il tombe sur le second qui pousse un juron à faire rougir un Seconde Classe. Je me rue sur la porte tandis que le troisième homme fait volte-face. Il fouillait les placards sur ma gauche. Il est trop loin pour m'intercepter. Néanmoins en reconnaissant son visage sec, déterminé, et furieux contre la maladresse des sous-fifres qui l'accompagnent, je comprends que leur fausser compagnie va s'avérer plus compliquer que je le pensais.

Tseng ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais je ne le sous-estime pas.

Je cours à présent à travers la grande salle avec un brin d'appréhension. Regarder derrière moi serait une perte de temps et je sais que tous les instants me sont comptés. J'entends Tseng ordonner à ses hommes de me poursuivre. Au moins ne leur demande-t-il pas de m'abattre. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu l'amener par ici ? C'est inattendu, et fâcheux. Très fâcheux même. Je connais la volonté du bonhomme. A moins de recevoir un ordre contraire, il ne lâche jamais la piste d'une proie. Et tout à coup l'absence de Génésis me paraît plus inquiétante. A mes derniers souvenirs, il était sur sa liste. Il rentrait même dans ses priorités. A se prendre pour un oiseau nocturne le ténébreux se serait-il fait plomber ? Fichu crétin ! L'idée devrait me plaire mais je n'apprécie pas la renommée du chasseur. J'en viens presque à espérer qu'il va bien.

Les deux hommes m'ont pris en chasse. Je slalome à travers la pièce en balançant au hasard derrière moi le petit matériel à ma portée. Privé d'entraînement, de dopage à la mako et des gênes de Jenova, c'est indéniable, je suis moins fort et plus lent qu'avant. La porte qui donne sur l'extérieur n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Soudain un petit objet dur me frappe au mollet. Il se fiche profondément sous ma peau et une sensation de brûlure remonte le long de ma jambe. Ce n'est pas une balle, elle ferait plus de dégât. La douleur est supportable et pourtant je sens mon genou plier sous moi. J'ai beau porter tout mon poids sur mon autre jambe, je vacille et je m'écroule à quatre pattes. Incrédule je regarde ce qui me paralyse. C'est une fléchette. Salopard de Tseng ! Toujours à trainer quelques babioles supplémentaires dans tes poches de Turk dévoué aux basses-œuvres !

Les deux hommes m'ont rattrapé. Et dire que je pose les doigts sur les rails de la sortie. Le produit agit rapidement. Malgré ma volonté mes membres refusent de m'obéir. Je m'affale sur le sol alors que ma respiration devient plus lourde. Je ne peux plus bouger et pourtant ma sensibilité demeure intacte. Elle me paraît même nettement plus vive. Produit intéressant lorsqu'il s'agit de torturer quelqu'un. Incapable de réagir je sens l'un de mes poursuivants m'attraper par un pied pour me ramener brutalement en arrière, là où la lumière crue d'une ampoule fichée au mur éclaire nettement la pièce. Mon casque et mes lunettes volent à travers la pièce sous le coup de botte particulièrement vicieux de l'autre homme. La douleur m'arrache un gémissement. Il m'a presque assommé. Le crâne me martèle comme si on m'enfonçait un coin de bûcheron à travers la tête. Un goût âcre et métallique envahit ma bouche. Je me suis mordu la joue et le sang coule sur ma langue.

Je m'attends à ce que les coups pleuvent et je serre les dents, mais l'exclamation de stupeur de celui qui vient juste de relâcher mon pied m'apprend que le déploiement de ma chevelure est loin de les laisser indifférent. Tu m'étonnes. Je sais que cette crinière encombrante est reconnaissable. Elle me servait pour indiquer ma position et rallier mes hommes lors des combats en espaces ouverts. Même le pire débile de l'armée savait à qui elle appartenait. Mais là, elle me trahit plus surement que mon visage. J'aurais dû la couper quand il en était encore temps.

Ma vue ce brouille alors que les bottes de Tseng entrent dans mon champ de vision. Tiens, pour une fois il ne porte pas une de ses paires de chaussures hors de prix impeccablement ciré. Et sur cette pensée parfaitement stupide, je se sens sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La gifle qui me réveille n'a rien de mesuré. C'est un coup violent qui frappe délibérément l'os de ma pommette pour faire mal, parfaitement ajusté pour me remettre les idées en place. Ma joue est en feu et ma mâchoire douloureuse. Ma tête a volé sur le côté et je la ramène bien droite avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, en affichant l'expression de la plus grande froideur. J'ai tout de même un minimum de fierté. Et je tombe droit sur les iris noirs et sarcastiques de Tseng qui me dévisage avec une plaisir évident.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

Si le ton de sa voix pouvait m'enfoncer des épingles sous les ongles, il le ferait. J'admets qu'il a des raisons de m'en vouloir, mais je ne le croyais pas capable de s'investir avec autant de satisfaction sadique dans sa revanche. Ses hommes ou lui m'ont traîné dans le fond du réfectoire. Je suis assis sur une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos et attachées aux montants de celle-ci, mes jambes immobilisées de la même manière à ses pieds. Je suis mal parti. A tout prendre, le baiser de Génésis avait quelque chose d'infiniment moins dangereux.

Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Impossible de le savoir et je ne vais pas le leur demander. Je me doute qu'une part de mon salut réside dans mon silence. Par curiosité je tente de bouger mes doigts. Malgré les cordes qui entravent mes poignets ils ont retrouvé toute leur fonctionnalité. La brève tension de mes muscles n'a pas échappé à Tseng, qui s'empresse de me renseigner avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Les effets du sérum que je t'ai injecté ont en partie disparu. Si tu étais libre, ton corps t'obéirait de nouveau. Par contre, il va demeurer beaucoup plus sensible à la douleur pendant quelques temps encore. Un petit souvenir des inventions d'Hojo. De quoi rendre notre conversation des plus intéressantes. »

Merci Hojo. Décidément je ne pouvais pas rêver père plus prévoyant pour son enfant. Même mort ses expérimentations continuent de me pourrir la vie.

« Qui aurait cru que le grand Séphiroth nous rejoindrait à nouveau, continue ma némésis avec un accent de plus en plus menaçant dans la voix. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, parce que même si tu n'as pas pris une ride, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Où te planquais-tu depuis tout ce temps ? »

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, je m'aperçois que les années l'ont légèrement marqué. Une mèche un peu grisonnante passée derrière l'oreille. Quelques pattes d'oie au coin des yeux. Deux ridules sur le front. Alors que mon reflet croisé dans le miroir m'oppose le visage de celui que Cloud a précipité dans un bain de mako. Et a y réfléchir, mis à part la dégénérescence de plus en plus étendue de ses chairs pourrissantes, Génésis semble lui aussi conserver une jeunesse figée dans le temps. Si je sors de ce merdier, il faudra que je trouve l'explication de cette fantaisie. Où que je demande à Angel la prochaine fois que je le croiserai. Ce qui ne résout pas mon problème présent.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, poursuit Tseng en saisissant à pleine poignée ma chevelure derrière ma nuque, pour m'obliger à croiser son regard la tête douloureusement cassée en arrière. C'est toi qui trafique les puits de mako ? Réponds ! »

Je crois que mon silence l'énerve. A moins que ce ne soit le souvenir de notre combat au Temple des Anciens. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de puits de mako ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été scellées après mes derniers exploits. Du moins c'est ce que Génésis m'a raconté. Les rares à demeurer à l'air libre sont inexploitables ou pratiquement taris, et notre oiseau de proie se plait apparemment à les surveiller pour en chasser les pilleurs éventuels.

« Tu ne veux rien dire ? Alors on va commencer une petite mise en conditions. Mes deux adjoints vont se faire un plaisir de m'aider à te délier la langue. Ils sont originaires de Nibelheim, et ils ont beaucoup perdu lors de ton dernier passage. Lorsque tu te sentiras prêt à coopérer, crie mon nom. »

Et il se recule pour céder la place à ses deux acolytes, immobiles jusque-là derrière lui. Le premier est un gorille deux fois plus épais que moi, qui martèle déjà un de ses poings contre sa paume. Le second une sorte de petit nerveux qui prend le temps de me détailler d'un air critique comme pour déterminer le meilleur angle pour frapper.

« Il est à vous messieurs. Amusez-vous, mais ne me le tuez pas. »

Sur un signe de Tseng les deux hommes se déchaînent. Les coups pleuvent et se succèdent dans un désordre qui m'interdit la moindre anticipation. Impossible de me blinder en prévision du prochain impact. Ils ciblent mon visage, mon torse, mon ventre. Méthodiques et appliquées leurs frappes me coupent le souffle tout en démultipliant la douleur le long de mes nerfs à vif. Les expérimentations auxquelles on m'a soumis m'ont accoutumé à la souffrance, mais le dosage de la drogue qui coule dans mes veines rend ce passage à tabac presque aussi pénible que les pires expériences menées dans le laboratoire qui a marqué mon enfance. Et je n'ai plus la même résistance. J'encaisse en serrant les dents. Je résiste en mordant mes lèvres au sang. Tseng m'observe avec la plus parfaite indifférence. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de le supplier. Avec un peu de chance, un coup trop fort finira par me replonger pour un moment dans l'inconscience.

Le poing du plus balèze m'enfonce une fois de plus la cage thoracique. Cette fois-ci le choc m'arrache un cri bref, mais audible. La douleur pulse au point que j'en ai la nausée, et je peine à reprendre mon souffle. Je dois avoir une côte brisée et je tente de me plier en avant pour me protéger. La voix de Tseng claque sur un ordre sec.

« Laissez-le ! »

Les hommes se reculent. Bons chiens bien dressés. Ce répit est le bienvenu, mais je suis furieux de le devoir à ce salaud. A nouveau le Wutien se saisit de ma chevelure pour m'obliger à le regarder. Le sang coule de ma lèvre blessée et je sens les ecchymoses fleurir sur mon visage. Mais je ne marque aucune hésitation pour planter mes yeux dans les siens. J'ai dû y inscrire toute ma rage, car je le vois se reculer légèrement malgré sa détermination. Il m'interroge avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Es-tu décidé à parler ?

─ Plutôt crever ! »

Si j'en avais la force, je lui cracherai à la figure.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Il me relâche pour aller fouiller dans son sac posé sur la table. Ce qu'il en sort me plaque malgré moi contre le dos de ma chaise. C'est un bâton électrique. Un de ceux qui serve généralement à éloigner les prédateurs. Où à les tuer. C'est un excellent outil de torture aussi. Il le met en marche et le règle immédiatement à plus de la moitié de sa puissance. Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas tranquille. Je le défie toujours d'un regard noir, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer du tout ça. Il n'a apparemment pas pris conscience que j'ai perdu en partie ma robustesse. S'il continue ainsi je serai mort avant que le jour se lève. Je vais presque regretter de ne pouvoir dire adieu à cet imbécile de rouquin. Son absence dure depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas normal. Qu'en ont-ils fait ?

Tseng m'a presque rejoint lorsqu'une fumée jaune et épaisse s'élève de la bouche d'aération qui s'ouvre au ras du sol derrière ma chaise. Le gaz qui envahit la pièce est aussi âcre qu'irritant. Il se répand si rapidement qu'il nous prend tous au piège. La gorge brûlée, les yeux larmoyants, je tousse aussi lamentablement que les autres, maudissant à chaque quinte ma côté brisée qui finit par m'arracher de véritables larmes. Heureusement elles passeront inaperçues dans cette purée de pois. Je pense ma dernière heure arrivée lorsque mes liens glissent le long de mes poignets. Mes pieds sont eux aussi libérés. Avant que je n'aie le temps de me redresser je sens une main qui m'agrippe brutalement par le bras pour me tirer sur le côté. Je tente vainement de résister. Je bascule de ma chaise avec un véritable cri d'agonie qui n'émeut nullement cette main qui m'attire maintenant en arrière. La grille en demi-lune fixée au bas du mur est ouverte. On m'y entraîne inexorablement, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de chuter lorsque je la franchis, en étouffant un nouveau cri de souffrance quand je m'écrase au sol.

Je me retrouve un mètre cinquante plus bas dans un boyau haut et étroit. Le choc de cette nouvelle chute me laisse un instant pantelant et je reprends mon souffle avec difficulté. La fumée qui s'engouffre par le trou qui donne sur le réfectoire stagne sous la voûte incurvée, et malgré la douleur j'aspire de petites goulées d'air frais avec allégresse. Deux bras me relèvent avec un certain ménagement. Après la violence précédente ils me paraissent presque doux et je lève des yeux surpris vers mon sauveur.

« Genesis ? »

Le rouquin à une sorte de sourire qui oscille entre la satisfaction et le... soulagement ? Pour une fois il ne cherche pas à profiter de la situation pour me rabaisser et je lui en suis gré. Un bref instant ma main se pose sur la sienne qui n'a pas lâché mon avant-bras. C'est un geste de pure reconnaissance, comme ceux que nous pouvions avoir du temps où nous fréquentions les rangs de l'armée. Il me connait suffisamment pour le savoir, et après une brève hésitation je le vois incliner la tête en réponse. Comme il l'aurait fait autrefois. Cette résurgence d'un passé qui nous a tourné le dos m'interpelle. Mais déjà le présent nous rattrape et il se détourne sur une injonction sèche.

« Suis-moi. »

Il a raison. Il faut que nous dégagions rapidement. Une fois la fumée dissipée, les trois autres vont comprendre sans difficulté où je suis passé. Pour le moment ils toussent, crachent et jurent pitoyablement, mais ça ne va pas durer. J'emboite le pas à Génésis. Il progresse vite le long de cette sorte de couloir qui semble courir le long de tous les bâtiments. Nous dépassons plusieurs jonctions parallèles mais il poursuit toujours tout droit. Il semble savoir où il va. C'est étrange vu nos rapports actuels, mais sur ce coup là, je lui fais entièrement confiance. S'il désirait me trahir il ne serait pas venu me chercher. Un second bruit de cavalcade loin derrière nous m'apprend que nous sommes pris en chasse. Tseng a trouvé le passage et ses hommes et lui ne vont plus nous lâcher. Devant moi Génesis accélère encore et malgré mon essoufflement douloureux je maintiens l'allure.

Un éclairage falot guide notre route. De petites ampoules disséminées dans les recoins les plus sombres, invisibles des pièces que nous croisons, éclairent notre passage à intervalle irrégulier. Un souffle plus frais m'avertit que nous approchons d'une sortie, et après quelques marches nous finissons par déboucher dans une petite cour à l'arrière de la base. Nous avons franchi une étroite porte blindée ouverte que Génésis s'empresse de refermer derrière nous. De quoi ralentir considérablement nos poursuivants.

« Et maintenant ? »

Ma question lapidaire l'amène à me faire face. Nous nous trouvons sous un lampadaire. Celui-ci est allumé, probablement par les bons soins de nos envahisseurs à leur arrivée. La lumière crue sur la neige blanche nous éclaire comme en plein jour. Je suis frappé par sa pâleur. Il a l'air en aussi piteux état que moi. J'avais bien remarqué que son aile formait un angle bizarre, mais là je me rends compte qu'elle pend lamentablement.

« Tu es blessé ?

─ J'ai pris une balle.

─ Tu veux que je regarde.

─ On n'a pas le temps. Viens. »

Notre court échange me surprend moi-même. J'ai spontanément fait preuve de sollicitude et s'il m'a envoyé paître c'est de façon correcte. L'urgence de la situation me dicte de ne pas insister, mais lorsqu'il se retourne je grimace en découvrant l'état de son dos. Le sang macule et poisse ses plumes noires à la jointure de son épaule, et il imbibe un large quart du haut de son manteau rouge. Dans cet état il ne pourra pas aller très loin.

« Par là. »

Je le suis jusqu'à une sorte de portillon qui ouvre sur l'extérieur.

« Par la montagne », m'indique-t-il simplement en prenant la direction du sommet le plus proche.

Vu notre petite forme son plan me paraît risqué, et j'ai un instant d'hésitation.

« Tu veux vraiment que nous montions là-haut ?

─ Je ne t'ai pas dit de monter, me retourne-t-il en me jetant un regard condescendant comme si j'étais subitement devenu idiot. Je connais un chemin qui la traverse de part en part. Nous passerons par là. »

Ce programme me plaît déjà mieux et je lui emboite le pas en ignorant le manque d'amabilité de sa répartie. La neige qui crisse sous nos pas est un constant rappel à la précarité de notre fuite. Tseng n'aura aucun mal à suivre nos traces. Ce petit souci ne semble pas l'inquiéter. Il a l'air sûr de lui. J'aimerais afficher le même enthousiasme, mais l'idée de m'enterrer à nouveau sous des tonnes de roches me contrarie. Il va falloir que je joue serré pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon angoisse si nous devons stationner dans des endroits particulièrement exigus.

Nous sommes partis pour marcher en nous cachant durant des heures. Mais comment compte-t-il faire ? Il est faible. Malgré ma propre blessure je pourrais facilement lui fausser compagnie. Incompréhensiblement je n'en ai plus envie. Il va avoir besoin de moi, et je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à survivre tout seul dans ce monde neuf où me guette un comité d'accueil sans la moindre pitié. Notre cohabitation est en train de prendre un nouveau tournant. J'ai la conviction que les heures à venir vont être décisives.


	9. Chap 8 : Une fuite éprouvante

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest:** Cette fois-ci, _Tseng s'est vu coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas non plus très fana de ce genre de descriptions, à moins qu'elles me paraissent indispensables. Ce qui d'une certaine manière est le cas dans ce chapitre. Merci d'aimer mon style, dont la poésie ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde ^^. Il a au moins un avantage, il me permet de mieux cerner Génésis ^^._

_**Camu :**__ A un jour près ton vœu se voit exhaussé ^^. Il va falloir que tu apprennes la patience ^^. Je publie généralement tous les quinze jours, en me laissant une marge entre le vendredi et le dimanche, suivant l'avancée du texte. J'ai une éthique qui fait que j'essaye de m'y tenir, mais la fanfiction passant néanmoins après ma vie IRL, il arrive parfois que j'ai davantage de décalage. Parce que dans la vie réelle, je suis une personne qui a un emploi du temps très chargé, et pas mal de responsabilités ^^. Ceci étant posé, je te remercie d'aimer toujours autant ce texte. Pour moi le rapport entre Sephiroth et Génésis me parait intéressant à développer à travers la force de leur caractère, et la rivalité qui semble-t-il les a toujours opposée. Je te laisse à cette nouvelle lecture ^^._

* * *

**Note **: Attention, scène un peu gore à la fin.

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : UNE FUITE EPROUVANTE

Cela fait bien une heure que nous marchons à travers la montagne. Nous suivons une sorte de long tunnel naturel creusé à même la roche qui autrefois charriait une véritable rivière de mako. Une des raisons de l'implantation de la station Shinra un peu plus bas. Elle se déversait directement dans les larges cuves enterrées sous les bâtiments. Celles où j'ai simulé ma chute et ma mort lors de mon combat contre Zack. Dire que nous avons cherché à nous entre-tuer à cause de ce fumier d'Hollander. Jouer carte sur table aurait sans doute été plus simple à ce moment-là. Même si je doute d'avoir réussi à convaincre un certain général. Et Angel qui faisait déjà bande à part en nous glissant des bâtons dans les roues. Pour ce que ça lui a rapporté. Ah ! il était beau le trio d'irréductibles.

Je n'ai pas à proprement parler des regrets, mais je m'interroge parfois. Quand est-ce que notre complicité a volé en miettes exactement ?

Et à présent je marche avec celui à qui je dois cette descente aux enfers. Tu me les auras vraiment toutes faites Sephiroth ! Jusqu'à retourner mon juste courroux à ton profit. Mais ne crois pas que cet intermède t'absolve. Le seul élément positif dans toute cette gabegie, c'est que tu ne cherches apparemment plus à me fausser compagnie. J'avoue que ça m'ôte une belle épine du pied, parce que je ne suis pas certain de tenir la forme pour une nouvelle course poursuite. J'ai déjà bien assez de l'autre malfaisant qui nous colle au cul.

Le courant de mako a disparu, mais il a laissé des traces suffisamment luminescentes sur les parois pour nous éclairer. Sephiroth me suit quelques pas en arrière. Sa sagesse exemplaire m'intrigue. Depuis le début il n'a pas dit un mot. Je sais que sa côte fracturée doit le faire souffrir, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que son mutisme tient d'autre chose. Comme s'il prenait sur lui pour contrôler une tension peu ordinaire. Je veux bien que la petite récré que lui a offerte Tseng manquait de chaleur humaine, mais il est d'une trempe à ignorer ce genre de contrariété. Non, là, il y a vraiment un élément qui le perturbe. A moi d'être attentif, et j'avancerai peut-être efficacement dans le décodage de son intéressant caractère. A mon profit bien entendu.

Le long tunnel que nous suivons se scinde enfin en une multitude de petits passages qui s'éparpillent dans tous les sens. Il était temps. Nous formions une cible vraiment trop repérable dans ce boyau sans autre issue que celui de la fuite en avant. J'ai retardé nos poursuivants, mais ils ont l'avantage de ne compter aucune blessure, eux. A part celle de leur fierté. Et je ne doute pas de leur célérité pour essayer de nous rejoindre. Sans ralentir j'escalade un petit monticule de pierres que le gel a brisées de la masse pour les entasser contre la paroi de la galerie principale. Il donne directement sur un couloir à gauche. C'est le plus étroit mais c'est aussi celui qui nous mènera le plus rapidement dans la caverne que je vise.

« Tu sais où tu vas ? »

Ah ! enfin quelques mots. On progresse. Quoique je le sente nettement tendu là. C'est quoi son problème ? J'interrompe ma marche pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Et en plus il semble bloqué devant l'entrée du passage. Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant. Mais dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Je lui retourne néanmoins avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est une surprise.

─ Il n'y a pas d'autres chemins ?

─ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te perdre ? Je connais très bien le terrain.

─ On ne pourrait pas essayer celui-là ? » insiste-t-il en me désignant une galerie nettement plus large et facile d'accès, mais qui je le sais ne mène à rien.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? J'admets qu'il est blessé, mais la balle que j'ai reçue me fait aussi un mal de chien. Et franchement, on n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de bêtise.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Moi je continue par là. »

Et je me détourne pour m'enfoncer davantage dans le boyau étroit. Je le dédaigne littéralement. C'est un coup de poker que je suis sûr de gagner. Vu la manière dont s'est achevée leur dernière rencontre, je doute qu'il ait envie de renouer avec l'ami Tseng. Et mis à part moi, personne ne peut lui montrer le bon chemin pour sortir de là. J'avance encore de quelques mètre avant de m'immobiliser, l'oreille aux aguets. Il ne semble pas avoir bougé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de me faire un caprice. Pas vraiment son genre non plus. Il va falloir que j'éclaircisse ça dès qu'on sera sortie de cette merde. Cette fois j'emploie un ton nettement plus menaçant. S'il m'oblige à aller le chercher, il va le regretter.

« Alors, tu te magnes ? »

Enfin j'entends un bruit de caillasse qui vient dans ma direction, suivi d'un juron et d'un gémissement étouffé. Et oui, mon petit Sephy, il faut faire attention où tu mets les pieds. L'imaginer se prendre un gadin me rend presque de bonne humeur et je poursuis mon chemin avec un petit rire parfaitement insultant destiné à son oreille fine. Mais il nous faut nous hâter.

A présent Tseng peut bien nous chercher. Ce labyrinthe au cœur de la roche n'est pas aisé à traverser pour qui n'en connaît pas tous les secrets. Au fur et à mesure de ma progression les failles, boyaux, trous et autres passages accessibles se démultiplient à l'excès et je ralentis pour être sûr que Shephiroth ne perde pas ma silhouette de vue. Il maintient le rythme mais je l'entends souffler de façon un peu trop hachée derrière moi. Nous formons une sacrée paire.

Mon épaule me lance parfois si douloureusement que j'ai du mal à conserver une allure soutenue. Il faut pourtant que nous arrivions là où je le guide avant de nous octroyer une pause. Ensuite, tout dépendra de lui. Me concernant tout au moins. C'est un sacré risque que je prends, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Même retardé, Tseng finira par s'orienter pour nous tomber dessus. Si nous ne sommes pas capables de nous défendre correctement à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas un poisson qu'il ferrera, mais deux. On ne peut pas dire que Sephiroth me porte dans son cœur ces jours-ci. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de relâcher la pression de mon côté. Mais ce qui se passe entre nous deux exclu toute intervention extérieure. Sa réaction lorsqu'il a découvert ma blessure m'incite à penser qu'il n'en profitera pas. J'espère ne pas me tromper.

Je le sens aussi mal en point que moi. Il a trébuché plusieurs fois dans les dernières minutes et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas gémir lorsque mon aile heurte les parois étroites. Je pense que la halte que je projette va lui plaire. Même si Monsieur plus dédaigneux tu meurs s'emploiera certainement à ne rien en montrer. Elle lui sera en tout cas salutaire. Une fois le résultat accompli, j'espère simplement qu'il se souviendra qu'il a besoin de moi pour sortir de là. Et une fois hors de la montagne… Eh bien nous verrons bien.

Le passage s'élargit enfin. Quelques pas encore et me voilà à l'entrée d'une petite grotte parfaitement sphérique. Elle ressemble à toutes celles que nous avons déjà croisées, à la différence près que la lumière vert doré qui l'illumine est nettement plus vive qu'ailleurs. Et pour cause. En son centre se trouve un puits de mako. Pas plus large qu'une grande assiette, il fait partie de ceux trafiqué par la Shinra voilà si longtemps qu'elle en a oublié l'existence. J'aurais dû le sceller, mais il m'a été utile un temps. Il libère une énergie de soin pratiquement parfaite. Je suis longtemps venu m'y régénérer. Le problème, c'est que comme tous les remèdes que j'ai trouvé, l'efficacité de celui-ci a fini par s'amoindrir sur moi au fil du temps.

Sephiroth vient de me rejoindre. Il s'immobilise à mes côtés, les yeux rivés sur la source de lumière. Il a parfaitement reconnu la chose.

« Ça existe encore ? Je croyais que tous les puits avait été scellé ? » m'interroge-t-il sans me jeter un regard.

Son ton est aussi froid que l'air ambiant, mais j'y descelle néanmoins une certaine ironie. Dans un sens il a raison. J'ai fortement insisté sur le fait que je mettais un point d'honneur à bannir ce genre d'élément de la surface de Gaïa et je décide de ne pas me fâcher. Et puis la migraine qui commence à me battre les tempes ne m'incite pas à m'engager dans une lutte verbale. Je réprime difficilement les frissons qui s'acharnent à vouloir remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Une moiteur peu coutumière colle mes vêtements à mon corps, et une sueur glacée imprègne mon front. J'ai de la fièvre et je refuse qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Un oubli de la Shinra qui m'a un temps permis de me régénérer », me contenté-je de répondre en espérant qu'il ne poussera pas plus loin.

Mais c'est mal le connaître.

« Et ce n'est plus le cas ? » poursuit-il l'interrogatoire en tournant un visage inexpressif vers moi.

A présent ses yeux me fixent avec insistance. Ses prunelles de chat demeurent parfaitement hermétiques. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop fatigué pour les définir. Avec une fausse désinvolture je hausse les épaules en détournant le regard pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de ma faiblesse. A mon tour je m'absorbe dans la contemplation du faisceau de lumière plus vive qui semble jaillir de terre avant de répondre.

« C'est comme une drogue. Son abus rend ses effets inefficaces, à moins d'en augmenter indéfiniment les doses. Et ce puits ne produit plus qu'un mince filet de pro-matéira soin.

─ Tu aurais pu le coupler avec d'autres sources d'approvisionnement, insiste-t-il comme s'il me défiait de trahir une indélicatesse de ma part dans ma façon de gérer un usage interdit.

─ J'ai essayé. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Ma franchise finit par tarir sa méfiance désobligeante. Qu'imagine-t-il ? Qu'il m'arrive de tricher pour le simple plaisir ? J'aimerais le voir à ma place. La chair parfois rongée jusqu'à l'os. Il serait le premier à essayer d'enrayer cette malédiction. Et puis merde, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre !

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? »

Non mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ! Il commence vraiment à m'agacer, et je lui retourne d'un ton rogne et me blindant pour planter mes yeux dans les siens.

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit en capacité de tenir éloigné Tseng si les choses tournent mal.

─ Tu me fais confiance maintenant ? Je pourrais t'abandonner entre leurs pattes », me contre-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Oh ! oui il le pourrait. Surtout après ma dernière façon de jouer avec lui. Pourtant j'ai décidé de prendre le risque. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en expliquer davantage. Il semble heureusement en avoir terminé, et il se détourne, non sans m'avoir gratifié de son horripilant petit sourire en coin. Celui qui m'a toujours fortement irrité lorsqu'il me prenait pour cible. Ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois.

Lentement il s'approche du puits incriminé. Ce n'est qu'un trou circulaire qui s'ouvre dans le sol de roche. Il laisse entrevoir en son cœur une luminescence verte caractéristique issue des profondeurs. Sans précipitation il pose un genou à terre et demeure un moment comme absorbé par l'énergie qui pulse un peu plus bas. Les yeux fixés sur l'étrange matière verte, mi liquide, mi aérosol, il observe d'un air grave ce qui raffiné deviendrait une matéira d'un niveau moyen. Il semble mesurer toute la portée d'une décision qui pourtant ne devrait lui poser aucun problème. Comme si nous disposions de tout notre temps ! Enfin, après une interminable attente qui me donne envie de le pousser d'une grande tape dans le dos pour l'obliger à plonger rapidement ses mains dans cette résurgence d'énergie maintenant interdite, il se penche pour que ses doigts effleurent le courant vert.

J'ai beau être habitué à ce genre de miracle, je prends un pur plaisir d'esthète à regarder s'accomplir le résultat. La plaie ouverte d'une de ses pommettes se résorbe. Les marques de coups disparaissent comme par enchantement, et son visage en retrouve une pureté trompeuse au sein de cette lumière étrange. Lorsqu'il se relève c'est avec une souplesse de jeune fauve prêt à en découdre. Sa côte brisée n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il se tient bien droit. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. Affirmer que je n'éprouve pas une pointe de dépit et de jalousie d'être ainsi exclu des bienfaits dispensés par ce puits serait mentir. Mais je ne peux apparemment pas aller à l'encontre des règles de notre planète. Et je trouve quelque par assez paradoxale qu'elle permette toujours à celui qui a tenté de la détruire la possibilité de se régénérer à sa source, alors qu'après m'avoir accordé son pardon elle me la refuse.

« Et maintenant ? » me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi d'un mouvement flegmatique.

Est-ce l'effet cumulé des soins et de la résorption de sa fatigue, mais il a retrouvé tous son charisme hautain et cette insupportable froideur qui a toujours participé à l'isoler des autres. Même cet habit ordinaire de garde de la Shinra ne parvient pas à rabaisser sa superbe. Et je trouve ça rageant. Je lui désigne l'ouverture étroite sur une nouvelle galerie qui nous fait face en m'appliquant à dissimuler mon agacement.

« Maintenant on file tout droit, et tu m'aides à distraire nos poursuivants avant la sortie. Ou tu me laisses crever, finis-je par lâcher avec lassitude. Mais tu arrêtes de me regarder de cette façon supérieure. C'est parfaitement insupportable. »

Je regrette aussitôt ces paroles dictée par l'épuisement. Mon abattement ne parait pas l'atteindre. J'ai encore droit à son sourire en coin, avec cette fois-ci une petite inclinaison de tête sur le côté qui me donne envie de l'étrangler. A quoi m'attendais-je ?

« Parce que tu viens de me faire une fleur je devrais t'obéir docilement ? » me retourne-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie que je juge parfaitement méritée.

La migraine qui maintenant me martèle le front ne m'incite guère à engager un affrontement verbal, qu'en l'état je ne suis pas sûr de gagner. J'ouvre néanmoins la bouche pour lui rappeler sèchement que sans moi il aura du mal à s'extraire de ce labyrinthe, mais avant que j'aie le temps de m'exprimer, j'ai la surprise de le voir venir sagement se ranger derrière moi.

« Je te suis. Avance », m'intime-t-il presque gentiment.

Il y a des moments où il est franchement incompréhensible. Il y a un instant il me défiait ouvertement et maintenant il se plie à ma volonté. C'est étonnant. Mais dans ma situation cela me rassure et je suis heureux de lui tourner le dos. Il ne verra pas l'expression soulagée de mon visage.

Le choc d'une chute de pierre se répercute soudain dans le silence qui nous entoure. Il provient de l'arrière. Des galeries encombrées de rocailles que nous avons précédemment suivies. Je me retourne brièvement, et nos regards se croisent. J'y lis la même conclusion et la même détermination à échapper à nos ennemis qui se rapprochent. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Comme autrefois lorsque nous combattions ensemble. Et cette réminiscence d'un passé que je croyais définitivement enterré m'émeut malgré moi.

Une nouvelle dégringolade de cailloutis se fait entendre. Plus proche. Cette fois-ci il n'y a plus de doute. Tseng n'est plus très loin. Je le savais bon chasseur mais je le découvre encore meilleure pisteur que je le croyais. Parce qu'il faut vraiment être très doué pour me suivre aussi facilement dans ce labyrinthe.

« On fonce ! »

La sommation de Sephiroth me paraît des plus sensée, et je lui obéis s'en m'appesantir sur le fait qu'il vient de me donner un ordre direct. C'est moi qui demeure le seul guide de notre fuite salutaire, et je me raccroche à l'idée que cet avantage me positionne comme le Number One.

Courir au sein de cette enfilade de grottes plus ou moins larges et hautes, c'est comme s'accorder à une caisse de résonnance géante. Mais cette fois-ci il n'est plus question de jouer dans la discrétion. D'un autre côté, nos bruits de pas répercutés par un écho croisé peut facilement mener nos poursuivants sur une fausse piste. C'est ce que j'espère en changeant plusieurs fois brusquement de direction. Je rallonge d'autant le chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir avant la sortie, mais je connais un obstacle qu'ils hésiteront à franchir.

Sephiroth me suit sans difficulté. J'ai beau maintenir un rythme soutenu, c'est moi qui peine. Si cette poursuite continue trop longtemps, je vais m'effondrer. Les tressautements de notre course irradient mon épaule comme si des banderilles s'y fichaient de plus en plus profondément. Mon mal de tête m'aveugle parfois de pointes douloureuses si violentes que la bille me remonte de l'estomac. J'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle et je doute de tromper Sephiroth sur les difficultés grandissantes que j'éprouve. Mais il a la délicatesse de ne rien dire et de rester en arrière. Sachant que je suis le seul à pouvoir le sortir rapidement de là, j'hésite sur la définition à donner à son attitude. Confiance ou instinct de survie ?

Je repère enfin le couloir que je recherche. Nous touchons au but et pour un peu je louerais Minerva. Je ralentis pour dévaler un petit raidillon qui nous mène dans une nouvelle excavation envahie par trois énormes stalactites. Encore quelques pas, et elle est là. S'évaporant en longue volutes qui montent paresseusement du sol au plafond, elle occupe toute la largeur du chemin qui nous mènera ensuite directement à l'extérieur. Rideau immense qui semble danser devant moi, elle nous bouche littéralement le passage. Dangereusement sublime. Magnifique et tentatrice dans sa beauté immatérielle et faussement innocente. Une merveille naturelle aussi mortelle que séduisante pour les imprudents qui décideront de le franchir sans réfléchir.

Immobile derrière moi je sens Sephiroth un peu plus tendu. Il y a une marge entre agiter les doigts dans de la mako déjà en partie transmutée en matéria soin, et se confronter à ça. Une évanescence gazeuse de mako la plus pure. Pour continuer il faut soit rebrousser chemin, soit la traverser. Sa semi opacité laisse deviner un bon mètre d'épaisseur. Impossible de se protéger de ses effets. Elle s'évapore entièrement par le haut, mais le seul moyen de la franchir est par le bas. Là où elle concentre ses effets au maximum. Bien sûr nous n'en mourrons pas. Nos organismes ont été accoutumés à cet élément, mais jamais à un tel dosage. Enfin, si j'excepte le fait qu'il soit tombé dans une coulée encore plus dense lors de son passage dans le réacteur de Nibelheim. S'en souvient-il ? Est-ce à cause de cela que je sens son souffle se bloquer dans mon dos ? Ce sera bref, mais pire que de se confronter à de l'acide, même si notre peau n'en conservera pas la moindre trace. Sans compter l'effet enivrant de ces vapeurs, plus ou moins actives suivant le sujet.

Je les ai déjà testées une fois sur moi. Dans l'espoir déçu qu'elles provoquent autre chose. Conclusion c'est désagréable, douloureux et me concernant c'est la promesse d'une gueule de bois assurée de l'autre côté, mais sans aucun autre effet pervers. Quelle sera la réaction sur lui ? Aucune idée, mais c'est un risque à courir. Rien que par son passé il a déjà dû affronter plus que ça. Tseng par contre, n'a jamais reçu des doses aussi fortes. Même dans le cadre d'un entrainement spécial. Et ses hommes encore moins. Ils vont suffoquer rien qu'en s'approchant. Il ne passera jamais par là.

Nos poursuivants ne sont plus très loin. Un bruit de pas précipités se rapproche. Je jette un regard à Sephiroth. Il est très pâle. Il fixe ces volutes translucides d'un air presque effrayé. Mauvais souvenirs sans doute. Que cela lui plaise ou non, nous n'avons plus la possibilité de faire demi-tour. D'ici une minute ils nous auront rejoints. Il faut nous secouer. Je décide de le mettre oralement face à la réalité.

« On va passer par là. »

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

« Directement dans la mako ? T'es dingue ! »

Je sens nettement sa réticence tissée d'une crainte mal contrôlée. En temps normal je m'engouffrerais dans cette faille qu'il n'a même pas l'intelligence de me camoufler. Mais là, ce serait déloyal. Je me doute qu'Hojo le soumettait à des bains de mako bien plus concentrés que ceux généralement admis. De quoi lui donner durablement une mine de papier mâché et une humeur de chien lorsqu'il nous rejoignait les jours suivants. D'un autre côté ça me console de le savoir guéri et moi toujours avec l'aile en miette. J'ai beau traîner une forme au plus bas, c'est encore moi qui mène le bal.

« Non, fais-moi confiance. J'ai déjà traversé ce truc et j'ai pu le faire sans altération de conscience. Et puis dans le pire des cas, je serais là pour te récupérer de l'autre côté », ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter avec un brin d'ironie qui a le don de cravacher sa fierté.

Ça a aussi l'avantage de le décider à avancer. Le passage est très étroit. Impossible de progresser de front. Il me bouscule pour me pousser en avant et c'est avec un rire étouffé que je m'engouffre dans le flot vaporeux. Rire qui se bloque dans ma gorge dès que les premières particules touchent ma peau. Je n'avais pas prévu que ma blessure serait sensible à ce point. La douleur qui fond sur moi me fige un instant. J'ai l'impression que ma chair se liquéfie et j'ouvre la bouche sur un cri silencieux tandis que mes ongles labourent mes paumes pour le retenir. J'ai si mal que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler à genoux. C'est à peine si je sens les mains de Sephiroth se poser sur ma taille pour me soutenir. Je me suis immobilisé et il m'oblige à aller de l'avant. Il me guide avec une assurance ferme qui me renseigne sur son apparente immunité pour traverser cet enfer. Et dire qu'un instant je me suis inquiété pour lui.

J'atteins l'autre côté alors que des papillons lumineux obscurcissent mon champ de vision. La tête me tourne et mes tempes martèlent violemment le rythme de mon cœur qui s'emballe. Au prix d'un effort sans nom je parvins à marcher encore dix mètres, le temps de nous éloigner suffisamment dans une nouvelle galerie qui remonte doucement vers la surface. J'entends plus ou moins distinctement Tseng qui pousse un juron comme sa nature froide en a rarement émis, avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de repartir en arrière. C'est notre chance. Satisfait malgré tout j'aspire de grandes goulées d'air frais.

« Alors comme ça tu aurais été là pour me récupérer de l'autre côté », raille soudain une voix moqueuse à mon oreille.

Sephiroth demeure collé à moi. Je m'aperçois qu'il ne m'a pas lâché, et je me dégage d'un mouvement d'épaule dont la brusquerie m'arrache un gémissement.

« Tu peux me laisser souffler deux minutes ?

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aie envie », susurre-t-il à nouveau derrière moi, bien qu'il ne tente plus de me toucher.

Je devine que ça va être ma fête. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi résistant à ce fichu truc. Mais il ne sera pas dit que je n'inclinerai sans lui opposer un peu de résistance. Même si elle n'est que fictive. Vaillamment je progresse encore de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que la largeur du couloir qui nous emprisonne me permette de me retourner sans que la roche n'effleure mon aile blessée. D'un geste parfaitement théâtrale je pose ma main sur la garde de l'épée que je porte dans le dos. Ce qui m'oblige à me servir de mon épaule blessée et provoque immanquablement une grimace de souffrance. Néanmoins je le toise avec la plus parfaite insolence, allant jusqu'à le provoquer en lui faisant face.

« Voilà, lui dis-je en m'admonestant pour me tenir bien droit. Maintenant tu peux énoncer tes doléances. »

Il n'est pas dupe de ma défaillance. Et la situation à l'air de le divertir. Son visage aux traits fins reflète un amusement qui me donne envie de le frapper.

« Tu comptes m'arrêter dans ton état ? m'interroge-t-il en réduisant d'un pas la distance qui nous sépare.

─ Non, mais t'emmerder suffisamment pour que tu perdes tous le bénéfice de l'avance que nous venons de prendre.

─ Prétentieux. »

Il n'a pas tort, mais je ne m'en obstine pas moins à lui boucher le passage. Il se ramasse un peu sur lui-même et je m'attends en serrant les dents à ce qu'il me bouscule, lorsque l'expression de la douleur la plus vive déforme ses traits jusque-là tranquilles. Il hoquette et marque un trébuchement en se tenant l'épaule droite.

« Sephiroth ? »

Seul un bruit de tissu déchiré me répond tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise autant que de la souffrance. Il se ploie en deux et je le reçois dans mes bras. Je suis si faible moi-même que je dois prendre appui contre le mur derrière moi pour ne pas m'écrouler. Le choc contre mon dos me tire un véritable cri d'agonie et je le sens qui essaye de me soulager en rééquilibrant son poids. Il demeure néanmoins serré contre moi. Ses deux mains se crispent sur mes avant-bras tandis que son front se perd contre mon cou. Je sens sa respiration saccadée et je devine qu'il lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Il me serait facile d'user du peu de force qu'il me reste pour le repousser en me débrouillant pour qu'il s'assomme contre la paroi à ce moment-là, mais la façon dont il se raccroche à moi m'en dissuade. Ce n'est peut-être pas volontaire, mais il semble véritablement chercher de l'aide. Une nouvelle vague de douleur plaque davantage le haut de son buste contre le mien tandis qu'il ne peut retenir un long gémissement qui s'achève dans une sorte de sanglot. Il doit souffrir le martyr pour réagir ainsi, et spontanément mes doigts glissent dans sa chevelure pour enserrer sa nuque que je masse doucement. Démuni de tout, je n'ai pas d'autre moyen pour le soutenir.

Mon autre main part en petits cercles concentriques sur son dos pour tenter de détourner son esprit de la torture qui l'assaille. Je trouve sans mal la déchirure qui entaille maintenant sa lourde veste de combat. Elle part du milieu de son dos pour remonter vers son épaule et je laisse mes doigts courir à même sa peau pour vérifier que tout va bien. Et brusquement, mon lent mouvement se fige.

« Sephiroth ? Tu me fais quoi là ?... »

Non, je ne rêve pas, et à la façon dont son corps se tord à présent contre le mien, je n'attends pas de réponse non plus. Il est trop occupé à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Mais sous mon pouce, c'est bien la douceur d'un petit frisotis encore en parti replié dans sa gaine protectrice que je sens là. Et la boursouflure caractéristique qui enfle autour ne m'est pas non plus étrangère. Sauf que chez moi tout n'avait pas était aussi rapide. Soumis à cette mutation accélérée, la chair et les os de son épaule doivent le mettre au supplice, et je ne lui en veux pas lorsque ses dents s'impriment à la base de mon cou pour étouffer un hurlement. Ma fièvre n'est rien par rapport à la sueur qui recouvre maintenant sa peau. Sa façon de se raccrocher à moi à quelque chose de si dépourvu de calcul que je resserre davantage mon étreinte avant de poser mon menton sur sa tête. Ses tremblements et ses gémissements incontrôlés s'accentuent. Lentement, je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi en l'entraînant avec moi. La douleur de ma propre épaule me fouaille comme un fer rouge, mais ce n'est sans doute rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressent.

Assis par terre, je soutiens comme je le peux son corps tremblant à demi allongé sur le mien. Son visage se perd toujours à la jointure de mon cou, et je perçois nettement les mouvements convulsifs de sa gorge qui cherche à étouffer un sanglot sec. Je n'ai pas relâché sa nuque, et je passe mon bras libre sous le sien pour le serrer davantage contre moi. Il semble trouver un certain réconfort dans cette position moins contraignante. Ma main posée sur son épaule perçoit les moindres mouvements de sa chair en souffrance. Le sang coule maintenant en abondance de la large déchirure qui s'est ouverte dans son dos, d'où s'extrait beaucoup trop rapidement une sorte de sac amniotique à l'intérieur duquel croit ce qui le crucifie. Je sais que la dernière étape de sa mutation sera terrible, et j'essaie de le maintenir sans lui faire d'avantage de mal.

Au bruit de ses os qui craquent répond un chuintement répugnant alors que le sac de peau translucide parsemé de fins vaisseaux sanguin commence à se déchirer. Il est maintenant si grand que je l'aperçois parfaitement se dresser à la verticale derrière lui. Son corps tressaute. Il halète comme s'il manquait d'air. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il se met à hurler. Il ne cherche plus à dissimuler sa douleur. Elle est trop grande. Il se débat et s'arque désespérément pour m'échapper. Les yeux fermés, il me repousse de ses deux bras tendu en criant. J'ai beau mobiliser toutes mes dernières forces pour le retenir, il parvient presque à s'extraire de mes bras. Si je le relâche, il se fera davantage de mal.

« Sephiroth ! »

Et brusquement la peau sanguinolente se rompt, lui arrachant un dernier hurlement couplé à de véritables sanglots. J'en viens à regretter de ne pas l'avoir assommé. Finalement la douleur aurait été moindre. Ce long cri d'agonie s'accompagne pourtant du déploiement de la plus extraordinaire des merveilles, qui marque la fin de son calvaire. Le voilà doté d'une aile unique, un peu différente de la mienne. Elle est majestueuse et d'une blancheur immaculée. Telle celle d'un ange. Ou d'un démon… Ne dit-on pas que Lucifer possédait ce genre de plumage magnifique avant de se détourner de la lumière ?

Lorsque son cri s'achève, il retombe mollement entre mes bras, son nouveau membre doux et soyeux à demi replié sur nous. Il a perdu connaissance et je ne fais rien pour le secouer. J'écarte simplement de son front les mèches que colle encore sa sueur. Il respire plus régulièrement. Je suis soulagé. Même si le poids de son corps meurtri cruellement le mien. Cette lutte m'a épuisé. Je me sens moi-même glisser vers l'inconscience, et je ne résiste pas. Ce serait inutile. Ma fièvre est trop forte. J'ai bien peur que notre avance sur Tseng ne soit dangereusement réduite quand nous reprendrons nos esprits.


	10. Chap 9 : Nouveau pouvoir et question

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest:** _Merci de me suivre et d'apprécier le déroulement de cette histoire ^^._

_**Camu : **__Génésis et Sephiroth ont beau demeurer encore suspicieux l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, les coups durs les obligent à faire preuve d'une entraide où la demi-mesure n'a plus sa place. Alors, oui, Sephiroth dans les bras de Génégis ça semble mignon, mais pour l'instant ces deux-là sont encore loin « d'accepter » ce qualificatif ^^. Le rating T est juste au-dessous du M. Il indique que les lecteurs doivent au moins avoir 13 ans, que l'histoire comportera un peu de violence, quelques grossièretés mineures, et n'abordera que de façon secondaire et sans les mettre au premier plan des thèmes vraiment adulte. Ceci dit, tu as eu une très bonne question. Pour moi, je demeure dans du T, mais ne voulant choquer personne, je me demande si la violence ne vaut tout de même pas de la remonter en M. Bises ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : NOUVEAU POUVOIR, NOUVELLE QUESTION

Un cœur bat contre mon oreille. Fort et régulier, bien qu'un peu trop rapide. Ma joue repose contre un épiderme qui frémit sous une veine palpitante. La peau est douce sous la mienne, mais si chaude qu'elle en paraît brûlante. Une mèche de cheveux me chatouille le nez. J'ouvre les yeux avec un sentiment étrange. Le cou contre lequel s'appuie mon visage s'offre à moi sans la moindre défense. Il me parait si vulnérable. Je suis harassé, et pourtant je me sens bien. Mes doigts accrochent un tissu épais et un peu rêche. Et cette odeur qui assaille mes narines. Une odeur dérangeante, douceâtre et entêtante, à la limite de l'écœurement.

Cette odeur particulière, je la reconnaîtrais entre toute. C'est celle de Génésis. De la chair atrophiée et pourrissante de son épaule qui s'étend inexorablement, et qui dévore à présent tous le bas de son visage et la majeur partie de son cou. Je n'ai pas besoin de redresser la tête pour en apercevoir les traces.

Comment fait-il pour supporter cela ?

Tout a commencé lors de cet entraînement au quartier général de la Shinra. Ce jour-là il m'a défié. Une fois de plus. Et j'ai stupidement accepté de répondre à sa provocation. Il était singulièrement remonté, et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'incliner en lui demandant pourquoi. Malgré l'intervention d'Angeal, notre affrontement a rapidement dégénéré. Il s'est servi de sa Matéria Maître, et j'ai dû me défendre. Je n'ai jamais prémédité de le blesser. C'était un accident. Mais je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que sa dégénérescence a débuté. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Rien ni personne ne nous permettra de revenir en arrière. Il semblait tellement agressif ce jour-là. Si sûr de lui. Comme si déjà il ne voyait plus en moi qu'un ennemi et non pas un compagnon d'armes. Si je n'avais pas réagi il aurait sans doute fini par me toucher. Tout soldat doit s'attendre à ce genre de dommage. Je n'ai pas à regretter mon geste et encore moins d'excuses à lui fournir. Mais j'admets que sa situation doit lui compliquer singulièrement l'existence, et quelque part, je le plains. Même si cela me console de son insupportable obsession de vouloir m'écraser. Nos destins croisés ont quelque chose de similaire qui m'interpelle.

Je suis dans ses bras. Cela n'a rien de désagréable, mais c'est tout de même très gênant. Ses mains reposent sur mon dos et la partie saine de son visage s'appuie contre ma tête. Il demeure inconscient et cette chaleur que je ressens n'est que la preuve de la fièvre qui le consume.

La raison qui me colle ainsi contre lui me revient. Le souvenir de la douleur qui me transperçait alors que mon corps luttait contre lui-même m'arrache un frisson. Le déchirement de mes chairs sous la torsion des os de mon épaule était épouvantable. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'une des expériences d'Hojo ait été pire. Etonnant que je ne ressente plus rien d'ailleurs. Prudemment je dégage mon visage de son cou pour le tourner sur le côté. Une longue rémige frôle mon visage et la douceur du duvet de ses barbes s'anime doucement sous mon souffle. Encore incrédule, je remue délicatement mon épaule. Aucune douleur, mais le doux velouté d'un plumage blanc qui glisse sur ma peau avec un bruit de soie. Pas de doute possible. Me voici munie d'une aile.

Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Pourquoi cette mutation ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je pense connaître l'élément déclencheur. Le rideau de vapeur de mako n'était finalement pas aussi inoffensif que je le croyais. En ne ressentant rien lorsque je l'ai traversé, bêtement je me suis cru immunisé. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'attaquerait pas ainsi Génésis, sans me réserver un minimum d'effets secondaires. Même décalés. Et là, à tout prendre, je crois que j'aurais préféré subir la brutalité de la douleur qui a failli le paralyser, que le supplice qui m'a ensuite broyé les os et déchiré les chairs. De son côté la plaisanterie a duré moins longtemps, et il s'en est remis plus rapidement. Enfin… si j'excepte le fait qu'il soit toujours inconscient.

Une fois encore j'agite ce membre supplémentaire. Curieux, je le déploie au-dessus de moi avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est comme s'il avait toujours fais partie intégrante de mon corps. Génésis m'a dit que je possédais des ailes lors de mon ultime combat contre Cloud. Je n'en garde aucun souvenir, mais je ne mets pas sa parole en doute. Une réaction de ma mémoire génétique sans doute. Un résultat aussi inattendu qu'encombrant. Mais si la Rivière de Vie m'a purgé des cellules de Jenova, alors d'où vient-il ?

Indécis sur le sens à donner à tout ça, je me redresse. Lentement je m'extirpe des bras de Génésis. Mon mouvement le déséquilibre, et il glisse davantage contre la paroi en gémissant. Il a vraiment l'air mal en point, et je le retiens pour l'allonger sur le sol aussi doucement que je peux en le tournant sur le ventre. Agenouillé à ses côtés je soulève son aile avec précaution. Il faut que j'inspecte sa blessure.

Ce que je vois ne me plait pas du tout. Lorsque nous marchions, la couleur de son manteau me dissimulait l'étendue du désastre. Il a énormément saigné. Il saigne encore. Le tissu se rigidifie de sang séché sur presque la totalité de son dos. Par contre il demeure beaucoup trop humide à la jointure de son aile. Elle n'est pas majeure, mais l'hémorragie subsiste et c'est certainement elle qui l'affaiblit à ce point. A moins que ce ne soit une méchante infection. Difficile de se faire une idée précise au milieu de tout ce plumage noir, dont le premier duvet prend naissance sur sa peau. Maintenant que j'y réfléchi, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois sans ce membre encombrant depuis notre rencontre. Il me semble pourtant qu'il a la faculté de le dissimuler. Il faudra qu'il m'apprenne d'ailleurs.

Mes doigts tâtonnent au milieu des plumes courtes qui couvrent l'intérieur de son aile. Elles sont poissées de sang et collent contre mes mains. Mes manipulations pourtant légères finissent par lui arracher un nouveau gémissement. Il faut vraiment que ça le dérange sérieusement. D'un mouvement sec j'agrandis la déchirure de son manteau. Il grommèle mais ne se réveille pas. Enfin la blessure est là. Je grimace en découvrant qu'elle s'inscrit dans une portion de sa chair malade. Je distingue parfaitement l'impact d'une balle. Il a eu de la chance que cet hélicoptère n'ait pas été monté sur gros calibre. Que le projectile ne lui ait pas brisé l'omoplate est un miracle. Cette zone de son épaule est intégralement noirâtre et purulente. Je grimace. Autant de dégoût que de pitié pour lui. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le mal était si étendu et si profond. Son visage dissimule apparemment la majeure partie de l'iceberg, et en comparaison, les squames grisâtres qui le recouvrent demeurent presque présentables.

La balle n'est pas ressortie. Il va falloir que je l'extraie. Heureusement j'ai conservé son couteau. Le projectile n'a fait que s'enfoncer peu profondément dans le muscle qui se décompose. Je tranche dans la chair malade qui s'écrase sous mes doigts. Il gémit de nouveau. J'espère qu'il ne reprendra pas conscience trop rapidement, car ce doit être affreusement douloureux. J'ai déjà procédé à ce genre d'opération d'urgence sur certains de mes hommes, et je parviens à déloger l'intruse avec facilité. Mais comment soigner cette bouillie infecte et sanguinolente d'où suinte une humeur jaunâtre ? A part mes vêtements et ce couteau je n'ai rien. Et je doute de trouver grand-chose dans ses poches. Il geint maintenant doucement presque continuellement. Son visage tourné vers moi conserve les yeux clos. Je pose ma main sur son front brûlant. Sa fièvre me semble encore plus forte que précédemment. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Est-ce parce que je m'inquiète pour lui en réfléchissant sans trouver l'ombre d'une solution, ou tout simplement parce que je subis le contrecoup de mes propres mésaventures, mais je me sens soudain tout drôle. A la fois faible et comme… déconnecté du monde. Ma vue se trouble tandis qu'une émanation de chaleur à la fois douce et exigeante remonte de mes entrailles. Elle m'envahit rapidement jusqu'à pulser aux bouts de mes doigts qui tremblent. Sans violence, ni douleur, comme une rivière qui déverserait soudain sa source du creux de mon ventre, pour répandre ses flots à travers mon être. Ma volonté est impuissante à l'endiguer. Je ne peux que subir, et attendre que le vertige qui m'oblige maintenant à fermer les yeux se dissipe. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé désagréable, mais fortement préjudiciable au maintien de mon équilibre. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne vais tout de même pas tourner de l'œil.

J'ai l'impression que tout tangue autour de moi. Dans un réflexe pour me stabiliser mes mains se plaquent sur le dos de Génésis, là où je viens d'intervenir. Il pousse une plainte plus forte et son corps tressaille pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur que je viens bien involontairement de raviver. J'essaye de demeurer le plus léger possible pour ne pas aggraver l'état de sa blessure, mais ce n'est pas facile. Je cherche à retrouver suffisamment le contrôle de moi-même pour me redresser, quand incompréhensiblement ses gémissements se modulent en soupirs plus doux. Curieux, je fais un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Et là, je… c'est… Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce qui se passe est totalement fou.

De mes paumes émane une douce leur vert dorée, qui se charge en volutes tournoyant lentement sur elles-mêmes, avant de se concentrer aux bouts de mes doigts en un faisceau beaucoup plus vif. Posées sur la plaie ouverte de l'épaule de Génésis, celles-ci semblent aspirer le mal qui le dévore. A la façon dont agissent les matéria soin, ses muscles et son épiderme se régénèrent littéralement sous mes mains. Toucher un tissu lésé du bout de mes phalanges, entraîne de mon côté un picotement plus au moins douloureux en fonction de la gravité du mal traité.

J'ai déjà ressenti cette sensation. En beaucoup plus bref, et sans commune mesure. Lorsqu'un peu plus tôt je me suis décidé à plonger mes doigts dans le puits de mako sur lequel je me penchais. Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourtant, durant quelques instants je laisse encore mes mains agir. Non seulement la blessure guérit et se referme, mais c'est une chair rosée parfaitement saine qui s'expose maintenant sous mes yeux. Et je prends presque plaisir à caresser le velouté sans défaut de son grain de peau sous mes doigts.

Sa blessure a disparu. J'hésite quelques secondes, puis je décale mes paumes vers le haut, là où sa chair présente des marques évidentes de nécrose profonde. J'ai besoin de savoir. D'être certain. Même si en l'occurrence je suis incapable de déterminer si ce qui me pousse est un désir d'interprétation purement analytique ou un élan de compassion. J'admets être confus. Rapidement je gomme les traces du mal qui détruit lentement son épaule. J'atteins sa nuque, sans parvenir à poursuivre. C'est une fatigue bien réelle qui m'oblige à m'interrompre. Je me sens totalement drainé de l'intérieur. Apparemment il existe un prix à payer. Je romps le contact, en inspirant fortement pour me détendre, et la lumière disparaît instantanément.

Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai beau examiner mes mains sous toutes les coutures, elles ne me paraissent pas différentes. Je remarque alors une blessure négligeable sur mon poignet. En me débattant précédemment, j'ai méchamment râpé ma peau contre un objet suffisamment dur pour l'érafler jusqu'au sang. Intrigué je décide de tenter une expérience. Malgré la fatigue je pose mes doigts sur cette plaie infime et je me concentre. Rien ne se produit. C'est comme si le pouvoir de ce puits de mako était passé à travers moi, mais à son propre profit.

A force de rester agenouillé, ma position devient incommode. Epuisé et un peu abasourdi, je n'ai même pas le courage de remuer les jambes pour changer de position. Je me laisse simplement retomber sur mes talons, la tête basse et les bras ballants, octroyant à mon corps un peu moins de tension. Je m'interroge sans trouver de réponse. Dois-je comprendre que la Rivière de Vie m'a libéré pour que je puisse le guérir ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il se trouvait non loin de moi à mon réveil. Si j'ai raison, je trouve ça ironique compte tenu de l'antagonisme qui nous oppose.

Finalement c'est peut-être un bien que je n'ai pas pu le soigner totalement. Il ne dispose d'aucun miroir pour s'examiner, et ça va me laisser un peu de temps pour débrouiller tout ça. Il me semble inapproprié qu'il sache. Je veux d'abord comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ?

« On peut savoir ce qui te vaut une telle intensité dans la distraction ? » se gausse soudain mon infernal rival, qui même à deux doigts de clamser ne peut pas la fermer.

Le son de sa voix un peu enroué par l'épreuve qu'il vient de subir me tire de mes réflexions. Avec un léger soupir d'exaspération, je relève la tête pour rencontrer son regard au bleu si semblable au mien. Depuis combien de temps m'observe-t-il ainsi ? Ses yeux brillent toujours de fièvre, mais le pli d'ironie au coin de ses lèvres prouve qu'il a bien retrouvé son entière conscience. Je suis trop épuisé pour rentrer dans son jeu. Face à mon peu de réactivité, il remue pour se relever et je l'aide à s'asseoir. La chaleur de sa peau est déjà nettement moins inquiétante, et j'envie sa capacité à récupérer. Je lui réponds sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Je suis simplement fatigué. »

Le regard qu'il fixe sur moi est plein de méfiance. Mais il ne me relance pas sur le sujet pour s'intéresser à son épaule blessée, qu'il bouge d'abord précautionneusement. La surprise est visible sur son visage. Une main posée sur sa clavicule, il se déboite la tête en vint pour tenter d'apercevoir l'état de son dos.

« Je t'ai soigné. »

Je le renseigne alors qu'il tâtonne pour atteindre sa blessure. L'absence de douleur et de plaie à la jointure de son aile me vaut une expression perplexe. Il regarde ses doigts sans la moindre trace de sang avec étonnement.

« Comment as-tu fait ?

─ Le puits de mako tout à l'heure. Il y avait une petite concrétion solide à l'intérieur que j'ai subtilisée et glissée dans ma poche. Je ne pensais pas m'en servir aussi rapidement. Et après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ignorais qu'en la manipulant moi-même elle pourrait t'aider. »

Je brode mon explication sur le mensonge qui me paraît le plus plausible. C'est gros, mais si j'en juge à sa moue appréciatrice, ça passe. Et tout compte fait, cette interprétation n'est pas si loin de la vérité.

« Et tu as réussi à faire marcher ça sur moi ? me demande-t-il néanmoins avec un léger sursaut de méfiance.

─ Oui. Mais j'y ai épuisé tout ce que j'avais pu récupérer. »

Je termine en mentant une nouvelle fois tout en lui offrant mon regard le plus innocent. Il semble dubitatif, et je préfère détourner la conversation.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Rapidement il me raconte son odyssée. L'arrivée de Tseng. Sa tentative pour le détourner de la fouille des bâtiments. Sa prise en chasse par l'hélico. La balle malencontreuse. Puis sa chute dans une des failles de la montagne béant à ciel ouvert. Qu'il soit parvenu à remonter le long de la paroi, puis à utiliser une dernière fois son aile blessée pour me rejoindre m'impressionne. Apparemment il ne tient pas à ce que je tombe entre d'autres mains. Ce serait touchant si je savais exactement pourquoi. D'un autre côté il a agi exactement comme je l'ai fait lorsqu'il s'est stupidement laissé piéger par le voile de mako, ou bien lorsque je l'ai soulagé de mon étrange pouvoir jusqu'à épuisement.

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas profité pour t'enfuir ? » me demande-t-il soudain, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Ma réponse claque avec une certaine hauteur.

« Parce que tu avais besoin d'aide.

─ Dis plutôt que tu te sens incapable de t'en tirer seul », rétorque-t-il avec un flegme insultant alors qu'il se relève d'un mouvement souple.

J'ai beau savoir qu'il me cherche, sa réflexion me blesse profondément et je plisse le front de mécontentement. Ce qui immanquablement me vaut un sourire narquois que j'aimerais lui faire ravaler. Je me redresse à mon tour, mais je dois prendre appui contre la paroi.

« Je n'ai jamais abandonné un seul de mes hommes au combat », ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui retourner, sur la défensive.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il poursuive la raillerie en s'attaquant à ma baisse de forme, mais il m'oppose une expression indéchiffrable, avant de se détourner sur un simple haussement d'épaule.

« Je le sais très bien, ai-je la surprise de l'entendre dire alors qu'il s'enfonce dans la galerie qui remonte en pente douce en face de nous. Et je n'ai jamais douté de ton dévouement en certaines circonstances. .Et maintenant que les politesses d'usage sont échangées, reste à savoir si nous conservons une avance suffisante sur Tseng pour rejoindre sans problème la sortie. Alors bien que j'ai comme l'impression que tu sois légèrement amorphe, montre-moi que tu sais toujours prendre sur toi, et magne tes fesses. »

Un peu perdu, je lui emboite le pas. Il me guide sans me rappeler que de ma bonne conduite dépend son bon vouloir à mon égard. Sans doute parce qu'il est parfaitement conscient de ma fatigue. Pourtant c'est la première fois qu'il me parle sans ironie revancharde ou condescendance, comme s'il me concédait une discussion sur un pied d'égalité. Ça me paraît tellement absurde que ça me touche.

« Tu sais ce que Tseng et ses hommes cherchaient en venant ici ? me demande-t-il en marchant sans se retourner.

─ J'ai cru comprendre qu'il se passe des trucs louches avec certains puits de mako. Apparemment ils devaient venir vérifier qu'ici tout allait bien lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur moi.

─ Tu en es certain ? »

Son étonnement paraît sincère et je n'ai aucune raison valable de le mettre en doute. Après tout, s'il a acquis le droit de survivre, cette faveur est censée être liée à sa bonne conduite devant la préservation de cette ressource. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait menti là-dessus.

« Autant que mes côtes ont dû répondre à leurs questions, lui retourné-je avec un rictus au souvenir du passage à tabac des deux brutes.

─ Dans ce cas je sais où nous allons nous réfugier, enchaîne-t-il d'un ton catégorique. On retourne à Nibelheim. Il reste suffisamment de mako là-bas pour que j'arrive à discerner ce qui les affole s'il se passe réellement quelque chose. »

Sa décision a le don de me stopper net.

« Tu plaisantes ! »

Il fait volte-face à son tour avant de s'arrêter pour me dévisager assez froidement.

« J'en ai l'air ? »

Nebelheim. Il a vraiment l'art de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mais j'étouffe mon ressentiment pour essayer de le dissuader logiquement.

« S'il reste de la mako dans le réacteur, c'est certainement un endroit qu'ils mettront sous surveillance. Ou tout au moins qu'ils visiteront. Et tu voudrais que nous nous rendions là-bas ?

─ Si nous nous plaçons sous leur nez, il n'est pas sûr qu'ils nous reniflent », me rétorque-t-il avec assurance.

Un point pour lui. Néanmoins j'aimerais être certain que Tseng ne poursuivra pas la chasse dans ce secteur. A moitié convaincu, je tente de lui résister.

« C'est un plan risqué.

─ C'est celui qui me convient. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Façon détournée de me rappeler que malgré ses manières plus civilisées, je demeure toujours son prisonnier. Eh bien soit, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le tirer d'affaire en cas de difficulté.

Nous nous remettons en marche. Cette fois-ci en silence. Le couloir que nous suivons est d'accès facile, et cela m'évite de le prier de ralentir. Je mets un point d'honneur à le suivre. Même si pour cela je dois exclusivement me concentrer sur le prochain pas pour avancer. Cet exercice de soin à son profit me donne l'impression d'avoir mené une garde de soixante-douze heures d'affilés. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait-été si je n'avais pas bénéficié moi-même d'une petite remise en forme accélérée précédemment. En attendant je me traîne, et j'ai horreur de ça. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous ne percevons aucun écho de nos poursuivants. La mauvaise, c'est que nous abordons un passage si bas et étroit que j'ai du mal à rabattre et plaquer suffisamment mon aile contre moi pour progresser. Sans compter ma phobie qui reprend le dessus. Je perds du temps sur les derniers mètres, et j'ai le désagrément de le voir m'attendre les bras croisés à la sortie de ce goulot.

« Un petit souci logistique, se moque-t-il.

─ Dis-moi qu'on peut la replier entièrement, lui retourné-je en foudroyant mon plumage d'un regard noir.

─ Non, c'est impossible, rétorque-t-il avec un plaisir évident.

─ Alors comment faisais-tu pour la masquer au début ?

─ Simple matéria d'invisibilité partielle », me renseigne-t-il d'un ton pédant.

Jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil.

« Ça existe ça ?

─ Développé par Hollender, m'informe-t-il. Qui ne l'a pas breveté parce qu'une fois sur deux ça foire.

─ Et tu pourrais me procurer un de ces machins ? »

Je quémande presque, mais là je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. Ça ne m'aidera pas beaucoup à me sentir moins encombrant, mais au moins j'aurai l'air moins ridicule si un jour de vais en ville. Et puis, bonjour la discrétion.

« Désolé mais il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire, et il est à moi. Mais si tu es très sage et que son utilisation te devienne un jour indispensable, je te le prêterai peut-être. »

J'ai l'impression de me faire remettre en place comme un gamin. De quoi briser durablement la trêve instaurée entre nous. Enfin, quand nous serons sortie de cette fichue montagne.

Un courant d'air plus frais attire soudain mon attention vers une petite excavation un peu en retrait. D'un mouvement de menton je désigne cette direction.

« L'air est plus vif par-là.

─ Ah, tu as remarqué, commente Génésis qui ne perd pas un de mes gestes. En fait j'ai un peu modifié mon plan de départ. Si on marche encore une petite heure dans cette direction, nous finirons par atteindre une immense grotte dont l'unique sotie donne directement sur la plaine, m'indique-t-il en désignant le tunnel que nous suivons. Mais après notre sieste, nous avons toutes les chances de tomber sur Tseng et son comité d'accueil. Alors j'ai décidé que nous nous échapperions en passant par-là, termine-t-il en me désignant d'un mouvement théâtrale la petite caverne qui semble donner sur un autre passage. Après toi. »

Agacé par son manège je prends les devant sans un mot pour me diriger de ce côté. Les parois se resserrent mais je n'ai pas le temps de ressentir l'oppression habituelle. L'air devient rapidement de plus en plus froid. Un souffle de vent balaye quelques mèches de ma chevelure sur mon visage. J'accélère l'allure. J'aperçois enfin la lumière du jour. Quelques pas encore, et me voilà hors de la montagne, sur une mince plate-forme battue par les vents. Elle donne sur le précipice vertigineux d'un pan de roche parfaitement verticale qu'on dirait taillé d'une seule ligne droite. Il plonge droit sur la vallée enneigée, qui scintille sous le soleil une bonne centaine de mètres en contrebas. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu le vertige.

Génésis m'a rejoint. Nous pouvons tout juste tenir à deux sur cette avancée rocheuse étroite et je pose une main prudente sur la paroi. Il a l'air parfaitement sûr de lui, et il me toise avec un sourire victorieux. Je l'interroge avec une moue dubitative.

« Tu veux qu'on passe par là ?

─ Oui.

─ Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu as vu l'aplomb de cette falaise ? Même un chocobo des neiges s'y briserait le cou. Personne n'arrivera jamais à descendre par là. Tseng le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il nous attend ailleurs.

─ C'est exact, me concède-t-il sans se troubler. Mais Tseng ne peut pas savoir ce qui vient de nous arriver. »

J'ai du mal à le suivre, et je dois avoir l'air un peu idiot lorsque je lui demande.

« Et ?

─ Eh bien si nous ne pouvons pas descendre en bon montagnard accro de l'escalade, nous pouvons toujours le faire en volant », me retourne-t-il en poussant dans le vide un petit caillou qui n'en finit pas de ricocher contre le flanc de la montagne en tombant.

La gorge plus sèche, j'ai un peu de mal à formuler son idée.

« Tu veux que… je prenne mon envole ? »

Son sourire s'accentue.

« Il faudra bien que tu t'y essayes à un moment donné. Tu verras, une fois qu'on a goûté à la féérie des airs, on ne peut plus s'en passer. »

Oui certes, peut-être. Mais je préfèrerais nettement débuter sur une piste moins dangereuse. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont remuer une aile, et les vents tournant qui virevoltent autour de nous auront tôt fait de me fracasser contre la roche au moindre écart. Je jette un nouveau regard plein de réserves sur le vide.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phase qu'une violente poussée me projette dans le vide, tandis que sa voix moqueuse me parvient entre deux violentes rafales.

« Maman est là pour te donner de l'élan mon poussin. »

Il me faut bien une ou deux secondes avant de me rendre compte que j'ai instinctivement déployé mon aile en chutant, et que ma fois, je parviens non seulement à ralentir ma chute, mais également à me diriger à peu près convenablement. Il a raison, planer est grisant. Il n'empêche qu'à l'atterrissage, j'en connais un qui va m'entendre lui parler de la féérie des airs !


	11. Chap 10 : Les souvenirs de Génésis

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

_**Camu : **__Tu as tout à fait raison, ils sont bien passés à côté de quelque chose, qu'il va leur falloir découvrir. L'intervention de Tseng n'aura d'ailleurs pas été inutile dans ce domaine, puisqu'à travers ses souvenirs Génésis commence à se remettre un peu en question. Mais effectivement, ce n'est pas gagner ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : LES SOUVENIRS DE GENESIS

Je ne suis pas mécontent de la tournure affichée par les évènements. Et j'avoue que sa tête lorsque je l'ai poussé dans le vide valait bien que je prenne ce risque. Quel magnifique envole que celui d'un ange déchu. Pour n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de m'admirer moi-même lorsque je plane au-dessus des cimes, je dois dire que j'ai pris un réel plaisir à le regarder évoluer. A veiller à ce qu'il ne s'écrase pas contre le flanc de la montagne balayé par les vents aussi. J'aurais du mal à retrouver ma solitude. Cela m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais l'intervention intempestive de Tseng a bousculé nos rapports. Ça, et le fait qu'il m'ait soigné. Même si dans le fond je n'ai jamais douté de son dévouement envers ses alliés.

Ça m'agace de l'admettre, mais j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon à sa place. Je crois d'ailleurs que je le lui ai prouvé en revenant le chercher. Notre association forcée prend une tournure que je n'avais pas prévue au départ.

Nous avons été amis autrefois. De très bons amis même, si j'en juge à la façon qu'il avait de passer l'éponge sur toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire une fois sous ses ordres. Plus jeunes aussi, alors que nous n'étions encore que deux cadets sous la responsabilité d'Angeal, nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Je ne dois excepter que les derniers mois qui ont précédé ma disparition. Notre rivalité a toujours existé, mais elle tenait essentiellement de moi. C'était aussi une façon d'attirer son attention. Lorsque je me suis engagé dans l'armée, je savais qu'Angeal m'aiderait à obtenir un poste à ma mesure. Sans tricherie, ni concession, mais en me bousculant suffisamment pour que je donne le maximum de moi-même. Avec lui, ça a toujours été simple. Sephiroth par contre…

Dès le départ il s'est présenté comme un mystère d'hermétisme, bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa carapace de froideur. Lorsque j'ai intégré le Soldat, tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler de ce gamin hautain et solitaire, si fin et gracile d'aspect, mais capable de déployer une endurance étonnante, une force hors du commun et déjà passé maître dans l'art de manier les matérias. Sans compter qu'il présentait déjà un caractère à figer un chocobo. Je n'ai jamais mis en doute son intelligence, et j'avoue qu'il s'est souvent montré un bien meilleur stratège que moi sur le terrain. Pourtant, au début il m'a réellement apitoyé, et il y a eu un moment où j'ai ressenti l'envie de le protéger.

Il venait d'avoir douze ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré. J'en avais quatorze, et Angeal dix-sept. Mes compétences m'ont immédiatement propulsé Seconde Classe, et je l'ai rejoint sous la houlette de notre aîné. Qu'un gamin de cet âge participe à des opérations militaires classées secret défense m'a sidéré. Pas parce que ce n'était qu'un gosse, je n'étais moi-même guère plus âgé alors, mais à cause de ce que cela sous-entendait. Il faisait partie du groupe depuis plus de deux ans, et auparavant il n'avait jamais rien vue d'autre que l'école militaire. Mis à part pour rejoindre le laboratoire d'Hojo, mais ça, je ne l'ai découvert que bien plus tard. Il n'a jamais eu d'enfance. Pas de mère. Aucune famille si ce n'est ce scientifique tordu, qui a très vite suscité des commentaires aussi désobligeants qu'effrayés sur son passage. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ceux qui s'y essayaient se voyaient systématiquement éloignés par Hojo. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mis à part peut-être pour en faire un élément d'élite exceptionnel. Et ça, ça ne me paraissait déjà pas normal.

Lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité concernant ma conception, j'ai claqué la porte pour tourner le dos à ma famille avec beaucoup de virulence. Mais quelles qu'aient été nos dissensions, ma colère ou ma rancune, j'avais eu une enfance. Plutôt heureuse si je veux être juste. C'est cette part d'insouciance qu'on lui a enlevée dès le départ, et ça explique peut-être sa difficulté pour se lier avec quiconque. L'adolescence lui a permis de s'affirmer, et personne n'a osé s'interposer entre Angeal et lui. Il est vrai que ses geôliers auraient eu du mal à lui trouver un meilleur professeur. A l'époque, mon ami de Banora était de loin le Première Classe le plus doué, avant que Sephiroth ne le surpasse.

Quant à moi, je suis arrivé comme le cheveu sur la soupe pour le détourner de sa trop consciencieuse image de perfection. J'aimais le titiller. Le pousser à commettre des actes qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais accomplis autrement. Faire le mur un soir de fête, prendre sa première cuite, aller déloger une bande de voyous des taudis sans aucun ordre, ou se faufiler dans un périmètre interdit pour expérimenter de nouvelles armes secrètes. Et j'adorais sa tête lorsque je le reprenais de volé en évoquant nos bêtises, pour assagir sa fougue moralisatrice à mon égard lors de nos entraînements plus officiels. Entre nous, la compétition a toujours régi les rapports qui nous liaient. Si j'ai rejoint Angeal et l'armée, c'était avant tout pour occuper un poste à ma mesure. Entre Sephiroth et moi, la rivalité entrait au début dans le cadre d'une saine émulation. Nous étions amis alors.

Et puis les années ont passé…

La guerre est venue durcir nos caractères. La découverte de certaines manipulations a fini par nous barder de méfiance les uns envers les autres. Les derniers mois m'ont incontestablement dressé contre lui. Pour une raison qui m'échappait alors, je le voyais s'éloigner. Se refermer dans son silence et m'ignorer. Me battre froid, comme Angeal me l'a un jour fort judicieusement fait remarquer. Alors que jusque là j'entrais dans le cadre restreint de ceux avec lesquelles il acceptait parfois de se livrer à minima. Si distant qu'il en devenait blessant. Je sais qu'Angeal s'interrogeait aussi et s'inquiétait.

Mais j'ai pu voir autre chose lorsqu'il ne savait pas que je l'observais. Au-delà de son insupportable suffisance glacée, il me semblait perdu. Infiniment seul, et presque… désemparé. Je n'ai jamais aimé le voir comme ça. Mais je n'ai jamais su non plus tendre la main, et de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas acceptée. Ça ne marche pas comme ça avec lui. Pour qu'il reconnaisse l'idée que quelque chose l'affaiblit ou le perturbe, il faut le pousser dans ses retranchements. J'aurais pu lui tourner le dos. J'aurais dû pour ma tranquilité. Mais un sentiment d'alarme m'en empêchait. Le même élément insaisissable qui m'a frappé lorsque je lui ai arraché ce baiser. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il dissimulait.

Il n'a fait que me résister davantage, mais je refusais de renoncer. Il me mettait la rage au cœur. Nos affrontements sont alors devenus de plus en plus sérieux, de plus en plus violents. Au point que je n'ai pas hésité à enfreindre toutes les règles lors de notre dernier combat dans le simulateur. Il fallait que je brise sa résistance. C'était comme si une force annexe me poussait dans l'urgence. Je devais obtenir sa reddition pour le ramener vers la lumière. Etait-ce vraiment moi, ou cette même force qui tentait de me faire toucher une vérité ignorée ?

J'avais tout prévu, sauf la blessure qu'il m'infligerait. Encore moins ses répercutions. Je sais que c'était un accident et qu'il n'avait rien prémédité. Mais les conséquences ont été lourdes. Alors lorsque je l'ai revu à Nibelheim, l'amertume a été trop grande. Nous nous sommes mutuellement détruits ce jour-là. Je l'admets aujourd'hui, même s'il est hors de question que je lui présente des excuses. A ce jeu nous étions deux.

Que sommes-nous en train de devenir l'un pour l'autre aujourd'hui ? Amis ou ennemis ? J'ai parfois l'impression que Gaïa nous manipule dans un but précis qui nous échappe en grande partie. Et que cela dure depuis bien plus longtemps que nous en avons conscience.

Que veux-tu chère Planète ?

Pour le savoir, je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous devons nous rendre à Nibelheim. Nibelheim n'est pourtant pas à proprement parler en tête de liste des lieux touristiques que je désire revisiter. Il conserverait même une nette distance en queue de peloton. Y entraîner mon nouvel alter-égo volant ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. J'ai beau parader et lui faire le coup du «_ c'est comme ça, et pas autrement ! »,_ j'avoue qu'à sa place je tirerais la même tête de trois pieds de long. Ça ne va pas vraiment nous aider à oublier le rôle que nous avons tenu dans nos déchéances mutuelles. Et puis je minimise les risques devant lui, mais je ne me leurre pas sur la difficulté. Il n'existe pourtant pas de meilleur endroit pour répondre aux questions que la présence de Tseng vient de soulever.

Cela fait près d'une heure que nous marchons dans la plaine. La neige qui crisse sous nos bottes est le seul bruit qui peuple le silence. Une fois que Sephiroth à prit de l'assurance en vol, nous avons rasé la montagne pour atteindre le versant sud et nous poser sur le chemin qui redescend vers la ville. Jamais Tseng ne pensera que nous avons pu parcourir une telle distance. L'hélicoptère n'a pas redécollé. Il s'imagine certainement que nous nous trouvons encore dans la grotte. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, le matin se lèvera, et nous aurons parcouru une bonne distance. La nuit demeure notre complice. Il fait froid, mais nous avançons suffisamment rapidement pour trouver un abri aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Derrière moi Sephiroth suit la cadence, mais je sens qu'il est épuisé. Le chemin ne présente aucune difficulté, et je l'entends qui butte régulièrement. Le petit filet de matéria du puits oublié de mako avait pourtant eu l'air de le requinquer. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer durant mon inconscience ? En tout cas il a réussi à me soigner avec une efficacité remarquable. Non seulement ma blessure n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais mon épaule ne me fait plus du tout souffrir, alors que depuis des mois je ne parvenais pas à bloquer la dégénérescence qui s'y développe. A croire qu'il m'a aussi soulagé de ce côté. C'est impossible pourtant.

Un nouveau bruit de bottes râpe trop précipitamment le sol. Il vient à nouveau de faire un faux pas. Devant moi le chemin marque un tournant à angle presque droit, et je m'approche du bord, du côté du vide. Je stoppe sur le talus enneigé pour observer le paysage. Ça lui donne le temps de me rejoindre et de souffler un peu. J'évite de le regarder. Je sais qu'il n'appréciera pas que je surprenne des signes évidents de fatigue sur son visage. Malgré la nuit, nos corps toujours saturés de mako nous donnent une acuité visuelle exceptionnelle. Immobile à mes côtés, il prend note à son tour de la situation. Les premières lumières de la ville scintillent en contre-bas. Il y en a peu vue l'heure tardive. C'est une bonne chose. On nous remarquera moins.

J'aperçois une grange un peu à l'écart. Elle donne sur la masse sombre de ce qui ressemble à un petit bois. Arriver par là sera parfait, et nous laissera la possibilité de repartir discrètement en cas de visiteur indésirable. Mais nous y rendre par le chemin nous oblige encore à une longue marche. Sephiroth a dû repérer la même planque que moi. Je l'entends pousser un faible soupir et ma décision est immédiate.

« Nous allons franchir la distance en volant, dis-je en déployant déjà mon aile.

─ Si quelqu'un met le nez dehors, il risque de nous repérer », objecte-t-il d'un ton las.

Cette fois-ci je tourne la tête pour l'observer. J'avais raison. Il ne tient plus debout que par miracle. Ce n'est pas la prudence qui le fait parler, mais la crainte de ne pas y arriver. Il n'en faut pas davantage pour me convaincre que c'est la bonne solution. A pied il s'écroulera avant d'avoir parcouru le tiers du chemin. Voler demande certes un effort pour manier cette aile, mais elle permet aussi de planer. Et nous visons un point au-dessous de nous. En cas de problème je serai toujours là pour l'aider, même si ça doit écorner sa fierté. Je reprends avec détermination.

« A cette heure il y a peu de chance. De toute manière tu es incapable de marcher jusque là-bas », terminé-je en lui désignant la grange du menton.

Il ne répond pas à ma remarque. Preuve qu'il ne va pas bien. Mais il étend à son tour son aile, et sans ajouter un mot il est le premier à prendre son envol. Je le suis en veillant au grain. Il parvient sans encombre devant la grande bâtisse en bois. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé et nous nous glissons à l'intérieur. Il gèle presqu'autant que dehors, mais au-dessus de nous les fenières sont surchargées de foin odorant. Le propriétaire a oublié d'éteindre l'électricité ce qui nous permet de nous diriger sans difficulté. Nous grimpons à la première échelle à notre portée afin de nous enfouir sous la couverture végétale. Enfin, lui surtout. Sitôt en haut il s'écroule sur le ventre en brassant un peu pour se faire un trou. Il est déjà à moitié endormi et je finis de recouvrir ses jambes, son dos et son aile d'herbe sèche. A présent, seuls ses épaules et ses bras à demi-repliés autour de sa tête demeurent visibles.

Son visage se tourne de mon côté. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le commutateur pour éteindre, et la lumière me permet de détailler son expression. Il a beau être fatigué, le sommeil modèle indéniablement ses traits d'une sorte de douceur totalement inattendue. Bien peu on put le voir ainsi. J'ai découvert cette métamorphose en partageant un temps ses quartiers durant la guerre. Ce contraste m'a toujours étonné et surtout beaucoup amusé. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais servi pour l'ennuyer. C'est une part trop intime de lui-même qu'il livre à son insu. Et puis je me suis toujours dit que ce petit secret valait bien mon silence pour avoir l'occasion de l'observer encore. Il a quelque chose d'attendrissant lorsqu'il dort ainsi. Quelque chose du petit garçon qu'on ne lui a jamais permis de montrer autrefois.

Mais c'est une raison bien moins sympathique qui m'incite à le regarder ainsi, et je m'arrache à ce charmant spectacle en me sermonnant. Lorsque je l'ai maintenu dans la grotte alors qu'il se débattait contre la douleur, il m'a semblé remarquer quelque chose que je désire vérifier. Doucement je saisis sa main gauche posée près de moi. Avec précaution je la retourne pour voir le dos de ses doigts. C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Non seulement il porte une bague qu'il ne possédait pas encore hier, mais en reconnaissant le dessin caractéristique taillé à plat dans son chaton, je retiens un juron. Ce dragon, c'est celui que j'ai fait spécialement graver pour l'offrir à mon meilleur ami avant son départ de Banora. Comment diable la bague que j'ai donnée à Angeal a-t-elle pu rejoindre son doigt ? Ce nouveau mystère m'interpelle tout autant qu'il m'agace. Je le secouerais bien pour obtenir une réponse, mais ce serait contre-productif pour le bon déroulement de notre fuite. Profite de ton sommeil Sephiroth. Il ne durera qu'un temps.

Je ne dors pas. Je me demande si Tseng s'est aperçu que nous lui avons posé un lapin. Toute cette histoire me tracasse, et je n'éprouve pas non plus la moindre fatigue. Ses soins ont apparemment fait des miracles. En contrepartie je veille à ce que personne ne dérange son repos. Assis à ses côté sur le tas de foin dans lequel il se dissimule, je monte la garde jusqu'au matin. Le jour s'est levé depuis une heure lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux. Joueur, je caresse sa joue d'un brin de foin.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Seul un grognement incompréhensible répond à ma question, tandis qu'il s'extirpe de son lit de verdure pour s'asseoir. Avec une moue contrariée il frotte ses vêtements pour les débarrasser des nombreuses brindilles qui s'y accrochent, mais il lui faudra plus de temps pour enlever celles qui s'emmêlent dans sa chevelure. Avec adresse ses longs doigts fins glissent dans celle-ci pour en extirper les plus grosses. A son grand déplaisir il découvre que son aile en comporte encore davantage, et il débarrasse ses plumes de toutes celles qu'il peut atteindre. Il est très consciencieux dans ce petit travail pour se rendre à nouveau présentable. Pour un peu il m'en oublierait presque. On dirait un chat de salon qui vient de traverser une flaque de boue par accident à sa toilette. Egayé, et quelque peu fasciné, je l'aide en ôtant quelques tiges sèches accrochées sur son épaule. Agacé il me repousse d'une frappe sèche sur le bout des doigts. J'en profite pour saisir sa main, ce qui me vaut un regard aussi perplexe que menaçant. Nullement effrayé, je l'interroge.

« Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver avec cette bague ?

─ C'est Angeal qui me l'a donné », répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Je sais que c'est impossible et mes yeux refusent de lâcher les siens pour l'acculer dans son mensonge. Et je lui demande avec une petite pique de provocation.

« Quand ?

─ Juste après que tu aies cru bon de me rouler un patin. »

Ce souvenir me déstabilise suffisamment pour qu'il puisse retirer sa main d'un geste sec. Et puis je prends brusquement conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Tu as vu Angeal ? »

Je ne cache plus mon scepticisme. Mon incompréhension aussi. Pourquoi me servir une telle fable ? Il n'a aucun mal à lire en moi, et sa réponse me désoriente davantage.

« Je sais, ça paraît dingue, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. J'ai clairement basculé entre deux mondes lorsque tu m'as laissé. Et j'ai pu l'y rejoindre. C'est d'ailleurs à mon avis pour ça qu'il m'a laissé cette bague. Pour que tu ne me prennes pas pour un fou. »

Ça se tient. Angeal agirait ainsi dans un tel cadre. Et puis en matière d'inexplicable, n'ai-je pas sous les yeux un revenant expulsé par la Rivière de Vie ? Je serais mal venu de faire la fine bouche devant son histoire. Je suis juste un peu jaloux que mon ami d'enfance ait préféré se montrer à lui plutôt qu'à moi. Je le questionne pour me donner une contenance.

« Que ta-t-il dit ?

─ Que tu étais un bel enfoiré ! »

Sous mon regard qui s'étrécit il trouve néanmoins bon d'ajouter.

« Rien de spécial. Il voulait simplement que nous sachions que nous n'étions pas seuls. »

Il ment. Ou tout au moins il ne me dit pas tout. J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Mais pour l'instant sa façon de se relever pour descendre de la fenière trahit son manque d'empressement à me donner davantage de précisions. C'est le bon moment pour partir et il serait dangereux de se fâcher si près d'oreilles prêtes à nous dénoncer. Je me tairai donc. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.


	12. Chap 11 : Retour à Nibelheim

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

_**Camu : **__Alors je reprends tes reviews dans l'ordre. Un peu court le précédent chapitre ? Sans doute, mais il a au moins eu le mérite d'exister ^^. Je pars du principe que Génésis soit plus âgé que Sephiroth parce que le « projet G » est venu avant le « projet J ». Donc en théorie le fœtus de Génésis a été manipulé avant celui de Sephiroth. Ta remarque sur ma différence de traitement entre Génésis et Sephiroth sur le regard qu'ils se portent mutuellement est pertinente. Génésis a eu une vie plus « normale ». Il est d'une nature moins introvertie et c'est un esthète dans l'âme. Quand il trouve quelque chose de beau, il l'admire ^^. Après arrière-pensée ou pas derrière ses réflexions, la suite te le dira ^^. Et pour finir, l'histoire se passe des années après la fin du jeu. J'aborde d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre le film, en expliquant pourquoi Sephiroth ne s'en souvient pas. Je me dis parfois que tu devrais ouvrir un compte, ce serait plus facile pour te répondre au fur et à mesure ^^. _

_**Guest : **__Le félin est incontestablement l'archétype qui me semble le mieux coller avec Sephiroth. « Chat de salon » fait par contre un par contre un peu faute de goût, mais dans la scène que tu évoques, je trouvé que ça le décrivais pourtant drôlement bien ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : RETOUR A NIBELHEIM

« Tu es sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu ? »

La question de Génésis m'agace au plus haut point, et je préfère ne pas répondre tandis que je m'accroupis à ses côtés derrière le panneau de contrôle qui nous sert de planque. Comme si mon retour amputé de la part de Jenova faisait de moi un débutant. Mes baisses de performances sont bien réelles, certes, mais elles me ramènent ni plus ni moins au niveau du Général vainqueur de Wutai. Ou presque… Je dois simplement apprendre à gérer sans shuts de Mako… Sans matérias maîtres… Sans mon arme favorite… Avec une force et une vitesse largement divisées par deux… C'est vrai que si j'additionne, je cumule les handicaps. Rha ! il va finir par me rendre chèvre. Je n'ai jamais douté de moi, et ce n'est pas lui qui parviendra à briser ma confiance. Il faut simplement que je me réhabitue à me suffire des compétences de l'homme que j'étais auparavant.

Cela va faire quatre heures que nous sommes arrivés au réacteur de Nibelheim. Trois que nous avons pu parvenir à nous faufiler à travers le cordon de sécurité. Deux que nous avons pénétré les bâtiments. Une que nous espionnons ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Largement assez pour que j'admette qu'il avait raison. Il se trame quelque chose de vraiment pas net. Dissimulé sur une plate-forme à dix mètres à la vertical du réservoir, nous avons eu tout le temps de nous imprégner de la nervosité des hommes qui travaillent en bas. Au-dessous de nous, deux scientifiques s'affairent au contrôle de différentes vannes tout en essayant de prélever un peu de Mako au fond du réservoir. Le niveau est trop bas pour qu'ils arrivent à quoi que ce soit.

Quatre gardes de la Shinra les accompagnent, ainsi que deux militaires. Et puis il y a aussi Reno, qui assis sur la rambarde du pont métallique fume avec nonchalance une cigarette. Cet espèce d'écureuil roux n'apprendra donc jamais le sens de la prudence. Une cendre mal éteinte trop près de certains fûts, et tout saute. Je n'aime pas me trouver ici, mais j'aime encore moins ce que la présence d'un Turk dans le secteur sous-entend. Le seul point positif, c'est que Tseng ne gère pas cette mission. Reno est un bon élément, mais maintenant que Tseng a failli nous ferrer il ne nous lâchera plus. Etrange d'ailleurs que son flaire ne l'ait pas déjà amené par ici. Trop de questions demeurent sans réponse, et pas moyen de me concentrer correctement sur le problème en sentant le regard affuté de Génésis qui me dévisage. Et voilà qu'il repart à la charge.

« Tu en es certain ? insiste-t-il lourdement à mi-voix. Parce que l'autre Ostrogoth a tourné le nez dans ta direction lorsque tu furetais en bas. »

─ Oui ! Ils étaient bien trop occupé à mesurer je ne sais quoi dans le puits de Mako annexe.»

Ma réplique à la limite de l'exaspération a le don de lui arracher un sourire en coin. Il n'attendait que ça. Je crois que c'est plus fort que lui. Satisfait il me lâche pour reporter son attention sur le groupe.

« Une fois qu'ils auront pliés les voiles, il faudra qu'on plonge pour voir ça de près, » me retourne-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais devoir descendre dans le réacteur ne m'enchante pas du tout. Je garde un souvenir parfaitement irritant et infiniment désagréable de la mort de celui que j'étais, avant que la folie ne me submerge définitivement. Déjà il y a la blessure de notre rencontre. Je n'ai pas d'autres termes pour la qualifier. Même s'il ne m'a agressé que par des mots, il m'a blessé ce jour-là. Blessé par son indifférence remplie de fiel, alors que pour la première fois depuis des années je demandais de l'aide. La façon dont je m'en suis ensuite pris à Zack reste pour moi un des pires regrets de ma vie. Je n'en conserve que des images flous et des mots sans suite, mais je sais que malgré l'emprise de Jénova, je me suis laissé emporter par la colère. Tout comme ça avait déjà été le cas un peu plus tôt, lorsque j'ai incendié la ville et massacré une partie de ses habitants. Me faire ensuite avoir par la sorte de blanc-bec admiratif que Zack trimballait derrière lui n'a également rien eu de glorieux. Sans compter la douleur qui a dévoré mon corps à réception du bain de Mako forcé. Même si ça n'a duré qu'un millième de seconde avant que mon esprit ne bascule totalement, j'en ai la chair qui se hérisse encore à ce souvenir. Plus jamais ça. Non, plus jamais.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

La question de Génésis me prend par surprise et le regard que je lui retourne doit être un peu perdu. Mais cette fois-ci je n'ai droit à aucun commentaire désobligeant. J'ai du mal à le suivre en ce moment. Toujours à l'affût de la moindre de mes faiblesses pour me charrier, et pourtant on dirait qu'il s'inquiète véritablement pour moi. Comme à l'instant présent. Plus que de la compassion, il y a presque de la bonté au fond de ses yeux. En tout cas il a raison. Je ne vais pas bien. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai du mal à encaisser ce que j'ai fait.

Au début je réagissais encore sous le coup de la rage qui m'a saisi lorsque j'ai découvert les manipulations qui ont précédé ma naissance. Rien de tel pour me mettre en phase avec l'esprit revanchard et destructeur de Jenova. Mais depuis que la Rivière de Vie a extirpé les relents qui m'empoisonnaient encore, l'individualité convalescente de ma propre conscience ressurgit avec une acuité qui me fait mal. Pour tout compliquer, je ne sais même plus à quelles facettes de ma personnalité me raccrocher. Mon ancien moi se remet difficilement de cette évolution compliquée à laquelle on l'a contraint d'adhérer. Tant de mensonges et de valeurs morales prises à contrepied…

Qui suis-je en réalité à présent ?...

Dans l'état où je me trouve, ce jeu du chat et de la souris m'épuise. Il faudra que nous essayions d'avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux, parce qu'il va finir par m'avoir à l'usure, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment l'idéal pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Je dois vraiment être très pâle, ou paraître désorienté, car je l'entends ajouter :

« Si je n'avais pas réellement besoin de toi, je ne te demanderais pas de me suivre en bas. Mais de nous deux, tu es certainement celui qui connait le mieux la structure de la Rivière de Vie et tout ce qui la relie à la Mako.

─ Je sais. »

La sobriété de ma réponse le contente, et il détourne à nouveau la tête. J'en profite pour tenter de me ressaisir en attendant patiemment que le groupe qui œuvre en bas en termine. Contrairement à nos mésaventures précédentes, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance pour arriver jusque-là.

Trouver un bateau pour rejoindre le continent a finalement été facile. Patienter bien tranquillement en sa compagnie le temps de la traversé un peu plus aléatoire. Trois jours coincés dans deux mètres carrés, dissimulés derrière des ballots de laine sentant fort le mouton, dans une cale sombre et froide, n'avaient rien pour nous adoucir le caractère. Notre promiscuité nous a au moins appris que nous pouvions vivre en vase clos sans nous entre-tuer. Il y a bien eu quelques échanges piquants, néanmoins, si je veux être juste, je dois reconnaître qu'il s'est plutôt bien comporté. C'est lui qui se chargeait de voler un peu de nourriture. Il a même réussi à dégoter des Pommesottes.

Le reste du temps nous l'avons mis à profit pour reprendre des forces. Enfin, moi surtout. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé contre son épaule. Au début je trouvais ça plutôt gênant. Je n'ai jamais partagé une telle intimité avec quelqu'un. D'un autre côté je me demande si ça n'aide pas à lisser nos rapports. Je lui fais davantage confiance en tout cas, et je n'ai plus d'embarras à me retrouver contre lui.

Durant notre voyage il m'a plusieurs fois interrogé sur l'apparition d'Angeal. J'ai préféré rester vague. Je ne me sens pas prêt à lui avouer que mon retour se conjugue en partie à son profit. Et puis j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'Angeal a essayé de me dire lorsqu'il évoquait _« ce que nous sommes vraiment_ ». Que sommes-nous ? Pour qui ? Quelle est notre importance ? La gueule béante de ce réacteur qui s'ouvre devant nous possède-t-elle un morceau de la réponse ? Si c'est bien le cas, je vais avoir du mal à aller la chercher.

Sur le navire Génésis a essayé d'examiner visuellement l'état de son épaule. Sans succès. A moins de se dévisser la tête, il n'a aucun moyen de vérifier ce que ses doigts lui indiquent. A savoir une peau rosée aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau-né, là où existait un amas de chairs purulentes et boursouflées. Il ne conserve même pas une cicatrice. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils glissent vers son cou que ses doigts frôlent encore la rugosité des larges plaques de squames gris, qui remontent jusqu'au bas de son visage. Mais sur ce point aussi je me refuse de lui donner une explication. Que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas.

La seule chose dont je sois pratiquement certain, c'est que j'ai la faculté de le soulager. Et il s'en doute. Lorsqu'il touche son épaule, son expression perplexe à mon égard est parfaitement claire. Mais il a la décence de ne rien exiger, et je lui en suis grée. Les paroles d'Angeal sont ici plus claires : «_ Génésis a besoin de toi._ » Mon retour sur Gaïa est en partie lié à sa guérison. Mais pas seulement, et ça me trouble. Notre Planète semble attendre quelque chose de nous conjointement. Mais quoi ? C'est d'autant plus insoluble qu'Angeal est apparemment aussi liée à cette énigme.

« C'est bon. Ils débarrassent le plancher. »

La voix de Génésis me tire de mon rêve éveillé. Je viens encore de me laisser distraire. Ca devient récurrent. Et ce n'est pas bon. Si je ne me reprends pas rapidement, je vais finir par devenir une proie facile. En bas Reno jette un dernier regard circulaire sur le site, avant de qu'un des soldats ne referme la lourde porte métallique de l'entrée. Nous sommes seuls. Mis à part le ronron de la machinerie que les scientifiques ont remis en marche, rien ne viendra nous perturber. Nous guettons encore quelques minutes pour être sûrs de leur départ à l'extérieur. Sans attendre davantage, Génésis se glisse entre les axes métalliques qui maintiennent la structure où nous sommes pour prendre son envole.

« Suis-moi. »

Son injonction n'a rien d'un ordre, et je m'exécute sans grincer des dents. Sans surprise je le vois descendre vers la cuve du réacteur. Prudent, il progresse en effectuant de grands cercles concentriques le long de la paroi. Je l'imite en réduisant l'écart qui nous sépare. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre nous, il faut que l'autre soit suffisamment réactif pour intervenir avant que nous atteignons la nappe vert doré qui scintille en contre-bas. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir chuté aussi bas. Le niveau a considérablement baissé, et nous devons pratiquement nous rendre jusqu'au fond de la cuve pour atteindre ce qu'il en reste. La Mako a des allures de lac un jour sans brise. Fluide et calme, son cours piégé dans le vaste bassin remue à peine. Sa douce luminosité la rend d'une beauté mortelle pour l'inconscient non préparé qui s'aventurera à la toucher à main nue.

En vol stationnaire au-dessus-de cette merveille nous l'observons silencieusement durant quelques minutes. Rien ne vient trahir le moindre dérèglement dans les particules qui s'entrechoquent doucement. J'ai beau descendre au plus bas pour frôler les premières vapeurs qui s'en dégagent, je ne note pas la moindre perturbation qui puisse expliquer le déplacement de la Shinra. Et pourtant, il se passe certainement quelque chose. Le front plissé d'incompréhension, Génésis refuse visiblement de déclarer forfait.

« Et maintenant ? »

Ma question amène une nouvelle détermination sur son visage. Il marque pourtant une légère hésitation à m'informer de ses réflexions lorsqu'il me regarde.

« Maintenant je me dis que si tu plonges un doigt là-dedans, il y a des chances pour tu interagisses d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ce truc. »

Mon frémissement doit être significatif, car je l'entends ajouter.

« Un seul doigt Sephiroth. Et je me tiens juste derrière toi », termine-t-il en se déplaçant pour se coller pratiquement contre mon dos.

Au moins de faire preuve de lâcheté, refuser s'avère difficile. D'autant plus qu'il a raison. C'est le seul moyen qu'il nous reste pour découvrir ce qui inquiète autant la Shinra. Le fait qu'il soit derrière moi comporte au moins un avantage : celui de lui cacher mon appréhension. Avec une lenteur calculée je me penche davantage sur la surface scintillante. Je le sens prêt à intervenir au moindre problème, et ça me tranquillise.

Pour celui qui sait la lire, la Mako est comme une mémoire résiduelle parcellaire. Un coffre-fort de souvenirs bruts pas toujours exploitables. De ses propres souvenirs en fait. Avec beaucoup de chance, un individu bien entraîné peut néanmoins arriver à y glaner les fragments d'autres consciences que la sienne, des altérations, ou des singularités. C'est ce que Génésis attend de moi. Que je trouve un indice qui nous mènera sur la bonne piste.

Mon visage est maintenant très proche des vapeurs vert-doré qui s'exhalent du fond de la cuve. Au picotement désagréable sur ma peau, succède un début de vertige qui me plonge rapidement dans une semi-ivresse. Il me faut agir vite. Sinon je vais sombrer dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir atteint la surface. Serrant les dents, je plonge résolument mon index dans le condensé plus lourd de matière verte. De la douleur qui parcourt soudain mes nerfs à vif, des flashs de lumière crue qui m'aveuglent, ou de l'indéniable pression qui s'exerce sur moi pour que je lâche prise, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire à supporter. Mes poumons se déploient sous un air saturé de Mako qui m'étouffe. Mon corps se crispe instantanément et la brutalité de tous ces éléments m'arrache un hoquet de souffrance. Et tout cas j'ai la réponse que nous cherchons, et elle m'effraie.

Mes forces m'abandonnent rapidement. Les bras de Génésis se referment sur ma taille avant que je ne perde totalement pied et que je ne chute dans ce bain mortel. A moitié évanoui, je le sens qui nous arrache à ce piège d'un coup d'aile puissant. Dès que je peux respirer un air moins vicié je retrouve peu à peu mes sens. Mais je suis encore incapable de voler seul. Sans lui, je serais retourné à La Rivière de Vie, et ce que j'y ai perçu ne me donne plus vraiment envie de m'y replonger. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte : sortir de ce réacteur et m'éloigner de cette matière infectée. C'est peu glorieux, mais c'est tout ce que mon instinct de survie me dicte pour le moment.

Génésis me pose en douceur sur le sol en béton. En tendant mes deux bras un peu tremblants devant moi, je me redresse difficilement en position assise. A mes côtés, un genou posé à terre, il a la patience d'attendre que ma respiration laborieuse redevienne normale et que je lève les yeux sur lui pour demander.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

─ Jénova.

─ Quoi Jénova ?

─ J'ai discerné ses miasmes.

─ Je croyais que Minerva t'avait totalement délivré de sa présence ? »

J'ai toujours un peu de mal à identifier notre planète à cette mystérieuse personne à laquelle je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu l'honneur d'être présenté. Je recadre ma réponse en fonction de mes propres perceptions.

« Moi, oui. Elle a réussi à démêler les éléments qui nous permettaient de fusionner ensemble. Mais la Rivière de Vie n'a apparemment pas pu se débarrasser de ce qui restait de Jénova. La neutraliser supposait la cristalliser dans son sein. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle a dû faire durant tout ce temps si vous ne vous êtes aperçu de rien. Enfin, si l'on excepte l'incident survenu voilà quelques années. »

Le souvenir de l'épisode de Giostigma lui arrache une grimace. Il m'a longuement parlé de cette nouvelle tragédie, qu'il a surveillée de près en se préparant à intervenir en cas de besoin. Je ne me souviens absolument pas être revenu à ce moment-là. Encore moins d'avoir partagé quelque chose avec mes incarnés. Jénova était incontestablement la plus forte à ce moment-là. Ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. Lui non plus si j'en juge à sa mine sombre.

« Et tu penses qu'elle cherche encore à nous tomber dessus ? me demande-t-il tandis qu'il m'aide à me remettre debout.

─ C'est une certitude. »

Ma franchise s'accompagne d'un frisson de dégoût qui ne lui échappe pas.

« Sephiroth ? »

Ses yeux Mako sont à la fois inquisiteurs et bienveillants. Un étrange mélange qui m'incite à me confier.

« Elle me cherche. J'ai parfaitement senti les particules éparses présentes dans cette nappe se démener pour tenter de m'investir dès qu'elles ont repéré ma présence. Pour le moment ce ne sont que des cellules isolées. Elles n'agissent pas consciemment. Elles se comportent plutôt comme si je représentais un condensateur géant.

─ Ok, et tu penses pouvoir résister ?

─ Tant que je ne serai pas soumis à une trop grosse dose, oui.

─ On n'est pas dans la merde. »

Son résumé lapidaire dresse assez bien la situation. Mais il continue de me regarder sans défiance. Qu'il ne le rejette pas à ce moment précis m'aide à tenir le coup.

« On sait au moins que la Shinra se doute de quelque chose, sans savoir encore exactement de quoi il retourne, poursuit-il en acceptant de me faire partager ses réflexions à haute voix. Et quand ils auront compris, pour une fois j'ai la conviction qu'ils travailleront dans notre sens. En cherchant à régler au plus vite ce problème. Par contre, que ton retour coïncide avec ce souci, ça ne va pas convaincre Tseng et les autres à réaliser que tu es inoffensif.

─ Je ne suis pas inoffensif Génésis. Cette saleté m'a déjà atteint une fois. Deux si tu considères qu'elle a réussi à me matérialiser lorsqu'elle s'en est prise aux enfants. Et tu as vu ce que ça a donné ?

─ Mais depuis Minerva a réussi à vous dissocier, me retourne-t-il avec la conviction des inconscients. Elle ne t'aurait jamais renvoyé si tu représentais un réel danger. »

Sa foi est un baume à mon âme malmenée, mais je veux rester réaliste.

« Ou alors elle m'a expulsé à cause de ça. Parce que je représentais un danger pour elle.

─ Et Angeal serait apparu pour te materner ? C'est pas le genre de la maison lorsqu'il a affaire à un nuisible. »

Son assurance m'étonne et me rassure.

« Ce serait tout de même bien de savoir exactement ce que la Shinra a trouvé de son côté, poursuit-il avec l'éclat de fronde dans l'œil qui l'a toujours caractérisé.

─ Tu veux aller les interroger ?

─ Quelque chose comme ça », me retourne-t-il avec un sourire avide d'en découdre.

Et il se détourne pour saisir la rambarde d'une échelle qui s'élève par paliers successifs jusqu'en haut de la structure. D'un pied agile il entreprend la montée. Ce chemin va nous permettre de sortir par où nous sommes arrivés : par le toit du réacteur. Moins de risque de croiser un importun par là. Fortement ennuyé par la tournure que prennent les évènements je lui emboite le pas. Dans un sens il a raison. Mais je refuse d'aller à l'affrontement comme ça. J'ai appris à mes dépends que je ne suis plus le bienvenue. S'approcher du réacteur était un pari risqué. Le déploiement des forces de la Shinra est maximal dans cette affaire, et cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Je n'ai aucune envie de demeurer un poids mort, mais je n'ai aucune possibilité de le seconder efficacement. S'encombrera-t-il d'ailleurs seulement de ma présence ?

J'attends de pouvoir me porter à sa hauteur sur un des larges paliers métallique pour l'interroger.

« Que comptes-tu faire de moi en attendant ?

─ Tu vas m'accompagner. Hors de question que je te laisse derrière moi après ce que je viens d'apprendre. »

Pourquoi ? La question se fige sur mes lèvres. Ai-je présumé de sa confiance ou bien a-t-il décidé de me servir de garde du corps ? Aucune des deux options n'emporte mon adhésion, et je décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. Avant qu'il n'empoigne les montants d'une nouvelle échelle, je l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule. Nous sommes hors de danger, et avec bonne volonté il se retourne pour me faire face et m'écouter.

« Si nous devons leur tenir tête, j'aurais tout de même besoin d'un peu plus que mes poings pour me défendre, lui dis-je en refusant volontairement d'entrer dans les détails.

─ Surtout que tu as perdu un peu de ta force légendaire », m'enfonce-t-il d'un air faussement candide.

Et c'est reparti. J'aimerais pouvoir lui clouer le bec d'un ordre sec, comme mon grade m'en donnait autrefois le pouvoir. Mon regard noir provoque l'effet inverse. Son sourire s'accentue. A ses yeux le désagrément que je ressens à ses propos semble une douceur dont il ne se lasse pas.

« Tu penses à quoi exactement ? me demande-t-il pourtant sérieusement au bout de quelques instants, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner.

─ Masamune. J'en ai besoin.

─ Ne me dit pas que tu ignores où tu as rangé ta précieuse épée. »

Sous le sarcasme je préfère me taire.

« Eh bien j'espère que tu l'as égaré quelque part dans La Rivière de Vie, enchaîne-t-il sans rogner son ironie. Parce que ce genre de matériel, excuse-moi, mais ça ne se laisse pas à disposition du premier crétin venu. »

Comme si j'étais responsable de la brutalité de mon trépas. Enfin, si, un peu tout de même… Mal à l'aise je tente de dresser l'état des lieux.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle se trouve là-bas. A moins d'avoir été intégrée dans l'une des Armes qui sommeillent dans les entrailles de la planète, ce dont je doute. Malgré son excellence, Masamune n'est pas plus puissante qu'un fétu de paille aux yeux de ces monstres de guerre. Elle n'est jamais réapparue depuis ma mort ?

─ Non, répondit-il à ma grande déception, le regard un peu plus vague sous l'effet d'une concentration intense. Mais je pense savoir qui aurait pu la subtiliser, termine-t-il en hochant la tête de contrariété. »

Et devant mon expression interrogative, il me renseigne.

« Cloud. »

Cette éventualité me laisse dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que Cloud en aurait fait ?

─ Trophée de guerre. Ou souvenir d'un temps où il faisait partie de ton fan club, ne peut-il s'empêcher de me charrier.

─ Et il n'en aurait jamais parlé ? répliqué-je sans accorder le moindre intérêt à sa moquerie.

─ Ça ressemble au personnage. Et puis ça lui évite les curieux de tous poils. »

Sombrement je commente cette mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera si elle tombe entre d'autres mains que les siennes.

─ Et moi je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera s'il s'en sert », me retourne-t-il en rétablissant un ordre de priorité qui m'avait échappé.

Je vais pour répliquer qu'un Seconde Classe ne saura jamais manier une telle arme, mais je me souviens à temps que ce Seconde Classe m'a vaincu. Genesis a dû suivre ma pensée car il ajoute :

« Et s'il la retourne contre toi, même moi j'aurais du mal à m'interposer. »

Je ne suis pas assez présomptueux pour me braquer en rétorquant que je suis suffisamment grand pour prendre soin de moi. Dans ce cadre, tout est possible. Mais si nous devons nous opposer à ce qui subsiste au fond de ce réacteur, il va falloir que je retrouve mon arme.

« Tu es entré en contact avec Cloud ? Ou un des membres de leur groupe ?

─ Des contacts, je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais je les surveille si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

─ Et ?

─ Et pour celui qui nous intéresse, il vit actuellement à Cosmos Canyon. »

L'information me surprend. Pour le peu que j'en savais alors, Cloud m'était plutôt apparu autrefois comme nostalgique de son pays.

« C'est un peu loin de ses racines, non ? »

Genesis hausse les épaules en se retournant pour reprendre son ascension. Il continue néanmoins de me renseigner tout en progressant.

« Je crois qu'il avait envie de s'aérer la tête. Après l'épisode des géostigmas, il est resté encore quelques temps avec son amie Tifa pour l'aider à s'occuper des enfants. Puis, lorsque les différentes structures de la nouvelle ville ont été mises en place et ont rouler toutes seules, il s'est éloigné. »

Pensif j'escalade à mon tour l'échelle. Devant moi Génésis ouvre la trappe qui nous permet d'atteindre le toit. J'attends de me retrouver debout à ses côté sur la vaste esplanade à ciel ouvert pour l'interroger à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu l'attirer près de ces canyons arides plutôt que dans les plaines civilisés ?

─ Aucune idée. A moins qu'il ne nourrisse un intérêt caché pour les grosses peluches orange. Il traîne pas mal avec Nanaki depuis qu'il est là-bas. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Songeur, je me souviens de cette sorte d'énorme lion des montagnes d'une intelligence hors norme et capable de s'entretenir avec un humain. Je l'ai brièvement croisé dans les couloirs des labos de la Shinra alors que je m'enfuyais. Enfin, un de mes clones. Mais il m'a transmis sa mémoire par le biais de Jénova. Il était là en tant que spécimen d'une race supposée éteinte particulièrement évoluée. Et surtout possesseur de pouvoir assez particulier. J'accroche le regard de Génésis avec l'ombre d'une nouvelle piste pour résoudre notre problème.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

─ Que cette bestiole est proche de Gaïa parce qu'elle détient des pouvoir psy », hoche-t-il la tête en précisant mon idée.

Retrouver Masamune prend soudain des allures des plus alléchantes, et je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins pour l'inciter à profiter de l'occasion unique qui va nous être offerte.

« Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup de l'approcher, non ?

─ Si tu tiens à finir débité en sushi, m'approuve-t-il à sa manière. Je te rappelle que les griffes de ce minou sont aussi très acérées. »

Dans sa bouche c'est une mise en garde à ne pas prendre à la légère. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Avant la moindre entrevue dangereuse, j'espère bien avoir récupéré Masamune au passage. Contrairement à ce que pense Génésis, Cloud me paraît infiniment moins à craindre. Une fois mon arme retrouvée, je pense pouvoir faire le poids pour négocier. En attendant, c'est un long voyage qui nous attend. Même à tire d'aile. Mais j'ai hâte. Ce qu'il y a dans ce réacteur m'oblige à secouer l'apathie désabusée qui m'écrasait jusque-là. Je refuse de retomber entre les mains de Jénova et je ferais tout pour lui échapper. Quitte à conclure une alliance en bonne et due forme avec Génésis.

Nous nous dirigeons ensemble jusqu'au bord du toit. Le soleil a disparu derrière la montagne pour céder à la nuit, et les premières étoiles percent sur nos têtes. Côte à côte nous sommes près à prendre notre envol. Je vais pour m'élancer le premier, lorsque sa main se pose sur mon poignet pour me retenir. Je tourne la tête vers lui, conscient qu'il a encore quelque chose à éclaircir. Mais durant de longues secondes il se contente de me regarder. Etonné j'attends qu'il se décide. Lorsqu'il parle enfin, son ton est grave.

« Une dernière précision. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton arme, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir toute la dextérité que celle-ci te donne. Alors si pour une raison ou pour une autre tu devais t'en servir à mauvais escient, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. »

Il n'y a rien à dire contre ça. A sa place, je ferais exactement la même chose. D'un simple hochement de tête je lui indique que je comprends, avant de plonger dans le vide qui s'ouvre à nos pieds.


	13. Chap 12 : Le don de Sephiroth

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

_**Hinato-lou :**__Merci pour tes encouragements ^^._

_**Guest :**_ _Oui,_ _Cloud et Nanaki risquent d'être un peu surpris ^^. Mais pour l'instant, Génésis avait un autre petit problème à régler. Merci de suivre cette histoire ^^._

___**Camu : **__Je répondrais donc à tes questions en passant par l'autre site. Mais si tu retournes lire ma note en début de chapitre 1, tu auras déjà en partie la réponse à l'une d'entre elle ^^.  
_

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : LE DON DE SEPHIROTH

Rejoindre Cosmos Canyon a presque tenu du parcours de santé. Personne ne semble suspecter que nous ayons pu nous rendre là-bas, et notre voyage s'est effectué sans le moindre accrochage. Par prudence nous avons privilégié l'itinéraire le plus discret. Celui qui exclue une approche trop directe de la civilisation. Nous nous sommes systématiquement détournés des villages, éloignés des routes, et nous avons privilégié les vols de nuit. Trouver un abri pour nous reposer la journée n'a pas été trop compliqué. Le vaste massif montagneux, que nous avons un moment rasé, est tout aussi truffé de grottes que son homologue du Continent Nord. Et il existe suffisamment de fermes isolées disséminées dans la campagne. Elles nous ont offert un matelas de foin, somme toute confortable.

Sephiroth m'a suivi sans poser la moindre question. Il n'a soulevé aucune objection sur le tracé de notre route, ou les planques que je choisissais pour la journée. Il m'a écouté en suivant scrupuleusement mes consignes. Il n'a pas cherché à me fausser compagnie les rares fois où je l'ai laissé seul. Un vrai modèle de la discipline qui me fera toujours défaut. Si je dois lui reconnaitre une supériorité à ma façon d'être, c'est de savoir faire taire son orgueil lorsque la nécessité le pousse. Son attitude raisonnable m'étonne. Mais je dois bien admettre qu'elle me simplifie aussi énormément la vie.

Néanmoins je demeure prudent.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me satisfaire de son attitude, ou redouter une explosion d'indépendance lorsque je m'y attendrai le moins. Connaissant sa propension à régler seul ses problèmes personnels, je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde option. Il m'amadoue pour que je l'autorise à agir comme il l'entendra quand nous toucherons au but. Si son plan se tient, je peux me laisser fléchir. Mais hors de question que je cède sur ce terrain avant que nous soyons confrontés à des difficultés. Ce qui ne saurait sans doute tarder, puisque nous sommes arrivés au terme de notre voyage aux premières lueurs du matin.

Je lui ai d'ailleurs réservé une petite surprise pour la fin de notre virée.

Ces dernières années, j'ai eu le temps de m'aménager plusieurs cachettes pour échapper aux recherches ponctuelles de la Shinra ou de l'armée. Deux ou trois sur chacun des continents en fait. J'y ai aussi amassé du matériel et différentes autres affaires. On est jamais trop prudent, ni prévoyant en cas de nécessité. Le hasard a voulu que j'aie installé un de ces petits nids au sommet d'un des pics délimitant les premières failles arides du centre du pays. Une simple excavation dans la roche, en partie à ciel ouvert. Le climat de la région est suffisamment chaud pour m'autoriser à dormir à la belle étoile. Et en cas de pluie, il existe un surplomb qui conserve le fond de cette caverne en altitude toujours au sec. Mon antre ressemble à l'aire d'un aigle. A moins d'entreprendre une périlleuse escalade, il demeure inaccessible autrement que par les airs. Isolé du village le plus proche, il offre une vue imprenable sur les forêts qui remontent jusqu'aux embouchures des premiers canyons.

Je ne lui ai rien dit jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, mais j'ai noté avec une certaine fierté son air admiratif en découvrant l'emplacement et l'agencement de cette place forte. Compliment muet inestimable d'un tacticien tel que lui. Et tandis qu'installé à la table je découpe un morceau de viande séchée directement sortie du monceau de provisions que j'ai précédemment apporté jusqu'ici, il termine de faire le tour du propriétaire. Alors qu'il y a seulement encore quelques jours je l'aurais enfermé à clé, je le laisse vaquer à son gré. Il y a pourtant plus d'un objet tranchant ici. Mais j'ai la certitude qu'il ne s'en servira pas pour les retourner contre moi.

« Tu es plutôt bien organisé », constate-t-il en découvrant les armes entreposées dans un coffre contre la muraille du fond.

Je lui réponds d'un ton tranquille tout en mastiquant ma viande.

« Je le dois en partie à la prudence dont faisait preuve mon supérieur. C'est toi qui m'as appris qu'il faut toujours anticiper sur le long terme lorsqu'on s'implante de façon durable chez l'ennemi. »

Que j'arrive à lui retourner ça sans m'écorcher la bouche m'étonne moi-même. Il ne répond pas, mais je n'ai aucun mal à percevoir dans le regard qu'il pose un instant sur moi un étonnement doublé de suspicion. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il pense que je cherche à lui tendre un piège ? Je peux me montrer aimable et même reconnaissant sans arrière-pensée. Quoique j'aime assez son expression indécise. C'est mon petit moment de récréation à moi. Une douceur personnelle dont j'abuse avec délectation. Petit à petit, je parviens pourtant à l'apprivoiser. Si je considère la façon dont tout a commencé entre nous, ce n'est pas une mince victoire. Plus farouche que lui dans le don de sa confiance, tu meures. Bien que cela interfère avec mon plaisir de le contrarier, j'admets que j'apprécie de pouvoir un peu mieux le cerner.

Pour le bien de la mission qui vient de nous échoir, je crois qu'il est temps d'incurver définitivement nos rapports. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'agacer lorsque j'en aurai envie, mais au moins il se montrera peut-être un peu moins perturbé. Il a beau se blinder en ma présence, j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il accuse le contrecoup de ce qu'il a fait. C'est d'ailleurs tout à son honneur. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que ça l'affaiblisse. Ce que je veux à présent, c'est que nous avancions sur un pied d'égalité. Ni maître, ni subalterne. Simplement deux soldats prêts à mettre leurs compétences en commun pour régler un problème de taille. Après la manière dont je l'ai précédemment traité, j'admets que ça va sans doute être un petit peu compliqué à le lui faire comprendre.

A moi de le déstabiliser dans le bon sens.

Sans précipitation je me lève pour ouvrir un autre coffre, là où je range quelques habits de rechange. Je dois farfouiller au fond de la malle pour trouver ce que je cherche, mais lorsque je lui montre les nouveaux vêtements et les bottes que je lui destine, j'ai le plaisir de voir un de ses sourcils se hausser de stupeur. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas sourire. Toujours un peu méfiant, il récupérer les frusques que je lui tends. En tout cas si j'en juge par son battement de cil indécis, je viens de marquer un point.

« Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes un de mes uniformes noirs? me demande-t-il sans parvenir à masquer sa perplexité.

─ Je te rassure, je ne fais pas dans le fétichisme. Je suis simplement tombé dessus lorsque je suis allé récupérer ce qui m'appartenait au quartier général de Junon. En voyants ces vêtements, j'ai pensé que tu détesterais qu'un autre membre du Soldat puisse se les attribuer. Quoiqu'il faudrait être un crétin fini pour vouloir s'approprier ton image après le bazar que tu as foutu. »

Pensivement il détaille le costume maintenant entre ses mains. Mis à part son arme chérie, il ne manque rien. Puis il m'assène avec un sourire qui le rendrait incroyablement séduisant s'il n'était pas si ironique.

« Je croyais que tu te contrefichais de ma personne ? »

Touché. Il va falloir que je me méfie davantage de sa sagacité. D'un haussement d'épaules que j'espère suffisamment indifférent, je me dégage pour retourner m'asseoir à la table et me tailler un autre morceau de viande.

« De ta personne, oui. Mais pas du respect dû au général héroïque que tu représentais autrefois. »

Mes propos sont parfaitement hypocrites, voire même blessants si l'on considère que nous étions proches, mais je n'ai guère d'autre moyen pour m'en sortir. Si j'en juge à sa mine un peu déconfite, il l'atteignent plutôt rudement.

« Le respect, reprend-il en écho tandis qu'il dépose ses vêtements sur un tabouret, et commence à déboutonner les premiers boutons de son de habit de Soldat pour se changer. Très intéressant. Pour un subalterne qui n'arrêtait pas de narguer mon autorité, je veux dire.

─ Je parlais en général. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu m'impressionnais d'une quelconque manière ? »

Je lui ai retourné ça de façon un peu brutale. Mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière sans rentrer dans des détails que je ne tiens pas à explorer pour l'instant. D'un geste sec il retire sa veste qu'il me jette à la figure. Je pose le vêtement sur la table sans me fâcher. Je l'ai mérité. Il me toise dans une semi-nudité que sa colère rend sublime. J'ai toujours aimé les bels choses, mais là, il pourrait poser pour un statuaire dédié à ce que la virilité à de plus harmonieux. Sous la colère, sa respiration un peu plus hachée soulève par petits à-coups espacés son torse à la fois fin et puissant, où les muscles se dessinent tout en douceur, sans volume trop marqués. Lui si pudique en temps normal oublie de se détourner sous mon regard, dont j'ai du mal à verrouiller l'examen appréciateur. Un nouveau défi ? Ou bien notre cohabitation forcée finit-elle par l'amadouer ? Ce qui prouverait qu'il commence à me faire confiance.

« Je peux donc considérer que rien ne t'a jamais intéressé chez moi, réplique-t-il avant que j'ai le temps d'atténuer mes paroles. Belle prestation pour quelqu'un qui se disait mon ami. J'y ai presque cru. »

Aïe ! Le ton employé est vraiment froid. Il l'a encore plus mal pris que je le craignais. A trop vouloir jouer je suis en train de m'éloigner de mon objectif. Je pourrais le détromper, mais son expression fermée m'en dissuade. Il est vraiment sur la défensive. Il se rebiffera contre tout ce que pourrais dire, quitte à se blesser lui-même. Mais je vois plus clair en lui. Il a beau braquer sur moi des yeux meurtriers, je le sens vulnérable. Cet aspect de sa personnalité m'avait toujours échappé. Sans doute parce qu'autrefois il n'était pas soumis à l'examen de conscience qu'il s'inflige, et que malgré les contraintes il parvenait admirablement bien à conserver une image distanciée. Je crois que nous avons tous fait fausse route en le pensant hermétique à la manière dont nous le jugions. Son insupportable masque de dédain, à la limite de l'insensibilité, entre en fait dans un mécanisme de défense. C'est une panoplie pour protéger son « moi » véritable.

Je me relève sans affirmer, ni démentir. Je me détourne pour prendre Loveless que j'ai posé sur la table, et d'un coup d'aile je m'arrache à ce sommet pour mettre entre nous le vide avant de m'installer sur une cime voisine. Délibérément je lui tourne le dos pour m'asseoir, afin de lire quelques pages de mes vers favoris. Je l'abandonne sur une impression malsaine et fausse dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier. Mais je sais qu'il l'évacuera rapidement une fois seul. Il me connait trop pour ne pas s'interroger sur mon silence. Le fait que je lui accorde une certaine intimité pour finir de se changer devrait aussi l'interpeler. Je compte sur son intelligence une fois sa colère retombée. Je refuse de m'excuser mais je veux bien me replier.

Plongé dans les lignes d'un récit que je connais par cœur, je finis par prolonger à plaisir ce moment de quiétude. Lecture et réflexion s'entrecroisent. Destruction, mort, renaissance, ces thèmes me paraissent si familiers. Et si cet ouvrage écrit voilà des temps immémoriaux s'adressait à nous ? Il ne me croira pas bien sûr. Me traitera de rêveur ou de fou. J'ai pourtant l'impression de m'approcher de quelque chose de si fort lorsque je lis ces lignes.

Quand enfin je reviens dans mon antre, il a revêtu son ancien uniforme tellement caractéristique. Pour quelqu'un de si réservé à montrer plus que le nécessaire j'ai toujours trouvé cet accoutrement étonnant. Sauf si on y voit un défaut réel dans la cuirasse. Aussi légère soit-elle, la texture de nos vêtements transforme ceux-ci en véritable armure. A partir du moment où ils sont couvrants, bien évidemment. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant, mais exposer ainsi une zone si proche de son cœur lors des combats revient à frôler sans cesse la mort délibérément. Plutôt flippant comme prise de conscience.

Allongé sur la couchette que j'ai aménagée à l'ombre de l'avancée rocheuse, il se repose de notre dernière nuit de voyage. Les bras repliés derrière la tête il ne dort pas. Les yeux fixés sur les fentes qui parsèment le granite rouge, il refuse de croiser mon regard. Apparemment il m'en veut toujours. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me formaliser de sa bouderie. Je n'ai pas aimé le cours suivi par mes dernières réflexions. Trop perturbantes. Source d'un tas d'implications dans lesquelles je n'ai pas envie de m'embarquer. Chacun ses galères. J'ai besoin de me distraire, sinon je vais finir par céder au besoin de le réconforter. Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que cela aille dans le sens de son orgueil chatouilleux. Pas en ce moment en tout cas. Il préférerait crever de désespoir plutôt que d'appeler à l'aide. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il a toujours fait d'ailleurs ?

Il n'y a pas à dire, ces vêtements lui vont comme un gant. A-t-il seulement l'idée du nombre de filles qu'il a chaviré fringué comme ça ? Sans doute pas. Les femmes n'ont jamais semblé l'intéresser plus que ça. Les hommes non plus d'ailleurs. Comment faisait-il ? Sans parler d'avoir une conquête dans chaque port comme certains marins, je me suis toujours débrouillé pour passer des nuits agréables lorsque je le désirais. J'admets que j'avais certainement plus de latitude que lui pour ça. Hojo s'est toujours ingénié pour lui interdire de franchir les murs des complexes militaires en temps de paix. Je crois qu'il n'a véritablement été libre que lors de la guerre contre le Wutai. A bien y réfléchir, sa solitude m'apparaît comme encore plus nocive que tout ce que j'imaginais. Seulement voilà, j'ai justement décidé de ne pas y réfléchir.

Ennuyé, je décide d'agir comme s'il n'était pas là. Demain nous nous approcherons certainement d'une zone dangereuse et je range mon exemplaire de Loveless sur une étagère. A côté de celle-ci un petit miroir poussiéreux est accroché sur la paroi. Je le nettoie du bout des doigts, tandis que le désir de me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute d'une source de doute me saisit. Ça va me ramener au cas du phénomène dont j'essaye de ne plus me soucier, mais tant pis. Il semble d'ailleurs avoir compris ma manœuvre lorsqu'il me voit dégrafer le haut de ma veste pour dégager mon épaule gauche. Cette fois-ci, en positionnant convenablement la petite glace j'ai une vue imprenable sur mon dos. Qui comme je m'y attends est redevenu aussi lisse et rose que celui d'un bébé. La jointure il y a peu encore si douloureuse de mon épaule est guéri. Il m'a guéri. Ce nouveau miracle expliquerait-il son épuisement précédent ?

Mon regard lourd de sous-entendu finit par dériver sur lui. Cette fois-ci il me regarde lui aussi, et durant quelques secondes c'est bel et bien un affrontement de volontés muettes qui nous oppose. Je rajuste ma veste d'un geste sec, un peu énervé par son silence. Toujours sans lâcher ses yeux de chat méfiant. Je vais pour m'approcher de lui. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour se relever. Une tactique d'évitement qui ne le mènera nulle part.

« Comment as-tu fais ? »

Ma question est brutale, mais on n'a pas idée de me cacher un truc pareil aussi. Il s'est immobilisé à deux pas de moi. Il me tourne le dos en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Attitude fuyante s'il en est qui ne fait que me convaincre de poursuivre mon interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

─ Tu étais assez grand pour deviner tout seul. »

J'ai envie de le secouer et je dois serrer les poings pour me retenir de violemment l'agripper à l'épaule.

« Ça t'amusait de me laisser dans le doute ? Hein ! C'est ça ! »

Laconique, sa réponse tombe sans aucune agressivité en retour.

« Pas vraiment. »

Pour qu'il soit si mal à l'aise, il faut que cet évènement le remue énormément. Et je peux le comprendre. Mon attitude n'a pas été franchement accueillante. Mais c'est sa faute aussi. Je me suis comporté un peu comme un salaud et il se découvre le don de me sauver. Qu'il l'ait mis en pratique me sidère quelque part, et ma colère retombe. En pensant aux conséquences je lui demande moins vivement.

« C'est ce qui t'a épuisé ?

─ Je pense. »

J'en suis vraiment désolé pour lui, mais je ne vais pas laisser passer une telle chance de recouvrer mon intégrité physique. Après tout, il a déjà réalisé le plus difficile. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas là pour lui prêter assistance s'il se sent à nouveau mal.

« Et tu crois que tu peux achever le travail ?

─ Oui », répondit-il en se retournant.

C'est sobre, c'est net et ça me convient. Tout comme son expression fermée dénué de tout sentiment. Ça m'évite de m'appesantir sur l'idée que ce miracle entre nous va inévitablement modifier nos rapports.

« Alors tu attends quoi ?

─ De savoir ce que j'y gagne. »

La question à cent balles. Je lui répondrais bien « ma reconnaissance éternelle » mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait quelque chose à carrer. Et puis dans notre situation, ma reconnaissance peut encore fluctuer au gré des circonstances. Il m'a déjà réservé tant de surprises. D'un autre côté ça pourrait résoudre mon petit problème précédent. J'ai rebondit immédiatement dans cette direction.

«Le fait que je te considère véritablement comme mon égal dans le mystère à régler qui nous occupe. J'ai besoin de faire équipe, pas de te servir de garde-chiourme.

─ Tu me laisserais agir à ma guise ? »

Il a de ces questions… embarrassantes. Mais je décide de jouer la franchise.

« Pas tout à fait. Mais si tu me mets au parfum avant de passer à l'action, et que tu sais me convaincre que tes idées sont meilleures que les miennes je pourrais éventuellement adhérer à tes plans. »

Il semble hésiter, et sans le moindre ménagement je lui rappelle la cruelle réalité.

« De toute manière, pour l'instant tu n'as pas d'arme. Et même lorsque tu l'auras retrouvé, j'ai comme l'intuition que tu demeureras beaucoup moins invincible que précédemment.

─ A se demander pourquoi la Rivière de Vie m'a recraché, si je ne peux même pas me défendre convenablement ", réplique-t-il avec amertume.

Son découragement me touche, et je m'applique à le lui cacher.

« A te mettre à la place des quidams que tu as envoyé ad patres sans te demander s'ils avaient l'ombre d'une chance de te résister. »

Il goûte moyennement ma plaisanterie si j'en juge à son froncement de sourcils agacé. Rapidement je le ramène à l'essentiel avant que ça ne dégénère encore entre nous.

« C'est comme tu veux, et quand tu veux. »

Avec un réel soulagement je le vois faire le pas qui nous sépare. Il se positionne un peu de biais, tandis que je déboutonne à nouveau les premiers boutons de ma veste pour découvrir le haut de mon épaule. Il tend la main prudemment. Cela m'étonne. On dit que c'est le premier pas qui compte. Et il a déjà réalisé une fois cette expérience. Certainement en beaucoup plus ardue d'ailleurs, compte-tenu de ma blessure d'alors. Mais là, c'est comme s'il risquait de toucher de l'huile bouillante. Je l'ai rarement vue aussi timide. Je me retiens de rire. Enfin sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

La sensation qui me submerge est aussi brutale qu'inattendue. C'est un pur bonheur de revitalisation et de bien-être. J'ai l'impression qu'une source fraîche court librement sous ma peau pour s'infiltrer dans ma chair. C'est une succession d'impulsions électriques très douces, plus décontractantes que les meilleurs massages que j'ai pu recevoir. Je ne retiens pas un véritable soupir de béatitude. Sa concentration est telle qu'il ne semble pas y prendre garde. Avec curiosité je tourne la tête en arrière autant que je le peux. Et cette fois-ci c'est un hoquet de surprise que j'émets.

Ses mains se fondent dans un halo de lumière vert tendre qui glisse sur elles pour se concentrer aux bouts de ses doigts. Ils promènent ceux-ci délicatement sur les squames grisâtres. Les marques invalidantes disparaissent au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Mais ce n'est pas l'incroyable résorption de mon mal qui me sidère. C'est l'énergie dont il dispose.

De la Mako. De la Mako la plus pure concentrée à l'excès. A ce niveau, elle devrait le tuer instantanément et m'empoisonner irrémédiablement par la même occasion. A lieu de cela elle semble obéir a je ne sais quelle chimie interne à sa personne, pour se transformer en puissante matéria de soin. Sans compter qu'il n'est relié à aucune source d'énergie en ce moment. Ce miracle semble véritablement sourdre de lui-même. C'est… incompréhensible.

Je l'observe et je m'aperçois que mis à part sur son action de guérison, il est comme déconnecté de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il est extrêmement vulnérable en ce moment. N'importe qui pourrait aisément le tuer s'il le voulait. C'est un élément qui ne me plaît guère et je vérifie instinctivement que nous sommes bien seuls. Personne, ni hommes, ni monstres dans le ciel azuré ne le menace. Ce qu'il fait est incontestablement un atout à mon avantage, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il l'emploie n'importe où. Oh ! qu'il ne va pas aimer l'idée que je puisse avoir besoin de le protéger.

Aussi actifs que légers, ses doigts remontent le long de ma nuque, effleurent ma jugulaire, s'attardent sur mon menton, pour achever leur course sur le bas de ma joue. Sa sorte d'état de transe s'interrompt alors que les dernières marques grises qui me dévoraient disparaissent. Je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens à travers son touché particulier sur ma peau. Guéri ! Totalement et sans doute définitivement guéri ! Plus que cela. Il vient de me sauver la vie.

Nos regards se croisent. Le sien reprend difficilement pied avec la réalité. Il semble incontestablement épuisé. C'est tout juste s'il tient débout Ce qui explique sans doute que ses doigts se trouve toujours poser sur la courbe de ma mâchoire. Sous l'insistance de mes yeux qui le scrutent il arrache brusquement sa main. Plus rapide, je la saisis au vol. Mon geste le tétanise. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur. Il a parfois des réactions étranges. Je ne vais pourtant pas non plus le manger.

« Merci. »

Prononcer ce mot ne m'a coûté aucun effort. Je poursuis tout aussi sereinement.

« Retourne te reposer à présent. Nous passerons à l'action demain. »

Je libère ses doigts tandis qu'il incline la tête vers moi avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. D'une démarche un peu lourde il s'éloigne vers la couchette. J'ai l'impression que nous venons de franchir une nouvelle étape. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle.


	14. Chap 13 : A la recherche de Masamune

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 » : A LA RECHERCHE DE MASAMUNE

Genesis ne m'a pas menti. Il savait exactement où trouver Cloud. Il m'a juste laissé le temps de récupérer un peu avant de m'inciter à le suivre. Cette nouvelle solidarité me convient en élargissant ma liberté de mouvement. J'ai comme l'idée qu'il tiendra compte de mes décisions aussi. D'un autre côté sa mansuétude m'interpelle. Elle me place face à une improbabilité. Une situation inédite vue notre passif en commun. Il m'intrigue. Sous sa nonchalance un peu narquoise, j'ai bien senti percer sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir guéri.

Une chose est en tout cas certaine, on ne pourra pas dire que notre relation sombre dans la monotonie. Amis, rivaux, et à présent alliés… Décidément nous explorons toutes les possibilités.

Angeal pensait que pour véritablement connaître quelqu'un, il fallait expérimenter toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. En ce qui nous concerne, je crois que nous avons amplement exploité son conseil. Mais pour quel résultat ? Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que ce ressentiment entre nous appartient à autre chose que de la simple rancune mal digérée.

Où tout cela va-t-il nous mener ?

Incertain je lui jette un regard en biais. Cela fait environ deux minutes que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Après la descente en vol plané de notre repaire, notre approche s'est faite à pied. De jour et dans un paysage aussi aride, nous serions trop repérables en plein ciel. Il nous a fallu près de trois heures pour rejoindre ce plateau qui surplombe la partie basse d'un large canyon. Allongés sur le ventre l'un près de l'autre sur cette hauteur, nous observons notre objectif. Une petite bicoque en bois qui ne doit pas comporter plus de deux pièces, flanquée d'une grange et d'un jardinet miteux à l'arrière. Génésis a emporté une petite paire de jumelles qui lui permettent d'examiner les moindres détails.

« Je viens de voir bouger une ombre à l'intérieur, m'informe-t-il sans cesser sa surveillance. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de le faire sortir, ou bien qu'on attende la nuit. »

Passer plusieurs heures sous ce soleil de plomb ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Surtout que je suis pratiquement certain que je ne trouverai pas ce que je cherche en fouillant simplement la maison. Masamune n'a rien du gadget inoffensif, et Cloud est bien placé pour le savoir. Il faudrait être plutôt taré pour conserver ce genre d'armes chez soi, à la portée du premier venu. A moins qu'il n'ait installé un système efficace de protection. Ce dont je doute devant l'aspect rudimentaire de sa nouvelle résidence. Mais Génésis a insisté pour que nous ne l'attaquions pas de manière frontale. Pas tant qu'il demeurera une seconde option. Je suis d'accord pour conserver le maximum de discrétion, et sa prudence me prouve qu'il a mûri depuis sa désertion. Alors pour le moment, je suis son plan.

J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi mon vainqueur est venu se perdre dans un endroit pareil. Cette maison un peu en retrait de l'unique route qui traverse les canyons doit tout juste comporter le confort minimum. Le seau sur la margelle du puits semble servir régulièrement, et sans le groupe électrogène remisé sous l'appentis il n'aurait même pas d'électricité. Ses premiers voisins se situent à des kilomètres. Mis à part au milieu du sable rouge et des cactus, il a emménagé au centre de nulle part. Même moi, qui pourtant ai appris à aimer la solitude, je finirais par y dépérir. A côté du jardin, une flaque d'eau étonnamment claire, sans doute alimentée par une source, permet à une herbe rase de croître dans un petit enclos délimité par une clôture récente. Trois chocobos y évoluent sans paraître souffrir de la chaleur. Deux jaunes d'un joli gabarit, et un noir. Un spécimen suffisamment rare pour susciter l'envie. Son choix de tout quitter au profit de ces grands oiseaux coureurs m'étonne. A tout hasard, je demande à Génésis.

« Il s'est lancé dans l'élevage ?

─ Oui et non. Je crois qu'il a toujours aimé ces bestioles. En tout cas il sait comment s'en occuper. Ça lui permet de survivre sans trop de difficultés. Surtout depuis que ce numéro et né », termine-t-il en me désignant le volatile noir.

Je m'aperçois que c'est un grand mâle. Un de ceux que prisent tous les bookmakers du terrain de course du Gold Saucer. Je l'interroge une nouvelle fois, déjà pratiquement certain de la réponse.

« Course ?

─ Exactement », confirme-t-il en m'adressant un sourire entendu.

Très peu le savent, mais lorsqu'il était plus jeune Génésis aimait parier sur ce genre d'évènements. Au point que j'ai dû une ou deux fois le dépanner de ma propre solde pour qu'il puisse payer ses factures, et surtout éponger ses dettes. Il s'était accoquiné avec je ne sais quels individus peu recommandables, qui ne plaisantaient pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de récupérer leur dû. Jusqu'à ce qu'Angeal découvre le pot aux roses. C'est la seule et unique fois où j'ai vu notre ami et mentor entrer dans une telle rage. Il l'a tancé d'importance durant près d'une heure en me faisant profiter de la leçon de morale par la même occasion. J'ai découvert à ce moment-là qu'en mode furibard, Angeal n'avait rien à envier à l'instructeur le plus sévère. La punition qui a suivi a été à la hauteur de l'engueulade. Pour tous les deux. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque. Génésis dix-sept. Il n'a jamais recommencé, et moi, je crois que ça m'a dégoûté de m'intéresser aux jeux d'une manière quelconque.

Mais cette passion a-t-elle véritablement été éradiquée chez lui ? Si nous volons notre nourriture, c'est essentiellement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Même en masquant son aile, il passe difficilement inaperçu. Sa chevelure rousse et presque aussi célèbre que la blancheur de la mienne. Il demeure une priorité pour la Shinra et l'armée, et leurs avis de recherches ne facilitent pas l'anonymat. Mais il a de l'argent. Je l'ai vu glisser une liasse de billet dans la main d'un marin, que la curiosité avait poussé à inspecter la cale du cargo que nous avons pris pour quitter le continent Nord. Durant notre périple, je sais qu'il a également acheté certaines choses lorsque les dérober devenait impossible. Et je le vois tout de même mal aller braquer une banque pour survivre durant toutes ces années. Aurait-il repiqué au truc ?

Je lui demanderai bien si mon intuition est la bonne, mais la porte de la maison qui s'ouvre laisse apparaître l'objet de notre surveillance. Vêtu d'une combinaison de motard noir, Cloud sort sur le perron. Un instant il s'immobilise et son regard semble inspecter le paysage. Ainsi c'est donc lui le héros qui m'a vaincu ? Je suis trop loin pour discerner les traits de son visage. Son corps s'est étoffé par rapport à celui de l'adolescent dont je me souviens. Il coiffe toujours sa chevelure de façon aussi indisciplinée, à l'exemple de Zack, mais c'est à présent un homme au fait de sa puissance. Si je calcule bien il doit frôler la trentaine. Bizarre de retrouver les gens vieillis alors que Génésis et moi paraissons figés dans le temps. Une autre aberration que j'aimerais bien comprendre.

En le voyant je n'éprouve aucun ressentiment. A sa place, j'aurais certainement agi de la même façon. Sans me poser de questions. Avec méthode, détermination, et rancœur. Le concernant, je crois qu'il me vouait plus que de la rancœur. Génésis m'a expliqué que j'ai détruit sa ville, tué ses amis, anéanti sa famille. Il devait me haïr. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est la force de cette haine qui lui a permis de se débarrasser une première fois de moi en me précipitant au sein du réservoir de Mako. Me déteste-t-il toujours autant ?

« Si tu comptes visiter la maison, je crois que ça va être le moment. »

La remarque de Génésis m'arrache à mes réflexions. Cloud vient d'enfourcher sa moto. Il la démarre pour immédiatement prendre la piste qui va vers le Sud. Nous attendons que sa silhouette se perde derrière un nuage de poussière pour bouger.

« Allons-y », me souffle Génésis en se relevant.

Cloud est plutôt confiant. Il n'a même pas refermé sa porte à clé avant de partir. A moins qu'il ne considère que personne ne s'aventurera dans ce trou perdu. Je doute encore davantage qu'il ait conservé mon arme dans cette simple bicoque, ouverte au premier curieux venu. Mais ça nous donnera peut-être un début de piste à exploiter.

A l'intérieur tout est d'une propreté méticuleuse et l'ordre frôle la maniaquerie. Un ameublement des plus succincts occupe ce qui sert de cuisine et de salon. Fouiller sera d'autant plus facile et rapide. Génésis est déjà en train de farfouiller dans une grande armoire qui sert apparemment de fourre-tout. Je lui laisse le plaisir d'ouvrir différents cartons et de remuer ce qui se trouve sur les étagères. J'ouvre la porte de la seule autre pièce de l'habitation pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Si je devais conserver quelque chose de très personnel, c'est là que je le planquerais. A portée de main lorsque je dors, pour être sûr de fondre sur celui qui essayerait de me le substituer en pensant que j'ai le sommeil lourd. Cette pièce, je vais la passer au crible.

Elle est à l'image de celle que je viens de quitter. Sobre et fonctionnelle. Une seconde porte semble donner sur le jardin. Pratique pour s'éclipser. Mis à part ce détail je note un lit, une table de nuit, une penderie rudimentaires et deux grands coffres en bois. Je les inspecte aussitôt. A part quelques vêtements, une couverture, une dizaine de livres et deux harnais pour chocobos, je ne trouve rien. Je m'y attendais mais je suis tout de même déçu.

« Rien de mon côté, m'apprend sans surprise Génésis en apparaissant dans le chambranle de la porte contre lequel il s'appuie. Et du tien ?

─ Rien non plus.

─ OK, admet-il sans mauvaise grâce. J'ai pu me tromper. La prochaine méthode sera un peu plus directe. Mais tu resteras derrière moi. »

Je vais pour lui rappeler que je ne suis pas une fillette, lorsqu'un livre posé sur la table de chevet attire mon attention. Un morceau de papier épais en dépasse. J'ouvre l'ouvrage sur ce qui sert apparemment de marque-page, et je tombe sur une photographie dont la représentation me fige durant quelques secondes.

« Tu n'avais peut-être pas tout à fait tort, dis-je en contemplant le cliché jauni par le temps. Il semble qu'il tienne à certains souvenirs. »

Intrigué, Génésis s'approche pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule. C'est une vieille photo, prise lors de mon arrivée à Nibelheim. J'avais encore l'esprit suffisamment clair à ce moment-là pour me souvenir de la demande de cette fille – Tifa, je crois - et de l'insistance de Zack pour lui faire plaisir. En tant que garde de la Shinra dévolu à m'accompagner lors de cette mission, Cloud a assisté à toute la scène. Génésis ne peut que reconnaître l'endroit et se douter des circonstances de cette prise de vue. J'avoue que me revoir en pleine possession de mes moyens la veille de mon coup de folie m'assène un certain choc, et la fermeté détachée de mon commentaire s'en ressent.

« Etonnant qu'il conserve un truc pareil.

─ Moi je ne trouve pas, réponds Génésis en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je l'ai toujours suspecté d'être sentimental. »

Etrangement son geste m'apaise. Moi qui déteste généralement toute forme d'attouchement, je ne fais rien pour me dégager de sa touche.

« Repose ça, dit encore Génésis. Tu te fais inutilement du mal. »

Il ne relâche mon épaule qu'un fois que j'ai fermé et reposé le livre. Je suis incapable de dire ce que j'éprouve dans l'absolu, mais c'est sans doute l'instant le plus déroutant de ma vie. Il a beau agir avec une parfaite maîtrise, je le sens également troublé. Le danger de cet instant d'inattention dévolu l'un à l'autre se révèle brutalement, lorsqu'une voix claire s'élève derrière nous.

« Ma sentimentalité aura au moins l'avantage de causer votre perte. Vous faire croire que je partais pour revenir en catimini était une bonne idée. J'avais bien l'impression d'être surveillé. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé ferrer de tels poissons. »

A l'exposé de ce discours d'une froideur peu accueillante, nous faisons volte-face dans un bel ensemble. Mon ennemi d'hier se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il néglige la puissance de son épée pour nous menacer avec une sorte de longue arme à feu, que je jurerais ne rien avoir d'ordinaire. Il n'y a qu'à remarquer l'éclat verdâtre lové au cœur du canon pour s'en apercevoir. Ce truc à l'air bourré de Mako prête à l'emploi. Apparemment Génésis en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Je suis désarmé et il perdra de précieuse secondes pour attraper sa propre épée dans son dos. Prudemment, il ne bouge pas. Nous venons de nous faire avoir comme des bleus.

« Oups ! commence Genesis d'un ton faussement détaché. Cloud, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

─ Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? »

Le regard du blond nous transperce sans aménité, mais c'est sur moi qu'il se pose avec insistance, tandis qu'il me vise directement. Sans les approuver, je comprends l'ordre de ses priorités. Il n'a encore jamais été confronté à Génésis. Il n'ignore certainement rien de ses exploits, et il ne peut que connaître son visage à travers les affiches qui mettent sa tête à prix, placardées ici et là, mais il n'a encore jamais eu à combattre son esprit retors. C'est peut-être notre chance.

« Que nous sommes des cambrioleurs », réponds mon allié avec un petit sourire ironique parfaitement détestable au coin des lèvres.

Je connais bien cette tactique. Il cherche à le déstabiliser. Si ça marchait parfois avec moi pour me forcer au combat, il y a de fortes probabilités que ça agace aussi suffisamment Cloud. De quoi le pousser à la faute. Mais le jeune garde timide dont je me souviens semble avoir pris de l'assurance.

« Vous n'étiez pas en train de fouiller au hasard », lui retourne-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il a vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il avance, et ça me met la puce à l'oreille. Il existe peut-être une meilleure façon de nous en sortir. La franchise. Et j'interviens avant que Génésis ne poursuive dans la dérision.

« Je cherche mon arme. »

Son regard acéré me détaille quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il ne livre aucune émotion. Est-ce notre affrontement qui l'a ainsi mûri ? En tout cas il a fait d'énormes progrès. Je ne dois pas laisser Génésis le sous-estimer sinon ça va mal tourner.

« Tu penses vraiment que je serais assez crétin pour la planquer ici ? »

Du menton je lui désigne mon alter-ego.

« Moi non. Mais lui, oui. »

Je n'ai aucun mal à deviner la grimace de contrariété de Génésis, mais il a l'intelligence de se taire. Les sourcils de Cloud se froncent légèrement, preuve que je suscite son intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je l'aurais prise ?

─ Tu en as eu la possibilité. Elle ne me servait plus à rien. C'est une arme dangereuse et tu pouvais vouloir éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de trop mauvaises mains. »

Je temporise en essayant de le convaincre sans agressivité.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur, me retourne-t-il assez rudement.

─ Un voleur non, mais un indécrottable romantique, oui, ne peut s'empêcher de lui servir Génésis à mon grand déplaisir. Ne nie pas. Il t'a toujours fasciné. »

Comme je le craignais, sa pique ne fait que raviver la méfiance de Cloud. Et il n'hésite pas à enclencher la gâchette de son arme pour nous répondre.

« C'est vraiment trop gros ! crache-t-il en me dévisageant. Tu es censé être mort. Si j'avais su qu'il existait une chance pour que tu échappes à ma dernière limite, j'aurais retourné le glacier pour retrouver ton corps et t'arracher le cœur ! »

C'est incontestable. Il m'en veut encore. Pourtant je sens cette colère un peu factice. Comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même du bien-fondé de la rage qui le dresse contre moi. Il y a de la fatalité derrière, une sorte de fatigue désabusée. Presque de la tristesse. Il me rappelle ces vieux soldats qui ont trop vu de guerres, et qui font un point malencontreux sur les erreurs qu'ils ont pu commettre. Génésis l'a perçu lui aussi. Il hésite sur la marche à suivre. Brusquement Cloud nous désigne la porte qui donne sur l'extérieur.

« Sortez. Toi devant, fait-il à mon adresse. Et ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir. Je vise bien, et cette charge est faite pour traverser les murs.

─ Que comptes-tu faire de nous ? demande Génésis tandis que je m'approche de la porte pour la déverrouiller.

─ Vous livrer à la Shinra. »

Je l'aurais parié. Ce qui me surprend davantage par contre, c'est la réaction de mon insupportable rival. Il se trouve toujours entre lui et moi, et il n'hésite pas à faire un pas en direction de notre adversaire malgré l'arme qui le braque instantanément pour plaider ma cause.

« Tu ne peux pas le condamner à retomber entre leurs pattes. Pas après tout ce que tu as découvert. Tu serais pire que les deux réunis. »

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre sa dernière phrase, mais le tout n'a absolument pas l'air d'atteindre Cloud. Il semblerait que mon beau parleur soit tombé sur un os.

« Dis à ton chien de garde de conserver ses distances, me lance Cloud comme si j'avais la moindre influence sur un tel numéro. Je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de mon arme, et il sera le premier à en juger les effets, achève-t-il avec une fermeté qui ne me laisse aucun doute sur sa détermination.

─ C'est bon Génésis. De toute manière il ne nous a pas encore convoyé jusqu'à eux. »

Avec un certain soulagement je vois Génésis reculer vers moi, mais mon défi tombe à plat.

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as déjà sous-estimé trois fois Sephiroth, m'admoneste Cloud alors que nous sortons tous les trois dans le jardinet. Quatre serait plus que dommageable pour ton image. » (1)

Décidément, il a bien changé. Il ne se laissera pas impressionner. Encore moins déstabiliser.

« Ne bouge plus, m'ordonne-t-il alors que je me trouve à peu près au milieu du terrain. Et toi, décale-toi vers la droite. »

Génésis me lance un regard de mise en garde avant d'obtempérer. Il sent venir le coup tordu et moi aussi. Mais avant que l'un de nous deux puissions anticiper son geste, Cloud actionne un levier caché dans la base d'une sorte de grand totem dont je me demandais jusque là ce qu'il faisait dans le jardin. Je connais à présent l'utilité de cet objet hétéroclite. Avec un bruit aigu, des grilles surgissent soudain de terre, pour s'élever rapidement à l'oblique jusqu'à croiser le sommet de leurs pointes. Elles emprisonnent à présent Génésis dans une sorte de tipi de métal inébranlable lorsqu'il essaye d'en secouer les barreaux.

« Inutile de te fatiguer, l'informe Cloud. Cet alliage est à l'épreuve de la force des plus gros Dragons Rouges. »

Le juron que pousse mon infortuné coéquipier est à la hauteur de sa déconvenue. Je m'attends à subir le même sort, mais rien ne se passe. Notre adversaire ne me quitte pas du regard, comme s'il me jaugeait. Cette sorte de liberté surveillée n'a rien d'un privilège et Génésis a en aussi conscience.

« Cloud, qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? » demande-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Est-ce réellement de l'inquiétude que je décèle dans sa voix ? En tout cas je veux bien admettre que dans le cas présent son intervention ne serait pas de trop. Je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre. Et si j'en avais un, je ne suis même pas sûr que je sois suffisamment en forme pour résister à un tel adversaire. Après avoir passé des jours à me morfondre en aspirant presque à retourner au sein de la Rivière de Vie, cet épisode me fait au moins prendre conscience que je désire rester en vie.

« J'ai un compte à régler, répond notre ennemi en déposant rapidement son fusil contre le totem pour se saisir de son épée

─ Cloud, il est désarmé ! » hurle Génésis en s'acharnant inutilement contre les grilles.

Je fais finir par croire que Génésis se préoccupe vraiment de moi. Mais la réponse qui fuse me surprend encore davantage.

« Donne-lui ton arme. »

C'est inattendu, et ça me conforte dans l'idée que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Cloud. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que même avec une arme je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés pour l'affronter. Mais je serais suicidaire de ne pas profiter de sa largesse. Sans la moindre hésitation Génésis me lance son épée. Décidément, lui aussi il progresse. Même du temps de notre indéfectible amitié je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se serait séparé aussi facilement de ce genre d'élément. Ma présence finit-elle par combler sa solitude ? L'idée m'amuse, et je lui destine l'infime sourire narquois qui fleurit au coin de mes lèvres. En retour, mon emplumé me foudroie d'un regard noir du fond de sa cage. Il a toujours détesté que l'on s'immisce dans ses réactions.

Cloud ne me laisse pas l'occasion de mesurer combien ma situation pèse réellement à Génésis. J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre en garde qu'il est déjà sur moi. Sa première attaque est un véritable coup d'estoc qui aurait coupé en deux n'importe quel amateur éclairé. Il est très fort et son action ébranle ma position. Je pare comme je peux, mais je recule. Nos lames se croisent encore avec brutalité et durant quelques instants son regard bleus accroche le mien avec une insistance que je ne parviens pas à définir. Puis, une nouvelle fois il me repousse. A partir de cet instant ses assauts s'enchaînent à un rythme effréné. Je lui résiste mais je m'essouffle, et il m'a pratiquement acculé au bout du terrain. Génésis s'égosille à agonir Cloud d'injures et à me donner des conseils que je tente inutilement de mettre en pratique.

Soudain j'aperçois une ouverture dans la garde de mon adversaire. Si je dois mourir, que ce soit au moins sur un coup d'éclat. Décidé à donner le meilleur de moi-même je fais un pas en arrière pour mieux foncer ensuite en avant. Mal m'en prend. Ce jardin a beau être une ode à la sécheresse environnante, il n'en accueille pas moins un vieil arbuste buissonneux, dont les épines et les branches entremêlés sont un véritable piège. J'en comprends immédiatement le risque lorsque plusieurs de mes plumes se fripent dans cet amalgame. Je vais pour me dégager sur le côté, mais un éclair de satisfaction dans le regard Cloud plonge sur moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de reculer davantage pour éviter sa lame qui frôle ma poitrine. Les branchages flexibles en profitent pour ligoter mon aile plus étroitement. Leurs longues épines acérés s'enfoncent profondément dans la chair tendre dissimulée par le duvet du dessous, et la déchire au moindre mouvement.

Je serre les dents contre la douleur pour essayer de m'extraire de force. Mais à chaque fois mon adversaire me repousse davantage dans ces lianes qui m'ensanglantent. Mes vêtements de cuir protègent heureusement un peu mieux mes bras et mes jambes, mais ils n'empêchent pas les branches de s'entrecroiser fermement sur eux. Plus je gesticule, plus le piège se referme. Génésis hurle de plus bel, mais je me concentre essentiellement pour éviter la lame de Cloud. Je n'entends plus ce qu'il dit.

Mon bras armé vient à son tour de se faire ligoter. Soudain je sens la pointe de l'épée de Cloud sur ma gorge. Je m'immobilise enfin. D'un tranchant de sa lame, il me désarme facilement. Je m'aperçois brusquement que dans ma situation, il a eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me tuer. Il en a encore la possibilité. Alors pourquoi se contente-t-il de me dévisager d'un air renfrogné ? La question sort de ma bouche presque malgré moi.

« Pourquoi ?

─ Justement parce que tu le demandes, me retourne-t-il en tranchant les branches qui me retiennent prisonnier de quelques coups de lames. Et aussi parce que le Sephiroth fou furieux que j'ai plusieurs fois combattu ne se serait jamais laissé piéger de cette façon par une aile. C'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau chez toi. Reste à savoir quoi », achève-t-il en me tirant brutalement en avant sans se soucier des dernières épines qui labourent ma chair.

Si ce discours heurte ma fierté, il a au moins l'avantage de calmer Génésis qui les deux mains accrochées aux barreaux ne perd pas une miette des actions de Cloud avec moi. J'ignore ce que me réserve l'avenir, mais il m'aura au moins appris que j'ai peut-être réellement retrouvé un ami.

* * *

_(1) __J'ai recensé le combat au réacteur de Nibelheim, la victoire finale de Cloud lors de la chute du Météore, et son apparition pour prendre la place d'un de ses incarnés dans Advent Children. Je me fie à ma mémoire, mais il me semble que les trois combats de Sephiroth contre Cloud se situent là._


	15. Chap 14 : Les questions de Cloud

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : LES QUESTIONS DE CLOUD

Ce n'est plus une opération de récupération d'arme disparue, c'est un cauchemar. En plus, je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Même lorsque Zack dézinguait mes doubles je n'ai pas ressenti ça. Parce que c'était mes clones. Loin d'être aussi perfectible que le modèle d'origine. Ça manque peut-être un peu d'humilité, mais je sais tout de même ce que je vaux. Mais là !... On s'est vraiment fait avoir comme des recrues de base par encore défraichies !

Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Sephiroth lorsqu'il m'a intimé de ne pas tenter de m'en prendre à Cloud. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, ce fichu bâtard a bien dû se marrer. Maîtriser aussi facilement deux mecs dans notre genre ça relève du pot de cocu, ou de la poisse collée à nos fesses. Bon, j'admets qu'une salve de son fusil en pleine poitrine aurait fait des dégâts. Mais maintenant que je bénéfice d'une pharmacie sur pattes, je peux bien me permettre de prendre quelques risques. Sinon où il est le plaisir d'un tel avantage ? Surtout quand ladite pharmacie est dans le secteur. Quoique que connaissant son caractère de cochon, mon ange gardien aurait bien été capable de me laisser mariner dans mon sang un certain temps avant d'intervenir. Sans compter la leçon de morale qui aurait immanquablement suivi.

Et puis merde ! On ne saura jamais si j'avais ou non une chance de nous tirer de ce bordel.

Notre périple avait plutôt bien commencé pourtant. Achever de me guérir n'avait apparemment pas autant épuisé Sephiroth que la dernière fois. Il était néanmoins fatigué et je lui ai accordé la fin de la journée et une nuit entière pour se remettre. J'aime avoir des partenaires au top de leurs capacités pour mener mes actions. Et puis il me fallait aussi digérer cet épisode. Vue notre relation… mouvementée, le fait que je doive ce miracle à son intervention n'a rien d'anodin. A quoi joue Minerva ? Lorsqu'elle m'a renvoyé sur Gaïa avec sa bénédiction elle avait déjà certainement cette idée. Mais pourquoi ? A quoi rime notre association ?

En tout cas j'en connais un autre qui patine également dans l'embarras le plus absolu. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas encore compris que je ne lui ferai plus le moindre mal. Ça se lit dans ses yeux. Mais je ne vais pas l'aider à y voir plus clair pour le moment. Si nous devons tomber entre les mains de la Shinra, qu'il me prenne pour un salaud l'aidera peut-être à éviter qu'ils nous rangent tout les deux dans le même sac. Ils ne lui feront aucun quartier s'ils se doutent que nous pouvons nous entendre. Et puis j'aime déstabiliser son insupportable suffisance tranquille. Comme ce matin, avant que nous nous envolions de mon repaire.

« Comment vois-tu les opérations ? »

Il a eu l'air surpris que je prenne son avis.

« Si nous ne retrouvons pas Masamune, je pense que la visite ne sera néanmoins pas perdu, a-t-il répondu. Interroger Cloud sur Nanaki pourrait se révéler utile avant d'aborder celui-ci. Nous sommes dans son fief, et nous ignorons tout de ses pouvoirs réels. »

Moi aussi je le pensais, et j'ai approuvé d'un hochement de tête. A ce moment-là Cloud me semblait nettement moins dangereux que la bête. Si nous avions su… Deux heures plus tard, nous nous planquions sur le plateau qui domine sa maison en attendant le bon moment pour y rentrer. Et nous voilà ! Prisonnier de cet asocial sans humour, qui nous pousse à marcher devant lui sur une route déserte et poussiéreuse sous un soleil de plomb. Il a pris soin de nous lier les mains derrière le dos par des menottes solides, reliées à une chaine qui fait le tour de notre torse pour plaquer nos ailes solidement contre nos épaules. Des fois où nous aurions envie de jouer aux filles de l'air. Il a oublié d'être con…

J'ai chaud, j'ai soif, et je n'aime pas la façon dont ce tordu bouscule systématiquement Sephiroth si nous ralentissons. Ou nous emmène-t-il ? Un moment j'ai cru que nous prenions la direction du village de Canyon Cosmos, mais à présent nous bifurquons trop à l'Ouest pour l'atteindre.

« A droite. »

Laconique, la voix de Cloud nous indique une fois de plus le chemin. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'est pas bavard. Avec mon bel oiseau blanc ils forment une paire vraiment peu divertissante.

« Et tu comptes nous emmener où comment ça ? »

Je l'interroge plus pour meubler le silence que dans l'attente d'une réponse exploitable. Mais j'ai l'heureuse surprise de l'entendre répliquer avec un poil d'agacement.

« Avance tout droit. Tu le verras bien assez tôt. »

Le canyon que nous suivons est nettement plus étroit que les précédents, et je m'aperçois rapidement qu'il mène à un cul de sac. Un pan de roche rouge parfaitement vertical nous barre la route sur une vingtaine de mètres de haut. Un pas devant moi Sephiroth s'arrête sur les premiers éboulis au pied de la falaise. Le nez en l'air, il reflète parfaitement ma propre perplexité. Et maintenant ?

« A gauche, derrière le gros rocher »

Sagement nous suivons les indications de notre geôlier. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Nous marchons sous l'ombre d'un surplomb avant de nous engager dans un passage qui ressemble à un large couloir. La façade d'une habitation troglodyte invisible de l'extérieur s'ouvre dans la paroi au bout de celui-ci. Cloud nous met en joue le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Il n'a pas renoncé à faire suivre son fusil bourré de matéria, et ne prends même pas la peine de nous menacer de son épée. Une vexation de plus à notre encontre. Je me demande pourquoi il est aussi bien armé ? Ses talents d'épéiste semblaient pourtant lui suffire jusque-là.

« Entrez, et prenez l'escalier qui descend au sous-sol »

Sans un mot Sephiroth s'exécute. Je le suis en jetant un regard de pur défi à Cloud qui ne bronche pas. Nous descendons une vingtaine de marches, taillées à même la pierre dans un boyau étroit tout juste éclairé par une ampoule électrique de faible intensité. En bas, une sorte de vaste caveau rond nous accueille. Après la chaleur écrasante du soleil de plomb endurée dans les canyons, la fraîcheur qui règne dans cette pièce me fait frissonner. Avec circonspection je m'avance au milieu de cette salle aveugle. Elle est entièrement vide, à l'exception de plusieurs gros anneaux de fer, scellés à distance régulière à un mètre du sol dans le mur.

« A genoux ! »

L'ordre du blond claque sèchement, et j'ai du mal à ravaler la colère qui me reprend. Nous sommes totalement à sa merci. Si nous lui obéissons nous réduisons d'autant nos chances de prendre le large. Sephiroth hésite également. Une fois de plus Cloud s'attaque à lui en agrippant le haut de son aile avec violence pour le forcer à obtempérer. Lorsqu'il le relâche plusieurs plumes blanches voltigent sur le sol. Sans ménagement il a tôt fait de relier ses menottes à l'un des anneaux. Pour ce faire il me tourne le dos un instant, et brusquement je fonce sur lui. Je sais que ma tentative est vaine, mais l'occasion est trop belle. Je plonge en avant avec la ferme intention de lui botter le cul. C'est parfaitement inutile, mais ça soulage. J'ai simplement oublié qu'il est rapide et son poing percute mon estomac avant que je parvienne à le toucher. C'est lui qui m'expédie à terre.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! A moins que tu veuilles finir pendu par les pieds comme un porc qu'on égorge ! » me menace-t-il tandis qu'il m'immobilise à mon tour.

La virulence de ses paroles m'amène à douter de l'image de la sainte colère qu'il nous offre. Il se montre infiniment plus cohérent dans ses réactions à mon égard. Son agressivité envers Sephiroth me semble trop étudiée pour n'être dictée que par la méfiance ou la douleur de ses souvenirs. Si ceux-ci le dominaient, il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer tout à l'heure. Test ? Ou façon de s'arranger avec sa conscience, en lui rappelant qu'il demeure le plus fort et qu'il a tout pouvoir sur lui désormais ? Mon nouvel allié a parfaitement senti le danger et pour le moment il montre profil bas. Mais ça peut virer au vinaigre n'importe quand. Il fera les frais du premier réel dérapage et cette idée me déplaît. Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que Cloud ne rameute la cavalerie.

Notre adversaire a tôt fait de m'attacher à un autre anneau. Satisfait, il recule d'un pas pour nous observer. Un mètre tout au plus me sépare de Sephiroth. Mais nous rapprocher davantage sera impossible. La chaine qui ligote toujours nos ailes ne nous donne aucune marge de manœuvre et nos bras se tendent douloureusement en arrière, obligeant nos torses à se pencher en avant pour soulager la torsion vers le haut qu'il a imposé à nos poignets. Un vrai pro du saucissonnage. Je grogne et tente inutilement de me débattre contre cette restriction.

Il a vraiment tout prévu pour nous amoindrir au cas où nous réussissions à nous libérer. La position est fatigante. Elle va immanquablement provoquer des crampes si elle se maintient. Sephiroth a beau tenter de se faire oublier, du coin de l'œil je le vois grimacer lorsqu'il s'essaye à la modifier. Les plumes de son aile se poissent de sang séché près de son épaule. Les épines qui l'ont piégées mesuraient plus de trois centimètres. Elles ont dû profondément déchirer sa chair. Certaines se trouvent certainement encore à l'intérieur. Je connais ce genre d'arbre. Il sécrète un poison qui provoque une brûlure en plus de la plaie à chaque blessure qu'il inflige. Sans soin, il va sérieusement morfler dans les prochaines heures. Cloud ne peut pas l'ignorer, et j'apprécie encore moins sa brutalité précédente. Nous sommes recherchés et je peux comprendre qu'il se montre un tantinet inamical, mais qu'il s'en prenne à lui encore de cette façon, et je lui ferai avaler ses armes et son acte de naissance avec à la première occasion.

Mon regard doit être particulièrement noir, car je redeviens le point focal de notre adversaire. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça, mais ça à au moins le mérite de le détourner de Sephiroth. Il me dévisage avec attention, comme s'il jugeait de quelque chose. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, il prend son épée pour poser le tranchant de la lame sous mon menton, m'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête vers lui. Je sens son fil coupant se promener sur ma mâchoire durant quelques instants. Mal à l'aise, j'évite de déglutir. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui montrer la moindre crainte. Au contraire. Mon regard refuse de lâcher le sien et je note une moue infime de contrariété qui me ravit.

« Comment as-tu fais ? me demande-t-il brusquement en désignant mon visage du menton. Les matéria soin n'existent plus, et jusqu'à présent toutes les affiches de ta mise à prix précisent le mal qui te ronge. »

Ses déductions sont intelligentes, mais je me refuse à satisfaire sa curiosité légitime. Je réplique d'un air narquois en désignant le fusil qu'il porte sur l'épaule.

« Parce que tu ne fraudes peut-être pas, toi ? Tu utilises de la mako interdite dans ce truc.

─ Pour ça j'ai bénéficié d'une autorisation spéciale, réplique-t-il froidement. Et je doute que tu aies accès à ce genre de passe-droit. Alors, comment as-tu fais ? » redemande-t-il en inclinant la lame sur mon cou.

Ce mec n'a pas le moindre humour. Même mon handicapé de la blague facile réagirait mieux. Je répondrais bien en lui adressant un petit hochement de tête provoquant, mais c'est imprudent pour ma jugulaire. Je me contente donc de lui retourner mon plus beau sourire. Ce qui à ma droite déclenche un soupir légèrement excédé de la part de Sephiroth, qui naturellement n'approuve pas mes clowneries. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé une autre victime, il devrait pourtant profiter de la pause.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » questionne pour la troisième fois le blondinet, en détachant bien cette fois-ci chaque syllabe.

Mon silence sera la seule rétribution de son insistance. Mais malgré sa réserve, Cloud ne possède apparemment pas le flegme de mon alter-ego. Quoique celui-ci ne soit pas non plus réputé pour sa patience extraordinaire. Disons qu'il se contrôle mieux. A moins qu'il ne supporte plus longtemps mes facéties parce que ce sont justement les miennes. Idée à creuser en tout cas. Pour l'instant, je vais devoir répondre de mon insubordination au psychorigide que j'ai piqué. Et son air pincé ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Très bien, reprend-il. On va procéder autrement. »

Et avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, sa lame s'enfonce de quelques centimètres dans mon épaule, frôlant l'os de la clavicule. La surprise et la douleur m'arrache un cri, auquel répond une contestation inattendue.

« Cloud ! Arrête !

─ Je veux savoir ce que vous trafiquez, réplique mon tourmenteur en se tournant vers Sephiroth. Les puits de Mako, précise-t-il devant son expression interrogative. Tu ne vas pas me dire que les deux ne sont pas en relation.

─ Nous ne sommes pour rien dans ce qui se passe là-bas, répond mon allié avec la plus parfaite sincérité.

─ Mais tu sais pourtant qu'il se passe quelque chose, rétorque Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. Alors pour la dernière fois, comment a-t-il fait ? »

Notre silence lui déplaît et la lame plonge à nouveau dans la blessure qu'il m'a précédemment infligée. Le sang ruisselle sur mon manteau. Deux fois au même endroit, ça devient vite insupportable. J'ai beau serrer les dents, un long gémissement m'échappe. Sephiroth essaye vainement de remuer pour se rapprocher de moi, et je l'entends lâcher :

« C'est moi ! »

La douleur reflue aussitôt tandis que l'épée disparaît de mon champ de vision. Ça fait un bien fou, mais je suis consterné. Qu'il se dénonce aussi facilement pour moi m'étonne, mais j'en comprends surtout immédiatement le risque. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'explique. Ce blanc-bec ne l'a pas mérité.

« Sephiroth ! »

Mon invective ne sert qu'à découpler la curiosité que je vois luire dans les yeux de Cloud.

« Comment ça c'est toi ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te lisser convenablement les plumes pour soigner ton aile blessée.

─ Ça ne marche pas sur moi, mais j'ai reçu le pouvoir de le guérir. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'excède. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Comment peut-on se montrer à la fois aussi suffisant et aussi naïf ? Cloud demeure méfiant. Je le serais également.

« Encore un de tes mensonges ? » demande-t-il en se mettant devant lui.

Sephiroth a beau avoir les traits tirés par la douleur qui doit immanquablement pulser dans son aile, ces quelques mots suffisent à rendre à son expression tout son hermétisme dédaigneux. Si j'ai appris une chose à force de le fréquenter, c'est qu'il a des principes. Qui parfois se retournent d'ailleurs contre lui. Se buter lorsque l'on suspecte sa sincérité alors qu'il se montre de bonne volonté en fait partie. Le regard hautain qu'il vrille sur notre ennemi intimiderait une meute de loups des plaines. Mais pas Cloud, qui n'apprécie visiblement pas son attitude et son mutisme.

« Dans ce cas tu permets que je fasse une expérience », le met au défi ce dernier en soulevant son arme.

La pointe de son épée touche déjà la portion de sa poitrine nue, éraflant sa peau pâle d'un mince filet de sang. Les yeux braqués dans ceux de celui qui le menace, mon comparse refuse de se rendre. Alors que la lame s'incline du côté de son poumon droit, son regard de chat ne cille pas. Il est bien conscient que sans être meurtrière, la lame va faire beaucoup de dégâts. Mais il ne bronche pas. Fichu caractère de paon qui fait la roue jusque devant le chasseur !

Je me retiens jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant d'intervenir. Mais je vois nettement le moment où la détermination emporte notre geôlier, et je m'exclame avec une vigueur qui me surprend moi-même.

« C'est la vérité ! Il peut me guérir mais il cicatrice très mal. Blesse-le encore une fois Cloud, et je te jure qu'il ne sera pas le seul à te demander des comptes, s'il se rétablit. »

Le blond me foudroie du regard, mais il suspend son geste. Il rengaine son arme pour s'accroupir en face de son ancien adversaire. La douleur inconfortable de sa position force Sephiroth à baiser un instant son visage vers le sol pour soulager sa nuque, et sans doute masquer la torture qui s'étend dans son aile. Sans aucune délicatesse Cloud saisit sa chevelure pour l'obliger à garder la tête levée.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé la main que je te tendais lors de notre dernier combat ? » demande-t-il brutalement.

Sa question m'interpelle. Sans être revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, il semble se recentrer au cœur du problème qui l'oppose à mon oiseau blessé. C'est aussi pour moi le moyen de vérifier que Sephiroth ne m'a pas menti sur son amnésie totale concernant ce moment. Si je me réfère à son léger froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension, c'est bien le cas.

« Les géostigmas, précise Cloud en observant sa réaction avec attention.

─ Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce combat, répondit-il enfin.

─ Tu te fous de moi !

─ Crois ce que tu veux. Une fois que je suis mort, Jenova possédait apparemment aussi la faculté de m'incarner sans avoir besoin de passer par ma conscience. Depuis que mon esprit est retourné dans la Rivière de Vie, celui-ci n'a jamais rallié mon corps. »

L'expression dubitative de Cloud le force à rajouter.

« Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

─ Comme c'est facile, commente le blond en accentuant la pression sur sa nuque à un point que je trouve trop proche de celui de la rupture. Je suppose que nous devons ton retour inespéré à cause des soucis apparus dans les puits de Mako ?

─ Je l'ignore. »

La sobriété de la réponse de Sephiroth semble le convaincre, mais il n'en a pas fini avec son interrogatoire pour autant.

« Jenova pourrait y être mêlée ? »

Mon allié marque une brève hésitation avant de répondre. Personnellement j'aimerais qu'il s'en abstienne, mais il semble décidé à donner en partie à Cloud ce qu'il veut. Discuter pour éviter de foncer aveuglément dans le tas lorsque les circonstances le lui permettaient, ça a toujours été sa stratégie.

« Peut-être », finit-il par répliquer sans lâcher le regard du blond.

Je retiens un soupir inquiet devant son imprudence. Cloud risque d'apprécier modérément l'information. Sa répartie me le confirme d'ailleurs immédiatement.

« Donc tu reconnais que tu pourrais de nouveau redevenir un cauchemar pour tout le monde.

─ Je reconnais simplement que je suis le mieux placé pour pouvoir la contrer. Parce que je la connais bien.

─Tu te dresses contre elle maintenant ? Alors que tu te réclamais précédemment de ses gênes au point de mépriser l'humanité toute entière ? Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ?

─ Si pour toi je représente toujours un danger, alors pourquoi prends-tu la peine de me parler en ce moment ? lui retourne Sephiroth avec autant d'imprudence que d'habileté.

─ Parce que tu sembles redevenu celui que je connaissais avant », admet Cloud avec mauvaise grâce.

Ils viennent de parvenir un équilibre fragile. Que l'un des deux l'infléchisse dans un sens ou dans l'autre me paraît contreproductif. C'est le moment de glisser mon grain de sel et je me manifeste bruyamment.

« Eh ! Oh ! Je vous rappelle que j'existe. Et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu vas faire de nous.

─ La ferme ! » me retourne Cloud sans même m'accorder la faveur d'un regard.

C'est qu'il deviendrait vexant. Mais il vaut mieux que je ne relance pas le débat. Mon intervention a au moins le mérite de l'amener à relâcher la chevelure de Sephiroth, qui malgré sa résistance laisse tomber son visage vers le sol pour soulager son cou.

« Tant qu'elle subsistera quelque part, tu demeureras un danger pour nous tous, commente néanmoins froidement son adversaire en se redressant.

─ Elle ne possède plus mon esprit, rétorque-t-il sans relever les yeux.

─ Sois certain que je vais m'en assurer », réplique Cloud en reprenant son épée.

Il se tourne vers moi, et j'ai un instant de stupeur lorsque je le vois brandir son arme au-dessus de ma tête. Il a l'air déterminé, et avant que je n'aie le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit, il abat brutalement sa lame, qui dévie au dernier moment pour passer derrière moi. Quel enfoiré ! Il ne visait que mes chaines qui se brisent dans un cliquetis morbide. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'en débarrasser entièrement, et il en profite pour libérer également Sephiroth. Celui-ci à juste le temps de porter ses bras en avant pour éviter de s'effondrer complètement. Prudent, Cloud est déjà au fond de la pièce, près de la porte qu'il saisit pour la refermer derrière lui.

« Occupes-toi de lui, me jette-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Lorsque je reviendrai, apprêtez-vous à faire une autre petite ballade. Histoire de me prouver qu'il n'a pas menti. Et il vaut mieux qu'il soit en forme. »


	16. Chap 15 : Le message d'Angeal

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest:** _Oui, on est d'accord. La méfiance de Cloud est tout de même ancrée à quelques mauvais souvenirs ^^._

* * *

**Note:** _Certains d'entre vous on peut-être remarqué que ce chapitre paraît une semaine plus tard que prévue. J'en suis désolée, mais ce genre d'écart pourra se reproduire. Dans la mesure du possible je vais tacher de conserver mon rythme de parution une fois tous les quinze jours, mais ne soyez pas étonné si ponctuellement celui-ci se voit repoussé d'une semaine, comme aujourd'hui. Ceci étant posé, je poste surtout cette note pour assurer à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire qu'elle sera bien terminée, et ceci quels que soient les empêchements qui retarderont parfois sa parution. Merci de la suivre, et merci pour votre patience._

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : LE MESSAGE D'ANGEAL

Malgré son opposition, j'ai soigné Génésis dès que la porte de notre geôle s'est refermée. Il me jugeait trop mal en point pour me départir davantage de mes forces. J'avoue que sur le coup, je suis resté sans voix. Depuis quand se soucie-t-il à ce point de mon état ? J'ai remporté son adhésion en le plaçant face à la stupidité de son choix. Tant qu'à crapahuter de nouveau aux côtés de Cloud, autant que l'un de nous deux soit au fait de sa forme. Et s'il tient tant que cela à m'aider, ça lui en donnera au moins la possibilité.

J'ai réussi à soigner la plaie de son épaule en conservant une figure de marbre, mais je devais être si pâle à la fin, qu'il s'est abstenu d'un de ses commentaires à la con. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière vive qui émanait de ma main guérissait sa blessure, la souffrance qui irradiait dans mon dos se découplait, et j'ai eu du mal à ne pas m'interrompre. S'agit-il là d'un prix à payer ? J'en ai bien l'impression, et c'est une information que je préfère lui taire pour le moment. Mais cette prestation m'a tellement épuisé, que lorsqu'il a décidé de me soigner à mon tour je n'ai pas eu la force de lui résister.

A présent, assis sur le sol de pierres froides, je m'exhorte à demeurer immobile. Agenouillé derrière moi, Génésis extrait de mon aile blessée toutes les épines qu'il peut atteindre. Il a des gestes doux dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable à mon encontre. J'ai beau être habitué à la souffrance, je serre les dents. La sève de cet arbre m'inflige un vrai supplice. Ses doigts opèrent avec une précision chirurgicale qui limite la douleur lorsqu'ils parviennent à saisir un aiguillon de bois, et je lui abandonne ma chair torturée avec un sentiment de confiance, qui se double d'une gêne malvenue que je camoufle comme je le peux.

Il écarte mes plumes avec une délicatesse qui provoque involontairement des caresses bien proches de m'arracher des frissons que je ne contrôle qu'avec difficulté. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me touche ainsi. Encore moins de ressentir ce genre de bien-être qui insidieusement finit par se diffuser dans tout mon corps malgré le mal qui ronge ma chair blessée. Cette situation me perturbe tellement, que quelque part, je me raccroche presque avec soulagement au feu des épines qui m'interdit de céder au plaisir que je ressens. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté derrière son attitude, et mes réactions m'embarrassent d'autant plus que je ne parviens pas à les contrôler. Je me sens aussi perdu que pitoyable. Ces émotions contradictoires n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je deviens vraiment pathétique.

J'apprécie qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage en ce moment. Si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne saisirait pas ma confusion et mon agitation intérieure. Et je n'ai pas envie de subir son ironie alors que je ne m'explique pas moi-même mon attitude. Ses mains s'égarent à la jointure de mon aile, et je réprime de justesse un frémissement. Cette zone est extrêmement sensible au moindre touché et j'ai hâte qu'il en termine. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je baisse davantage la tête vers le sol pour dissimuler davantage ma physionomie derrière le voile de ma longue chevelure. Mon mouvement a le mérite de l'amener à cesser ses manipulations.

« Seph ? Ça va ? »

Seph… Ce diminutif est une autre surprise. Voilà une éternité qu'il ne m'a plus appelé ainsi. Depuis la fin de notre adolescence en fait, lorsque mon grade de général a posé de nouveaux jalons entre nous. Certaines familiarités auraient été malvenues devant mes troupes. Je grommelle une onomatopée qui peut passer pour un oui, mais il n'est pas dupe.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui te perturbe ?

— Simplement l'envie que tu me foutes la paix. »

C'est un peu brutal, et ça ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que je ressens, mais c'est certainement le meilleur moyen de briser cette osmose bizarre qui se créé entre nous. Elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Et surtout j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de ses griffes de rapaces,… étonnamment douces.

« Comme tu voudras. »

C'est un reproche rentré que je perçois dans sa voix, et je devine nettement son mouvement de recul pour s'adosser contre la paroi. Pour un peu je m'en voudrais de ma rudesse, et je me sens soudain très seul. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

_« Peut-être en acceptant enfin d'exprimer ce que vous refusez d'admettre depuis des années. Même si pour le moment votre rapprochement est loin de s'opérer dans le registre du volontariat. »_

La voix désincarnée qui vient de répondre à l'intimidé de ma pensée m'arrache un soubresaut de surprise. Malgré la migraine qui commence à me battre les tempes, je redresse vivement la tête pour regarder droit devant moi et mes yeux s'écarquillent. A deux mètres à peine, l'image translucide d'Angeal vient d'apparaître au sein d'une brume d'un doux vert doré. Il me surplombe de son éternel air bienveillant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une expression un peu moqueuse sur le visage. Comme si le fait de me retrouver brusquement nez-à-nez avec un fantôme avait quelque chose d'amusant. Au moins la première fois, il avait eu la décence de m'aborder à travers l'état cotonneux d'un rêve. Ce qui me laissait le bénéfice du doute sur ma santé mentale. Même si sa bague est toujours à mon doigt, preuve de la réalité de ce premier entretien, et que je reviens moi-même du domaine des morts, ma rationalité a du mal à accepter cette réalité que je suis apparemment le seul à percevoir. Et pour comble de malchance, ma stupéfaction un peu effarée n'échappe pas à Génésis qui remue de nouveau pour se rapprocher de moi.

« Sephiroth ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

_— Répond-lui, _me somme gentiment Angeal avec un demi-sourire._ Il ne peut pas me voir et il va te tanner tant qu'il n'aura pas compris. Sans compter qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. »_

La situation me dépasse. Angeal a l'air si sûr de lui. J'ai brusquement l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, lorsqu'il était encore notre instructeur. La gorge sèche, je fais ce qu'il me demande un peu par automatisme.

« Angeal est là. »

Naturellement l'information achoppe mal. Genesis a beau m'avoir cru lorsque je lui ai fait part de notre premier entretien, entre se laisser convaincre à postériori, et admettre en temps réel une aberration qu'on ne voit pas, il y a une marge. Qu'il ne semble pas prêt à franchir. Je sens venir l'embrouille alors qu'il n'hésite pas à se porter à mon niveau à quatre pattes, pour me regarder sous le nez comme un animal bizarre.

« Pardon ? »

Avec un soupir je tourne la tête de son côté pour capter son regard, et je mets dans le mien toute la froideur et la fermeté qu'il me reste. Histoire de le rassurer sur l'absence d'un délire traumatique dû au contrecoup de mes récentes mésaventures. La sève qui m'empoisonne encore en partie est toxique, certes, mais pas à ce point. Et il le sait. Non, je ne suis pas fou !

Son visage est si proche du mien que mes yeux plongent immédiatement dans ses iris couleur Mako. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air inquiet. Si la situation n'était pas si grave je le mènerais bien en bateau. C'est tout de même curieux ce brutal changement de cap. Il a passé des jours à me traiter comme un pestiféré, à me rabaisser de façon haineuse pour prendre sur moi sa revanche, et voilà qu'il se comporte à présent presque comme une mère poule. Ce qui est parfaitement insupportable d'ailleurs !

Je lui enverrais bien mon poing dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais je doute que ça soit constructif pour le convaincre de me croire. En tout cas il est beaucoup trop proche. Son souffle tiède qui s'égare sur ma joue me crispe comme ce n'est pas permis. J'ai pourtant appris à supporter sa présence dans ma sphère intime sur le bateau. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à s'imposer dans mon esprit. Redoute-t-il vraiment qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? J'ignore comment réagir à ce genre de proximité.

Je dois réfléchir quelques secondes de trop, car je vois son expression soucieuse s'intensifier. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnent pourtant un petit air indécis qui me vengerait presque, et je vais pour le rassurer d'une phrase sèche qui remettra un peu de distance entre nous, lorsque brusquement il se redresse légèrement pour venir effleurer ma joue d'une caresse rapide qui me paralyse.

« Hé, m'appelle-t-il comme il le ferait pour un malade en phase terminale. C'est pas le moment de me lâcher mon grand. »

A quelques pas j'entends Angeal glousser doucement. Non mais il se paie ma tête en plus! En tout cas, les réactions surprenantes de ces deux idiots sont un excellent électrochoc, qui me propulse en arrière d'un air furieux.

« Je vais très bien ! »

Ma réplique s'accompagne malheureusement d'une grimace de douleur que je ne parviens pas à réprimer alors que mon aile frotte le mur tandis que je me relève.

« Eh ! là, tout doux, répond Génésis en se redressant à son tour pour se porter devant moi. Si c'est le cas, il va falloir réagir un peu plus naturellement. »

Naturellement ?... Non mais qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par-là ? Aurait-il noté mon trouble ? Ce qui est certain, c'est que mon attitude ne le convint apparemment pas de la cohérence de mon esprit. Ses façons demeurent nettement trop sérieuses à mon égard. Il ne me laisse plus le choix. Je vais devoir me montrer franchement désagréable pour m'en sortir, et surtout l'éloigner de ma personne. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui ordonner durement de reculer, lorsque qu'Angeal daigne enfin me venir en aide.

_« Dis-lui qu'il m'a offert la bague que tu portes alors qu'il n'avait encore que treize ans. Un jour de permission où j'étais revenu à Banora pour voir ma mère. Il a toujours considéré que c'était une façon de s'engager vis-à-vis de son désir de rejoindre à son tour les rangs du SOLDAT. Mais quoiqu'il s'en défende et en fasse le reproche facile à Cloud, je pense qu'il a agi avant tout pour me prouver son amitié. C'est également un grand sentimental. »_

Je répète mot pour mot ce que m'apprend notre vieil ami, que j'ai un peu de mal à considérer comme tel après la manière dont il m'a précédemment laissé m'emberlificoter à la merci de notre fantasque rouquin. Rouquin qui m'écoute avec une attention évidente et un froncement de sourcils de plus en plus prononcé. L'information provoque l'effet escompté, et à présent, c'est lui qui fait une drôle de tête. Cette fois-ci il me croit, mais il est visiblement contrarié. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'Angeal me balance ce souvenir plutôt intime. Inutilement il jette un regard derrière lui, pour foudroyer au hasard un point dans la pièce vide. Comme si mes paroles allaient permettre à Angeal de lui apparaître. Franchement j'aimerais bien. La discussion serait nettement plus facile. En attendant, je ne vais pas rater l'occasion de prendre ma revanche.

« Sentimental, hein ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de répéter perfidement alors qu'il reporte son attention sur moi.

Son regard noir me comble d'une satisfaction qui m'arrache un petit sourire tout en noyant ma colère. J'aimerais faire durer le plaisir, mais la conviction que nous n'en avons pas finie de devoir collaborer me retient. Je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui va rallumer la mèche. Il va bien falloir que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente plus stable. Si nous avons réussi à nous supporter durant nos années d'armée, il n'y a pas de raison que nous n'y parvenions pas maintenant. Enfin, si, il y en a plein. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y songer. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans l'animosité qui nous entrave, et c'est peut-être le moment de faire un geste d'apaisement. L'anneau d'argent que je porte ne m'appartient pas. Il serait peut-être temps que je le lui rende. Mais alors que je cherche à arracher la bague de mon doigt, il m'arrête en posant une main sur les miennes. Mes yeux croisent à nouveau les siens avec étonnement.

« Non, garde-là, m'intime-t-il presque alors qu'il retire rapidement sa main, comme s'il se doutait que ce geste me perturbe. C'est à toi qu'il la remise. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il y a une raison. Et pas seulement celle de me convaincre que tu n'avais pas rêvé. L'Angeal que je connaissais faisait rarement les choses au hasard. Et si cet enfoiré est bien là, je veux qu'il sache que je n'apprécie que modérément ses façons, poursuit-il en élevant légèrement la voix pour viser la cible de sa contrariété. Et d'abord, pourquoi il ne se montre qu'à toi ?

— _Je suis justement là pour vous l'expliquer »,_ répond notre fantôme en s'adressant à moi.

Il ne pouvait pas commencer par-là ! Ça nous aurait au moins évité de nous enfoncer dans le mélodrame et moi j'aurais conservé ma dignité. Comme précédemment je rapporte ses paroles à Génésis qui m'écoute religieusement. Je suis moi-même stupéfait par ce que j'apprends.

« Il est là pour nous guider. Si j'ai été renvoyé, c'est en partie pour t'aider. Pour te guérir. Je n'ai apparemment jamais été réellement mort. Minerva a conservé mon âme et la Rivière de vie a préservé mon corps. Au passage, Angeal me charge de te dire qu'il est désolé que tu ne puisses pas le voir, mais il existe des règles qu'il ne peut pas transgresser.

— Et toi alors ? » proteste-il pour la forme.

Je suis moi-même un peu étonné sur ce point, mais Angeal ne me donne pas la réponse et continue sur sa lancée. Je ne peux que transmettre ce qu'il accepte de me révéler, et je poursuis en maugréant.

« Ne m'interrompt pas. Si tu crois que c'est facile de vous écouter tous les deux en même temps. Apparemment la planète n'attendait que le bon moment pour nous réunir.

— Le bon moment ? » ne peut s'empêcher de répéter Génésis, en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il est aussi surpris que moi, et j'enchaîne en essayant de conserver une expression neutre au fil de mes propos.

« Angeal n'en sait pas davantage à ce sujet. Simplement que Minerva va avoir besoin de toi et qu'elle désire que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme pour la servir. C'est aussi une façon pour elle de te prouver qu'elle t'a bien entièrement pardonné. Elle pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour te soigner lorsqu'elle a rejeté ton corps à la surface de Gaïa. Mais apparemment il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque tu as traversé les strates spirituelles qui te séparaient du monde des vivants. Les cellules injectées dans ton métabolisme se sont réactivées, alors qu'elle était persuadée de les avoir détruites. Parce que Jehova avait déjà commencé à infecter ce monde à travers le flot de Mako où ma chute nous avait précipités. Minerva ne se doutait pas que son invasion serait aussi rapide. A partir de là, qu'elle qu'ait été la méthode employée, tu ne pouvais plus guérir de manière définitive. Pas avec les éléments offerts sur la surface de Gaïa. Apparemment ils ont tous été pollué, et ils le sont encore, même à dose infime. Le seul véritable remède se trouvait au cœur de la planète, et elle m'a chargé de te l'apporter. »

En découvrant cet autre aspect du rôle que j'ai joué, je me sens presque misérable, et je comprends qu'on puisse définitivement me haïr. Je progresse également au fil de mon récit avec le désagrément de réaliser que ma tâche semble accomplie. Cette prise de conscience provoque une boule d'angoisse au fond de ma gorge. Dois-je comprendre que mon retour à la vie va s'achever aussi rapidement ? Angeal est-il simplement là pour me dire que Minerva ne va plus tarder à me rappeler ? Que je vais bientôt rejoindre la Rivière de Vie ? Ce ne serait que justice en fait, mais j'ai finalement repris goût à l'existence qui m'a été rendue, et l'idée de repartir comme je suis venu, sans rien décider ni tenter de réparer, me tourmente soudain. Génésis doit y songer lui aussi, car il me regarde à présent d'un drôle d'air. Le malaise devient si évident que j'entends Angeal me glisser.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas_, _tu es loin d'en avoir terminé sur la surface de cette planète. Je crois que Génésis aurait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à aller de l'avant sans toi maintenant._ »

J'évite de répéter ses paroles, que je ne sais trop comment interpréter, mais même infime, le soulagement qui naît sur mon visage n'échappe pas à mon alter égo, et je le vois se détendre à son tour tandis que je continue de l'informer comme si de rien n'était.

« Nous n'avons pas été réunis au hasard. Nous avons une mission. Tous les trois. »

Je me sens si soulagé, que je n'ai pas vraiment pris conscience de ce que je viens de dire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Génésis.

« Tous les trois ? Comment ça tous les trois ? Il est mort », acheve-t-il avec un geste théâtral en se tournant vers notre compagnon invisible pour lui.

J'avoue que là je ne comprends pas très bien non plus, mais je n'ai pas le loisir de poser les questions qui m'assaillent. Angeal n'a pas envie de s'interrompre, ou il ne sait pas comment expliquer lui-même toutes les subtilités de l'aventure qui nous attend, et je m'en tiens à mon rôle de traducteur. La suite me sidère néanmoins, et j'hésite un peu à la rapporter telle quelle à notre insupportable rouquin. Il va en crever de rire. Avec prudence, je choisis mes mots.

« En fait, il semblerait que nous devons faire équipe car nous possédons tous les trois un élément qui nous met à part. Et qui nous place en première ligne pour combattre Jenova. Il refuse de m'en dire plus à ce sujet. Mais Minerva nous a apparemment attribué des fonctions très particulières », finis-je de façon très vague, en évitant volontairement d'entrer dans les détails du drôle de schéma qui nous échoit.

Ce qui me vaut une claque mentale d'Angeal qui n'apprécie pas ma réserve.

« Qui sont ? insiste de son côté lourdement Génésis.

— _Il faudra bien que tu le lui dises à un moment donné"_, tente de me convaincre Angeal sans parvenir à retenir un sourire en coin qui me crispe davantage.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me lance, avec la conviction de creuser ma propre tombe de ridicule.

« Et bien disons qu'en ce qui nous concerne tous les deux, notre collaboration passe par une répartition des tâches assez étonnante. En fait, Minerva a pu nettoyer mon organisme des cellules qui l'infectaient. Pour cela elle a dû m'affaiblir, mais Jenova ne peut plus reprendre directement le contrôle de mon esprit. Néanmoins j'ai été tellement exposé à cette entité, qu'il demeurera toujours comme des marqueurs dans mon corps, qui lui permettront de me retrouver. C'est ce qui a dû se passer au réacteur, lorsque j'ai senti que les cellules éparses se rassemblaient. A défaut de parvenir à contrôler mon esprit, elle peut vouloir le détruire définitivement pour s'assurer de retrouver un corps à incarner. Après les dommages qu'elle a elle-même subit, et son échec auprès de mes autres personnalisations lors de l'apparition des géostimas, mon enveloppe physique reste apparemment la seule à sa disposition dans ce cadre. L'idée générale, c'est que tu veilles à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien le temps que je parvienne à l'attirer pour que nous la détruisions.

— En clair, tu vas servir de chèvre attaché à un poteau pour attirer le grand méchant loup », s'esclaffe-t-il comme je le redoutais.

Son hilarité me blesse d'autant plus, que je sais que je ne pourrais pas me passer de son aide si je veux parvenir à survivre dans ce monde dont je ne connais plus les règles. Renforcé par l'idée que ma force légendaire ne me sera pas rendue, il y a de quoi déprimer. Angeal nous observe d'un œil critique qui ne m'inspire rien d'autre qu'une immense lassitude. J'ai l'impression d'être trahi. Je sens que les temps à venir seront difficiles pour mon égo. Mon regard doit être habité par un fatalisme sans nom, car je vois soudain Angeal quitter sa pose d'une neutralité étudiée pour nous rejoindre d'un pas immatériel qui le place à la droite de Génésis.

« _Laisse-moi accéder à ton esprit,_ me dit-il soudain, _que j'entre en contact avec lui._ _Je sens qu'il va moins rigoler_. »

Un peu étonné, j'essaye d'analyser ce nouveau paramètre.

« Je croyais que j'étais le seul à détecter ta présence ?

— _Il ne peut pas me voir ni m'entendre comme toi tu le fais_, confirme mon ancien frère d'armes. _Mais le lien qui nous unit tous les trois me donne la possibilité de m'exprimer à travers toi. Si naturellement tu acceptes de me laisser disposer de tes facultés intellectuelles durant quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas Jénova Sephiroth, _poursuit-il en devinant ma crainte._ Je n'exige rien, et je suis totalement incapable de t'imposer quoi que ce soit si tu t'y refuses. Mais si tu es d'accord, il faut que tu saches qu'une fois que tu m'auras laissé prendre le contrôle de ton corps, ta conscience s'endormira. Tu devras attendre que je me désincarne pour retrouver ton autonomie. Tu seras inapte à participer au débat ou à faire n'importe quel geste de ta propre initiative. Tu n'entendras d'ailleurs pas ce que je lui dirai. Et pour que tout soit bien clair, cette faculté qui est à présent la tienne n'est rien d'autre qu'un des éléments qui participent à ce que nous sommes réellement. Elle renforcera d'ailleurs davantage notre lien à chaque fois que tu l'utiliseras. _

— Que sommes-nous Angeal ?

— _Plus tard. Pour le moment laisse-moi simplement lui parler Il doit comprendre que l'un sans l'autre, vous n'arriverez à rien, et que la confiance doit devenir totale entre vous deux. Détends-toi, c'est la meilleure façon de m'ouvrir ton esprit. »_

Il en a de bonnes. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait squatter les idées durant des années. Avec un soupir je tente pourtant de faire ce qu'il me demande. En face de moi Génésis a retrouvé le sérieux un peu inquiet de tout à l'heure. Je ne veux même plus m'interroger sur sa signification. C'est décidé, il est temps que ces deux loustiques se parlent. Je ferme les yeux et je lâche prise. Aussitôt une chaleur agréable m'envahit. La possession d'Angeal n'a effectivement rien à voir avec celle de Jenova. Elle est douce et rassurante. Gentiment il me guide au tirefond de mon esprit, là où le rêve côtoie la réalité, et je m'endors. Je n'assisterai pas à la suite de la conversation. Cette idée me gêne soudain un peu, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et puis je me doute que Génésis ne résistera pas au désir de me la relater. Il est bien trop bavard pour se taire. Et comme il ne pourra en parler qu'à moi…


	17. Chap 16 : La leçon d'Angeal

**D'-Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Guest:**_ AVALANCHE interviendra-t-elle ? Disons que je pense plus avoir recours à ses membres individuellement. Et certains plus que d'autres. Merci pour ton soutien ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : LA LECON D'ANGEAL

Décidément, les derniers évènements prennent une tournure qui me contrarie. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur rien et cela me ramène à une période que je croyais définitivement derrière moi. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne reçois plus d'ordres, et je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir le sous-fifre de qui que ce soit. Certes, je ne décevrai pas l'attente de Minerva. Ce serait faire preuve d'une belle ingratitude, sans compter que ses idéaux sont aussi devenus les miens. Mais je n'aime pas que l'on planifie ainsi à ma place. Et je déteste encore plus être tenu à l'écart du champ des prises de décisions. Mes années d'exil et de clandestinité ont forgé mon indépendance.

Alors si j'apprécie le subit intérêt d'Angeal pour notre duo, et que j'en conçois parfaitement l'enjeu, il est hors de question que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Il n'a pas de souci à se faire. Je prendrai soin de l'étrange cadeau de Minerva, qui va d'ailleurs finir par griller un autre câble si Angeal continue de le harceler de la sorte. J'ai bien noté que Sephiroth est le seul à pouvoir intéresser suffisamment ce qu'il reste de Jénova pour la forcer à la faute. Et je me doute que parvenir à éradiquer définitivement cette saloperie ne sera pas facile. S'il faut que je me transforme en garde du corps pour aider notre ancien général c'est OK.

Mais il ne va pas aimer. Il est plutôt du genre à faire cavalier seul dans l'action, et plus encore s'il s'agit de régler ses comptes personnels. Seulement là, je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. Pas parce que j'obtempère aux désirs d'Angeal, mais parce qu'il ne parviendra jamais à s'en tirer seul. Ça c'est une certitude. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas encore terminé avec lui, même si la hargne que j'éprouvais à son égard a disparu. Ce sera un excellent moyen de lui rappeler que nous avons un différend à régler. Ou plutôt une discussion sérieuse à avoir. Sans me tromper, je pense que Sephiroth en est arrivé au même point que moi. Nous devrions pouvoir collaborer. Pourtant…

Pourtant ses réactions me laissent perplexe. Bon, dans l'immédiat, alors qu'il sert de retransmetteur vivant à Angeal qui lui parasite le cerveau, je veux bien admettre qu'il soit un petit peu perturbé. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre l'attitude qui a été la sienne juste avant. Lorsque je lui ôtais ces saletés d'épines. A un moment donné, j'aurais juré qu'il ne savait plus où se fourrer. Parce que je lui trifouillais les plumes ?... Il me fait quoi là ?...

D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? Il vient apparemment d'avoir un aparté avec Angeal - chose que je n'apprécie que moyennement - et voilà qu'il ferme les yeux pour s'adosser contre la paroi comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Si l'avenir s'annonce aussi sombre que je le crains, je sens que je vais détester le voir s'effondrer à tout bout de champ de la sorte. C'est pas seulement d'un garde du corps dont il a besoin. Mais d'une bonne thérapie qui le remette sur pied. Et rapidement. Le placer en face de ses défaillances physiques pour l'obliger à admettre qu'il a perdu sa position de leader serait assez drôle, mais j'avoue ne pas en avoir vraiment envie.

C'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je m'approche pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement, en espérant qu'Angeal ne s'apercevra pas de ma réelle inquiétude.

« Sephiroth ? »

Ses paupières s'ouvrent brusquement, et l'acuité de son regard Mako ne me laisse aucun doute sur son état de conscience. Quoique ses paroles me désorientent durant un bref instant.

« Tu devrais te montrer un peu plus cool avec lui. Il n'a plus l'habitude d'obéir. Généralement c'était plutôt lui qui donnait les ordres.

─ Angeal ?

─ Ravi que tu fasses la différence », me répond l'imposteur qui squatte un corps déjà trop sollicité.

C'est inattendu, et j'ai du mal à déterminer l'attitude à adopter. Découvrir que j'ai l'occasion de parler directement à mon ami d'enfance m'apporte autant de satisfaction que d'agacement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de valider le moyen qu'il utilise. Et visiblement, mon indécision amuse beaucoup mon vis-à-vis. Cette expression gentiment narquoise sur le visage de Sephiroth, presque joyeuse, je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Ce qui est dommage, car ça le rend infiniment plus abordable. Mais pour qui connaît véritablement Angeal, il n'y a rien là d'étonnant. Sage et détaché en apparence, mais en réalité incapable d'ignorer ce qui se passe autour de lui, et chevronné pour donner de petits coups de pouces afin d'incurver les évènements en fonction de ses choix personnels. Son petit sourire me donnerait presque envie de le baffer si je ne savais pas que j'atteindrai quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Je l'interroge avec une moue d'incompréhension.

« Mais enfin comment ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais interférer qu'avec Sephiroth ?

─ Exactement, me retourne-t-il comme s'il en allait d'une évidence basique. Dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras jamais me voir. Physiquement s'entend. Mais s'il m'autorise à utiliser son corps, je peux communiquer brièvement avec toi, et aussi avec d'autres personnes en cas de besoin. Mais fondamentalement, ce secret devrait rester entre nous trois, m'explique-t-il sans perdre ce sourire étonnamment séduisant sur d'autres lèvres.

─ Et il est d'accord ? »

Après sa possession par Jenova, ça paraît incroyable, voire dangereux que Sephiroth accepte de se laisser à nouveau manipuler ainsi. Bon d'accord, c'est Angeal. Ils étaient plutôt bons amis, et lorsqu'il était encore notre instructeur, ce dernier a toujours cherché à nous protéger. Après aussi d'ailleurs. Mais tout de même. Sephiroth a sacrément foi en lui. J'en suis presque jaloux. C'est difficile à admettre, mais c'est bien ça. Je suis jaloux. Jaloux et inquiet.

« Il me fait entièrement confiance, confirme Angeal comme si nous parlions d'un fait mineur. Et surtout, il se sent suffisamment perdu pour me laisser tenter de lui venir en aide. »

Je fronce les sourcils et il comprend parfaitement ma question sous-jacente.

« Il ne peut pas écouter ce que nous nous disons, enchaîne-t-il alors. Lorsque je l'incarne, son propre esprit s'endort. Ça évite en partie le genre de dommage causé par Jénova. »

En partie ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne lui a pas vraiment tout dit. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Angeal, mais là, je n'apprécie que modérément qu'il puisse ainsi contrôler le corps de notre cadet. Rien que l'idée que celui-ci en développe de nouvelles séquelles me crispe. Et c'est sans prendre de gants que j'exprime mon ressenti.

« Il prend un sacré risque. Tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi

─ Là tu deviens blessant, me retourne Angeal sans perdre son flegme. Mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, car ça prouve que même à ton insu, tu commences à assumer ton rôle. Néanmoins si ça peut te rassurer, sache que Minerva demeure attentive et qu'elle n'apprécierait pas du tout que je m'amuse à ses dépens. Elle veille sur nous, et elle tient à ce que nous conservions notre autonomie tout en nous entraidant. Comme une mère le ferait pour ses enfants », précise-t-il avec le sérieux qui le caractérise lorsqu'il croit en une cause juste.

J'ai la conviction qu'il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il le prétend. A mon tour j'essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Qui sommes-nous vraiment Angeal ?

─ Plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment », élude-t-il ma question.

Sa réponse ne me surprend pas, pourtant, j'insiste.

« Mais tu le sais.

─ Oui, admet-il enfin, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer. De toute façon vous le découvrirez rapidement, ajoute-t-il avant que je n'ai le temps de revenir à la charge. Sans le savoir Cloud travaille dans ce sens. Lorsqu'il vous aura emmené là où il compte vérifier que vous ne collaborez pas pour précipiter une nouvelle fin du monde, vous comprendrez. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le suivre bien tranquillement, sans chercher à entraîner Sephiroth dans je ne sais quelle révolte aussi inutile que contreproductive pour fausser compagnie au blondinet. »

Je fais abstraction de son sermon et de ses sous-entendus déplaisants pour demander :

« Et où Cloud va-t-il nous emmener ?

─ Si je te le dis il n'y aura plus de surprise », réplique-t-il alors que sa bouche s'incurve de nouveau sous le plus charmant des sourires.

C'est fou ce que cette modification de physionomie peut altérer la sévérité qui émane en temps normal de notre argenté. Au point que j'en viens presque à regretter tant de rudesse naturellement affichée, même si je me doute que celle-ci s'apparente en fait à une carapace d'esbroufe protectrice. Ça devrait être interdit de se servir du corps d'autrui de façon pareil. Sephiroth le laisserait-il agir avec tant de nonchalance s'il avait conscience de la façon dont il joue de sa personnalité en ce moment ? Je préfère ne pas creuser la question et je demande avec une moue provocatrice.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu es là pour me faire la leçon ?

─ En partie, oui. Mais je suis là également pour te parler de Sephiroth. Nous savions que le renvoyer sans qu'il n'ait préalablement pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, allait immanquablement provoquer un bouleversement profond chez lui.

─ Nous ?

─ Ne m'interromps pas. Je ne peux occuper son esprit qu'un temps minimum si je ne veux pas le perturber davantage. Alors écoute, et pour une fois essaye de te mettre à sa place en toute humilité. Il est désorienté et il a du mal à encaisser toute la gravité de ses actes, même s'il ne les a pas réalisés de sa propre volonté. Il doit non seulement accepter tout un pan de son passé sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise, mais il découvre un peu plus chaque jour à quel point ses actions ont été malveillantes. Sans être totalement bridée, sa conscience n'était pas de taille à lutter contre celle de Jénova, et sa mémoire qui se réactive depuis son retour parmi vous ne lui laisse aucun répit quant aux actions qu'elle l'a obligé à mener. Bientôt il n'ignorera plus aucun élément de son périple destructeur, et je te rappelle que même s'il a agi comme le pire des nuisibles, il n'avait plus vraiment le contrôle. Alors il ne sert à rien de le punir davantage pour des crimes sur lesquels il n'avait aucune prise. »

Il ne m'apprend rien, et à présent que j'ai l'assurance que Séphiroth ne nous entendra pas, je lui réponds avec sincérité.

« J'ai arrêté de l'ennuyer avec ça dès que j'ai compris qu'il n'avait véritablement aucun moyen d'agir contre Jenova.

─Je sais, et tu as bien fait », m'approuve Angeal d'un hochement de tête.

Notre conversation prend un tour qui m'oblige pourtant à ajouter pour que les choses soient bien claires.

« Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il n'y ait pas pris goût à tous ces massacres à un moment donné.

─ Et tu vas te placer en chantre de la justice à cause de ça ? Alors que tu es mieux armé que quiconque pour deviner ce qui a pu le pousser à oublier un moment sa moralité ? me retourne Angeal en bon avocat de la défense.

─ Non, sinon il faudrait que je m'auto-flagelle moi-même. Tout comme lui, j'ai aimé me révolter contre les dérives du SOLDAT et les magouilles de la Shinra. Sans compter le manque de discernement et l'indifférence de la soi-disant bienveillance humaine. »

Je lui assène cette vérité comme je la ressens. Sans faire preuve du moindre regret. Comme un défi à sa mansuétude. Et sa réplique me sidère.

« Nous sommes donc tous les trois à égalité sur ce plan.

─ Toi ? Si j'ai bon souvenir, alors qu'il essayait encore de comprendre, tu as pourtant cherché à lui venir en aide à partir du moment où tu as toi-même découvert ce qui se passait. Même si tu t'es contenté de t'opposer à moi avant de disparaître. Tu as aussi préféré te sacrifier plutôt que d'affronter directement l'axe du mal, une fois que tu as été certain que ton poulain serait en mesure de démasquer les ennemis qui se dissimulaient derrière nous. En épargnant naturellement l'humanité souffrante, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui retourner avec une ironie amère. Tu as façonné Zack pour lui offrir le meilleur rôle. »

Je crache presque ces derniers mots, comme s'ils m'arrachaient la bouche. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre Zack, mais à mon avis il n'aurait pas réussi à accomplir tout ce qu'il a fait ensuite, si notre aîné ne l'avait pas préparé et guidé auparavant. Jusqu'à s'effacer et lui confier l'arme qu'il chérissait plus qu'une femme. L'arme qui a d'ailleurs fini par tuer Sephiroth. Celle-là, il ne l'avait peut-être pas prévu.

« Et j'ai fait une erreur. »

J'écarquille les yeux devant cet aveu inattendu.

« Tu regrettes la confiance que tu avais placé en Zack ?

─ Non, mais de l'avoir laissé combattre seul, oui. A deux, nous aurions peut-être pu arrêter Sephiroth avant qu'il n'ait été trop tard. _**Vous**_ arrêtez », précise-t-il en me regardant intensément.

Malgré moi je frémis au souvenir qu'il ravive.

« Au réacteur ?

─ Exactement. »

La concision de sa réponse est la preuve que nous avons vraiment négligé quelque chose ce jour-là, et je l'interroge sans vraiment cacher mon désagrément

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cet épisode va nous hanter durant notre vie entière ? Parce que nous avons merdé ? C'est ça ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne me suis jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé si j'avais réagi autrement ?

─ Tu n'as pas de remords à avoir, me fustige Angeal avec l'accent de l'ancien instructeur. Les regrets sont stériles et on apprend toujours de ses erreurs. »

Il ne changera jamais. Blanc ou noir, tout paraît simple avec lui. Comme si c'était aussi facile. Nous étions deux sur ce coup-là, et c'est bien ce qui complique tout. Les bras croisés je lâche un « hum » sarcastique en détournant un bref instant la tête. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Poursuivre va m'obliger à toucher le cœur du problème. En parler à Angeal tout en m'adressant à Sephiroth me force à une gymnastique de l'esprit qui me désoriente. Pourquoi est-ce si facile lorsque ce n'est pas le propriétaire légitime de cette grande carcasse qui est aux commandes ?

Lorsque je replonge mes yeux dans les siens ma décision est pourtant prise, et je lui expose une évidence qui n'a pas dû lui échapper.

« Il m'en veut toujours pour ce jour-là.

─ Je sais, répond notre ancien mentor avec un détachement parfait. Et il a de quoi. Mais tu avais aussi de bonnes excuses pour l'affronter avec autant de hargne. Si vous voulez avancer, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions . Il va falloir que vous en parliez. »

Voilà qui recoupe une décision que j'ai déjà prévu de mener à bien, et je l'en informe.

« Je vais essayer.

— Non Génésis, tu ne vas pas essayer. Tu vas le faire. Et si possible le convaincre que quoi qu'il se soit passé ce jour-là, rien n'aurait pas pu le sauver. La possession de Jenova était alors trop avancée. Tout au plus aurais-tu pu tenter de l'éliminer avant qu'il ne commette d'autres actions irréparables. Mais cela t'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Je préfère ignorer l'interruption. Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Elle est beaucoup trop personnelle. Mais inexorable dans son analyse, il poursuit sans me quitter des yeux.

« Si tu avais cherché à l'aider, cette monstruosité se serait débrouillée pour le pousser à te tuer à un moment ou à un autre. Et la connaissant, tu n'aurais rien vu venir. Sephiroth était déjà trop confus pour la retenir. Ce qui aurait rendu son retour à tes côté encore plus difficile aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais dans un sens, il t'a aussi sauvé la mise en refusant d'agréer à ta demande. Et je pense qu'il le savait.

— Pardon ? »

Voilà une information de première main plutôt surprenante, que j'ai bien l'intention de l'amener à développer. Elle m'aidera peut-être à débrouiller la pelote de la personnalité complexe de mon rescapé à l'aile blanche. Sans s'émouvoir, Angeal continue d'un ton doctoral.

« Imaginais-tu vraiment pouvoir survivre et conserver l'indépendance de ton esprit en intégrant à ton tour des cellules fraîches de Jénova ? Guérir sans doute, mais survivre avec la capacité d'une conscience libre?... S'il t'avait cédé, ce n'était pas une, mais deux aberrations au service de la Calamité des Cieux que les humains auraient eu à combattre. Refuser ce que tu exigeais a sans doute été son dernier acte de résistance contre elle. »

Tout à coup je me sens profondément troublé. Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Lorsque nous avons succinctement abordé le sujet, Sephiroth m'a soutenu que Jénova ne ressentait aucune pitié pour une expérience ratée. Mais m'a-t-il bien dit toute la vérité ? Il est clair qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me blesser à ce moment-là. Alors que la réalité est peut-être tout autre…

S'est-il réellement dressé contre elle pour me protéger lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés à Nibelheim ? Cela expliquerait la violence du combat intérieur qu'il semblait se livrer ce jour-là. Jenova n'a pas dû apprécier, et elle a décidé de museler définitivement ce qui demeurait de son libre arbitre pour le forcer à basculer du côté de sa folie. Si c'est bien le cas, alors ma part de responsabilité est énorme. J'ai clairement senti qu'il tentait de se raccrocher à moi. A un ersatz de notre amitié. Si de mon côté je ne l'avais pas repoussé aurait-il pu davantage résister ? Il a dû combattre sur deux fronts ce jour-là, et Zack ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide.

J'ai vraiment été aveugle ! Et stupide ! Si ce qu'Angeal soutient est exact mon intervention n'aurait certes pas pu le sauver, mais elle aurait peut-être évité que Jenova se retrouve ensuite libre dans la nature. Et j'aurais fait en sorte que l'on sache qu'il n'était que son prisonnier. Dans un sens je suis aussi coupable que lui. Mais moi j'ai eu la chance de bénéficier de mon libre arbitre jusqu'au bout. Je suis seul responsable de mes erreurs. Alors qu'elle l'a détruit sur toute la ligne en l'obligeant à accomplir des actes qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais perpétrés de lui-même.

« Il faut que tu arrives à lui parler de ça Génésis, insiste Angeal avec un acharnement qui me fait grincer des dents. Parce que ça le ronge, et que tant que vous ne parviendrez pas à régler cette question, il s'enfermera sur son échec et ce qu'il considère comme « sa » faute. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le punir, achève-t-il avec rudesse. Il le fait très bien lui-même »

OK, je n'avais pas pris conscience de l'ampleur du problème. Mal à l'aise, j'acquiesce en bougonnant.

« Oui, bon, ben, ça va ! J'ai compris. Je lui parlerai. Là, tu es content ?

— Et le plus vite sera le mieux, surenchérit Angeal avec obstination.

— Moi je veux bien, mais tu crois que c'est facile avec lui ? Il y a des moments où il est plus fuyant qu'une anguille.

— Tu es bien placé pour savoir que sa vie entière lui a appris à se méfier, me retourne-t-il sans m'accorder la moindre possibilité de me défiler. Tu as toujours fait avec, et fut un temps où ça ne te gênait pas de le contraindre à prendre en compte ce que tu avais à lui dire. Au contraire.

— Oui d'accord, admets-je en regrettant presque ce temps, qui face aux difficultés actuelles me parait béni. Mais il n'a jamais réagi aussi bizarrement qu'en ce moment. Pour des broutilles en plus. Toi qui semble t'inviter au milieu de nous sans que je le sache, tu l'as observé récemment ? »

Il saisit parfaitement le double sens de ma question.

« Je ne vous observe pas constamment. En fait, je ne suis que peu souvent à vos côtés. Ma place n'est pas ici. Et bientôt Sephiroth sera en capacité de repérer ma présence dès que j'apparaîtrai sur ce plan, même si je ne me manifeste pas directement à lui. Il pourra ainsi t'avertir si je me trouve dans les parages. Ton intimité sera sauve, si c'est ce qui te gêne, termine-t-il avec un léger sourire d'ironie que je décide d'ignorer.

— C'est bon à savoir. Et pour Seph ? Tu l'as tout de même bien un tout petit peu épié ?

— Vu te traitement que tu lui as fait subir, j'étais bien obligé de vous tourner autour pour veiller au grain, me confirme-t-il sans surprise. Mais j'ai bien peur que le souci qui l'ennuie plus particulièrement aujourd'hui n'ait rien à voir avec votre affligeant face à face au réacteur. »

Là il m'intrigue. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien perturber davantage Sephiroth que notre lamentable échec mutuel de ce jour-là.

« C'est-à-dire ?

— C'est-à-dire qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de l'enfoncer systématiquement dans ce qu'il maîtrise le moins, me répondit-il de manière si sibylline, que je ne retiens que le ton de reproche clairement affiché dont il cherche à m'accabler.

— Ça va être ma faute à présent.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Simplement que tu ne l'aides pas à composer avec la nouvelle relation qui se met en place entre vous. Votre ancienne rivalité le protégeait de tout un tas d'éléments dont tu n'as apparemment jamais pris conscience. Devoir collaborer vous place sur un pied d'égalité qui l'oblige à accepter que tu te rapproches de lui. »

Là, je n'y comprends plus rien.

« Tu me le reproches ?

— Non, c'est très bien au contraire. Sauf si te le fait en dépit du bon sens sans songer aux conséquences. »

J'explose.

« Mais je l'emmerde en quoi ?! »

Durant quelques secondes Angeal me regarde d'un air consterné, comme si j'étais devenu le dernier des crétins. Et que ce regard si chargé de réprimande accablé passe à travers les yeux du principal concerné, ne m'aide pas vraiment à retrouver une concentration suffisante pour y voir plus clair.

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il déteste à ce point qu'on s'approche trop près lui, et plus encore être touché ? » me demande brusquement Angeal avec un sérieux qui m'interpelle.

Sa question me déstabilise, et je lui réponds du tac-au-tac, un peu crânement.

« Parce que c'est un grand timide refoulé ? »

Ma plaisanterie tombe à plat, et j'ai la nette impression qu'Angeal m'en veut

« Il a été maltraité durant toute son enfance, me reprend-il sèchement. Nous nous en doutions, mais ce que m'a appris Minera dépasse tout ce que nous imaginions. Hojo ne l'a jamais considéré autrement que comme un cobaye. Il l'a éduqué certes, mais il s'est toujours opposé à ce qu'il soit élevé dans le sens affectif du terme. Dès son plus jeune âge il est passé de mains en mains, et cette enflure se débrouillait pour le séparer de tous ceux auxquels il s'attachait. Emotionnellement parlant il n'a pas eu d'enfance. Si tu rajoutes à cela les tortures qu'il subissait de manière récurrente sous couvert médical, rien que ces deux éléments expliquent la façon dont il se tenait généralement à distance des autres. Et s'il a pu se faire une idée minimal que ce qu'est la tendresse par l'observation, je doute qu'il sache véritablement analyser ses réactions tactiles. »

Il y a longtemps que je m'en doutais. Sans me surprendre, ce constat m'attriste. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à saisir où Angeal veut exactement en venir, et ça n'explique pas vraiment la gêne que semble ressentir à présent Sephiroth à mon égard. Et je le lui dis.

« D'accord, dans l'absolu ça le placera toujours dans une position de réserve et de repli. Mais ça ne m'apprend pas pourquoi il réagit si bizarrement avec moi ces derniers temps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Enfin Angeal, on se connaît depuis des années. Sans parler d'intimité, nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Ne serait-ce qu'en raison de la promiscuité que nous imposait parfois notre condition militaire. Je lui ai peut-être souvent mené la vie dure, mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'atteindre dans son intégrité physique. »

In extrémis je me retiens d'ajouter « ni attenter à sa pudeur ». Le souvenir du baiser que je lui ai récemment imposé me hante soudain. Décidément, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Comme pour m'aiguiller dans cette direction, Angeal ajoute.

« Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais tu es la première personne qu'il laisse l'approcher d'aussi près si fréquemment. Avec un minimum d'affectif je veux dire. Tu le fais sans arrière-pensée, parce que ce sont des gestes qui entrent la plupart du temps dans le comportement de tout un chacun face à des situations d'urgences. Mais pour lui, c'est très nouveau.

— Et ?

— Réfléchi, s'agace-t-il en me retournant le regard qu'il lancerait à un mauvais élève. Mais arrête de jouer de cette façon avec lui. »

Jouer ? Au début, oui, je veux bien. Mais depuis que je l'ai poussé de la falaise pour l'obliger à prendre son envol, je crois que je ne n'ai jamais été aussi sage avec lui depuis qu'on se connait. Qu'insinue-t-il exactement ? Du coup j'ai plein de nouvelles questions à lui poser. Mais naturellement, c'est là qu'il décide de couper la ligne.

« Il faut que je lui rende son esprit. Davantage serait nocif.

— Attend ! »

C'est inutile. Il est déjà parti. Lorsqu'il relâche son emprise, je vois le corps de Sephiroth vaciller avant de s'affaisser doucement contre la muraille. Cette prise de contact l'a réellement vidé, et je n'ai que le temps de le rattraper en glissant à genoux avec lui. Il est si épuisé qu'il laisse aller sa tête contre mon épaule sans réagir. Je l'attire davantage contre moi, le temps qu'il se reprenne. Après ce que vient de m'apprendre Angeal ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment indiqué. Ou bien si… J'ai du mal à appréhender ce paramètre. Le grand Sephiroth victime de son passé au point de ne pas savoir comment réagir lorsqu'on le touche. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu aussi misanthrope. Du coup j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a confié l'éclosion d'une sensitivité en germe, et je ne suis pas certain d'être le mieux placé pour arriver à la faire éclore.

Dès que je le sens remuer je le relâche et me recule. Il se laisse retomber en arrière contre le mur, l'expression encore un peu perdue. Je demeure à genoux devant lui, les mains reposant sur mes cuisses, inoffensif.

« Ça va ?

─ Ça ira, répondit-il en passant une main lasse sur son front. Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

Heu…là je sens qu'il faut que j'élague. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'aborder le délicat sujet de notre rencontre au réacteur, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va me falloir régler le second problème avant.

« Il m'a convaincu de ne pas m'opposer à Cloud dans l'immédiat.

— Et c'est tout ? insiste-t-il en me retournant un regard méfiant.

— Presque. Il m'a aussi demandé d'être plus gentil avec toi. »

Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il n'y a d'ailleurs rien d'offensant là-dedans. C'est juste un tout petit peu trop protecteur pour lui, si j'en juge à son froncement de sourcils significatif. Mais comme ça vient d'Angeal, ça peut paraître naturel. Et ça me donne une excellente ouverture pour tester un truc. Maintenant que je sais ce qui le gêne, je ne vais pas louper l'occasion d'approfondir la question.


	18. Chap 17 : La mise au point de Génésis

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

**Hinata-Lou:** _C'est pas bien ça de lire les fics en pointillés ^^. La scène du baiser se trouve au chapitre 4 : « difficiles confidences ».Si tu ne l'as pas lu, tu as effectivement raté le début d'une évolution intéressante ^^._

_**Guest :**__ Maintenant que Génésis à pris conscience de l'ampleur du problème, il va se montrer sous un jour nouveau. Cela va-t-il vraiment aider Sephiroth ? Hum, disons que ça va poser le problème autrement. Quand à comprendre ses propres motivations, pour l'instant Génésis n'a pas l'impression d'avoir de souci avec ça. Mais entre ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on fait, et ce que l'on ressent, il y a parfois une différence, que le concerné au premier chef ne saisit pas toujours. Là tu vas avoir les impressions de Sephiroth sur la question, et tu devrais t'apercevoir qu'il est loin de percevoir tout ce qui anime véritablement Génésis. Et vis-versa ^^._

* * *

_**Note:**_ _J'ai du retard dans cette mise en ligne, et je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de vous promettre que les suivantes seront plus rapprochées. Vous m'en voyez désolée, et croyez bien que je fais le maximum pour vous offrir dans les meilleurs délais la suite de cette histoire. Mais certaines obligations m'occupent beaucoup parallèlement, et les prochaines parutions risquent d'être un peu chaotiques, au moins jusqu'à la mi-juillet. Merci donc à toutes celles et ceux qui auront la patience d'attendre les prochains épisodes malgré le manque de ponctualité de leur mise en ligne. Un grand merci également pour l'accueil favorable que vous avez fait à cette histoire et pour vos encouragements._

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : LA MISE AU POINT DE GENESIS

Je me sens nauséeux et absolument incapable d'ajuster deux idées correctes. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long et profond sommeil. Sauf que celui-ci n'a rien eu de réparateur. A la limite, j'allais mieux avant de laisser Angeal prendre les commandes. A sa décharge, il a usé d'une grande douceur pour procéder à ce transfert. Aussi bien pour investir mon esprit que pour me libérer de son emprise, mais ces quelques minutes où je n'ai plus eu accès à ma conscience m'ont complétement lessivé. Génésis ne serait pas en face de moi à me regarder bizarrement, je me roulerais en boule pour dormir comme un loir en plein hiver. A l'avenir, on va limiter les incursions.

Sans compter que d'être ainsi évincé de la conversation ne me plaît pas vraiment. J'ai confiance en Angeal. Il a toujours cherché à m'aider, et je sais qu'il ne me poignardera pas dans le dos. Mais je donnerais tout de même cher pour connaître les détails de sa discussion avec l'autre loustic. Quelles informations ont-ils partagées ? Que se sont-ils réellement dits ? J'ai le sentiment que Génésis me ment. Ou tout au moins qu'il élague à sa convenance. Et s'il le fait, c'est que je suis directement concerné par leur échange.

Quoique tout bien réfléchi, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage. Angeal lui a demandé d'être « plus gentil avec moi ». Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Et comment dois-je le prendre ? Angeal me considère-t-il comme si diminué qu'il faille me ménager? L'expression de Génésis a quelque chose de changée. Qui oscille soudain entre l'envie de me provoquer que je connais bien, et une hésitation dont il ne s'est jamais embarrassé pour me pousser à bout.

Je n'ai que faire du soutien et de la compassion des autres ! Et je ne veux surtout pas de la sienne ! Même si j'ai pu émerger de la confusion où m'a plongé le lâché-prise d'Angel, parce que je me suis senti en sécurité les quelques instants où Génésis m'a serré contre lui. Justement, à cause de cela ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'aperçoive du pouvoir qu'il prend progressivement sur moi. Et cet abruti qui continue de me fixer étrangement, alors qu'il se tient à seulement quelques centimètres. A défaut de parvenir à recomposer mon expression de froideur coutumière, j'ai besoin de rétablir la distance entre nous. Je me rencogne contre la muraille, et je serre les dents. J'avais oublié les blessures de ce membre supplémentaire qui m'invalide plus qu'autre chose.

_« Laisse-le finir de t'enlever les d'épines de ton aile. »_

Tiens, Angeal est encore là ? Brumeux et en phase d'effacement, certes, mais toujours suffisamment visible pour que je distingue un froncement de sourcils que je me refuse à interpréter. Sa sollicitude m'agace, et je maugréais en jetant un regard noir sur une des longues rémiges blanches posée sur le sol.

« Il n'y a pas moyen de s'en passer ? Au moins provisoirement ?

— _Si »_, me répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, sans paraître gêné d'avoir éluder l'info jusque-là.

Mon haut-le corps de contrariété lui arrache même un sourire. Ma réponse n'en fuse que plus sèchement.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

— _Non, parce que pour régler ce petit détail il va falloir que vous vous rendiez dans un endroit bien précis. _

— Qui se trouve ?

— _Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de t'en révéler davantage. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'à son insu, Cloud va vous aider. »_

Et il disparaît avant que je n'ai le temps de poursuivre mon interrogatoire. Je déteste sa faculté de se dématérialisé aussi facilement. C'est frustrant. Sans compter que si elles se renouvellent, ce genre de discussions dans le vide vont vite me faire passer pour un fou à toute autre personne que Génésis. Du coup je reporte mon attention sur ma Némésis, toujours étonnamment silencieuse. Patiemment, il attend que cette conversation, qui se réduit pour lui à un monologue décousu, se termine. Sa nouvelle coopération me désoriente, et je le foudroie du regard.

« Un souci ? » me demande-t-il avec un éclat d'espièglerie au fond des yeux qui me crispe davantage.

Je l'aurais parié. Il n'attend que le bon moment pour attaquer. Eh bien, il va se heurter à un os. Je ne me suis déjà que trop ridiculisé en sa présence, et je réplique d'un ton sarcastique.

« En théorie ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle. Mais je préfère te laisser la surprise. Finis plutôt de m'ôter ces épines, et nous serons quittes pour le moment. »

Ça a l'air d'un ordre, et ça me convient. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se braque, mais il se contente de m'opposer ce petit sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, tandis qu'il se glisse à mes côtés. Il est encore plus près que précédemment. J'avais zappé ce détail. De toute manière, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. D'un geste ferme il m'oblige à pivoter pour lui présenter mon dos. Je suis soulagé de ne plus voir son visage et je lui confie à nouveau mon aile. Cette fois-ci, il y va franchement, et c'est sans délicatesse qu'il retire un bout d'épine. Je découvre avec déplaisir que ces brindilles gorgées de poison ont tendance à raviver la douleur lorsqu'elles sont manipulées sans précaution. La brûlure s'intensifie comme s'il venait de verser de l'acide sur ma chair. Je ne suis pas particulièrement douillet, mais la surprise de ce traitement brutal m'arrache une exclamation.

« Aie ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

— Je vérifiais juste que tu n'as pas des tendances masochistes. »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Mais au moins nos rapports sont redevenus un peu plus normaux, et paradoxalement je m'abandonne avec davantage de confiance à ses soins. Malgré tout je lui intime de procéder d'une autre manière.

« Essaye d'être plus doux. Ou je te jure que je me ferai un plaisir de t'expédier dans ce genre de buisson dès que j'en vois un.

— A tes ordres. »

Le ton de sa voix suinte d'une satisfaction qui m'alarme. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais regretter cette demande. Je m'attends à tout, et je me blinde de mon mieux contre l'inattendu de ce qu'il me réserve. Ses mains reprennent leur exploration avec plus de délicatesse, et je focalise mon esprit sur le dessin du dallage des pierres qui pavent le sol. Finalement la douleur n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise option. Là, il va falloir que je fasse abstraction de l'imprévisibilité de mes réactions tactiles, face à la lenteur de ses mouvements prévenants qui m'embarrassent.

Il ne lui reste plus que le dessous de mon aile à vérifier. Je devrais pouvoir tenir. Sauf s'il continue à me triturer de cette façon. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Il est encore plus doux que précédemment, et je me sens de nouveau progressivement gagner par cette vague de bienêtre malvenu qui a bien failli m'anéantir tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? J'ai beau m'appliquer à compter les dalles, ça fait deux fois que j'en perds le compte. Et ses mains qui remontent à présent sous le creux de mon épaule, là où j'ai tant de mal à ignorer le plaisir que provoquent en moi la légèreté de ses attouchements. J'ai hâte qu'il en termine.

Chaque centimètre carré examiné se transforme en torture d'un nouveau genre. Mon plumage devient un terrain d'exploration qui échappe à mon contrôle sous ses doigts. Mon insensibilité se délite sous l'assaut d'une chaleur inconnue qui irradie vers ma nuque, envahie mes épaules et redescendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses mains sont des colonisatrices invasives auxquelles j'ai envie de me rendre. Ma volonté m'échappe et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je dois réagir. Mais le repousser ne servira qu'à l'avertir de mon trouble. Sans compter qu'objectivement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il en termine. C'est si nouveau…

Ça doit être ça ! C'est simplement la tension qui participe à toute situation nouvelle qui m'embrouille. Ça ne peut être que cela ! Je suis en territoire inconnu. Je dois rester méthodique. Analyser et prendre de la distance. Apprendre à contrôler cette étrange réaction épidermique pour m'en détacher. Mais c'est si bon… Pour un peu s'arrondirait le dos comme un chat en manque. C'est pitoyable. Que diraient mes anciens instructeurs s'ils me voyaient. Heureusement qu'Angeal a disparu.

Et ses mains qui n'en finissent pas de manipuler cette partie si sensible de moi-même. Je les sens qui s'activent avec une lenteur qui devient insoutenable. Elles écartent, ébouriffent, effleurent et lissent tout à la fois. Elles ne me laissent pas un instant de répit pour me ressaisir Mais surtout, elles ponctuent chaque mouvement d'une caresse, comme si elles s'excusaient de la brièveté de la douleur endurée lorsqu'elles saisissent un petit corps étranger. Comme s'_**il **_s'excusait… C'est parfaitement à l'opposé de sa nature, mais je suis trop perturbé pour y réfléchir.

Ses doigts s'attardent maintenant sur l'os carpien, là où celui-ci se rattache à mon épaule. Ils s'y promènent bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. Je suis pourtant quasiment certain qu'il a terminé. Il a déjà examiné cette zone tout à l'heure. Que cherche-t-il ? Ses pouces glissent soudain en retroussant avec application le fin duvet à la jonction de ma chair. C'est insupportable, et je sens que je perds le contrôle. Ma respiration se fige un instant avant que j'exhale un souffle où se mêle un bref gémissement. Il vient heureusement de retirer une dernière écharde. Ça peut passer pour du simple soulagement. Du moins, je l'espère. Mais je déchante rapidement.

Le rire étouffé de Génésis s'élève derrière moi et je crispe les poings. Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'on ne trompe pas si facilement un Soldat de sa classe ? Nous avons reçu la même formation, et je l'ai moi-même initié à certaines stratégies d'observation. Cet ennuyeux revers de médaille me ramène vers une réalité peu glorieuse avec une brutalité qui ne fait qu'ajouter à ma confusion. Je suis toujours incapable de dire ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai l'impression d'être pris en faute. Il faut que je regagne le terrain perdu, et j'aboie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation en me dégageant d'un mouvement sec de ses mains.

« Quoi ?!

— Tu es trop mignon. »

Je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude de ses plaisanteries et de ses écarts de langage, mais sa réponse peu conventionnelle tombe au plus mal pour m'aider à me ressaisir. Elle m'atteint même dans ma dignité de Soldat pour m'enfoncer davantage, et je dois faire un violent effort pour ne pas montrer mon désarroi. Je réagis comme si la langue d'un fouet venait de me toucher. Vivement, je fais volte-face pour me retrouver à quatre pattes en face de lui. Je ne suis pas aussi furieux que j'en aie l'air. Mais je veux qu'il le croit.

« Je suis quoi ! »

J'ai beau le fixer des yeux avec toute la froideur dont je suis capable, la brutalité de ma réaction n'a pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de se relever en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte pour partir bouder dans un coin comme je le souhaite, il se contente de me regarder avec un léger sourire, qui s'affiche sur une expression presque grave alors qu'il me dévisage.

« Non oublie, me retourne-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop calme pour le Génésis frondeur et incapable de conserver son sérieux que je connais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'apprivoiser comme ça. Même si c'était un très mauvais plan. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui le considère comme s'il était soudain devenu fou. Je rêve, où il y a une réelle justification tracassée dans sa voix ? A quoi rime son manège ? J'ai rarement été aussi fâché et désorienté, et j'hésite quelques instants sur l'attitude à adopter. Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose avec Angeal. Je me sens même concerné au premier chef. Et je finis par l'interroger en faisant abstraction de ma gêne précédente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Que tu as un problème, dont il faut que nous parlions sérieusement.

— Quel problème ?

— Celui-là. »

Et avant que je puisse anticiper son geste, il tend la main pour effleurer ma joue du bout des doigts. Ma propre main le repousse en détournant son poignet d'une frappe brutale, tandis que je recule.

« Ne me touche plus jamais de cette manière ! »

Mon courroux a quelque chose d'exagéré que j'analyse mal. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'atteindre le moins du monde Génésis. Ni de réamorcer son goût des moqueries. Son bras est retombé, et je ne lis aucune envie d'agression sur son visage. Je me retrouve assis sur mes talons, tout comme il l'est également, et durant quelques secondes nous nous faisons face dans un immobilisme et un silence parfait. Je suis presque contrarié qu'il le brise.

« Seph, te rends-tu compte que je n'ai fait que te débarrasser de petits corps étrangers qui te blessaient ? Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le faire toi-même, et tu aurais agi exactement de la même façon si les choses avaient été inversées. J'en suis convaincu. Le fait que tu m'aies soigné le prouve. J'ai pris mon temps, certes, et je me suis délibérément efforcé de manipuler cette zone en douceur. Pas parce que tu me l'as demandé. Mais pour que tu prennes conscience que n'importe qui d'autre à ma place aurait eu envie de s'attarder sur la douceur de ton plumage. Et cela sans autre arrière-pensée que le désir de satisfaire une curiosité personnelle. Que tu le veuilles ou non, cette aile fait de toi, de _**nous**_, des êtres à part. Elles sont aussi étonnantes, qu'agréables à toucher, et bien peu seront ceux qui résisteront à la tentation de les caresser s'ils en ont l'occasion. Ce n'étaient que de simples effleurements, rien de plus. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. La nouvelle vie que t'a offerte Minerva n'ira pas forcément avec la solitude retranchée dans laquelle tu te complaisais autrefois. Or tu as parfois des réactions disproportionnées devant les gestes les plus simples. »

Ses paroles me désorientent un peu plus. Je conçois ce qu'il me dit, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de passer à côté d'un élément que je ne saisis pas moi-même. Ma réplique n'en fuse qu'avec une ironie plus cinglante.

« Ta sollicitude me touche. Je doute néanmoins que des mains trop curieuses se glissent aussi facilement au creux de mon aile. Et j'imagine encore moins que quelqu'un ose me toucher la joue. Ils me craignent trop pour se le permettre. Mais puisque tu sembles mettre en doute mes facultés d'adaptation, je ferai en sorte de me tenir éloigné de la foule. Et de toi par la même occasion. »

C'est un moyen comme un autre de couper court à cette conversation où j'ai la sensation que je vais m'engluer. Ma reddition ne passe néanmoins pas inaperçue.

« Tu capitules ? En refusant lâchement d'admettre la réalité ?

— Je me retiens surtout pour éviter de t'en coller une ! »

Cette fois, j'espère bien que ma menace sera prise au sérieux. Mais il réplique en secouant la tête.

« Ce serait une très mauvaise option.

— Pourquoi ? Tu redoutes de devoir t'incliner une nouvelle fois devant moi ? Ce ne serait pourtant qu'un échec supplémentaire à rajouter à la longue liste de ton côté. Ça c'est déjà produit si souvent, que j'en ai perdu le compte. »

Son expression désolée face à la brutalité de mes paroles blessantes à l'air sincère, et j'ai presque honte de me montrer aussi désagréable. J'ai soudain l'impression que c'est moi qui réagis comme un enfant alors qu'il se positionne comme un adulte. Normalement, il devrait me sauter à la gorge pour moins que ça. J'ai besoin d'échapper à son étrange sollicitude, et je parviens à me relever d'un mouvement tranquille, qui peut passer pour du dédain. Mais il refuse de lâcher mon regard et détourner le mien serait un aveu de faiblesse. J'ai beau le dominer de toute ma hauteur, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi peu maître de la situation.

« Non, répondit-il sans élever la voix. Mis à part que je suis sûr de gagner parce que tu viens de travers plusieurs épreuves qui t'ont affaibli, dans les conditions actuelles, un tel combat entre nous ne pourrait se régler qu'au corps à corps. Et tel que je te vois, je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses faire abstraction de ce qui te travaille. »

Si sa répartie ravive ma colère, elle m'interpelle également. Bien que je connaisse son intelligence, il ne m'a pas habitué à tant de retenue. Encore moins à une telle forme de sagesse. J'apprécierais certainement à tout autre moment. Mais là, ça dépasse mon entendement.

« Le problème ne se réduit pas à des attouchements un peu hardi, poursuit-il en se relevant à son tour sans me quitter des yeux. Tu ne peux simplement pas envisager qu'on puisse poser la main sur toi autrement que dans un cadre coercitif.

— C'est ridicule ! »

Ma réplique a fusé un peu trop rapidement, et il franchit les deux pas qui nous séparent.

« Tu paries ? » me défie-t-il avec un léger sourire qui n'a pourtant rien de moqueur.

La prudence m'oblige à me taire, et devant mon visage qui se ferme davantage il insiste d'une autre manière.

« Alors réglons cela sans fioriture. Donne-moi ta main, m'intime-t-il en me tendant la sienne, paume ouverte vers le haut.

— Ta main, répète-t-il devant à mon hésitation. Allons Sephiroth, tu as peur ? »

Je m'applique à conserver le masque d'un froid détachement, tandis que je demande en me gardant bien de lui obéir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?

— Que tu es incapable de réagir normalement à toutes incursions dans ta sphère intime, répondit-il en laissant retomber sa main. Même lorsqu'il s'agit de gestes anodins. La preuve. Tu te sens mal à l'aise pour saisir ma propre main si c'est moi qui te le demande. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention avant, mais c'est le genre d'action que tu ne fais spontanément que si le protocole ou la gravité d'une situation l'exige. Tu fuis systématiquement les contacts corporels, même lorsqu'il s'agit de personne proche de toi. Tu l'as toujours fait. »

J'ai du mal à cerner la raison profonde de sa mise en accusation et je me défends comme je le peux.

« Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème auparavant. Je te rappelle que nous avons partagé un espace minimum sur le bateau, et qu'il a bien fallu que j'accepte ton épaule pour dormir.

— Ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème parce que jusque-là notre relation se fractionnait dans le temps, et que tu as toujours eu la possibilité de conserver un minimum d'espace vital. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas senti combien la situation te pesait sur le bateau ? Mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas deviné à quel point. Et ça risque de poser un souci à l'avenir. Pour toi. Et par ricochet pour moi qui devrai encaisser ta mauvaise humeur. Parce que si nous devons collaborer aussi étroitement que le dit Angeal, attends-toi à ce que ce genre « d'incident » se reproduise. Je ne m'en rendrai d'ailleurs même pas compte. Parce que ça rentre dans les incontournables de la vie en société et que je n'ai pas été élevé en vase clos. »

La brutalité de sa dernière assertion m'aiguille enfin sur l'origine réelle du problème. Le souvenir d'Hojo et de son éducation spéciale me glace un instant, tandis que défilent devant mes yeux tout un tas d'images que j'aimerais effacer de ma mémoire. Suis-je devenu un tel inadapté social à cause de ça ? Partagé entre la gêne qu'il pointe une déficience aussi intime, et la colère qu'il ose l'aborder, je l'entends ajouter, comme s'il lisait en moi.

« Tu as besoin d'apprendre.

— Apprendre quoi ?

— A te comporter naturellement face à des situations ordinaires. A adapter tes réactions au cas par cas. Un exemple. Je ne t'ai jamais vu entretenir la moindre relation amoureuse, mais je sais que tu allais parfois voir des putes. Je n'ai pas à savoir ce que faisais avec elles, mais à voir la manière dont tu te comportes lorsqu'on te touche, j'ai l'intuition qu'elles ne t'ont pas aidé à te construire une échelle de valeur dans la graduation tactile, sensuelle et amoureuse. Or ce sont trois notions différentes. »

Il me surprendra toujours. Qu'il aborde un sujet aussi personnel me sidère tout en réveillant en moi une sourde douleur que je ne définis pas, et qui m'oblige en prendre en compte la brutalité de son exemple. Est-ce que je connais réellement la sensation d'être aimé ?... Je n'ai jamais accepté autre chose que des contacts purement charnels. Si certaines de ces femmes m'ont touché avec douceur, j'ai toujours repoussé leur tendresse. Tout comme je l'ai fait avec tous ceux qui ont tenté de m'approcher dans un autre cadre. J'aimerais pouvoir répliquer que je me fous de ce sentimentalisme qui entrave et fragilise celui qui lui cède. Mais ce n'est pas vrai…Refuser de l'admettre serait faire preuve de stupidité. Même si ce pan de ma vie me paraît vraiment insoluble à harmoniser avec ma personnalité.

« Tu dois apprendre à te comporter simplement avec moi », interrompt-il mes réflexions.

Visiblement il attend une réponse que je suis incapable de lui donner. « Simplement » ? Si seulement je savais ce que recouvre ce petit mot dans sa bouche. Avec Angeal, tout était simple, oui. Lui au moins, il a toujours su tenir ses distances en me témoignant une affection que je juge sincère. Sans faux-semblant, ni rivalité. Mais comment définir la simplicité face à un tel phénomène ? Qu'espère-t-il de moi ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est moi qui redoute quelque chose ? Le souvenir du baiser qu'il m'a imposé vient fort inopinément compliquer la débâcle de mes émotions. Il s'est passé quelque chose à ce moment-là. Mais je suis toujours incapable de déterminer quoi.

Le bruit de la porte qui se déverrouille tombe à point nommé pour m'éviter de réagir à ses propos. Cloud entre dans la pièce en me toisant de cet air dur qu'il m'oppose depuis le début. Je sens Génésis se raidir à mes côtés. Désir de revanche, ou bien encore cet insupportable besoin de s'interposer ? Un mixe des deux peut-être? Personnellement, mon intérêt va d'office à celui qui accompagne notre geôlier.

La tête haute mais sans arrogance, Nanaki entre d'une démarche tranquille à son tour dans la pièce. Sans un mot, avec un calme royal, il vient se positionner à la droite de Cloud. Il n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour dégager une impression de puissance aussi implacable que bien canalisée. Dans ce sens, il me fait un peu penser à Angeal. Tous les deux se serraient sans doute bien entendus si le destin avait voulu qu'ils se croisent. Mais pour l'heure, la question est plutôt de savoir si je vais trouver grâce à ses yeux. Lui aussi n'a de regard que pour moi. Il semble me sonder, mais contrairement à Cloud, je ne ressens aucune agressivité à mon égard.

Ces quelques instants de confrontation silencieuse semblent primordiaux, et je ne fais rien pour me soustraire à leur observation. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'Angeal n'a pas arrêté de sous-entendre. Cloud a fait appel à celui à cause de qui nous avons entrepris ce voyage. Et ils vont vraisemblablement nous mener au contact de la source de tous nos ennuis. A moins que ce ne soit au contraire vers un sanctuaire. Sans doute sur l'insistance du blondinet, car je doute que la bête à fourrure laisse si facilement envahir son domaine. J'ai hâte de progresser dans cette quête. Elle a au moins le mérite de m'éviter de m'appesantir sur des questions existentielles dont je n'ai pas la clé, ou d'essayer de définir ce qui m'ennuie soudain lorsque je pense à Génésis.


	19. Chap 18 : L'intervention de Nanaki

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix._

**Auteur : **_Newgaia_

**Genre : **_Angst _

**Rating**_ : T_

* * *

_**Guest :**__ Pas facile pour Sephiroth en effet de bien comprendre ce qu'on lui « reproche », et il sera effectivement encore plus difficile pour lui d'y remédier. Pour une fois Génésis fait preuve de tact. Il en est capable lorsque les évènements l'exigent. Il faut juste que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire._

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 : L'INTERVENTION DE NANAKI

J'ai plusieurs fois croisé la route de Nanaki, mais je ne m'en suis jamais approchée. Ce fauve à une intelligence supérieure à celle de bien des humains. Il n'a de bestial que l'apparence. Quoique ce soit une bien jolie bête. Entre la morphologie du Lion des hauts plateaux et du Tigre des neiges, sa fourrure rase et lustrée tire sur un roux ocré qui le rend indétectable dans ces canyons. Il n'a pas besoin de brandir une arme pour tenir en respect un ennemi. Même rétractées, ses griffes courbes présentes des pointes acérées plutôt respectables. Quand à ses crocs, pour ce que j'ai pu en apercevoir, ils ont l'air parfaitement tranchants.

Sa taille est impressionnante. Au garrot il atteint pratiquement le torse de Cloud. Il renverserait n'importe quel humain de son poids, et même les plus grands d'entre nous auraient du mal à lui résister s'il se dressait. Il vieillit selon une échelle temporelle différente de la nôtre. Depuis la chute du Météor, il s'est encore étoffé. Il doit à présent approcher de son âge adulte, et il va vers le faite de sa puissance.

Je n'ai jamais eu à l'affronter, mais je connais sa bravoure. En tant que membre d'AVALANCHE, sa capacité au combat a fait le tour de Gaïa. De manière un peu exagérée sans doute. Comme pour tous les autres. Mais en détaillant sa musculature à la fois saillante et bien proportionnée, je me doute qu'il ne doit pas être un adversaire facile à vaincre. Souplesse, force et rapidité, un cocktail qui allié à ses étonnants pouvoirs Psy doit être détonnant.

C'est décidé : le combattre au moins une fois, entre dans la liste de mes projets futurs. En espérant que ce soit de façon amicale. Je ne redoute pas de le défier, mais le faire dans un cadre hostile voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à le convaincre de notre bonne foi. Et pour l'instant, je vois mal Sephiroth résister à un tel affrontement. Est-ce pour cela que Cloud a ramené son allié ? Parce qu'il se doute que je n'attends que le bon moment pour le neutraliser lorsque nous seront en route, et qu'il craint de ne pas être de force contre nous deux si nous parvenons à reprendre l'avantage ? Maintenant qu'Angeal m'a demandé de patienter, j'attendrais. Mais le blondinet a intérêt de se comporter convenablement.

En tout cas, j'espère ne pas avoir à éliminer Nanaki. Il n'a rien d'un forcené incapable de mesurer la justesse d'une cause, et je compte bien le convertir à la nôtre. Tuer un tel combattant ne m'apporterait aucune satisfaction, mais plutôt la sensation d'un échec. Néanmoins je dois rester vigilante. Pour le moment toutes les options sont encore possibles. Même si, coincé dans un espace aussi restreint, je ne donne pas cher de mes chances de le vaincre au cas où je sois obligé de passer à l'action.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont Cloud dévisage Sephiroth. Malgré leur petite explication précédente, il semble loin d'avoir digéré leur passif commun, et je sens notre geôlier prêt à en découdre à la moindre occasion. Seph a beau lui opposer son expression la plus froide, Cloud ne peut pas ne pas s'apercevoir de sa défaillance. Il a trop bien appris à le connaître. Il a d'ailleurs déjà eu un petit aperçu de ses difficultés lorsqu'il l'a forcé à reculer dans les buissons. Si seulement j'avais une arme ! Mais notre adversaire n'a pas été assez sot pour me laisser la mienne.

Cette confrontation silencieuse devient crispante. Que Cloud essaye de toucher à nouveau Sephiroth, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que celui-ci ne pourra pas se défendre, et je bondis en me servant de mes doigts pour lui crever les yeux. C'est peu glorieux, et ce sera sans doute mon dernier acte de combattant, mais au moins ce morveux y aura perdu la vue. Si j'ai réussi à passer outre mes griefs, il devrait au moins pouvoir réviser à la baisse les siens !

Nanaki n'a également d'yeux que pour mon revenant à l'aide blanche. A la façon dont tous les deux l'examinent, je devine qu'Ils sont en train de lui faire passer une épreuve. Mon attention amène Nanaki à détourner un instant son regard, et je croise à mon tour ses iris dorés, à la fois curieux et paisibles. Je n'y lis aucune agressivité. Ils semblent même m'adresser un message d'apaisement, qui m'intiment de ne pas intervenir.

« Alors ? demande soudain Cloud, sans cesser de braquer son regard sur Sephiroth.

— Alors, il ne ressemble pas à son clone », répond Nanaki d'une voix à la fois grave et posée.

Pour un peu, j'en exhalerais un profond soupir de soulagement. Mais naturellement, il en faut davantage pour convaincre Cloud de baisser sa garde.

« Tu en es certain ?

— J'ai vu ce qu'il était capable de faire lorsque j'étais au labo. J'ai croisé son expression lorsqu'il est sous l'influence de Jénova. Je distingue tout autre chose dans ce regard-là. »

— Hum », se contente de répondre Cloud, qui a visiblement du mal à admettre le retour à la raison de son ennemi d'hier.

C'est d'autant plus paradoxal de sa part, qu'il a pourtant côtoyé Sephiroth avant qu'il ne se perde au sein des brumes de sa folie. Peu de temps certes, sans jamais entrer dans le cercle de ses intimes. Mais suffisamment cependant à travers son amitié avec Zack, pour percevoir la part humaine sous le général d'armée. D'après ce que je sais, il lui vouait même une immense admiration. S'il existe quelques personnes capables de se souvenir de l'homme qu'était autrefois Sephiroth derrière le soldat, il en fait partie.

D'accord, Cloud a ensuite été confronté à sa cruauté. Il a pourchassé ses clones durant des semaines. Il a mesuré leur dangerosité, puis, il a tué la marionnette que Seph était devenu incarnée par Jenova. Mais je demeure persuadé qu'il existe autre chose derrière son ressentiment. Je me trompe rarement lorsqu'il s'agit de déceler des signes contradictoires. S'il voulait l'oublier, il n'aurait jamais conservé cette vieille photo jaunie que nous avons découverte dans sa chambre. S'il le haïssait, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le tuer lorsqu'ils se sont affrontés et qu'il a pris le dessus en l'emprisonnant dans les épines. S'il désirait le punir, il aurait pris plaisir à planter son épée dans sa poitrine un peu plus tôt, en sachant combien ça l'aurait fait souffrir privé de la possibilité de se guérir comme il l'est à présent. Alors, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui motive un comportement aussi illogique ?

Nanaki lâche Séphiroth du regard pour porter les yeux sur Cloud. Son calme m'impatiente. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un va moucher cette tête de mule qui menace mon alter-ego. Enfin, il s'exprime :

« Toi aussi, tu l'as rencontré avant. Et dans de meilleures conditions que moi. »

Sa réplique fait écho à mes réflexions. Nous en sommes apparemment arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Je sens que j'apprécie de plus en plus cette fausse peluche ambulante. Sephiroth conserve pour sa part un silence prudent, derrière lequel pointent sans doute les mêmes interrogations.

« Oui, grommelle Cloud. Après qu'il ait réduit Nibeleim en cendre, et condamné à périr dans les flammes des dizaines d'innocents.

— Non, moi je te parle encore d'avant », précise Nanaki, en fronçant ses épais sourcils de fauve avec incompréhension.

La mauvaise volonté de Cloud ne lui échappe pas, et elle m'inquiète.

« J'ai un peu de mal à m'en souvenir », répond celui-ci en se rapprochant de Sephiroth, la main sur la garde de son épée.

Ça en devient ridicule ! Sans compter que je connais bien l'éclat plus incisif qui vient de s'allumer dans le regard mako du principal intéressé. Il va finir par me le braquer avec ses propos sournois. Sans plus attendre, je coupe la route du blondinet avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. Cloud stoppe à un pas de moi. Mon intervention l'a surpris, et je l'apostrophe plutôt vivement :

« Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec tes suspicions idiotes ! La guérison de la blessure que tu m'as infligée devrait te rassurer. Comme tu peux le constater, je vais parfaitement bien. Il m'a soigné sans la moindre difficulté, et j'ai également fait ce que tu me demandais. Nous sommes prêt à te suivre où tu le désires, puisque c'est là-bas que tu es supposé vérifier qu'il n'est plus le fou-furieux que tu as dû combattre. »

Seph va m'en vouloir, mais ce sera toujours mieux que cette confrontation malsaine, qui tel que je sais la fierté de notre silencieux pris à parti, va vite tourner vinaigre. Mon geste et mes paroles ont au moins l'avantage de détourner la colère de Cloud.

« Il a changé, je te l'accorde, grince-t-il à mon adresse. Il se peut même qu'il soit redevenu celui qu'il était auparavant. Je n'en sais rien, je le connaissais trop peu. Mais ça n'excuse rien ! Et que toi tu lui accordes ta confiance, je trouve ça curieux. »

Mais c'est qu'il essayerait de pomper tout le peu d'estime de soi que Sephiroth a retrouvé. Une vraie tique sur le dos d'un chien ! En tout cas, je ne prendrai pas de gants pour lui asséner quelques vérités.

« Ça prouve au moins que je ne suis pas stupidement hargneux comme certain, et que je suis capable de faire abstraction de ma rancune. Pour réfléchir, et réévaluer une situation en fonction de la mise en lumière de nouveaux éléments.

— Des éléments qu'il a lui-même apporté ! se rebiffe Cloud avec un manque d'ouverture d'esprit qui m'horripile. Alors ce n'est pas ça qui va m'influencer en sa faveur. J'ai besoin de preuves. Pour l'instant, personne n'est en mesure de savoir ce que cache son stupéfiant retour à la vie, ni l'étonnant pouvoir de guérison dont il t'a accordé les bienfaits. En plus d'être malfaisante, je te rappelle que Jénova est très douée pour la manipulation mentale. »

J'admets que si l'on n'en gratte pas le vernis, quelque part, sa méfiance se tient. Je possède une partie des réponses qu'il lui manque. Mais difficile d'évoquer les révélations d'Angeal sans passer pour un fou, ni de risquer de révéler à Seph le fond de ma conversation précédente avec notre mentor. Je retourne donc à Cloud le seul argument susceptible de ne heurter personne.

« Je peux faire la différence. C'était mon ami. »

Je parviens à énoncer cette vérité en présence du principal intéressé sans que ces mots ne m'arrachent la bouche. Mais je ne regrette pas de lui tourner le dos, comme il doit être heureux de ne pas me montrer son visage. Certaines évidences ont encore besoin de se dissimuler entre nous. La contre-attaque de Cloud tombe à point nommé pour balayer cette déclaration délicate.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il me semblait au réacteur de Nibelheim. Et avant, Zack me disait que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous chamailler. Au point qu'Angeal devait parfois intervenir pour vous séparer.

— Tiens, la mémoire te revient tout à coup ? »

Cloud me foudroie d'un regard noir, et ses doigts se crispent sur la garde de son épée. Mais je n'en ai cure. Il m'a échauffé, et je compte bien écraser sa mauvaise foi. Un sourire torve au coin des lèvres, je le houspille :

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con qui ne voit que ce qui l'arrange. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui le retient de m'assommer du plat de son arme, mais son hésitation me donne la chance unique de l'enfoncer davantage. J'ouvre la bouche sur un nouveau commentaire désagréable, lorsque la voix grave et calme de Sephiroth s'élève derrière moi.

« Tais-toi. »

Durant une fraction de seconde je sens sa main qui frôle mon épaule, et ce geste étonnant de sa part désarme mon agressivité. La leçon commencerait-elle à porter de son côté ? Qu'il se risque à l'appliquer en un tel moment, qui plus est devant des témoins attentifs à tous nos mouvements, revêt une importance qu'un être tel que Cloud ne saisira jamais. Par contre, le blondin saura toujours très bien sabrer l'ambiance.

« Il te mène comme son toutou on dirait, lâche-t-il en me dévisageant avec ironie.

— Si te le crois vraiment, ça devrait te rassurer. Je n'ai jamais été sensible au chant de Jénova.

— Il a largement eu le temps de t'imprégner, me contre Cloud sans lâcher le morceau. Qui nous dit que ta guérison n'est pas le fait de cette monstruosité ? »

J'entends Sephiroth soupirer légèrement dans mon dos. L'attitude de Cloud épuiserait la patience d'un régiment de bonzes en méditation.

« Simplement le fait que si c'était le cas, il me suffirait de profiter de ta position pour me servir de toi en tant que bouclier. Comme ceci ! »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je parviens à le saisir d'une main à la gorge tandis que de l'autre j'immobilise celle qu'il pose sur son arme. D'un mouvement tournant je l'amène devant moi comme si je mettais ma menace à exécution. J'espère simplement que Nanaki va comprendre ma manœuvre avant d'intervenir. Seph lui a saisis. Il ne bouge pas. Comme je m'y attends, Cloud se libère facilement en me balançant un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de son bras demeuré libre. Le souffle coupé, je recule pour rompre le combat.

Mais mon adversaire à visiblement besoin d'évacuer. Je n'éviterai pas son poing qui arrive à grande vitesse vers ma mâchoire. Je me blinde pour encaisser l'impact,… qui ne vient pas… Le poing menaçant s'est arrêté à quelques millimètres avant de m'atteindre, repoussé in-extrémis par une autre main qui a subi sa frappe à ma place. Malgré la perte d'une partie de ses moyens, Sephiroth conserve de bons réflexes, et il semble toujours capable de déployer une force certaine en cas d'urgence. Mais il s'épuise vite. Un coup d'œil vers son visage crispé par l'effort me le confirme.

« Ça suffit ! »

L'intervention de Nanaki fuse comme un rugissement. Poussée à l'excès, sa voix caverneuse fait presque trembler les pierres. Je crois que nous en sommes tous saisis, et instantanément nous nous écartons de deux pas les uns des autres. Cloud à l'air pourtant encore remonté, et malgré mon souffle toujours un peu court, je m'empresse d'ajouter :

« Jenova a toujours privilégié l'attaque, que ce soit de façon offensive ou défensive. Elle n'a jamais hésité un seul instant à s'en prendre à des adversaires en situation de force, ou lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur un terrain nettement défavorable. Je passe peut-être pour une tête brûlée, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Et Sephiroth non plus. Si j'avais été manipulé par Jénova, je t'aurais brisé le cou, Cloud. Même si cela avait dû me valoir la colère de ton partenaire alors que nous demeurons désarmés. »

L'argument à l'air de porter, et je le vois baisser sa garde. Néanmoins sa réponse demeure circonspecte, alors qu'il dévisage de nouveau Sephiroth tout en refusant de s'adresser directement à lui.

« J'ai appris à me méfier. Je sais ce dont elle est capable. Néanmoins je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce qu'il en est réellement, achève-t-il avec un regard du côté de Nanaki.

— Nous le serons rapidement, affirme le fauve. Dès qu'il aura franchi la grotte. S'il subsiste le moindre doute, il sera anéanti. »

Cet avis à l'air de satisfaire Cloud, qui opine fermement avant de me désigner du menton.

« Et que ferons-nous de lui ?

— Nous déciderons une fois le jugement de la Mère établi. »

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Cloud nous demande de nous retourner. Sans douceur, il entrave une nouvelle fois nos mains dans le dos avant de ligoter solidement notre aile d'une chaine. Puis il nous ordonne de prendre l'escalier. En passant près de Nanaki, je vois briller son œil d'une sérénité qui m'interpelle. Ce fauve sait quelque chose où je ne m'y connais pas.

Quitter cette cave devrait être un soulagement. Retrouver l'implacable chaleur des rayons du soleil est pourtant un accablement. La différence de température est telle entre notre geôle et l'extérieur, qu'une fois dehors j'ai l'impression de marcher dans un four et de respirer un souffle incandescent. La lumière crue brûle ma rétine et m'oblige à cligner des yeux. Peu soucieux de nous laisser un temps d'adaptation, nos gardiens nous indiquent la direction à prendre. Notre périple commence dans un silence que seul trouble le bruit de nos pas sur le sol de terre sèche.

Rapidement nous quittons la piste du canyon principal, pour emprunter un dédalle de passages étroits qui nous offre un peu d'ombre à défaut de fraîcheur. Réfractée par les pans de roche rouge plus rapprochés, la chaleur devient au contraire accablante. Sephiroth ouvre la marche en suivant les indications de Cloud qui suit directement derrière lui. Seph parvient à progresser sans trop de difficultés apparentes. Crevé comme il est, qu'il arrive à donner ainsi le change prouve que toute son ancienne résistance n'a pas été anéantie. C'est bon signe. Quoique j'aimerais que Cloud arrête de le houspiller dès qu'il ralentit le rythme.

Depuis le départ, nos deux gardiens se sont partagés les rôles. Je demeure sous la surveillance de Nanaki. Le fauve et malin, et prudent… Il tient à ce que je conserve une dizaine de mètres de distance avec le premier groupe. A part ça, il me laisse progresser à ma propre cadence.

Notre périple à travers le labyrinthe de roche se termine devant le pied d'une masse rocheuse qui nous domine d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Sa base se compose d'une pente suffisamment inclinée pour que nous puissions grimper en zigzagant sur les éboulis. Cela nous élèvera d'un tiers de la hauteur de ce pan de roche. Ensuite, la paroi qui se dresse à la verticale est impraticable. Mais je sais déjà que nous n'irons pas au-delà de l'escalade de ce premier tiers. L'ouverture circulaire d'une grotte est parfaitement visible à ce niveau.

Nanaki me laisse toute la latitude pour choisir mon propre chemin lorsque j'aborde la difficulté de la pente, et je mesure ma chance. Marcher les mains attachées dans le dos n'a jamais été aisé. Sans compter qu'en cas de chute, notre bonne fortune dépendra entièrement de celui qui nous suit.

« J'ai dit à droite ! »

L'ordre de Cloud claque tandis qu'il pousse Sephiroth d'une bourrade dans le dos qui le fait trébucher. Mon visage doit être particulièrement expressif, car j'entends Nanaki dire, alors qu'il se trouve de biais un peu en dessous de moi.

« Ne t'en mêles pas. Ils ont des comptes personnels à régler tous les deux.

— Tu veux dire Cloud, lui retourné-je sans perdre de vue Sephiroth, qui entame la partie la plus raide de l'ascension.

— Pas seulement, répond tranquillement mon gardien. Et en l'état, Sephiroth est le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Encore faut-il qu'il le veuille. »

Auto-flagellation ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Parti dans la culpabilité comme semble l'être nôtre argenté, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il bascule dans ce genre de trip glauque. Mais que Nanaki le décèle aussi facilement me surprend. Tout comme son allégation m'intrigue. Qu'est-ce que Sephiroth pourrait bien avoir à reprocher au blondinet, à part de l'avoir trucidé trois fois de suite ? Ce qui a sa place, je dois l'admettre, me donnerait déjà une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sabre.

La pente et rude, et je m'arrête quelques instants. Nananki me rejoint et s'immobilise à mes côtés, pour me laisser souffler. Je suis d'un œil critique l'ascension de Sephiroth. Cloud le force à couper au plus court, sans tenir compte des pierres instables de plus en plus nombreuses qui roulent sous leurs pieds. Notre groupe est tout de même nettement plus cool que le leur.

« Avance », m'intime soudain mon gardien sans agressivité, alors que je lui jette un regard en coin.

Il a l'air amusé, comme si tout ceci revêtait une forme de jeu pour lui. Arrivé à mi pente, le dénivelé du terrain forme une piste suffisamment large pour que nous puissions progresser de front. Nous conservons une bonne distance avec Cloud et Seph, qui sont maintenant trop éloignés pour nous entendre. Nanaki en profite pour demander :

« Tu t'inquiètes réellement pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

— Je trouve ça plutôt cocasse. Et particulièrement noble, ajoute-t-il sans me regarde. De ta part, c'est aussi très intéressant.

— Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que je méritais la palme des salauds ?

— Au contraire ? Ta nature est singulièrement complexe. Et tu as plus de sensibilité que tu acceptes de le montrer. Sans cela, Minerva ne t'aurait jamais accordé son pardon. »

Qu'il en sache autant sur moi me sidère. Je ne me suis jamais confié à quiconque sur ce sujet, et je déteste que l'on s'attarde sur mon côté « sensible ». Depuis toujours. Ça fait faiblard. S'il y a bien une brèche que je me suis empressé de colmater en entrant au SOLDAT, c'est celle-là. Tout au moins, en surface. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, et je me taloche mentalement de m'être ainsi laissé surprendre. J'aurais dû m'attendre à un truc de ce genre de la part de ce fauve qui n'en est pas vraiment un. On ne possède pas des pouvoirs Psy si proches de la planète sans accéder à certains petits secrets. Si j'en juge à son expression réjouie, il est conscient de mon embarras, mais il n'en poursuit pas moins pour autant :

« Mais que tu sois parvenu à t'accorder de cette manière avec lui, m'étonne agréablement.

— Autrefois, c'était mon ami. »

Ma réponse a fusé sans que j'y réfléchisse réellement. Comme une justification. La même que j'ai opposé à Cloud un peu plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci, je me rends compte qu'elle est chargée d'un vécu autrement plus prégnant. Je l'entends rire sourdement. Sans moquerie.

« Et vous n'auriez jamais dû perdre de vue cette amitié, me dit-il enfin. Cela nous aurait évités à tous bien des problèmes.

— Tu n'étais pas présent pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

— Non, mais j'ai pu me faire une idée assez précise à travers différents témoignages. Tu l'as poussé à bout. Et nous avons failli y perdre la planète »

Là, c'est tout de même un peu fort de bouchon ! J'interromps ma marche pour lui faire face sans cacher ma contrariété.

« Tu me reproches les évènements survenus sur Gaïa ?

— Non, je te reproche surtout de ne pas avoir su trouver ta place lorsqu'il en était encore temps, me retourne-t-il tranquillement. Pour ce qui est d'avoir réellement travaillé au chaos, si l'on excepte la possession de Sephiroth, c'est plutôt Angeal qui serait à blâmer dans ce cadre. »

Hein ?... Comment peut-il émettre une absurdité pareille ? Notre champion immaculé pris en défaut ?... Impensable. Et pourtant, un être tel que Nanaki ne peut pas formuler ce genre de propos au hasard. Je le dévisage sans cacher mon incompréhension.

« Si Angeal n'avait pas disparu juste après toi, jamais Sephiroth n'aurait été aussi facilement influençable, poursuit-il alors. Et le temps gagné pour lui en aurait été autant de perdu pour Jénova. De quoi intervenir d'une autre manière. Mais ça, nous ne le saurons jamais. »

Il y a une telle réprobation dans sa voix, que je me sens obligé de défendre notre aîné.

« Angeal avait ses propres problèmes.

— Je sais, me retourne-t-il avec plus de fermeté. Mais c'est son attitude qui vous a enfoncé tous les trois. Alors que tu acceptes après ça d'aider Sephiroth, c'est presque merveilleux. »

Je comprends de moins en moins.

« Quel est le rapport ? »

Naturellement ce serait trop simple s'il me répondait sans faire de mystère. D'un coup de tête, il me désigne la grotte qui s'ouvre un peu plus haut.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir en terminant de monter là-haut. Mais souviens-toi, il n'est jamais accordé plus d'une seconde chance. A qui que ce soit.

Il ne m'en dira pas plus. J'en ai la conviction. Mais les réponses n'ont jamais été aussi proches, et je reprends la montée en oubliant ma fatigue.


End file.
